


...de Succubus y otras Criaturas

by Havoc777



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, let's rescue Adam - Freeform, minor original female character/various, mom problems - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 87,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoc777/pseuds/Havoc777
Summary: Lenya es una súcubo que dedica sus días a la cacería, su crianza entre los humanos y la elección de estos, la llevo a ser una traidora entre los de su clase y un fenómeno entre los que ha decidido proteger.La llamada de un antiguo compañero que dice tener problemas de fantasmas en casa, la lleva camino a Beacon Hills. Un caso que cree totalmente fácil se convierte en una cadena de sucesos que la obligara a quedarse mas tiempo del esperado, incluso cuando se ve nuevamente envuelta en una guerra entre Ángeles, Demonios y los Winchester.*Desarrollo de la relación Isaac Lahey/OC lenta, también puede contener otras parejas. Supernatural Crossover.





	1. Lenya?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos espero les guste lo que he hecho aquí, aunque debo confesar que ya tiene mucho que no escribo, posiblemente vaya colgando algunos trabajos viejos una vez que los haya revisado, es la primera vez que publico aquí. Así que sin mas disfruten, dejen sugerencias, opiniones etc. son bienvenidos. 
> 
> Basado a partir de la temporada 2 de Teen Wolf y debo advertir que los crossovers con supernatural quizás sean ligeros ya veremos que tal van las cosas. Mayormente uso cosas de su universo como algunas situaciones y criaturas por el momento. Principalmente Isaac/ofc y muy probablemente menores relaciones con otros personajes debido a la naturaleza del OC.
> 
> para mas looks de Len: https://diariodeunafash.wordpress.com/2013/01/07/katerina-my-it-girl/

descargo de responsabilidad, por si no es obvio... teen wolf, supernatural y una que otra referencia a lost girl, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, los cuales son fabulosos... aveces xD

Lenya significa León en ruso, pese a que es un nombre masculino a ella le encanta, pues fue el nombre que escogió su abuela.

 

 

Lenya. Eureka, Nevada

 

BIIP BIIP BIIP

 

"mmm... calla cosa infernal... ya... ya estoy despierta" decía malhumorada, sabía que tenía que irme pronto para evitar que me cobraran extra en el motel.

Usualmente no pagaba por mis hospedajes y comidas, una de las muchas ventajas de ser una succubus, pero se preguntarán precisamente que tiene eso que ver. Pues bien, con un solo toque podía "hechizar" a cualquiera, a diferencia de la creencia popular no solo afectaba a los hombres, también mujeres y una que otra bestia. Sin embargo, cuando tenía una buena racha en los bares con las apuestas o en algún caso (no es que cobrara, pero algunas personas a veces ofrecían el pago como agradecimiento, otras.... Simplemente eran idiotas que merecían que les cobrara) pagaba como cualquier ciudadano decente. Esta era una de esas veces.

El caso para el que me llamaron esta vez había sido relativamente fácil, apenas y podría llamarse cacería, más bien investigación y toneladas de paciencia tanto para tratar con la criatura como con los habitantes. El pequeño oasis en el medio de las montañas con apenas mil habitantes, (ya saben, uno de esos pueblos mineros antiguos). Se había hecho de un nuevo inquilino o mas bien el regreso de uno viejo.

Kobold, ese era el nombre del pequeño diablillo, las descripciones de algunos de los habitantes no ayudaron de mucho, debido a que existe al parecer una lista considerable sobre criaturas con este mismo comportamiento. Al haber nacido en Rusia crecimos con un muy rico folklore, entre ellos un ser llamado Domovói, por suerte esa fue la clave para resolver el misterio de todas las travesuras que pasaban en el pueblo.

\----------Hace 2 días----------

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the....

 

"Lenya" Conteste mientras me preparaba para salir a la carretera. Ya veríamos a donde me llevaba esta vez.

"h-hola...? Alguien me paso tu numero, dijo que podías hacerte cargo de cosas... paranormales?" dijo la voz un poco nerviosa, pero al punto.

"¿quién fue ese alguien?" dije un poco desconfiada, no me malinterpreten sabia cuidarme en caso de que fuera una trampa, pero no quería gastar energías en un viaje demasiado lejos solo por nada.

"amm... Mallory?" dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea aun nervioso, parecía joven también.

"okay, dime de que se trata y donde, así podre decirte cuanto tardare en llegar" dije de manera amable, así el pobre no tendría un ataque antes de darme la ubicación.

"pues han ocurrido una serie de infortunios a muchos de los habitantes, todos estamos de acuerdo en llamarlas travesuras, mala suerte ese tipo de cosas. Te llamo desde Eureka, Nevada. ¿Crees poder lograrlo?" dijo algo inseguro.

"veamos... Nevada, Nevada..." dije poniéndolo en altavoz para entrar al GPS. Sabía que estaba cerca ya que me encontraba en Utah, pero no sabía que tanto. Puse las coordenadas y por suerte para el chico estaba a solo unas horas. "ajá! De cinco a seis horas, estas de suerte cariño, aun no he salido de Salt Lake City"

"oh! Qu-que bien, entonces... amm... ¿crees que podríamos vernos en el Urban Cowboy? Es un bar, sobre la calle principal."

"si claro, allí estaré...?" dije prolongando la última palabra.

"oh que tonto! Mi nombre es Jake, Jake Miller, todos me conocen, así que no tendrás muchos problemas"

"okay, nos vemos en unas horas Jake" colgando y saliendo de la habitación para meter todo en el auto, aww mi viejo y confiable Chevrolet Spark 2009, el pobre ya se veía algo fastidiado, con su pintura verde lima ya muy maltrecha, pero sin duda era un buen guerrero. Lástima que este negocio no perdonara, pronto tendría que dejarlo abandonado en algún lugar y tomar otro, pero que se le iba a hacer todo en esta vida se acaba, suspire mientras echaba a andar el motor.

Después de tres horas en la carretera, decidí parar en lo que posiblemente seria la ultima gasolinera en el camino y comprar lo básico para el resto del viaje, la verdad el destino no era muy lejos a comparación de otras ocasiones. El problema, lo desolado que estaba, vamos el pueblo era un oasis. Solo esperaba que fuese algo realmente interesante lo que ahí me esperaba. 

Llegue sin incidentes a mi destino, tal y como me dijo Jake, no había porque perderse. El bar estaba sobre la calle principal y para ser un pueblo en el medio de la nada era muy agradable. Entré al bar (que debo de decir tenia buena pinta) e inmediatamente fui a la barra para pedir por el paradero de Jake.

"¿Lenya...?" dijo alguien de aspecto agradable pero nervioso. Rubio, pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, delgado, de unos 20-23 años, acercándose a mi derecha, al parecer Jake ya había llegado y tomado una mesa a la entrada del bar.

"hey! Jake ¿cierto?" dije estirando mi brazo para saludarlo, el cual inmediatamente estrechó.

"si, vamos te presentare con algunas personas, ellos han sido algunos de los afectados." Mencionó mientras llegábamos a una mesa con cuatro personas más.

"Él es mi abuelo Paxton, dueño del Sundown Lodge, Jorge del Casino, Sussy del Pony Express Deli y Monic administradora de medio tiempo del museo." Nombrándolos a todos mientras ellos asentían y saludaban, parecían algo nerviosos, así que solo me limité a sonreírles.

"okay... entonces tengo entendido que su problema es algo reciente, y que se trata más que nada de "travesuras" en sus negocios y que ustedes son solo algunos. ¿Qué hay de sus hogares, pasa algo en ellos también?" cuestione mientras tomaba asiento.

"si también en nuestros hogares pasa lo mismo, aunque a diferencia de nuestros negocios donde el dinero cambia de lugar o incluso se pierde, solo se ensucian los pisos, ventanas o paredes y objetos caen o son escondidos en lugares de lo más extraños, quizás sean fantasmas!" comentó Sussy con una pizca de miedo. Incluso si no pudiese olerlo, su rostro era como un libro abierto.

"jeje tranquila Suss, los fantasmas no suelen tener ese tipo de comportamiento, esto es más bien infantil" dije mientras fruncía el ceño analizando mentalmente las criaturas que conocía con ese tipo de características.

"creo que podría ser alguna clase de duende, tendré que investigar más" para cuando alcé la vista cuatro pares de ojos me miraban como si acabara de decir que el vil ladrón del pueblo era nada más y nada menos que el viejo Santa.

Afortunadamente Jake solo me miraba con cara inquisitiva, estaba claro quien seria mi Robin en esta misión. No es que fuera a ponerlo en peligro, pero si me daría mas detalles y el tour por el pueblo sin ningún juicio.

"señorita, temo preguntar, ¿cuantos años tiene? parece muy joven para dedicarse a este tipo de... negocio" y ahí estaba, el juicio del que les hable, una chica más, hipnotizada con lo oculto, vagando por ahí... dando palos de ciego solo para estar a la moda.

"abuelo!!" Jake protestó ante lo que parecía un claro insulto, por suerte; a mí no me molestaba, solo era otro reto que aceptar, así es la vida, no vale la pena vivir en la amargura, además dejaba mi rabia extrema para momentos realmente importantes, siendo una succubus debes aprender a mantener tus emociones en control, la vida de los que te rodean depende de ello.

"descuida Jake, siempre pasa esto, es por ello que la mayoría de los cazadores deja al mínimo el contacto con los habitantes, solo nos basamos en artículos de periódico o de los rumores locales, nos deshacemos de lo que les aqueja sin que se den cuenta. No existimos, oh bendita ignorancia la de ustedes los mortales." dije esto último casi canturreando, en parte fue algo burlón, pero había algo de verdad, envidiaba el que no supieran que hay ahí afuera. Incluso si yo misma era una de las que acechaba.

"respondiendo a su pregunta señor Paxton" dije regresando la mirada al hombre mas viejo "puede que solo tenga 20 años, pero soy completamente capaz." Respondí con tono tajante y aun así con una sonrisa en los labios. En verdad que tratar con la gente es desgastante, ahora entiendo por que Dean y Sam tienden a ser como los unicornios. Se sabe de ellos, nadie los ve.

"y bien... ¿podemos comenzar Jake?" dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, dando por terminada la reunión, una lastima por que la comida se veía realmente apetecible, pero prefería terminar rápido con esto. Quizás para la cena, me convencí a mí misma.

"¿qu-quién yo?... amm si, si claro, adelante" dijo mientras me dejaba pasar para liderar el camino.  
"un gusto conocerlos a todos" me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza a mitad de camino, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

"entonces..." dijo Jake aun nervioso, no se si era yo, o este chico realmente era un manojo de nervios. Nahh de seguro era yo, digo ni siquiera quince minutos en el pueblo y ya casi había estrangulado a su abuelo. "deberíamos ver a otras personas afectadas o quieres que llevemos tus cosas al Lodge?"

"¿llevarlas?"

"emm si, disculpa. Es que pensé, que ya que había sido yo uno de los que pedimos tu ayuda, lo menos que podía hacer sería darte hospedaje y además..." dijo balbuceando un poco

"hey tranquilo, está bien, respira, no voy a morderte... eso espero" dije esto ultimo en un susurro, por que en verdad esperaba que no. Verán nosotras las succubus somos criaturas mayormente sexuales, nos alimentábamos de las energías y a veces sangre de los humanos, por ello siempre éramos confundidas con los vampiros. 

Sin embargo; a diferencia de ellos, la sangre no es indispensable para subsistir; solo nos fortalece, tampoco somos cadáveres vivientes y si señores, podemos tener descendencia y una lista mas de cosas raras, eso es lo que éramos.

Vi como Jake comenzaba a tranquilizarse, así que aproveché para preguntarle un poco sobre la historia del pueblo, todo esto mientras nos metíamos a mi auto y avanzábamos la única cuadra de distancia entre el bar y el Lodge. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Jake para dejar bien estacionado el auto. Una vez hecho, bajamos tomando conmigo solamente mi mochila de lona, a lo cual Jake me miró algo raro.

"¿Qué?" dije regresando a ver la mochila en mi mano y entonces entendiendo. "oh! Si, esto es todo, el negocio no permite ser una persona muy apegada a las cosas materiales, siempre moviéndonos." Pareciendo convencido solo asintió y me entrego un juego de llaves. No solo me estaba dando un fácil acceso a mi auto si no también una habitación en la planta baja, justo en frente de este.

"gracias Jake" dije comenzando a abrir la puerta, una vez dentro lo invité a pasar "vamos entra mi buen Robin, tu serás pieza clave en este caso"

"¿yo?" Dijo con una mirada totalmente incrédula o quizás era una mirada de: ' _enserio esta chica esta loca'_ , bueno al menos ya no estaba tan nervioso después de decirle que era Robin.

Saqué mi portátil de la mochila, así como mi diario, era una regla tacita entre los cazadores que debíamos documentar como se nos fuera posible, todas las criaturas con las que íbamos tratando a lo largo de nuestros viajes, eso nos aseguraba un registro confiable a futuras consultas, así como también podríamos compartir la información con algún otro cazador si este lo precisaba.

Jake seguía contándome sobre el pueblo, las actividades inusuales; las cuales comenzaron justo cuando la ocupación de vacaciones comenzaba a bajar, no es que fuera mucha. el pueblo era un vestigio de la fiebre del oro de hace 100 años y mientras nombraba todos estos detalles, estaba cada vez mas segura de que podría ser alguna clase de duende.

"¿entonces que piensas... aun crees que podría ser un duende?" dijo expectante Jake

"si, aun lo creo, lo malo es que existen una variedad inmensa de ellos, desde los que habitan cuevas, minas, cerca de lagos, bosques, climas tropicales, incluso desiertos. ¿Cuál es la mina más cercana? es muy posible que sea de esos"

"a unos cinco minutos de aquí se encuentra un acceso abandonado, perteneciente a las primeras exploraciones que se hicieron, aunque existen otros tantos"

"es muy posible que este en esa, a los duendes les gusta jugar con los humanos, así que no creo que este muy lejos del pueblo."

"una pregunta, ¿si lo encuentras, sí es que hablamos de uno, vas a matarlo?"

"eso depende del tipo de duende que sea Jake, digamos que esos duendes lindos y tiernos que la gente tiene como decoración en sus jardines y ha visto en blanca nieves, también tienen primos muy malvados. Si bien comienzan con travesuras, puede que las interacciones se vayan agravando"

"entiendo... ¿quieres que vayamos ahora, o será mejor dejarlo para mañana temprano?"

"no hay tiempo como el ahora mi joven Robin, además quiero intentar algo, y solo sirve si es hecho en la noche, puesto que los resultados son visibles en la mañana. ¡Ponte tus mayas Wonder boy y andando!" dije tomando mi diario y las llaves de mi coche.

"amm... soy dos años mayor que tú sabes?... y al menos pensé que sería, no lo sé, la versión ya emancipada de Robin, que tal si lo dejamos en Nightwing huh?" Decía mientras cerraba la habitación y me seguía al auto.

"¿y arriesgarme a que corras por las colinas a formar un nuevo equipo de jóvenes pubertos? No señor, mejor ve y consígueme algo de pan y leche" dije riendo por lo friki que comenzábamos a sonar, al menos el nerviosismo ya no era tan grande en él.

"¿si tienes hambre no seria mejor conseguir algo más substancioso?" dijo después de haber soltado una pequeña carcajada pero inmediatamente se controlo, mirándome revolver algunas cosas en la cajuela.

"no es para mí, es para el duende... usualmente se debe dejar algún tipo de ofrenda para hacer las paces con estos seres." Aun de espaldas a Jake, empaquetando unas cuantas galletas que sobraron de mi viaje hasta aquí, algunos cuchillos, latas de pintura, bolsas de sal, frascos con agua bendita y una mini cámara espía que usaba para este tipo de casos. Por último, tome una pequeña bolsa de piel que contenía varios collares de protección, tome uno para Jake y cargue mi escopeta con cartuchos de sal.

Para cuando cerraba la cajuela oí pasos, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que era Jake casi corriendo con las cosas que le pedí.

"Pero mírate, ni siquiera te escuche irte, eres el mejor Robin que he tenido" le dije mientras me entregaba lo que seria la ofrenda. "toma, esto es para ti, procura no perderlo no sabemos con que podríamos toparnos"

"okay, pero... qué es esto?" dijo mientras lo colgaba a su cuello y lo inspeccionaba.

"es un collar de protección, evita que los demonios u otros entes te posean o susurren maldades en tus inocentes orejitas"

Esto solo lo hizo reírse, pero pude notar que comenzaba a mirarlo con apreciación y no con incredulidad, este chico se adaptaba rápido, paso de ser un manojo de nervios a alguien en verdad muy útil y comprensivo. Algo muy raro entre la gente de pueblo, que por lo regular era muy cerrada y era difícil que salieran de ese estado.

"bien, ya que soy yo el que conoce el camino y además es un terraplén será mejor que vayamos en mi camioneta"

"perfecto, lidera el camino Nightwing, querido" el solo se limitó a reírse triunfalmente mientras yo lo seguía a su vehículo.

\----------

Como dato extra: Los datos usados son totalmente reales, lugares, distancias y esas cosas, así como criaturas tomadas también del folklore, y alguna que otra referencia a comics o cultura popular que pueda colarse.

el vídeo corresponde al tono de teléfono de Lenya. Si, ella gusta del Rock, Metal y uno que otro gusto culpable xD.

 


	2. Kobold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenya esta a punto de tener contacto con su primer Kobold, espera resolverlo de la manera más rápida y así seguir en la carretera.

Kobolds:

 

Llegamos muy rápido a pesar de que nos mantuvimos en un silencio muy cómodo, Jake era de carácter muy apacible y para ser tan solo un humano muy normal, era raro, cualquier otra persona estaría exigiendo respuestas, bombardeándome con preguntas de lo mas comunes. El solo se limitaba a observar, analizaba la poca información que se le daba y simplemente rodaba con eso y formulaba preguntas que realmente debían ser hechas.

Una vez acomodada la ofrenda, procure dejar de la manera mas discreta posible la cámara, por si la criatura nos observaba no sospechara, al menos no antes de que pudiese conseguir una imagen clara o parcial de ella. No importaba si la cámara era destruida, tenía conexión directa con mi portátil y el móvil, así que podría verla en tiempo real si es que teníamos suerte.

"entonces el pan y la leche deben ser dejados solo por la noche como una ofrenda?" preguntaba Jake mientras ahora era yo la que manejaba su camioneta de regreso al pueblo.

"también puede ser durante el atardecer, aunque nosotros la dejamos un poco antes igual puede funcionar, a los duendes no les gusta ser ignorados por ello hacen ese tipo de 'berrinche', pero como te dije no todos son agradables, solo nos queda esperar" con una mano saque mi diario de la mochila de lona y se lo pase a Jake

"mira esto" ofrecí, por lo regular no dejaba que cualquiera con una vida civil viera este tipo de cosas, pero Jake pese a tener una naturaleza algo curiosa no parecía de los que fueran a contárselo a todo el mundo o enloquecer, quizás vaya a tener una que otra pesadilla, pero ya se le pasara. Con esa actitud seria un buen cazador... imposible, mejor déjalo ser feliz, pero ahora un poco menos ignorante de lo que por ahí ronda.

"vaya, esto es realmente increíble, ¡¿en verdad te has enfrentado a todas estas criaturas?!" dijo mientras seguía hojeando el contenido del diario.

"bueno no todas, por ejemplo, las paginas de esquina verde: las he visto, si tienen además de verde color azul: quiere decir que son inofensivas, los de esquina naranja: no los he conocido aún; mencionados en leyendas, folklore o lo que han contado otros cazadores, el color rojo: marca que son peligrosos o muy difíciles de matar... o ambos"

"genial, muy detallado y clasificados en un orden muy útil, ahora veo por qué Mallory te recomendó"

"oh cierto, como fue que conociste a Mallory" dije ahora muy intrigada, Mallory es una cazadora en sus treintas, caza codo a codo con su esposo, bastante buenos en lo que hacen, me pareció raro que no fuesen ellos los que acudieran a este caso.

"la conocí a ella y a su esposo hace un año, se hospedaron en el Lodge, justo cuando expandimos algunas áreas de la estructura para nuevas habitaciones y parte del estacionamiento. Al parecer alteramos la última morada de un viejo residente del pueblo, sip, teníamos un fantasma, afortunadamente ellos acababan de llegar para una segunda luna de miel o algo así y nos ayudaron, al momento de que dejaron el pueblo nos dieron sus números por si alguna vez volvíamos a tener ese tipo de problemas."

"oh ya veo, bueno solo a Mallory se le ocurre tener una luna de miel en el medio de la nada, en un pueblo casi fantasma" si yo era rara, esa mujer lo era más, digo a quien se le ocurre tanto romanticismo (noten el sarcasmo).

"si bueno, dijo algo acerca del aire libre, lo apacible y remoto, oh! y algo sobre que era muy poco probable que fuese atractivo para los demonios"

"si, eso lo explica todo, aun así, es raro que no tomase el caso ella, hey no es que me queje, encontré un muy buen Robin aquí" dije sonriéndole.

"pensé que ya había progresado al rango de Nightwing hace un rato. En fin, ella dijo y citó, ' _que estaba al otro lado del charco'_ , no preguntes, no especifico. Pero dijo que podía recomendarme a alguien capaz."

"y la muy zorra no me invito hmm..." dije teatralmente ofendida, seguro no era nada grande, pues ella tendía a invitarme si esto rebasaba sus límites o quizás no tenia que ver con la cacería. Jake solo limitó a reír por lo que dije. "en cuanto a lo de Nightwing ya veremos una vez que terminemos con este caso, así que aún no te quites las mayas Wonder Boy" llenando así la cabina de risas.

Jake había traído la cena desde el Urban Cowboy, cenamos juntos e investigamos un poco más, según pude recordar por las historias que contaba mi abuela existía una criatura llamada Domovói en nuestra natal Rusia, también estaban los brownies escoceses, eso me trajo una idea de que podría ser lo que habitaba en la mina, solo necesitaba la confirmación visual y así poder explicarles la situación a los demás, y yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a solo tratar con el Chico Maravilla.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano para poder revisar las grabaciones de la cámara espía en mi portátil.

"aja! Así que eres un Kobold, jajaja increíble mi primer Kobold!!" dije mientras miraba con entusiasmo a la pequeña figura de no más de cincuenta centímetros, humanoide, pero reptiliano, color rojizo, algo así como una mezcla de dragón. Inmediatamente marque el numero de Jake, para darle las noticias y ver si podíamos hacer algún tipo de contacto.

"hey, Jake, Jake, Jake, adivina... lotenemosesunKobold!!, ohpordios mi primer Kobold!" decía muy emocionada, no crean que siempre me comporto como una novata en cada uno de los trabajos, solo pasan este tipo de cosas, cuando es la primera vez que veo a alguna criatura, y claro, cuando estas no han empezado las presentaciones atacándome.

"respira Lenya, apenas puedo entenderte" contesto rápido, para alguien que sonaba totalmente perdido aun en sus sueños, comencé a oír mucho ruido al fondo "Oh por dios, ¿has visto que hora es Lenya?"

"si, son las 5:20 am, ya despierta solecito, ponte tus mayas y tratemos de hacer contacto"

"L-Len... nos despedimos para dormir hace como dos horas y media, todo para tener un poco mas de investigación de respaldo, ¿enserio?" dijo el pobre Jake mientras bostezaba.

"Sí anda, vamos mi pequeño chico en mayas, seguro aceptó la ofrenda en algún momento de esas dos horas" decía mientras me ponía las botas y buscaba mi suéter más cálido en mi mochila. Debido a la altura del lugar no importaba que temporada fuera, en este pueblo hacia frió siempre. Pero si eres de Rusia dirán, si bueno; solo viví ahí mis primeros cinco años.

"okay, okay, recuérdame no volverte a dar azúcar en tu café... o en ninguna otra cosa si voy a estar cerca"

Subimos a la camioneta de Jake, mientras él veía la grabación, yo manejaba a la mina; al haber aceptado la ofrenda, aseguramos una actitud pacifica para con nosotros en esta futura reunión. Según las leyendas e investigaciones que hicimos los Kobolds no son criaturas vengativas así que es por eso que no han sucedido cosas peores, ahora Jake también sabia esto y pese a su mal humor por sus horas de sueño robadas, se notaba bastante emocionado también.

"es un poco espeluznante saber que esta criatura vive en el mismo mundo que tu y no solo en los cuentos o libros de fantasía."

"si, es verdad, pero así son las cosas, cuando crees tener todas las respuestas, resulta que hay todo un mundo ahí mismo frente a ti del que ni siquiera sabias."

Jake solo sonrió y tomó mis palabras como algo que él mismo ya había pensado, me devolvió mi móvil y bajamos de la camioneta, tomamos una vez mas mi mochila y las linternas.

"hola" dije una vez llegamos a la altura donde habíamos dejado la ofrenda, asegurándome de mantener a Jake detrás de mí todo el tiempo "como representante de los habitantes de este pueblo me gustaría una audiencia con el habitante de este lugar, espero que mi ofrenda haya sido de tu agrado, formidable Kobold"

De pronto una voz vino de todas partes de la mina, sonaba lejana, como si solo estuviese en mi cabeza.

"já þessi tímar hafa breyst. (Sí que estos tiempos han cambiado)" dijo la pequeña lagartija sin siquiera mover su hocico, en lo que parecía islandés...?

"emm... mi islandés esta un poco oxidado, pero... Hvað meinarðu? (¿a qué te refieres?)"

"digo, que mandar a una súcubo como representante, no es propio de los humanos. Por no decir que a los de tu especie ni siquiera les importa lo que pase con ellos." Dijo la criatura por fin saliendo completamente a la vista, pude sentir el jadeo de sorpresa que Jake emitió, así como también el paso lejos de mi que dio al escuchar la respuesta del Kobold.

"A mi sí me importan, no soy como mis ancestros, dedico mi vida a protegerlos del submundo al que pertenecemos" conteste de manera firme pero tranquila y entonces Jake paró sus agitadas respiraciones y muy posible huida.

"vuelvo a repetir. Sí que han cambiado los tiempos. Entonces, la ofrenda"

"directo a los negocios, me agradas. No estábamos muy seguros de que clase eras así que solo nos limitamos a traer regalos. ¿tienes un nombre y por qué hasta ahora si es que no eres nuevo por aquí?"

"mi nombre es Casey... y tienes razón, llegué a estas tierras hace cientos de años atrás, en un barco lleno de hombres buscado un nuevo hogar, me encargaba de mantenerlos a salvo y hacer algunas de sus tareas mientras me dieran mi respectiva paga, ya sabes como funciona" yo solo me limite a asentir para que pudiera continuar.

"me volví muy apegado a uno de los viajeros, era muy honorable y eso me agradaba, así que lo seguí en su travesía hasta las montañas y heme aquí, usando un poco de mi magia para elaborar oro y plata, cada vez venia más gente y recibía ofrendas aún mayores, como extra los mantenía a salvo de los derrumbes de estas minas, pronto la gente comenzó a sobre explotar lo que una vez les ofrecí, pedían y pedían pero nadie me retribuía, así que las minas cerraron y yo solo hiberne y espere... y volví a hibernar, ahora solo estoy aburrido"

"así que... lo que has hecho esta ultima semana es para llamar la atención ' _hey mírenme aquí sigo'_  ¿algo así?" pregunto Jake que aún seguía en el mismo lugar, a una distancia prudente de mi. Sabía que tendría que responder algunas cosas una vez que regresáramos al pueblo.

"si exactamente eso, veras cuando eres alguien demasiado servicial y solo estas ahí, existiendo, tiendes a aburrirte."

"Platicaremos con los pobladores sobre todo esto, no mencionaremos lo del oro y la plata ni nada acerca de tus habilidades alquimistas, de lo contrario; esto resultara muy mal para ambas partes, aun así, estoy segura que llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿qué ofreces a cambio de ofrendas regulares?" dije totalmente en modo de negocios.

"lo usual supongo, buena suerte, prosperidad, algunas labores domésticas, quizás protección si esta dentro de mis posibilidades, también depende de mis ofrendas, no pido nada ostentoso, pero si sería agradable la variedad. Solo una cosa súcubo; una vez que te vayas ¿con quién estaré tratando?, pese a que hacemos acuerdos con humanos, no nos gusta tratar con cualquiera"

"lo sé, y si prometes regresar el dinero que tomaste de sus negocios, ya llegaremos a un acuerdo..."

"hecho, él me agrada, esta claro que no sabe nada sobre tu naturaleza y aun así confía en ti, sin ningún juicio, es paciente" interrumpiendo mi frase solo para mostrarse muy interesado en Jake, supongo que le recuerda al humano que siguió hasta aquí hace cientos de años.

"M-muchas gracias, lo pensare" dijo Jake un poco nervioso por haber llamado tanto la atención de este ser.

"bueno deberíamos retirarnos entonces, así podremos regresar con las noticias de esa reunión, muchas gracias por recibirnos pacíficamente en tu morada, Casey" me despedí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a modo de respeto.

Una vez estábamos en la camioneta, con él esta vez en el volante, solo podía oír la cuenta regresiva para que la avalancha de preguntas terminará conmigo. Siempre he mantenido mi naturaleza en secreto, no por que me avergonzara sino porque era demasiado dolor en el trasero estar repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez ,pero sobre todo, no te ganas la confianza de nadie diciendo: 'hola soy un demonio'. Como sea, no era algo que fuese vital para poder cumplir con mi trabajo.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, porque el regreso fue incomodo, Jake solo se limitó a mirarme de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. Para cuando llegamos al Lodge solo se detuvo sin apagar el motor, baje de la camioneta y tome mi mochila justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta decidí hablar.

"¿no vas..."

"ni siquiera lo pienses, no pienso tener ninguna conversación, ya sea paranormal o sobre la lista del supermercado sin antes tomar café" interrumpió un Jake muy decidido.

"oookaay chico maravilla, solo no golpees a nadie antes de ese café, estaré adentro"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puede que estos capítulos sean considerados relleno, pero contiene piezas aquí y aya acerca de como es Lenya y su naturaleza.


	3. Encontrando un Amigo

Era la décima vez que revisaba la hora en mi reloj y aún no había noticias de Jake, por qué preocuparse si pronto dejaría atrás este pueblo, pues verán con el paso del tiempo y sobre todo en este tipo de trabajo es difícil encontrar a gente que sea completamente real.

Me refiero al hecho de que es alguien que inspira confianza y no emite ningún tipo de juicio sin antes tener algún tipo de contexto, puede que conozca a Jake de hace solo medio día, pero su actitud es algo realmente refrescante, tanto como para seres como yo; como para nosotros los cazadores, al menos los que vagamos solos. Digamos que esto es como un ciclo que muy pocas veces tiene fin, estamos solos por que no confiamos en nadie, y no confiamos en nadie por que sabemos lo que hay ahí afuera y preferimos cuidar nuestras propias espaldas.

Por ello, la cacería casi siempre es un negocio familiar y aun así hay veces que incluso la familia puede traicionarte, y créanme; lo sé de primera mano. Y haya va mi vida social, sin familia, sin amigos, sin siquiera una mascota (tampoco es que pueda tener una), una paria entre los de mi raza por preferir a los humanos, y una paria entre los humanos por no ser una de ellos. En verdad que soy patética ahora que lo analizo. Definitivamente no es bueno que piense en lo que actualmente es mi vida, quizá tampoco sea sano.

Pienso esto último levantándome de la cama y desperezándome, vuelvo a ver la hora; 6:57 am. casi una hora desde que Jake y yo volvimos de la mina. Comienzo a sentir el hambre ahora que la emoción del Kobold me ha abandonado.

Tomé mi cartera, las llaves y decidí salir a buscar el desayuno, creo que tendré que darle mas tiempo a Jake, de todas formas, no es tan fácil digerir el hecho de que la persona en la que confiaste y estuviste a solas todo el día, era después de todo una de esas criaturas plasmadas en su propio diario y no precisamente las que encontrabas en la sección azul de: inofensivos.

"solo espero que ese café no haga que se aprieten más tus bonitas mayas" dije entre dientes mientras cerraba la habitación.

"mmm... poco probable, pero si me hizo pensar en algunas cosas."

Genial, estaba tan ocupada mascullando que no me di cuenta de donde salió Jake, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba; ofreciéndome un humeante café, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una caja con lo que parecían ser diversos panecillos dulces.

"hace frió, entremos." Fue todo lo que dijo, al menos no sonaba furioso o cortante.

"amm... creo recordar que dijiste que nada de azúcar para mi si estabas alrededor." Fui la primera en romper el silencio, esperando evitar la incomodidad.

"de hecho, esa fue una de las cosas en las que pensé; si de verdad eres una succubus... y aun estoy aquí disfrutando de un buen café, no veo que el hecho de que tengas azúcar de más en tu sistema haga una diferencia."

"Vaaaya... y yo aquí pensando que el azúcar era un aditivo muy aburrido, pero mira cuanta profundidad genera en las personas." Sonreí un poco, a lo cual Jake correspondió, y pronto comenzamos a reír más abiertamente.

"ya enserio, no importa lo que seas, hasta el momento solo me has mostrado a alguien que se ha ganado mi confianza y aunque sí, entre un poco en pánico mientras el Kobold lo mencionó, me di cuenta de que tu naturaleza no tiene porque ser de conocimiento público, es algo personal y mereces protegerlo. Además, si lo que dijiste antes en la mina fue verdad; que los humanos te importan y los proteges, creo que ya lo has demostrado, eres una cazadora, no soy quien para dudar de ti o tus acciones."

"así que, ¿no estas molesto por evitar el detallito de que no soy humana?, ¿no vas a sacarme del caso?"

"pff... ¿sacarte? Si ya casi lo cerramos, todo lo contrario; daré buenas referencias de ti, y tampoco estoy molesto, creo... que si existe un cazador que comprenda ambos mundos y actúe con justicia en base a ello; eres tú, no siempre es bueno disparar primero y preguntar después, no si al otro lado del cañón se encuentra un inocente."

Y tenía razón, muchos cazadores solo veían las cosas en blanco o negro, yo era de las que buscaba algo de gris en las situaciones, porque así es la vida, no todo es perfecto, pero tampoco es todo tan nefasto. Solo sentí las enormes ganas de abrazarlo, y así lo hice, lo abracé muy fuerte "Gracias Jake" que más podía decir, él ya lo había dicho todo.

Me alegraba no haberme equivocado con el perfil inicial de Jake, pero sinceramente había sobrepasado mis expectativas. Me sentía casi bendecida por haber podido conocer a alguien como él y sabía que sería fabuloso poder llamarlo Amigo, si así él lo permitía algún día. El nombre Adam Milligan vino a mi mente repentinamente. Pero Jake hablo justo en ese momento, apartándose del abrazo; retirando así el recuerdo al fondo de mi cerebro una vez más.

"bueno una vez resuelto esto, he pedido a Sussy que avise a los demás, ¿Qué te parece una reunión en el Urban, a las 9:00? Ya sabes, para cerrar el caso temprano y quizás celebrar, ¿Qué dices Batman?" dijo con una sonrisa algo traviesa en su rostro al mencionar al héroe oscuro.

"estoy totalmente de acuerdo Robin." A lo que él solo respondió con una sonrisa. "bien, falta casi una hora, ¿crees que seria mejor que elaboremos un plan de organización acerca de las ofrendas?"

"¿crees que acepten en seguir dejando que ronde libre por el pueblo en primer lugar?"

"la verdad; no lo sé, tú los conoces más que yo, pero trataremos de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, el pueblo técnicamente existe gracias a él. Solo recuerda, no menciones nada acerca de que es un hábil alquimista; no me gustaría que llegase a oídos de alguien demasiado ambicioso y genere verdaderos problemas esta vez. Ambas partes podrían salir lastimadas."

"Me parece justo, por mí; no hay problema con ello"

Terminamos el desayuno mientras escribíamos una serie de cosas concernientes al Kobold. Al final termino siendo más un manual, que un plan. Solo faltaba hablar con el resto y ver a que acuerdo llegaban, si llegaban a la conclusión de que no querían ningún trato con él, tendría que plantearle la situación al Kobold e invitarlo a abandonar el que habría sido su hogar durante siglos y venir conmigo.

Llegamos al bar y a diferencia de ayer, se encontraba prácticamente lleno. Se corrió rápido la voz y los habitantes de Eureka habían asistido a la improvisada reunión, obvio no todos, solo aquellos que en algún momento de esa semana se habían visto afectados de alguna forma por el travieso duende y uno que otro, que solo quería saber qué fin tenía el chisme del momento.

Una vez dentro, por unos instantes reino en el lugar el silencio, no fue hasta que Jake dio el educado "buenos días, amigos" que la avalancha de preguntas y preocupaciones comenzó.

Subiendo a una de las sillas cercanas, trate de que mi voz fuese escuchada en cada esquina del bar, una vez poniendo orden se les dijo que fue lo que encontramos, la descripción de la criatura y que dentro de lo posible eran afortunados, pues podían sacar provecho de la prosperidad que el Kobold daba a aquellos que lo proveían de alimentos. Digo después de todo este pueblo era un oasis; no era tan concurrido a toda hora como su vecina Las Vegas. Evitando en todo momento decirles en que mina exactamente residía, pues tenían que tener todo esto muy en cuenta antes de decirles donde encontrarlo.

"están diciendo entonces, ¿que no pueden simplemente matarlo?" dijo un hombre al cual no había visto antes.

"¿acaso no oíste nada de lo que dijeron los chicos Terry? Es inofensivo, una criatura que provee a quien cuide de ella, no es muy diferente de alguien humano. Además, el dinero que desapareció de mi caja ya ha sido regresado, para mi es una muestra de buena fe" Contesto Sussy

"Sussy tiene razón, podría ser bueno para el pueblo, sobre todo en temporada de vacaciones, además, conozco a muchas personas que incluso aunque se les alimente y cuide ni siquiera las gracias te dan." Dijo una mujer, en sus cincuentas casi al fondo del bar, con una mirada aguda a quien parecía ser su esposo. La mayoría de los lugareños rieron fuertemente ante esto.

"Muchas gracias Sra. Trevor, Sussy." Dijo Jake "¿por qué no lo sometemos a votación entonces?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la gente decidía y levantaba la mano, mientras se hacían los conteos era claro que la opción de dejar que el Kobold fuese incluido a la comunidad una vez más había ganado.

"aquellos que estuvieron en desacuerdo no se preocupen, no tendrán ningún tipo de trato por parte del Kobold, ni consecuencias, la criatura solo beneficiara a aquellos que lo provean, así que será como si no existiera para ustedes, esta demás que lo diga, pero debo advertirles; si alguno de ustedes da caza a la criatura, entonces esta se defenderá, por que son ustedes los que invaden su territorio con malas intenciones en mente y es un hábil guerrero cuando debe serlo" dije por si acaso alguien se hacía locas ideas.

Después de que los no interesados se retiraron, di algunos consejos a aquellos que si tomaron la responsabilidad de convivencia, Jake les entrego el manual y seria él el que les diera el resto de la información una vez que se cerrara el pacto con Casey.

Para cuando todo terminó, ya eran las 12:48 pm, con razón sentía mucha hambre, a eso le sume lo desgastante que fue calmar los temores de casi todo un pueblo con el viejo y aburrido poder de la palabra. Jake insistió en comprarme el almuerzo, así que tomamos una de las mesas del fondo y conversábamos mientras disfrutábamos de nuestras hamburguesas

"así que... comida humana normal, huh?" pregunto de pronto Jake, mientras me observaba dar un enorme mordisco a mi hamburguesa con tocino.

"Sip, ¿acaso te estas ofreciendo como mi postre?" dije mirándolo sugestivamente.

"amm..y-yo no dije e-so" se puso muy nervioso, dejando ver nuevamente al Jake que conocí al inicio.

"jajaja tranquilo mayas sexys, estoy bromeando" dije muy divertida, porque como dije, era refrescante no tener que esconder lo que realmente era y pese a que estaba nervioso, era curioso, pero sin ser metiche y carecía de miedo, eso era agradable.

Retomando la conversación, decidí explicarle un poco.

"A diferencia de la creencia popular, nosotras no somos vampiros; bueno no en el sentido holliwoodense al menos. Ya sabes, locas por la sangre, brillamos en el sol, no respiramos o nos cogemos a todo el mundo, nada de eso," Con eso ultimo Jake se sonrojo "primer punto; la sangre no es vital para sobrevivir, digamos... que solo es un tónico, nos da la capacidad de aumentar nuestro poder; más fuerza, más resistencia, más velocidad. Segundo; solo mordemos cuando queremos dejar una marca en nuestros amantes, seria como poner etiquetas con tu nombre en la comida, si está ahí nadie debería tocar lo que no es suyo, sé que suena mal pero así son las cosas, somos territoriales en cuanto a eso se trata" tomando una pequeña pausa para beber de mi soda, Jake aprovecho la oportunidad.

"E-entonces... que hay del hecho de que son criaturas muy ligadas al amm... s-se..."

"sexo" dije terminando la palabra por él "jajaja, si eso si es muy cierto, pero no por que seamos ninfómanas de nacimiento, lo que pasa es que somos criaturas con una mezcla de sangre demoníaca en nosotras y alimentamos a nuestro demonio, por ponerlo de alguna forma, de la energía, que a su vez es generada de las emociones humanas, aumentamos dichas emociones en la persona y entonces la absorbemos. Como malvadas criaturas que somos, amamos el sabor de siete pecados capitales a la plancha, inclinándonos más por el de la lujuria porque es el más fácil de generar y cosechar."

Seguí comiendo de mi hamburguesa, mientras dejaba que Jake analizara este pedazo de información.

"¿así que no violan a los hombres y se meten en sus sueños en las noches?" dijo levantando una de sus cejas en total curiosidad.

"mmm nop, si un hombre nos atrae, lo seducimos, así generamos la emoción, la alimentamos y después la tomamos. No solo la lujuria, podemos aprovechar cualquier emoción ya existente pero como te dije la lujuria es más fácil y el cuento de que somos ninfómanas vino del dicho ' _eres lo que comes'_. Si tomamos demasiada; la persona muere, la energía sea cual sea es tu fuerza vital. Una vez obtenemos la energía podemos manipularla, materializarla, usarla como un arma o como defensa, usando esta misma también en el acto de seducción. Por ejemplo; con un solo toque con esta energía, podría convencerte de lo que yo quisiera, meterme en tu mente, saber qué piensas y entonces usarlo a mi favor."

"woah, en verdad ustedes son seres muy intrigantes... y complejos, nada de eso está en tu diario, solo hay un dibujo y el nombre marcado en color rojo peligro" dijo aun hojeando el diario.

"creo que es poco práctico escribir mi autobiografía en algo que podría fácilmente caer en manos equivocadas." comente terminando mi hamburguesa.

"si creo que es muy lógico. ¿Entonces... iremos a darle las noticias a Casey?" dijo Jake cambiando de tema. Su curiosidad parecía muy satisfecha así que quizás era por eso o... solo estaba siendo educado.

* * *

 

Hablamos con Casey acerca de lo que paso en la reunión, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se acordo que seria Jake por el momento, el único contacto entre Casey y los habitantes y digo por el momento, porque parecía muy dispuesto a observar como funcionaban las cosas tal y como se habían organizado. Hicimos nuestras despedidas y le mencione que al día siguiente debía partir, pero que si dejaba sus travesuras; cuidarían bien de él, pese a que aún faltaba mucho para el atardecer Casey acepto la ofrenda de despedida por mi parte, y en secreto le pedí que cuidase de Jake, que tenía razón, era un honorable y buen hombre.

Una vez en la camioneta de Jake, que esta vez no pelee por conducir, planeábamos como celebrar nuestro éxito y despedida del lugar.

"Como sea, fue bueno que no tuvieses que derramar sangre"

"Te lo dije, todo dependería de qué tipo de criatura fuese, aunque si estuve así de cerca, ¡así!" dije mientras señalaba un espacio minúsculo entre mi pulgar e índice. "de matar a alguien ahí mismo en el bar esta mañana"

"¿Terry y sus amigos? Si, siempre son así, no te preocupes; ladran mucho pero no muerden. Ya se darán cuenta de los beneficios más adelante"

"Es por esto que solemos; entrar, hacer el trabajo y salir lo más rápido del lugar sin involucrar a nadie, es estresante trabajar con gente, sobre todo si están asustadas, además de muy poco efectivo la mayoría de las veces. Afortunadamente solo unos cuantos, nada exagerado."

"sí fue una suerte. Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas ¿eso de ser una cazadora no te trae inconvenientes con tu naturaleza demoníaca?"

"es algo complejo en realidad, pero si entiendo por qué lo preguntas" dije mirando las botellas de agua bendita en mi mochila. "la energía que tomamos de los humanos o incluso de otras criaturas, es para alimentar a nuestra parte demoníaca, aparte de darnos los beneficios que ya te conté, también nos hace permanecer jóvenes; prácticamente inmortales porque también hace sanar heridas. Pero eso viene con el precio de ser cada vez mas demonio que humano, por así decirlo"

"entonces para que no te afecte, tu ingesta de energía es prácticamente ¿nula?"

"si la consumo, solo que a menor cantidad, prolongando el tiempo entre una ingesta y otra; también procurando no alimentarme solo de pecados capitales, aun con todo eso no soy inmune, pero si me hace más resistente a lo religioso. Sabes... como cazadora te das cuenta que lo más abundante es el miedo, bueno yo lo consumo y las personas reciben un poco de paz en el proceso." 

"me estas diciendo, que si te encontraras en un sitio donde toda la gente está en pánico y caos, absorber toda esa energía provocaría... ¿calma?"

"exacto, siempre y cuando la energía de la emoción sea lo suficientemente fuerte"

"vaya si que eres una fuerza a tener en cuenta y además ingeniosa"

"no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, mi abuela me enseño varias cosas" dije con una sonrisa

"así que esto viene de familia, me refiero a la cacería."

"para nada es una larga historia en realidad, pero resumiendo; soy una traidora ante los ojos de cualquiera de mi raza, y una paria entre todos aquellos que tengan un poco de sangre de demonio."

"* _no soy como mis ancestros, dedico mi vida a protegerlos del submundo al que pertenecemos_ * fue eso lo que respondiste a Casey esta mañana, ahora lo entiendo."

"y lo dije enserio, como sea, no olvides ponerte tus mayas más sexys esta noche Wonder Boy" advertí a Jake mientras bajaba de la camioneta y regresaba a mi habitación.


	4. Hola Rex

Bueno sé que este es más corto, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

 

* * *

 

Desperté por lo que parecían rugidos a todo volumen, asomándome un poco por la ventana pude ver hacia la calle y parecía que se trataba de motocicletas, fruncí el ceño en confusión. *¿enserio, una banda de moteros en este lugar?* supongo que solo están de paso para abastecerse para el camino.

Justo terminando de pensarlo pude notar que algunos de ellos entraban al estacionamiento del Lodge. "Okay, no de paso. Como sea ya me despertaron, será mejor que busque ropa y comience a prepararme para esta noche" me dije mientras miraba las 6:37 pm en mi reloj, después de todo; no había sido tan malo el que me despertaran, pues habíamos quedado con Jake a las 8:00 pm en el bar. El hecho de haber madrugado tanto esta mañana había cobrado efecto, además necesitaba las horas de sueño si estaría conduciendo a primera hora de la mañana.

Me arregle con algo que no fuese ropa de 'trabajo', además, tenia que dejar algo para cuando saliera a la carretera, era primordial encontrar una lavandería, si señores, también nosotros tratamos con cosas tan mundanas como estas.

Cuando llegué al Urban, algunos de los motociclistas se encontraban bebiendo ahí, supongo que los demás estaban en el casino o quizás el otro bar, como sea; era ruidoso, no parecían peligrosos, curiosamente se comportaban amigables con los locales.

"Hey Jake!!" salude mientras mientras me dirigía casi al fondo del bar, que era donde se encontraba jugando al billar con un grupo de motociclistas y lugareños, al parecer todos se conocían.

"Hola Lenya" dijo Jake muy divertido. "te ves increíble, con que así luce Bruce Wayne; en un día de descanso." Dijo mientras me daba un pequeño pero afectuoso abrazo.

"jajaja sí, no siempre puedes traer la capa, descubrirían mi identidad. ¿Y... toda esta gente?" dije mirando alrededor.

"oh! ¿Ellos?, vienen una vez al año, al termino de las vacaciones; regresan de Montana a Phoenix, pasando por aquí para poder llegar a Las Vegas"

"oh ya veo, ¿entonces nada de buscapleitos en el menú?"

"la verdad es que no, bueno... solo Rex, es algo impertinente, sobre todo si ha bebido, supongo que no puede mantener su alcohol. Esperemos no tengas la suerte de conocerlo. Aun no entiendo como logran soportarlo sus amigos, es un engreído; supongo que el hecho de que su padre pertenezca al grupo tiene mucho que ver."

"okay, tranquilo, pasemos a mejores cosas, lo que tú elijas, esta noche tu mandas Robin" dije mientras él solo respondía con una sonrisa divertida, note como daba el último trago a su cerveza.

"¿te traigo algo del bar? Necesito un trago" dije alzando un poco la voz, el rock de antaño sonaba por todo el bar, era agradable. Me recordaba al amargado de Dean.

"sí, otra por favor, solo di que es para mí y que agreguen tus tragos a mi cuenta."

"¿cerveza? ¡Que aburrido Jakey, se aventurero!" dije chocando nuestros hombros juguetonamente.

"jajaja lo soy... a veces, pero tengo que trabajar en el Lodge mañana temprano. Ya lo he descuidado por dos días con todo lo que ha pasado." Dijo puliendo el taco para su turno de tirar.

"okay, okay, ya vuelvo entonces"

Me acerque a la barra para pedir nuestros tragos, pero al parecer el cantinero no se daba abasto, así que no me escucho. Inclinándome un poco más sobre la barra para poder gritar esta vez la orden, sentí como una pesada mano se posaba en mi trasero, apretando una de mis mejillas; al parecer el vestido que llevaba se había subido al inclinarme.

"mmm que hermosa vista... y que bien se siente, dime ¿no te encantaría acompañarme a mi habitación? Así podríamos divertirnos un poco más" dijo un tipo cerca de mi oído, mientras arrastraba su mano hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Haciéndome rodar mis ojos con fastidio.

"hmm... Rex, supongo" dije mientras volteaba a verlo con una mirada aguda, estaba tratando de controlarme, no quería arruinar mi última noche aquí o la de los demás con una escena, solo por un ebrio imbécil.

"así es preciosa, ese soy yo, ¿qué dices? Pidamos una botella y larguémonos de aquí ¿huh?"

"Digo... que si no quitas tu estúpida mano de mi trasero ahora mismo, puede que termines tu noche buscándola por todo el bar, eso sí sería divertido... Rex" dije despectivamente su nombre y simplemente lo ignore.

"oye zorra no..."

"Será mejor que te retires Rex, ya has bebido demasiado" dijo Jake educadamente pero firme, sosteniendo su muñeca, evitando que Rex jalase mi brazo, Supongo que debió haberlo visto desde la mesa de billar.

"¡métete en tus propios asuntos, niño!" gritó Rex, se notaba la clara intención de arremeter contra Jake y afortunadamente, también algunos de sus amigos lo notaron, por lo cual comenzaron a acercarse.

"tranquilos, tranquilos chicos, creo que el joven Jake aquí, tiene razón; deberíamos ir a descansar, vamos Rex" sus amigos intentaban convencerlo mientras daban pequeños tirones de su brazo, logrando sacarlo con éxito después de unos momentos, no sin antes mirar a Jake con furia.

"oigan chicos, realmente siento lo de Rex, prometió controlarse durante este viaje, pero creo que hasta ahí llego nuestra suerte." Ofreció sus disculpas a ambos uno de sus amigos; muy apenado por cierto.

"Descuida Charlie no tienes por qué disculparte, es él el que debería poner sus cosas en orden" dijo Jake con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"sí amigo, no tienes de que preocuparte, mejor aprovecha que ya se ha ido y disfruta tu noche, byeee" dije jalando del brazo de Jake de nuevo hacia la barra. Afortunadamente esta vez sí nos escucharon enseguida y tomaron nuestro pedido.

Tomamos mucho tequila... bueno, yo tomé mucho tequila, Jake aún seguía con su segunda cerveza mientras platicamos un poco de su familia y otros temas random. Jugamos al billar un par de horas; con lo cual pude ganar mucho dinero para mi próximo destino, bailamos un poco y volvimos a conversar. Para cuando Jake pregunto la hora, nos sorprendimos de saber que ya era la 1:24 am, por lo que decidimos que sería prudente retirarnos; si es que queríamos despertar temprano.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento junto a mi auto; despidiéndonos y mencionando lo increíble que había sido esta noche en compañía del otro y los chicos del bar... y de pronto ahí estaba, una energía bastante desordenada, casi caótica. Para cuando me di la vuelta para buscar de donde provenía o de quien, Jake tiró de mi brazo y puso su cuerpo como escudo delante de mí.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, en un momento hablaba frente a frente con Jake y al siguiente observaba su espalda. El sonido metálico hizo eco en el estacionamiento cuando la navaja toco el piso, delante de Jake se encontraba Rex; su rostro mostraba sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer, aunque no paso mucho para que el enojo la remplazara.

"¡¡te dije que te metieras en tus asuntos mocoso!!" dijo un Rex muy ebrio, mientras intentaba huir.

Parecía ser que después de haber salido del bar; había escapado de sus amigos para seguir bebiendo, su cabeza era un lió, al igual que sus emociones y energías. Y yo, había sido una tonta por pensar que un mes sin alimentarme, no afectaría mis sentidos sobrenaturales tan mal; era la primera vez que lo hacía, por lo regular no dejaba pasar más de dos o tres semanas, una súcubo normalmente se alimentaria cada tercer día para mantenerse siempre saludable, pero yo, quería ampliar mis límites. Bueno, ya no más.

Vi como empezaba a retroceder y fue entonces que salí de mi shock, no fue difícil alcanzarlo, a solo dos metros el muy idiota cayó sobre su trasero. Me paré frente a él con una mirada que pronto debió parecerle aterradora, puesto que empezó a arrastrarse. Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tenue color azul-purpura eléctrico, baje a su altura y me incline sobre él; por el hedor a alcohol no sería nada agradable estar tan cerca, pero necesitaría su energía y sin más comencé a extraerla (multimedia).

Inicialmente se resistió, por lo que tuve que tomar con fuerza su rostro, podía sentir como casi se le escapa la vida y me obligue a detenerme, no pensaba tirar a la basura mis años de autocontrol solo por este imbécil, pero si lo haría arrepentirse de meterse conmigo y Jake, al cual por cierto escuche jadear un poco tras de mí, no pude sentir el ligero pánico proveniente de él como esta mañana; cuando descubrió mi verdadera naturaleza, pero si olí el miedo y sentí la sorpresa en él, aunque no sabia si era por mi o su herida... o ambas, como sea tenia que darme prisa; el olor a sangre era cada vez más fuerte, necesitaba observar que tan grave era. La venganza tendría que esperar un poco más. Solté a Rex casi al borde del desmayo y toqué su pecho con un poco de mi energía.

"escúchame bien Rex, iras a tu habitación como te sea posible y tomaras una linda siesta, de preferencia hasta el mediodía. Para cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de esto, ¿entendido?" dije en una voz seductora mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"fuerte y claro... mierda eres tan sexy" dijo totalmente hechizado y tratando de besarme.

"si, si, lo que digas, ahora largo de aquí. Y recuerda, esto no paso. Solo fue un sueño." Dije empujándolo, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar a trompicones y balbuceando muy feliz.

Camine hacia Jake que ahora estaba sentado en el piso; recargado sobre mi Spark sosteniendo su abdomen. Pese a que estaba aletargado por la perdida de sangre, note que había visto todo el intercambio entre Rex y yo, si, incluso en un momento como este su rostro seguía siendo un libro abierto...

"¡Tonto! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, podría haberme encargado de él sin necesidad de que te mataras" dije molesta con él, por haberse puesto en tal peligro.

Ya no había miedo en él, pero si incertidumbre acompañada de un estremecimiento cuando toque su rostro, no podía culparlo, después de todo, una cosa era escuchar sobre las succubus y su letalidad, y otra era verlo justo frente a ti; sobre todo ahora que me había alimentado, de cada rabillo de mis ojos la energía azul-purpura se desbordaba en una ligera estela, así que para tranquilizarlo un poco regrese mis ojos a su habitual color humano.

Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor esperando que nadie nos viera y tome a Jake del brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"Q-que... hac... ouch!"

"Shhh... alguien podría escucharnos, vamos Miller, solo camina" dije casi arrastrándolo a la puerta de mi habitación, la cual abrí lo más rápido que pude con él casi colgando de mi brazo izquierdo. "resiste, solo un poco más"

Una vez dentro, acosté a Jake en mi cama, quitándome el cárdigan ahora manchado de sangre; me incline a su lado, tome la daga de plata que siempre llevaba en mi bota derecha y la deslice sobre mi muñeca. Haciendo un corte no tan profundo, pero tampoco demasiado superficial, podría haber usado mis colmillos, pero con todo lo que Jake ya había visto era más que suficiente. La sangre comenzó a fluir libremente, sosteniéndolo por la nuca, acerque la muñeca a su boca, ofreciéndole mi sangre. Aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, me miraba interrogante.

"solo bebe, pierdes mucha sangre, estas muriendo Jake, ¿entiendes?" dije muy preocupada, pese a su debilidad pareció comprenderlo y apresuro sus labios a mi muñeca, comenzando a succionar mi sangre. Alzando su camisa pude notar como la herida paraba de sangrar y comenzaba a curarse.

"es suficiente" le advertí casi enseguida, pero Jake parecía no querer escuchar y solo me miro directamente a los ojos. Una sola cosa podía verse en ellos, lujuria. Sabía que esto podría suceder.

* * *

 

El próximo, el ultimo día de Lenya en Eureka y entonces... Beacon Hills!

 


	5. Malos Hábitos

Capítulo mas largo, lee,comparte, opina pero disfruta!

 Advertencia: escenas explicitas, leer bajo tu propio riesgo xD

* * *

 

 

"es suficiente" le advertí casi enseguida, pero Jake parecía no querer escuchar y solo me miro directamente a los ojos. Solo podía ver una cosa en ellos, lujuria. Sabia que esto podría suceder.

¿Recuerdan como dije que las mordidas eran algo que las succubus hacían para marcar a sus amantes como propiedad?, pues bien todo esto ocurre durante el sexo, la parte que no le dije a Jake fue, que si una súcubo quiere mantener a su humano por mas tiempo, sin necesidad de pasar por toda la seducción o desgaste de energía, todo de nuevo; lo alimenta con su sangre. Formando así un vínculo que puede mantenerlo completamente bajo su control, pero también deja saber a la súcubo mas abiertamente como se encuentra dicho humano, incluso si ella no esta ahí. En pocas palabras si el humano siente miedo, inquietud o incluso si muere; La súcubo lo sentirá, no importa donde este. Todo dependía de la cantidad de sangre que el humano ingiriera.

Esto era una práctica rara vez hecha a menos que te apegaras demasiado a un humano y sin embargo con el tiempo, las de mi clase siempre terminaban aburriéndose de sus juguetes. Beber la sangre de una súcubo para un humano era como beber algún afrodisíaco; debido a nuestra naturaleza sexual, pero también podía curar heridas letales, todo para el beneficio de la súcubo, su pequeño amante no moriría; a menos que ella así lo quisiera.

"SUFICIENTE JAKE!!" dije retirando bruscamente mi brazo de sus labios. No quería que fuese un esclavo, además su herida ya estaba completamente curada, pero la lujuria que había en sus ojos seguiría ahí un rato más.

Reclinándose sobre sus codos, siguió su escrutinio y la verdad; yo no era muy inmune que digamos en estos momentos, de pronto su mano tiro de mi por la nuca, estrellando sus labios con los míos. El beso que correspondí enseguida fue abrazador, sus labios eran suaves pero exigentes, con gusto a mi propia sangre. Tirando de mi por la cintura logró acomodarme a horcajadas sobre él, a través de mis bragas pude sentir lo duro que ya se encontraba e instintivamente comencé a moverme buscando fricción.

Mientras se sentaba, devoraba mis labios con urgencia, sus manos vagaban por mis muslos, manteniéndonos así solo unos momentos, para cuando ambos necesitamos respirar se entretuvo besando mi cuello y clavícula, bajó los tirantes de mi sosten y vestido por igual y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta sobre las copas dando pequeños mordiscos, ahora con ambas manos desocupadas, amasaba mis senos por encima de la tela.

Bese su cuello y di pequeños mordiscos con mis dientes humanos, mi sangre aun corría por su barbilla con lo cual recordé que la herida en mi muñeca seguía sangrando, con menor medida pero aun abierta, así que regrese mi boca a la suya, esta vez mientras me retiraba del beso absorbí una minúscula cantidad de energía, solo la necesaria para cerrar la herida. Esto pareció agradarle porque tomó mi trasero, mis mejillas en cada una de sus manos y comenzó a moler mi centro ya húmedo contra su erección aun vestida por jeans con más intensidad, haciéndome enredar mis dedos en su cabello y tirando de este.

Ambos comenzamos a jadear, abriendo su camisa de par en par los botones salieron volando, aparto sus labios de los míos y empezó a dar mordiscos en mi lóbulo mientras sus manos, una vez fijado el ritmo comenzaron a subir por mi espalda para ocuparse del broche de mi sosten en mi espalda, para cuando lo liberó, su boca no tardo en reunirse con uno de mis senos, su otra mano seguía en mi espalda cuando repentinamente sentí que nos giraba, ahora él estaba en la cima, atacando mis pechos y empujado su dureza entre mis piernas.

A tientas logré encontrar el cierre y botón de sus pantalones, deshaciéndolos lo más rápido que pude, ayudándolo a bajarlos hasta las rodillas que era todo lo que podían bajar por el momento, y yo, con mi vestido todavía amontonado en la cintura y mis bragas aun puestas.

Parecía que Jake ya se había dado cuenta de esto por lo que comenzó a deslizarlo por mis piernas junto a mis bragas. Irguiéndose para poder dejar espacio para terminar de sacar esas molestas prendas, aprovechó la oportunidad y salió de sus pantalones por completo.

Regresando una vez más entre mis piernas, ahora sin ningún tipo de restricción por parte de ambos, estrello su boca en la mía, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos continuo con el ataque a mi boca, mientras su pene se frotaba contra mi ya sensible humedad. El beso se vio interrumpido por el repentino grito que salió de mí, Jake había entrado por completo de un solo golpe, se sentía tan delicioso estirándome por dentro a cada centímetro, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos; pero cuando los abrí, pude ver a un Jake ahora un poco mas racional, los efectos aun no lo abandonaban; pero si un poco más tenues, parecía comprender que había entrado en un frenesí y su mirada ahora no solo tenía lujuria sino una interrogante.

Sin decir nada envolví mis piernas en sus caderas, con lo cual él se enterró más profundo en mí, esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba a su pregunta no realizada. Comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de mí, sacando un gemido con cada golpe. Su ritmo era constante y rápido y se sentía verdaderamente increíble, sobre todo para una súcubo que tenía un mes sin alimentarse. Mi naturaleza se hizo aún más evidente cuando me hizo pedirle que fuera más profundo y fuerte, que no se contuviera; lo cual cumplió obedientemente.

Tomando mi muslo, lo engancho fuertemente poco mas arriba de su cadera, sus estocadas ahora eran lentas, pero aplicaba más fuerza en ellas, saliendo casi por completo solo para estrellarse hasta la empuñadura con cada golpe, el sonido que hacía cada uno de sus fuertes empujes, era como música para los oídos de una súcubo. Mis brazos rodearon su espalda y sin darme cuenta comencé a arañarla, complacido, Jake comenzó a aplicar más velocidad a sus embestidas, devorando los fuertes gemidos que de ambos salían.

Mi espalda comenzaba a arquearse en el placer, algo que Jake uso a su favor, irguiéndose por completo en la posición de rodillas en la que se encontraba, metió sus manos bajo mi espalda donde sus dedos viajaron por ella, hasta encontrar mi trasero; el cual amaso y tomó entre sus manos, levantando mis caderas hasta la altura adecuada. Deslizando sus manos ahora a mis muslos, los sostuvo firmemente contra él, comenzando un ritmo casi frenético. La nueva posición lo hacia deslizarse todo el camino fácilmente, cada embestida hacía que su hueso púbico frotase mi clítoris, mis gemidos se volvieron gritos y podía sentir mi orgasmo acercándose, para asegurar el clímax de Jake comencé a incitarlo verbalmente.

"aaah si!!, así Jake... te sientes tan increíble dentro de mí, no te contengas" dije mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Si los tenues gruñidos que hacía Jake eran indicador de que estaba teniendo éxito, entonces estaba igual de cerca que yo.

"más... más fuerte Jake, puedo sentir como palpitas en mi interior" dije casi sin aliento.

Pronto comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera una y otra vez, hasta que el ritmo se volvió errático, eso era todo, estaba a punto de venirse. Me miro directamente a los ojos mientras me derrumbaba en el placer que me estaba dando, sentí como las paredes de mi vagina comenzaban a apretarlo, haciendo la fricción casi insoportable.

"hazlo Jake... está bien, Puedes hacerlo" fue todo lo que logre decir mientras mi orgasmo me alcanzaba, teniendo que morderme el labio inferior para contener el grito.

Después de decir aquello, pude escuchar como los gruñidos de Jake aumentaron de volumen y tras un par de minutos mas de golpearme con su polla en todos los lugares adecuados, justo cuando ya estaba bajando de mi primer orgasmo, sentí como se hinchaba e inmediatamente el calor liquido me inundaba; provocando así el segundo, por lo que seguí apretándolo dentro de mí, como si exigiera más de su esencia.

Y es por cosas como esas, que nos llaman ninfómanas, sin embargo, no es por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sino por el significado; la culminación del acto pecaminoso entre una criatura hecha por dios y un demonio.

Cuando ambos bajamos de nuestros respectivos clímax, mis caderas volvieron a la cama, seguido por el cuerpo de Jake aun enterrado en mí, yo solo pude echar mi cabeza hacia atrás en satisfacción y cubrir mis ojos con mi antebrazo tratando de calmarme. Sentí como Jake se deslizaba fuera, lo que provocó un ligero gemido al sentir su semen escapando.

Él solo acomodo su cabeza entre mis pechos, también tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿de dónde... rayos... salió todo eso?" pregunto aun sin aliento por las recientes actividades.

"eso querido, fue sangre de súcubo" dije medio riendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Me miró extrañado, así que resumí lo que había sucedido y los efectos de la sangre, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, mientas acariciaba mi brazo y mis costillas, ocasionando de vez en cuando cosquillas.

"¿entonces estoy a salvo de la esclavitud eterna?" pregunto cuando termine la explicación.

"eso es correcto, porque te detuve una vez que tu herida cerró; de lo contrario el vínculo se habría completado y serias mi esclavo sexual" dije riendo por lo tonto qué sonaba. Aun así... real.

"que bien, digo no es que me queje, ese fue por mucho el mejor sexo de mi vida" dijo besando debajo de uno de mis senos.

"jajaja ¿es mi sangre aun hablando o simplemente eres un adulador?" dije bromeando con él.

"nada de eso, es la verdad, aunque no quiero que pienses que todo este tiempo, tuve este tipo de interés" dijo ahora un poco nervioso, pero mirándome fijamente.

"descuida, nunca lo pensaría, eres un buen tipo Jake, y no me arrepiento de esto" conteste señalando entre los dos.

"esto me trae otra pregunta, ammm... debido a la espontaneidad de la situación..." de pronto dejo de hablar y estaba sonrojándose, y ahí estaba de nuevo; el viejo Jake.

"solo escúpelo!"

"no usamos, bueno ya sabes... amm.." escondió su rostro en mi estómago. "preservativo" dijo esto último en un susurro.

"hey! no te escondas, jajaja oye, me haces cosquillas" dije masajeando sus hombros notando por primera vez que los rasguños que le había hecho sangraban un poco. Ups.

"ouch! ¿Qué es eso?"

"amm creo que te rasguñé un poco, respondiendo al tema de que llagaste dentro de mí, descuida; por lo regular es muy difícil que las succubus conciban con los humanos, usualmente es con otros monstruos del catálogo, como sea, son raros los casos, pero aun así existen métodos; naturales, místicos o incluso la ciencia humana ya funciona en nosotras en estos días" dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, arrastrando mis uñas por su cuero cabelludo.

"hmmm, que interesante y en verdad un alivio y... eres una salvaje en la cama; me encanto" contestó ahora más aliviado por el dato, besando mi ombligo "¿por cierto que hora es?" pregunto como una ocurrencia tardía, alzándose sobre sus manos.

Estirando mi brazo pude alcanzar mi móvil. "son casi las 3:00 am." dije simplemente.

"Rayos!! Debería irme y dejarte descansar, además tengo que levantarme dentro de un rato" dijo un poco alarmado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"...sabes que no tienes porque irte ¿cierto? Por mi no hay ningún problema que duermas aquí" dije aun en la cama, totalmente desnuda.

"Len... deberías descansar un poco..."

"Jake, no fui yo la que casi murió hoy, lo digo enserio, puedes quedarte, solo dormiremos... o ¿temes que vaya a violarte como la malvada súcubo que soy?" dije mostrando mis dientes en una mueca "aterradora" mientras mis manos simulaban ser garras.

Jake solo soltó una pequeña carcajada e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cama. "estás loca ¿lo sabias?"

"si algo de eso me han dicho, creo que viene de familia" limitándome a sonreírle.

Nos acostamos uno junto al otro y la verdad era muy incómodo, no fue hasta que Jake estiro su brazo sobre mi cabeza y lo use como almohada, envolviéndome rápidamente a su lado, mi mano descansando sobre su pecho, la cual pronto bajo hasta su abdomen; donde momentos antes había estado la herida que casi lo mato.

"¿te duele?" pregunte alzando mi rostro para poder observar su expresión, solo había curado a un par de humanos antes, sin sexo involucrado, pues había sido durante la batalla y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar si quedaba algún rastro del dolor.

"no realmente, creo que le llaman dolor fantasma, se que me dolió cuando la navaja salió de mí las dos veces, pero ahora ya esta bien, eso es lo que importa... gracias Lenya ... lo digo enserio" en su mirada había total agradecimiento.

"soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte Jake, por ofrecerme tu amistad, no juzgarme y casi dar tu vida por mí, aunque fuese totalmente innecesario... tonto" enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

"hey para eso son los amigos, no debes reprimirnos, descansa pequeño León" dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi cien.

 

\-----Presente-----

BIIP BIIP BIIP

"mmm... calla cosa infernal... ya... ya estoy despierta" decía malhumorada, sabía que tenía que irme pronto para evitar que me cobraran extra en el motel.

Pese a que Jake anteriormente había insistido que mi hospedaje iba por cuenta de la casa, estaba mas que decidida a pagar esta vez. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad que él me brindaba, ya había pagado mis comidas y no dejo que ayer pagara mis tragos y si a eso le sumamos el ser todo un Capitán América y también una deliciosa merienda... creo que le salgo debiendo.

Tomé mi móvil de la mesita, pero parecía que el ofensivo ruido no provenía de este, tratando de levantarme para echar un vistazo alrededor, note que había un brazo sobre mi cadera desnuda; Jake. Cierto, nos quedamos dormidos en nuestros trajes de nacimiento.

Suavemente retiré su brazo, provocando un pequeño gruñido por la pérdida de calor, encontré su móvil en el bolsillo de sus jeans tirados en el suelo.

"¡¡pero que demonios!! ¿Las 6:40 am?" medio grite indignada por la hora. Se supone que me levantaría a las 9:00, 10:00 máximo.

"es una alarma fija, prefiero levantarme temprano... así me organizo mejor" dijo Jake boca arriba con la voz ronca y gruesa, todavía adormilado.

"entonces levántate y brilla solecito" dije canturreando

"tengo sueño... solo hemos dormido como dos horas"

"tres, casi cuatro, eres muy gruñón por las mañanas, quien lo diría" ja! Mira quien lo decía, pensé... mientras me acercaba a la cama una vez más. "¿necesitas ayuda para despertar?"

"shh, tranquila... solo unos... minutos más" dijo hundiéndose nuevamente en sus sueños. Pero ya me estaba arrastrando bajo las sabanas.

"que lastima, tenía buenas ideas de cómo ayudarte... y ponerte de buen humor en el proceso" dije tomando su pene en mí mano y dando pequeños tirones. Al parecer su miembro era más cooperativo que él, así que seguí masajeándolo, no fue hasta que mi lengua tocó su punta que escuche un jadeo desde arriba, incrementando la presión en su miembro seguí con los tirones hasta que estaba completamente erguido, dedique especial atención a la cabeza de su pene y gemidos comenzaron a escucharse, no fue hasta que lo introduje a mi boca y comencé a chupar que escuche...

"aaah Dios!!" Con un pop me retire de él y me asome de entre las sabanas, mientras mi mano seguía con su trabajo. Pude ver como tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás y su brazo cubría sus ojos.

"mmm, está de vacaciones según escuche, así que dudo que pueda atenderte ahora mismo, pero hey!... ya estas despierto" dije jugando con el doble sentido de la frase "creo que mi trabajo aquí esta hecho" mientras arrastraba mis pechos por su erección cuando me levantaba sobre él, simulando bajar de la cama. Abrazando mi cintura rápidamente nos dio la vuelta.

"ni siquiera te atrevas, malvada mujer" había un brillo travieso en sus ojos, esta vez no había sido inducido por mi sangre. A su vez, mis ojos brillaron con el azul-purpura de antes, haciendo que Jake sonriera antes de estrellar su boca en la mía.

Un par de orgasmos más tarde nos encontrábamos tomando una ducha, Jake tenia que trabajar y yo tenia que partir, cada uno debía regresar a su propio mundo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía parte del vínculo con Jake quizás de por vida, no lo sé, nadie antes había vivido el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo. Lo que sí era seguro, era que de ahora en adelante sabría si él se encontraba en peligro, y sin ninguna duda acudiría.

"será mejor que salga primero" dijo sin aliento tras de mí, su frente apoyada en mi cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento. "de lo contrario no saldremos de esta habitación en un futuro próximo, ¿crees que sería considerado secuestro?" dijo una vez se estabilizó, ambos reímos ante esto.

"no seria tan malo sabes" quizás pueda quedarme un poco más, pensé esto último. Me tomo suavemente del brazo haciéndome girar, así podría verlo directamente a los ojos.

"no, tu deberías estar ahí afuera... la gente necesita que lo estés" dijo serio, muy consciente de lo que hacía y de la importancia de ello. "además, no soy quien para privarlos de tu encantadora locura" dijo besando mi frente y entonces ambos sonreímos, y sabíamos que tenía razón, tenía que seguir. Adelante... siempre adelante, nunca mirando atrás.

"sí, tienes razón Rogers"

"¿Rogers?" dijo ahora confundido

"oh cierto... debido a tu acto heroico de ayer, aunque tonto debo resaltar, he decido cambiarte de editorial"

"¿así que ahora soy el Capitán América? Vaya, que honor" dijo riendo alegremente "y ahora eres... ¿Viuda Negra?"

"nop, yo sigo siendo Batman, ahora sal de aquí, te veo en la recepción cuando esté lista para irme"

"okay" dijo besándome por última vez.

Seguí enjuagando mi cabello, cuando escuché a Jake una vez más, abrir la puerta del baño

"oye, has visto mi camisa? No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado"

"mmm nop" dije inocentemente.

"bueno ya que, se me hace tarde, el abuelo me va a matar" dijo comenzando a salir. "te veo en un rato"

Sali del baño y mientras buscaba lo ultimo de ropa limpia que me quedaba (tampoco es que tuviese tanta). Guarde la camisa de Jake que había escondido entre la cama y la mesa de noche, solo me limite a sonreír, mis malos hábitos cleptómanos, siempre se habían limitado a las personas que llegaban a ser importantes para mi y dejaba atrás. Una pulsera de Sam, una de las corbatas de Cas, una de las amadas playeras de AC/DC de Dean, además de algunas de sus cintas; estas habían sido más un capricho por lo imbécil que era conmigo que por querer recordarlo, aunque bueno, el tipo tenía buen gusto... había que aceptarlo y entonces, estaba la sudadera de Adam, el menor de los Winchester. Esta la robe porque estaba furiosa con los chicos por no poner más empeño en sacarlo de la jaula en todo este tiempo. Era una forma de sentir que siempre estarían ahí para mí en un día difícil, cómo reaccionarían a algunos de mis métodos.

El sonido de mi teléfono tocando la canción de Bodies me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya me había vestido, pero seguía empacando y asegurándome de no dejar nada.

"Lenya" contesté.

"¡¡Hey Miss sunshine!! ¿Ocupada?" dijo una voz muy alegre al otro lado.

"¡¡Georgie!! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿todo bien?, ¿que pasa?, cuéntame tus pecados hijo mío"

George era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía desde los 7 años, habíamos ido juntos a la escuela, cuando mis poderes comenzaron a mostrarse (tres años antes de lo pensado, por cierto), él fue el único en enterarse, el primero en apoyarme y proteger mi secreto, pese a saber que era un demonio, no tuvo miedo, todo lo contrario; le pareció muy 'cool'. Enserio que este tipo no tiene instinto de supervivencia, ya era rarito desde niño ¿y soy yo a la que llaman loca?

Como sea, tenía un par de años que no nos veíamos, pero nos manteníamos siempre en contacto, lo último que supe por uno de sus mensajes hace unos meses, era que ahora vivía en California.

"jajaja tonta... veras tengo un pequeño problema en mi nueva casa, espíritu vengativo."

"y en vez de condimentarlo y echarlo a la parrilla ¿me llamas a mí? Eso es pan comido para ti, ¿pretexto para verme acaso?" dije terminado de empacar, por lo que solo me senté en la cama escuchándolo atentamente.

Verán, George Cabrera (multimedia 2) era la clase de persona que al haber estado involucrado con el mundo sobrenatural desde tan pequeño, sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, su hambre por el conocimiento lo han llevado a meterse en problemas algunas veces, pero sabe mantenerse muy bien en una pelea. Puede deshacerse de una gran variedad de monstruos y, sin embargo; es muy perezoso para cazarlos.

Digamos que él es muy feliz siendo solo el chico de las investigaciones, en ocasiones de los hechizos, pero odia tener que ensuciarse en las cacerías. No me malinterpreten, si hay una verdadera amenaza y su ayuda es requerida, no dudara en ser tu primer soldado.

"...sé que estas cerca, llame a Mallory y dijo que posiblemente estarías en Nevada... sería bueno verte, te extraño y... ¡¡Tengo tequila!!"

"Aww qué lindo que ustedes dos hablen de mí, okay... dame la dirección"

Haciendo lo mismo que con Jake para saber cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar ahí.

"mmm... creo que podría estar ahí en unas ocho horas, quizás más, depende del camino ¿crees que puedas mantenerte por ti mismo hasta entonces?"

"sí, tranquila aquí tengo lo necesario, solo apresúrate, una sexy botella de tequila te espera."

"okay... más vale tengas comida también, nos vemos pronto" dije colgando. Bueno...Beacon Hills será.

* * *

 

Beacon Hills se acerca!

 


	6. Highway to Beacon Hills

Titulo en referencia de la cancion de AC/DC - Highway to Hell, alguien sabe por que? xD

* * *

 

 

Con un último vistazo a la habitación, cerré la puerta. Estaba por meter las maletas a mi spark, cuando sentí una presencia ya conocida, eché un vistazo alrededor y no hizo falta mucho para encontrarlo. Ahí estaba Rex, a cuatro puertas de la mía, con cara de molestia; pues el sol pegaba justo en su rostro, ¿acaso no le había dicho que tomara una siesta hasta mediodía? Estos humanos de ahora, ya no son tan manipulables como antes.

Como sea, el tipo aun me debía, puede que él no recuerde en absoluto lo que hizo ayer, pero yo sí, y seguro que Jake también lo haría por el resto de su vida. Cerré el spark y comencé a caminar hacia él.

"hola, eres Rex ¿cierto?" dije llamando su atención de donde se encontraba revisando sus bolsillos.

"quien caraj... oh! Disculpa, si ese soy yo y tú eres..." dijo cuando por fin puso más atención a su alrededor, parecía no recordarme en absoluto, sí que estaba ebrio y vaya resaca la de ahora.

"mi nombre es Linda, nos conocimos brevemente anoche, en el Urban" dije rápidamente el nuevo alias "quería preguntarte... si podrías prestarme tu móvil para llamar a mi amiga, se esta tardando y tengo hambre"

"vaya, eso sí que es malo, por supuesto que puedes usarlo" dijo simulando buscar su móvil en los bolsillos, aun cuando logré ver que estaba en su bolsillo trasero, respondió... "rayos, creo que lo he dejado adentro, ¿gustas pasar mientras lo busco?"

Hombres, a veces eran tan predecibles, que inclusos trucos como este sabes que funcionaran, contaba con que esta fuera su reacción.

"claro, porque no"

Nada más pasar la puerta, el muy imbécil me acorralo en la puerta, al parecer no solo era imbécil cuando bebía... más bien era su estado natural y permanente, sin embargo, me mostré dispuesta.

"entonces, podríamos pasar un buen rato mientras tu amiga regresa, ¿que dices?" dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

"me parece bien" respondí con una sonrisa. En cuanto se acercó para besarme, cerré los ojos para que no pudiera ver el cambio de color en ellos. La energía no era la suficiente así que inyecté un poco más de lujuria con mi toque en su mejilla, antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi boca, sentí la energía más palpable, entonces comencé a succionarla, abriendo mis ojos comencé a empujarlo hacia la cama.

Cayó pesadamente en ella y tuve que montarlo a ahorcajadas, pobre Rex ya comenzaba a hacerse ideas muy locas en esa cabecita hueca suya, tendría que darme prisa, cosas más importantes me esperaban.

"escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, de ahora en adelante vas a poner tus cosas en orden de lo contrario esto es lo que te espera" dije poniendo una mano cargada con energía en su cabeza, proyectándole imágenes de algunas de mis cacerías. Esto le provocaría pesadillas algunas semanas.

"Q-Que diablos, no, no, no, esas cosas..." dijo moviéndose bruscamente, okay creo que ya entendió mi punto.

Una vez que salí de su mente, Rex comenzó a relajarse. "¿entendiste? Deberías portarte como todo un caballero de ahora en adelante" mientras seguía induciendo energía en él. "a las chicas nos encantan, no importa lo que digamos"

"un caballero, okay... yo puedo serlo" dijo hipnotizado.

"¿ves? solo debes ser una persona decente y entonces ninguna de esas criaturas podrá encontrarte"

"ser bueno... estar a salvo..." a veces odiaba esto, era como lavarle el cerebro a las personas, pero hey, el tipo era un caso perdido, le estaba haciendo un favor al resto del mundo.

"exacto... tienes muchas opciones en tu vida, elige ser una mejor persona de ahora en adelante, y recuerda, nunca me has visto, soy solo un sueño... deberías descansar un poco más" contesté levantándome, aun con todo eso, él siempre podría escoger sus acciones. Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, vi las llaves de su motocicleta en la mesa cerca de la ventana. Regresando al lado de Rex...

"hey Rexy! Que te parece regalarme tu motocicleta como agradecimiento, ¿no crees que sería genial como tu primera buena acción?" dije ahora a un Rex casi dormido, aplicando otro toque de energía.

"por supuesto, es una excelente idea, tómala... no olvides el casco" dijo alegremente con una enorme sonrisa, volviendo a recostarse en su almohada.

"ves como si puedes ser una buena persona, solo di a los demás que la perdiste en una apuesta anoche durante tu borrachera... adiós Rex" palmeé su brazo e hice mi camino hacia la salida, tomando las llaves y el casco con cráneos pintados en el.

La motocicleta estaba aparcada justo frente a la habitación, además de tener el mismo diseño de cráneos en el tanque. Rex era un completo idiota, pero con buen gusto, la Fat Boy Special 2010 lo confirmaba, casi babeo, era hermosa siempre quise una Davidson. Mi tiempo con mi fiel spark se había terminado.

* * *

 

"hey, ¿ya estas listas?" preguntó Jake una vez que llegue a la recepción.

"si, quería pedirte un favor, pero antes... ¿tienes alguna soga que puedas prestarme?"

"¿soga?... sí, espera voy por ella" dijo muy confundido, pero cumpliendo con el pedido.

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento se dio cuenta enseguida a quien pertenecía la moto, yo solo me dedique a cambiar mis maletas que solo eran dos, una de ropa y otra un poco más ligera con armas, no es que necesitara usar muchas cuando yo misma podía materializar mi energía, y la mochila que llevaba mi portátil toda mi vida en tan solo tres bolsas.

"okay... no me digas no quiero saber, de lo contrario sería cómplice" dijo simplemente Jake.

"no lo mate, tampoco se la robe, me la ha regalado... con un poco de persuasión, no seas dramático. Como sea, ¿quién soy yo para despreciar un regalo?" dije inocentemente, él solo me miró con un rostro que totalmente decía 'debes estar bromeando, mujer loca'.

"okay okay, que esperabas, en el fondo sigo siendo un demonio, tengo que cumplir mi cuota de maldades. Además le di a Rex un nuevo comienzo, las terapias no son gratis" me defendí con un puchero, el solo se cubrió el rostro con su mano y río.

"está bien, solo no me digas lo de Rex, arruinaría mi coartada, entonces... ¿cuál es el favor?" pregunto mientras me veía terminar de asegurar mis maletas en la parte trasera con la soga. Seguro que seguía pensando que lo mate, pobre Jake.

"que te encargues de mi spark, amo a este pequeño limón, pero no creo que tenga muchas esperanzas, no lo sé, véndelo por partes o solo déjalo en alguna agradable esquina" dije entregándole las llaves "de cualquier modo pronto tenia que cambiar de vehículo" dije con una mueca.

"¡¡adiós mi pequeño limón!!" Dije prácticamente tirándome al capo y abrazando a mi fiel corcel. Ya parecía Dean... muy bien suficiente, hora de irse, eso asustaría a cualquiera.

"okaaay, creo que ya sé a quién extrañaras más" dijo riéndose a mis espaldas.

"no te pongas celoso Rogers" subí a la moto y me acomodé en ella, tirando de Jake por la camisa, estrellando mis labios en los suyos, dando un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior al separarnos. "también te voy a extrañar Jake Miller, cuídate. Sabes como contactarme si me necesitas, solo llama y vendré lo más rápido que pueda; no importa que, e incluso si no lo haces, sabré por el vínculo si algo está mal, así que no te metas en problemas y me hagas preocupar." dije esta vez echando el motor a andar y poniéndome el casco.

"también cuídate ahí afuera, puede que no sea de mucha ayuda, pero también puedes llamarme" dijo sinceramente, solo respondí con una sonrisa de verdadera gratitud, baje el visor y partí. Beacon Hills me esperaba.

* * *

 

Viaje todo el camino hasta California sin ningún inconveniente, deteniéndome solo en dos ocasiones, una para abastecerme tanto de aperitivos como de gasolina, y otra solo para estirar un poco las piernas, esta hermosura me haría llegar antes de lo que estime.

Si quería disfrutar de un buen tiempo con George poniéndonos al día y bebiendo esa botella de tequila que tanto presumió, el fantasma tenía que irse hoy mismo, seria prioridad para cuando llegara, confiaba en que Georgie ya tuviese hecha la investigación necesaria, es lo menos que podía hacer ya que me ha hecho bajar hasta esta parte del país.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba cuando pase por una calle llena de lindas casas, parecía un lugar muy tranquilo, casi de postal, con sus jardines bien cuidados y buena pintura en las paredes. Bien por ellos que tenían una casa... yo tenía una Harley... nueva; bueno del año pasado, pero da igual, yo gano.

Deteniéndome para revisar la dirección una vez más, pude escuchar un jadeo que venia de mi lado derecho. Levante la vista para encontrarme a dos chicos, uno casi tan pálido como yo y otro con un lindo tono bronceado, el cual parecía embelesado por mi moto.

"es esa una Harley...?" dijo el chico con ojos de niño en dulcería.

"no Scott, es un unicornio, ¿que no ves?" dijo ahora el chico delgado, palmeando su rostro con su mano "discúlpalo es que casi no sale, soy Stiles por cierto" dijo presentándose y ofreciendo su mano.

¿Stiles? ¿Enserio hay alguien con ese nombre? Vaaaya, americanos, cada vez más raros. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar, tenía nombre de varón así que... suspire interiormente.

Retirando mi casco, decidí que devolvería el saludo, parecían normales.

"mucho gusto Stiles, me llamo Linda" dije una vez más usando el alias. Después de todo era fácil de recordar, tampoco iba a darle mi verdadero nombre a un extraño, a menos que fuera por negocios.

"Ese de ahí es mi mejor amigo Scott, aunque hasta la fecha sigo preguntándome por qué" dijo Stiles mirando como prácticamente los ojos de Scott brillaban ante la vista de la Harley, la cual seguía admirando.

"¡¡oye!!... oh si, lo siento, soy Scott" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, también ofreciendo su mano.

"mucho gusto a ambos" respondí divertida, al estrechar la mano de Scott, noté cierta energía que no era normal en un humano, era un poco oscura, pero curiosamente no había ningún rastro de peligro.

Extraño... tendría que preguntarle a George si sabía algo sobre esto.

"y... aprovechando la oportunidad ¿creen que puedan ayudarme a encontrar esta dirección?" dije rompiendo el silencio y sacando un trozo de papel. Por desgracia la batería de mi móvil había muerto hace 40 min. Logrando escribir la dirección, en el recibo de la gasolinera en la que había parado antes.

"...es fácil, si ves al fondo, puedes ver como la calle dobla en ambos sentidos; toma el izquierdo, desde ahí solo debes buscar el número." Dijo Scott señalando con sus manos.

"si, lo que él dijo" respondió Stiles, "bueno no queremos entretenerte más, seguro que estas cansada" dijo observando mis maletas a mi espalda, concluyendo que venía de un viaje, hmm... pensador rápido, conjeture. "ha sido un placer conocerte Linda" se despidió Stiles.

"si, espero haber sido de ayuda, tenemos que irnos, suerte Linda, increíble moto por cierto" dijo Scott siguiendo a Stiles, que iba quejándose todo el camino hasta... era eso un jeep?, woah! Y yo que creía que mi spark había conocido la tortura.

Volví a ponerme el casco y seguí las instrucciones de Scott, pronto estaba en la puerta que marcaba 2724. Toque el timbre y escuche gritos y pasos apresurados desde el otro lado. Enseguida, un Georgie muy agitado con atizador en mano me abrió la puerta.

"justo a tiempo ese bastardo ya me tiene harto!!" dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y me arrastraba dentro de la casa.

"demasiado para alguien que no quería ensuciarse las manos" dije riendo mientras observaba unos retratos y una mesa de café volcadas "okay, supongo que al menos ya tienes la investigación hecha" dije retándolo a decirme que no.

"si ya la hice. Es el hijo de la anterior dueña, la Sra. Gina Fitzgerald" directo a los negocios. tomó un par de hojas de la barra en la cocina y me las ofreció "el muy malagradecido la mató mientras dormía; todo para quedarse con el seguro y las propiedades, pese a ello, la pobre Gina cruzó. Esto fue por allá en el 95. El banco compro la casa dos meses después de que su hijo también muriera; por un ataque animal, fue encontrado en el bosque con profundas laceraciones. Pero se apegó a la casa debido a esto..." George camino hacia las escaleras y desprendió el cuarto escalón, sacando unos papeles envueltos en plástico.

"¿Cheques al portador?" dije algo extrañada, "vaya este tipo si que era ambicioso, ¿qué piensas hacer con ellos?"

"también encontré una pequeña caja, pero primero quería ver si quemando sus restos, esto se solucionaba. En caso de no ser así, me desharé de ellos, porque puede que lo esté usando como ancla para este plano"

"esperemos y funcione porque sería una lástima, podría ser mucho dinero" vamos, que si dicen dinero gratis nadie diría que no, no me juzguen, este negocio rara vez paga las cuentas.

"ni me lo digas, en cuanto a los restos... me encontré con un pequeño problema, la Sra. Fitzgerald era viuda, su único hijo, Alfred el bastardo, era su única familia, solo tenia una amiga que fue la que se hizo cargo del funeral de Gina y más tarde del de Alfred"

"¿en verdad?" dije sorprendida, si que era una buena amiga.

"sip, no sin antes vengarse un poco supongo, no lo enterró en la cripta familiar, al parecer lo desterró"

"entonces me estás diciendo ¿que no podemos encontrar su tumba?" ahora veía porque necesitaba la ayuda.

"en realidad ya la estuve buscando, solo existen dos cementerios por aquí, uno casi a las afueras de la ciudad y otro que no esta tan lejos de aquí, nadie supo decirme tampoco donde lo enterró nuestra amiga vengadora. He revisado tres tumbas sin nombre en el más cercano, son seis en total ahí. Si no es ninguna de esas, creo que tendremos que echar un vistazo al de las afueras." Dijo dándome prácticamente un resumen.

"debo suponer que ya no podemos contar con la cooperación de dicha amiga..." dije levantando la vista de los papeles en mis manos.

"estas en lo cierto, lamentablemente falleció en el 99, a los 72 años"

"hmmm, que se le va a hacer, debí suponer que no sería tan fácil, pues a buscar. ¿Dónde dices que está esté cementerio?"

 

* * *

 

siguiendo algunos de los hechos del cap. 2x01 Omega, de teen wolf.... en el próximo tendremos a Isaac!!

 


	7. Buscando a... Alfred?

Lo sé, es pequeño pero espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar su opinion, me gustaria saber si les agrada hasta ahora. 

* * *

Scott y Stiles

"Pobre chica, seguro la asustaste tanto como para querer regresar de donde sea que venía" dijo Stiles conduciendo.

"Y-yo? De que estas hablando, si no he hecho nada"

"¿no? Poco falto para que le pidieras su número para salir en una cita"

"Stiles, solo le di indicaciones para llegar a la dirección que nos mostró" respondió Scott ahora un poco confundido.

"no estaba hablando de Linda, estaba hablando de su Harley" desafiándolo con la mirada a que lo negara.

"O-okay, puede que me haya perdido un poco, pero ¿viste lo hermosa que era?" de nuevo con ese tono de ensueño.

"y allá vamos de nuevo" murmuro Stiles rodando los ojos. "está bien, ya basta de tus sueños húmedos, ócrees que hoy me dejen ver a Lydia?" Stiles y Scott se dirigían a ver a Lydia al hospital, Stiles se había quedado ahí todo el fin de semana, hasta que su padre lo saco casi arrastrando, diciéndole que al menos tomase una ducha.

"yo creo..." comenzó a decir Scott, pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Stiles no necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que se trataba de Allison. Por lo que comenzó a dirigirse a la acera para detenerse.

"Stiles, yo..."

"si, si, ya, largo de mi jeep Romeo" dijo Stiles con resignación, un poco acostumbrado con toda esta situación entre Scott y Allison, y sus encuentros furtivos.

"gracias hermano, te lo compensare"

"si ya lo creo, salúdala de mi parte." Gritó Stiles. Pero Scott ya había empezado a correr.

* * *

 

Isaac

"solo otro día más Isaac", era lo que siempre me decía, preguntándome porque yo era el único que tenía que soportar todo esto. ¡Oh cierto! mi hermano se había largado en cuanto pudo, que afortunado. Y al parecer una lástima para mi padre, él siempre fue su orgullo; el popular atleta, capitán de natación. Siempre apoyado por su maravilloso padre el entrenador. Sí, él era perfecto, creo que padre nunca logró superar que fuese su hijo el más prometedor el que muriera y no su fracasado hijo menor, que solo entro al equipo de Lacrosse, como un burdo intento de obtener su aprobación. No queriendo mancillar la imagen de su perfecto hijo al fallar en la piscina.

Desde entonces, no importaba el momento del día, todo era igual. Si el viejo se encontraba de mal humor, buen humor, aburrido o simplemente porque era lunes, yo terminaba con un ojo morado. Aunque fuese poco creíble, eso era en el mejor de los casos; prefería soportar las golpizas que me propinaba, que un minuto en ese congelador en el sótano.

Por ello odiaba mi altura saben, cualquier persona consideraría esto ilógico, cómico o incluso ridículo, pero no cuando ves el trasfondo de lo que verdaderamente significaba, de que me servia ser un atleta, tener esta altura si no podía hacer nada con ella, no podía defenderme, volvía mi lugar de castigo aún más reducido... creo que en algún momento me volví enemigo de los espacios pequeños.

No sabia si era la incomodidad por el espacio, la falta de aire o el hecho de que era todo muy tranquilo; en cuanto a esto, no es muy agradable que digamos, tanto silencio termina por darte un mal rato. Comienzas quizás con el aburrimiento, después sigue el hecho de que no tienes percepción del tiempo; ¿qué pasa si se olvida que estoy aquí?, ¿moriré de hambre? ¿De sed? ¿O es que acaso se me acabaría el oxígeno primero? Todas estas preguntas y un millón más, que en una situación normal jamás habrías pensado.

También está la soledad, terminas dándote cuenta que no importa de cuantas personas te rodees al día, al llegar a casa solo están él y tú, y una vez que te ha metido en ese pequeño espacio nadie más vendrá a sacarte, nadie te ayudará; estas solo. Entonces comienzan las preguntas del tipo: ¿acaso soy tan malo? ¿De verdad lo merezco? A nadie le importo.

Como dije estar encerrado en espacios pequeños contigo mismo, no es del todo sano, la mente se cierra y comienza con todo un proceso autodestructivo, pero a la vez el instinto de supervivencia sale a flote, ambas partes anulándose entre sí, y solo queda el pánico como tú compañero ante la incertidumbre; peleando por un poco mas de espacio, de oxígeno, de vida. Porque en mi mente, estar en esa clase de lugares, no es muy diferente de estar en uno de esos agujeros que ayudo a cavar en el cementerio. ¿Por qué estoy yo en una tumba si aun sigo vivo?

* * *

 

Lenya

"aarggh, maldito George, sé que un día de estos voy a matarlo" dije mientras cavaba lo que era la segunda tumba.

Que cómodo era ser él, le dije *entonces vayamos al cementerio, andando* solo para ser recibida por el típico, *pero si yo ya hice todo el trabajo y cavé tres tumbas, lleva mi auto querida y ten cuidado*, claro deja que tu mejor amiga se haga cargo de todo, tu siéntate cómodamente y mantente al día en facebook.

De pronto un grito agudo rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, hmm eso sonaba muy parecido a... nop, imposible, ¿qué no se suponía que la mayoría estaba muy orgullosa de estar en su natal Irlanda?, solo me encogí de hombros, no dándole importancia por el momento. Un trabajo a la vez Lenya.

Aunque... interesante, también le preguntaré a George, a ver que sabe de esto... y salió el nombre nuevamente.

Así que seguí con mi pequeño berrinche, entonces la pala toco el ataúd, lo abrí y... era claro que este no era Alfred, pertenecía a una mujer, al igual que el anterior. *Genial!! Todo esto para nada. Solo falta uno, más vale sea el tuyo Alfie*

Pese a la hora y la baja temperatura que hacía en este lugar, sentía que mi sangre hervía, me quite la playera que llevaba y me quede sólo en mi sosten. Afortunadamente la lápida se encontraban en el área más olvidada del cementerio, así que no había por qué preocuparse de los mirones accidentales. Comencé a buscar la sexta tumba y nada.

Al final logré encontrarla en el borde de un área despejada, parecía nueva. A lo lejos pude notar una luz y el sonido de una máquina; poniendo más atención, vi que se trataba de un chico cavando una nueva tumba; genial tendría que ser rápida para no tener que dar explicaciones.

Los restos esta vez si eran de un varón, solo esperaba que fueran de Alfred, para poder regresar con George y matarlo lo más rápido posible. Ya los había salado y echado un poco de combustible cuando escuche un grito, encendí el fósforo y lo arroje mientras tomaba mi chaqueta, corriendo hacia el ruido. Acelere el paso cuando escuche el estruendo de la maquina y el vidrio caer.

Frente a mí, se encontraba, ¿era eso un... hombre lobo?, era diferente. Estaba cavando en una tumba que parecía fresca, que curioso... había un chico claramente indefenso por aquí en alguna parte, por qué ir por el cadáver si podías tenerlo fresco. Cada vez tenía más preguntas en cuanto a esta ciudad.

Buscando el arma en mi cintura... "me lleva, no la traje" murmure, lo cual fue algo que escuchó a la perfección la bestia.

Gruño por haber interrumpido su cena y sin mas se abalanzo hacia mí. Rápidamente mis manos comenzaron a despedir energía, energía que materialice en pequeños proyectiles y arroje a sus piernas para evitar que escapara; era rápido y la mayoría perdió su objetivo, a excepción de dos que se incrustaron en su pierna izquierda. Aproveché la oportunidad para sacar el cuchillo de plata que llevaba en la bota y arremetí contra él, en la primera oportunidad que tuve ataque con el cuchillo, esta vez dio en su hombro.

"que rayos..." ambos estábamos sorprendidos, él por no haber podido esquivarme del todo y yo por que la plata no le hizo absolutamente nada.

Aprovechando mi sorpresa, el lobo aruño parte de mi estomago descubierto y asestando una patada, me envió volando a una de las lápidas cercanas.

El rasguño era superficial, pero si que dolía, a pesar de haberme levantado casi enseguida, la bestia no se encontraba por ningún lado. *simplemente genial, un maldito hombre lobo (?) me había pateado el trasero*

Como una ocurrencia tardía me di cuenta que yo no era la única en este show. Corrí a la excavadora y con un poco mas de esfuerzo del normal (porque al parecer necesitaba alimentarme... de nuevo.) la levanté, destapando así la fosa, en el fondo se encontraba un chico completamente aterrado, el latido acelerado, la postura y su olor lo hacían aun mas evidente. En cuanto vio mi cara soltó el aire que parecía retener en sus pulmones.

"Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" dije ofreciendo mi mano.


	8. Déjame ayudar

Isaac

Debes estar bromeando... ¿qué fue todo eso?, ¿quién era ella? Escuché a... lo que sea eso rugir y fue entonces que decidí echar un vistazo, había una chica semidesnuda a la que le brillaban ojos y manos de un raro color, la cual arremetió contra esa cosa. ¿es ella... de los buenos? Debe serlo, ¿no?

Volví a esconderme pese a mi casi ataque de pánico debido al espacio, esperaba lo peor, si así es como moriría, me habría gustado escoger un lugar con mas espacio y menos literal a mis pensamientos sobre ser enterrado vivo, no es que fuese a dejar una buena vida atrás. Después del estruendo, el silencio le siguió. De la nada la maquina fue levantada dejando libre una salida.

"Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" y entonces ahí estaba ella, sin ojos brillantes, con una enorme herida en su abdomen y en toda su gloria semidesnuda. ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar? ¿Qué... era ella?

"cla-claro" dije algo inseguro, pero estiré mi mano para tomar la suya; tiró de mi hacia la superficie, pero al parecer el esfuerzo y su herida no eran buena combinación, porque la oí sisear un poco.

"¿te encuentras bien?" dije realmente preocupado, después de todo acababa de salvarme.

"estoy bien, es solo un pequeño rasguño" dijo muy sin cuidado. Que rayos...

"¿pequeño? Casi puedo ver tus entrañas a través de esa pequeñez" dije un poco incrédulo.

Sonrió amablemente mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo.

"de nada... y no te preocupes, estaré bien, no es tan malo como se ve" dijo frunciendo por un instante el rostro, cuando se agacho a recoger un cuchillo, que rápidamente guardó en su bota.

"oh, no quise ser grosero, en verdad estoy agradecido, déjame ayudarte" ella solo alzo una ceja, no sé si era incredulidad o sospecha.

"sé que viste lo que hice y aun así... quieres ayudarme?"

"s-sí, me salvaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer y hasta donde yo recuerdo sangrar no es bueno. Hay un botiquín en la oficina de registros, no esta muy lejos" dije comenzando a caminar, esperando a que me siguiera.

"...deje algunas cosas por allá, pero gracias por la oferta." Dijo ella tomando el camino contrario.

* * *

 

Lenya

Lo mejor era seguir con mi camino lo más rápido posible y llegar a George, dudo que si el chico supiera realmente como ayudarme; lo estaría ofreciendo tan voluntariamente. Le agradecí y caminé hacia donde había dejado el resto de mis cosas.

"o-oye, espera a dónde vas?" dijo ahora siguiéndome.

"te dije que estaba bien, deberías ir a casa, dudo que esa cosa regrese, pero aun así ya es muy tarde"

"estas sangrando demasiado para estar bien, además no puedo irme, tengo que avisar a la policía sobre el ataque..." dijo apagándose un poco, olía a miedo; casi rayando en el terror, incluso encogiendo su altura un poco. "papá va a matarme" diciendo esto en un susurro casi imperceptible para el oído humano.

Llegando hasta la tumba de Alfred, le dije que llamara a quien necesitara; mientras antes lo hiciera, más rápido podría irse a casa. Él paró solo un momento al ver el humo aun saliendo de lo que una vez fueron los restos del 'hijo perfecto' de Gina.

"¿tu hiciste esto? Eres alguna clase de... ¿saqueadora?"

"mmm... nop, en realidad es mucho más complicado que eso" no tenia caso mentirle, estaba segura que había visto a la bestia y a mi luchar, aunque tampoco entraría en detalles.

"inténtalo" dijo entre sospechoso y curioso.

"eso... tiene que ver con un fantasma, es todo lo que diré" el dolor comenzaba a aumentar al igual que el sangrado. Él tenía razón, esta herida había sido más grave de lo que dejé ver, pero de nuevo; era mi culpa por dejarme entrar a un estado casi famélico y usar lo poco que me quedaba de reserva como arma tampoco me había ayudado. El hambre comenzaba a ser más aguda, al parecer mi herida la había hecho aumentarse.

"aun... ¿quieres ayudarme?" dije en derrota, incluso si me iba ahora mismo a toda prisa con George, me desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre. Yo y mi estúpida soberbia, al pensar que podría durar todo el mes sin alimentarme. Él solo volvió a asentir. Su actitud me recordaba un poco a Jake, quizás fue por eso que confié en él.

"esta bien, pero vas a arrepentirte en cuanto sepas cómo. Supongo que viste que no soy... muy normal, mi curación tampoco" dije tambaleándome un poco. "soy Lenya, por cierto" dije sin ningún alias esta vez.

"I-Isaac, Isaac Lahey" dijo sosteniendo mi brazo para estabilizarme "¿qué hago?" dijo raramente preocupado.

"bésame" dije simplemente, él chico ya se había ofrecido de buena gana, no quería robar de él. Era un buen chico, solo tomaría lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar.

"¡¿Q-Quieres que yo qué?!" dijo muy sorprendido por la inusual petición. "¿si te das cuenta que te estas..."

"desangrando? estoy muy consciente. Si quieres ayudarme, bésame" dije interrumpiéndolo, ahora siseando por el dolor, sosteniendo la herida.

* * *

 

Isaac

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando exactamente, pero ella parecía muy lucida a pesar del dolor como para estar desvariando por la pérdida de sangre, ¿por qué demonios pediría que la besara?

Y entonces ella siseo por el dolor, llevando su mano a la herida, pese a que yo la sostenía, vi cómo se recargaba en el árbol detrás de ella; para un poco de estabilidad extra. Fue entonces que tiré de ella hacia mí y estrellé mis labios en los suyos. Ella suspiro en el beso y comenzó a corresponderlo, pronto sentí como algo era extraído de mí. Cuando abrí un poco los ojos, los suyos brillaban en un tono azul-purpura, jamás había visto algo como eso en mi vida; pero por primera vez, no sentía miedo. Si estaba tomando algo de mí; no se sentía como si estuviese matándome y aun si lo estaba, creo que no sería una mala forma de morir.

El beso termino casi tan pronto como comenzó, ella se apartó prácticamente empujándose contra el árbol a sus espaldas, como si se hubiese obligado a hacerlo. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la mía, pero quería volver a besarla. Ella en cambio, miro hacia su herida; siguiendo su mirada, note como había dejado de sangrar y ahora las laceraciones tenían un aspecto menos preocupante.

"¡woah! ¿Yo hice eso?" dije mirando la herida y ella asentía, un poco aturdida aún.

"técnicamente fue un poco de tu energía vital. Pero si, fuiste tu"

"pero aun no esta cerrada por completo, ¿necesitas más?" y entonces ella soltó una risita.

"acabo de decirte que absorbí energía vital directamente de ti y tú... quieres darme más?" sonrió dulcemente, pero con incredulidad. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? toda esta interacción y sobre todo con una chica; no es usual en mí, pero de nuevo ¿se me podía culpar?

La mayor parte de mi vida nadie se había interesado en mí, de pronto ella aparece y me ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, sin hacerme menos como persona por haber tenido que ayudarme en primer lugar, es cierto que pidió el beso, pero después de haberle insistido tanto en quererla ayudar y aun así no tomó lo suficiente para curarse por completo.

"tranquilo krasivyye glaza (ojos bonitos), ahora estoy bien, con eso es suficiente. Muchas gracias" se acercó y acaricio tan gentilmente mi pómulo magullado, tomándome completamente por sorpresa se puso de puntillas y beso el moretón, entonces tomando su mochila y una pala comenzó a alejarse. "no olvides llamar a la policía e irte a casa. Esa cosa ya se ha de encontrar lejos, estas a salvo" dijo sin mirar atrás.

Saliendo del shock... "¡e-espera! ¿qué significa eso que dijiste?" dije siguiéndola solo un par de pasos.

"quizás algún día te lo diga, ya no te metas en problemas. Cuídate Isaac" y ya casi la había perdido de vista. Incluso después de lo que posiblemente fueron un par de minutos, seguía tocando el pómulo que ella beso tan delicadamente.

"si te das cuenta que pudo haberte matado ¿cierto?" Dijo una voz masculina detrás mío.

"¿Q-quién eres?" dije muy sorprendido de no poderlo escuchar antes. Y al parecer tampoco Lenya, no parecía de las que salvaban a alguien, solo para dejarlos morir minutos después por otro psico, ¿cierto?

"Digamos que solo estoy muy interesado en que puedas ayudarte por ti mismo, o ¿acaso crees que ella siempre estará ahí para ayudarte, Isaac?"

"sabes mi nombre, ¿por qué? ¿la conoces?"

"te explicare todo, solo tienes que escuchar, soy Derek" dijo simplemente el tipo, pese a que toda su actitud era imponente, no creía que fuese a atacarme; después de todo, sí quisiera, lo habría hecho sin advertirme antes de su presencia.

* * *

 

Lenya

Bajé del coche de Georgie y a pesar de que ya no me desangraba, aun me sentía débil, tuve que poner todo de mí para cumplir con mi palabra y no absorber más energía de Isaac, chico muy agradable por cierto.

Toque fuertemente la puerta, esperaba y el muy bastardo no se haya ido a dormir temprano; porque ahora si lo mato. Volví a tocar y oí el arrastre de sus pasos.

"tienes idea de que hora..." dijo antes de abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto me vio toda sangrante y colgando del marco de su puerta se calló.

"querido ya llegué" dije burlonamente

"¿qué diablos te paso? Se supone que solo irías a hacer unas cuantas fogatas" dijo tomándome de la cintura y llevándome a la cocina casi arrastras.

"hombre lobo... o eso creo, era diferente de todos los que hemos visto; la plata no funcionó, escapo"

"¿Y las dagas de energía?" pregunto mientras me quitaba la chamarra y me sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra.

"no tenía suficiente energía... no me he alimentado en casi un mes" dije confesando, no podía mentirle, solo prepararme para el sermón que tendría.

"¿acaso estas demente Lenya? ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! Debiste habérmelo dicho, no te habría dejado ir sola." dijo muy enojado mientras limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la herida. "esto se ve mal, ¿cómo paraste el sangrado?" ahora limpiando parte de mi rostro.

"tuve un poco de ayuda en eso, solo no quise tomar de más" dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, ya que se encontraba parado entre mis piernas.

"necesitas alimentarte Len, si sigues extralimitándote; un día vas a matarte, a él no le agradaría. No puedes negar lo QUE eres, así como nadie tiene que decirte QUIEN eres" refiriéndose, que pese a tener sangre demoníaca, no hacia falta que negase mi naturaleza, para poder hacer bien mi trabajo de proteger a los demás, el hombre al que llegue a amar no estaría tan tranquilo como George.

Levantando mi rostro de su hombro sonreí y junté nuestras frentes, extrañaba aquel tiempo en donde solo éramos dos niños, siempre juntos volviendo loca a mi abuela. Todo era más simple en aquellos días.

"¿cuándo te volviste tan sabio pequeño Georgie?"

"no soy ningún sabio, eres tu la que se ha vuelto descuidada, pequeño gatito" dijo posando algunos de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja y besando mi frente.

Sintiendo como después, sus labios se posaban suavemente en los míos, entonces comencé a absorber la energía. Siempre había preocupación y amor en él, quizás no fuera 'l _o más nutritivo'_ para una súcubo, pero me gustaba ese sabor, me hacia saber que no importaba cuanta mierda hubiese a mi alrededor siempre podía contar con él, era familia.

Interrumpió el beso para desabrochar el cuello de su camisa, lo mire a los ojos y el solo asintió.

"hazlo, lo necesitaras hasta la próxima recarga" se acercó más entre mis piernas y ladeo su cabeza.

Mis colmillos salieron, rasgando con su filo la delgada piel de su cuello, siseó un poco y apretó el agarre en mis muslos, que comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de su cintura. Pese a que George y yo no éramos amantes o nos sintiéramos de esa forma el uno por el otro, la sangre siempre tendría cierta connotación sexual para las succubus y para aquellos a los que mordían.

No era la primera vez que me daba de su sangre o que incluso yo le daba de la mía, al asociarse conmigo tendía a herirse o casi morir, creo que era por eso que evitaba las peleas, para no salir herido y entonces tener que escucharme todo el día quejarme de como era mi culpa; por haberlo metido en todo esto en primer lugar, aunque a veces igual peleábamos porque quería participar más en batalla.

Aun cuando la herida cerro de inmediato, seguí tomando de él, sus manos solo se dedicaron a acariciar mis muslos, no yendo más allá, nunca exigiendo a menos que se lo pidiera. Me aparte de él lamiendo la herida, y solo nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente por un momento. Era extraño como a lo largo del tiempo habíamos aprendido a decir muchas cosas sin ninguna palabra.

"vayamos a dormir kotenok (gatito), te prepare una habitación" dijo tomándome de la mano, comenzando a dirigirnos a las escaleras.

"pero lyubov' (cariño), yo quiero dormir contigo" dije con un puchero.

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados "bieeen... pero pido el lado derecho y nada de patearme fuera de la cama" al final dijo resignado.

* * *

 

Isaac

Aunque un poco desconfiado, decidí escuchar lo que Derek tenía que decir. Menciono que había un mundo en las sombras, donde los humanos están en el escalón más bajo de la pirámide; que había notado como vivía escondiéndome, temeroso de todo, inseguro hasta de mis propios movimientos... siempre solo.

"pero yo puedo hacerte fuerte, nada más a que temer, de que huir, te daría una manada; no más estar solo, una familia que te apoyaría. ¿Los golpes? sanarían tan solo en segundos, nadie volverá a hacerte daño."

"¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?" vamos, sabemos que nada es gratis, seguro que todo esto sonaba prometedor.

"solo aceptar 'l _a mordida'_  es un regalo que te ofrezco, esos serian los beneficios. A cambio... solo tienes que seguir mi liderazgo, mi guía. siempre hay algo ahí acechando en las sombras por nosotros, así que dime, ¿en qué escalón de la pirámide quieres estar? Yo te ofrezco armas y la oportunidad de formar parte de algo más grande."

Tenia que aceptar que sea lo que sea 'ser parte de algo mas grande' se escuchaba mucho mejor que lo que tenia en mi vida actualmente. Ya no quería ser el indefenso Isaac, aquel que solo esperaba ser invisible por unos minutos más, aquel que solo quería ser tan pequeño hasta desaparecer. Ya estaba harto de decirme una y otra vez todos los días *solo otro día más Isaac*

"solo piénsalo. Si aceptas, puedes encontrarme en el viejo depósito de ferrocarril."

Y comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Después de salir un poco del aturdimiento, mire la hora en mi móvil, seria mejor hacer caso a Lenya y llamar de una vez a la policía, en verdad ya era muy tarde, o mas bien temprano, dentro de nada comenzaría a amanecer. Al dar la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la excavadora, pise algo que estaba seguro no era una piedra. Lo tome y lo lleve conmigo para poder verlo mejor en la luz, y resulto ser una blusa. Solo sonreí, sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía, la guardé en mi mochila y solo me senté a esperar a la policía... y a mi padre.


	9. Confianza

 

Lenya

"para alguien que quería dormir conmigo, saliste muy temprano de la cama" dijo la voz de George a mis espaldas, donde me encontraba en la barra tomando leche con chocolate. "debería sentirme ofendido" mientras besaba mi sien al pasar, tomando asiento a mi lado.

"ja ja que Drama Queen, es solo que había muchas cosas en mi mente"

"¿cómo cuáles?" pregunto, estirando su mano para encender la cafetera.

"para empezar, si la casa ya está libre de fantasmas?" dije alzando una de mis cejas.

"Ah eso, sí, asunto arreglado. El maldito estallo en llamas en cuanto lo tostaste, es por eso que fue raro que tardaras tanto en regresar, pensé que habías parado en alguna parte para cenar."

"sí bueno, ya sabes qué clase de noche tuve, lo que trae otra pregunta" dije ahora completamente frente a él. "¿qué rayos le sucede a esta ciudad? mientras cavaba, claramente escuché el grito de lo que parecía una Banshee, después un hombre lobo muy diferente del resto y al que no le afecta la plata" dije enserio muy confundida.

"La verdad, no he pasado mucho tiempo por aquí Len; así que no he tenido tiempo de observar los alrededores. Cuando te llamé acababa de regresar de San Francisco, estaba siguiendo la pista de un Alfa"

"hombres lobo...?" fruncí el ceño, George no era de los que saldrían de su casa solo por algo tan simple.

"cambiaformas, El Alfa Cambiaformas. ¿Hace cuánto que no mantienes contacto con los Winchester, o alguien cercano a ellos?"

"tú sabes desde cuándo, espera... ¿con los Winchester? ¿En plural?" dije muy extrañada, George no había sido parte activa en el apocalipsis, pero si sabia todos los detalles, yo insistí en ponerlo a salvo, pese a su renuencia, lo logré convencer. Sin embargo, cuando regresamos derrotados; se dio cuenta muy bien quienes habían sido nuestras bajas. Ya habíamos perdido a muy buenos amigos como Ellen y Jo, seguidas por Gabriel; esta vez, había sido el turno de los dos Winchester más jóvenes.

"si plural, Sam esta de regreso. Me imagine que estabas muy en lo tuyo y que no sabias nada de esto, fue por eso que te llame. Quería que lo supieras en persona"

"así que, por fin Dean logro traer de vuelta a sus hermanos" dije asombrada, el por qué perdí contacto con todo lo que se refería a ellos, fue porque ante el fracaso, Dean lo único que hizo fue 'retirarse', dijo que había sido una promesa a Sam, se lo respeto... pero ¿qué de Adam? Gabriel murió prácticamente por ellos, para que derrotaran al mal incluso después de Lucifer...  ¿Y Bobby?

Vamos, el hombre ya estaba bien entrado en años y recibiendo golpizas, incluso muriendo ese día en el cementerio y él no se  _'retiro'_ , al contrario; sigue más fuerte que un roble y pateando traseros. Solo lo llame en año nuevo para preguntarle si no tenía algún caso para mí, en realidad... un pretexto solo para desearle feliz año y al parecer para confirmar mutuamente que seguíamos vivos y en batalla, después de todo; dudo que Dean se mantuviese en contacto debido a su 'retiro' de lo paranormal.

"no, solo Sam" dijo algo incomodo.

"jajaja por supuesto que sí, el otro no cumplía con el curriculum para la solicitud de rescate" dije un poco amarga y frustrada. Verán, en resumen, conocí a los Winchester durante su cacería de Lilith; si bien la perra era la madre de nuestra especie, digamos que... hubo una guerra civil entre las súcubos, a muchas de nosotras nos gustaba el mundo tal y como era. Conclusión yo tratando de seguir la pista de nuestra madre para detenerla y ellos apuntándome con un arma (bueno solo Dean) porque ' _pertenecía al bando enemigo'_  decía, aun con eso; termine ayudándolos después, en la pelea contra Lucifer. Adam había sido el único en verme como persona, defendiéndome y confiando en mí en ese momento e incluso siendo un buen hombro por lo de Gabriel. 

Él me trato como un hermano mayor, incluso diciendo que le habría gustado tener una hermanita. También Sam fue (dentro de lo posible) amable; aunque no convencido del todo, pero nunca recibí un mal trato de él. Bobby solo me dejo ser, observó y se mantuvo al margen, supongo que estaba de su lado bueno; de lo contrario el solo habría apretado del gatillo. En mis libros; todo eso era suficiente para ganarse mi lealtad para con ellos.

"Puees... no sé qué paso realmente Len, pero al parecer ni siquiera fue Dean, los rumores situaban a Sam trabajando con un grupo de cazadores, al mismo tiempo que su hermano seguía retirado. Como sea, eso no es todo; he oído de varios cazadores que algo más grande se acerca, o así lo han dicho varias de las criaturas que han cazado recientemente."

"espera me estas diciendo, que Sam salió de la nada, tan sano como para ya andar corriendo por ahí cazando, con una banda nueva y de Adam... cero? ¿sigue en la jaula? y aparte, se nos viene encima otro ¿apocalipsis?... simplemente genial!!"

"yo no dije apocalipsis, solo que no sé, al parecer involucra demonios y ángeles... de nuevo, todo está muy revuelto allí afuera, por eso regresé. Solo sé que los Alfas, los 'primeros' de cada monstruo que hemos conocido, están siendo cazados"

"hmmm, con que los primeros... ¿y como les va con eso? Digo todo este tiempo se creyeron ya extintos, sino es que un mito, supongo que son lo demasiado fuertes como para haber podido sobrevivir hasta estos días" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"y tienes razón, le perdimos la pista. Solo te puedo decir con total seguridad que el Alfa cambiaformas, no necesita siquiera cambiar de piel; te copia en un parpadeo, es perturbador."

Me miró atentamente esperando a que dijera algo más ante estas revelaciones, pero al ver que no decía nada y cada vez me hundía mas en mis pensamientos, él rompió el silencio.

"entonces ¿qué hacemos? ¿Ayudamos?" dijo George expectante.

"no, deberíamos investigar primero, o quizás solo dejárselo a ellos. En caso de que esto ' _tan grande'_  nos explote en la cara; entonces nos involucramos, antes no. Además, nos vendría bien algo de descanso antes de una pelea."

"¿nos? ¿entonces vas a quedarte, aquí? ¿Conmigo?" dijo sorprendido, mientras se servia una taza de café.

"Si, me quedare aquí un rato, y obvio que contigo ¿me ves cara de que voy a pagar un motel si te tengo a ti?" dije burlona, sabia que a él no le molestaría.

"obvio no, tacaña. Sabes que me encanta tenerte cerca pequeño kotenok (gatito). Ahora, tengo que ir a cambiarme o se me hará tarde." Dijo de pie, bebiendo de prisa su café.

"espera ¿tarde... a dónde vas?" Dije muy desconcertada, apenas iban a ser las siete de la mañana. George no era de los que salían de casa tan temprano si podía evitarlo, menos si había trasnochado.

"oh cierto!, con todo lo ocurrido y la urgencia de deshacerme del 'hijo perfecto' no te había contado, soy el nuevo profesor de español en la secundaria de Beacon Hills" dijo estirando los brazos a sus lados, como diciendo ¡Ta Da!

"enserio... ¿qué le pasa a esta ciudad? Digo, Banshees, hombres lobo raritos, ¿pero tu? siendo ¿profesor? ¿Seguro que no estamos tratando con más sellos para un apocalipsis?" dije con cara seria, intentando contener la risa.

"Ja! muy graciosa Len, como sea es temporal; la profesora que imparte esa clase esta de permiso por maternidad, así que me postule, comienzo hoy. ¿No crees que seria una muy buena oportunidad para responder algunas de tus preguntas? Solo digo, adolescentes cotilleando todo el día, podrían saber algo, siempre saben algo." Dijo terminando deprisa su café, y casi a mitad de camino a su habitación.

"bien, tienes razón, algo podríamos descubrir. Pero yo te llevo!" Dije corriendo tras de él para tomar un cambio de ropa. Definitivamente no me perdería esto.

* * *

 

Stiles y Scott

"yo nunca comí un hígado." respondió Scott un poco indignado de que sugirieran que una vez siendo lobo, comería lo que fuera.

"si claro, porque hablando de hombres lobos tu eres el modelo de autocontrol" dijo Stiles con sarcasmo. "de hecho espera, tu eres el sujeto de prueba de esto, así que hay que pensar en lo que te paso."

Así siguieron discutiendo un poco más, sobre todo el asunto de la posible transformación de Lydia, hasta que Jackson paso junto a ellos, solo sonriendo arrogantemente.

"perdedores, por que siempre que siento que este será un buen día, lo primero que tengo que ver al llegar aquí, es a ustedes dos" dio un suspiro de resignación comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, antes de que Stiles pudiese replicarle. Ambos chicos escucharon el rugido de un motor, captando completamente la atención de ambos, miraron hacia el estacionamiento y vieron la misma Harley del día anterior.

Scott se emociono tanto que comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos insistentes a Stiles en el brazo, sin siquiera notar que el también veía lo mismo.

"Si Scott, ya vi, vamos contrólate" dijo rodando los ojos.

"¿crees que sería buena idea ir a saludarla?"

"¿hablas de la moto o de Linda?" respondió Stiles

"ja... ja sabes a quien me refería" Scott solo entrecerró los ojos.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre el enamoramiento de Scott por la moto de Lenya, ella y George ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada.

"tenemos que comprarte un casco..." iba diciendo Len a George, mientras ambos intentaban poner un poco en orden su cabello "¡hey chicos!... así que aquí es donde estudian" saludó Lenya una vez que vio a ambos.

George solo miro a los tres intercambiando saludos un poco desconcertado.

"y tu... ¿estudiaras aquí?" preguntó Scott un poco tímido, no queriendo ofender a Lenya pues se veía al menos tres años mayor que ellos

"jajaja claro que no, me halagas; pero solo he venido a ver a mi Georgie en su primer día como profesor." Dijo pellizcando la mejilla de este.

"¿enserio? ¿qué clases estará dando?" pregunto Stiles muy curioso, esperando que la buena noticia incluyera, el no volver a ver a Harris.

"solo una, español. De hecho, debo correr a la administración para firmar algunos papeles, si es que quiero llegar a tiempo para el primer periodo"

"nosotros tendremos español en el tercer periodo, lo vemos en clase entonces, profesor...?" contesto igual de amistoso Stiles pese a que su sueño no se había cumplido.

"Cabrera, mucho gusto. Así que serán de mis estudiantes de hoy, hasta ahora me agradan. Bueno no lleguen tarde a mí clase y seguiremos así" dijo sonriendo a los dos chicos "¿te veo en casa o vas a quedarte por aquí?" preguntó esta vez a Lenya.

"quizás este un rato por aquí... no lo sé, iré a conocer un poco las instalaciones. Anda ya vete, llegar tarde no deja una buena impresión, yo te busco." le aseguró Lenya, dándole un beso en la mejilla y empujándolo un poco hacia la puerta.

Una vez se había ido, siguió caminando con los chicos el resto del camino, hasta sus casilleros mientras conversaban acerca de la escuela.

"¿y qué tipo de deporte es el alma de esta ciudad?" pregunto Lenya mientras veía los carteles de '¡Vamos Cyclones!'

"pues tenemos al equipo de natación, campo traviesa, basquetball, pero no son tan geniales como los de Lacrosse, mi chico aquí es el capitán del equipo" dijo un Stiles muy orgulloso de su amigo y hermano.

"oh... entonces supongo que tú también estas en el equipo Stiles" dijo señalando con su cabeza el palo en su mochila.

"por supuesto que lo está, de hecho, justo ahora tenemos práctica, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?" pregunto Scott con una enorme sonrisa y cerrando su casillero al igual que Stiles, mientras este asentía en acuerdo con la invitación.

"¿enserio? no sé nada del deporte, pero me encantaría. Lideren el camino."

* * *

 

Isaac

Camino a la escuela no dejaba de pensar en lo que Derek había dicho, no es que tuviera algo que perder, pero definitivamente no era una decisión fácil de tomar. Era lógico que tuviera mis dudas, después de todo; el mismo Derek lo había dicho, no sería cualquier criatura sino una que tendría colmillos y garras ¿qué pasaba si esta vez era yo el que hacia daño a los indefensos? era mucho en que pensar.

Llegué a la escuela justo a tiempo, afortunadamente ya me había cambiado con el uniforme del equipo, así que corrí hacia los vestidores para escuchar las instrucciones que hoy tenía el entrenador.

Mencionó a la misma chica desaparecida, por la que el Alguacil me pregunto más temprano esta mañana, al parecer era primordial encontrarla debido a la caída de temperatura que tendríamos esta noche. Hablando de chicas, había una que no podía sacar de mis pensamientos.

Como sea, vi como la mayoría de los chicos comenzaban a apuntarse en la lista de voluntarios, así que decidí salir al campo antes que todos. Justo cuando pase junto a las gradas ahí estaba ella, escribiendo en su móvil, a la luz del día pude ver en mejor detalle su rostro y su figura; pese que esta vez sí estaba... más abrigada.

"L-Lenya?" dije un poco inseguro, quizás no había sido buena idea.

"¿Sí? ¡Oh! Pero si es krasivyye glaza (ojos bonitos). Tú también estudias aquí" sonriéndome alegremente.

"si" dije acercándome un poco a ella "...y que es eso de krasiv... lo que sea?" dije muy intrigado, ya era la segunda vez que la oía decirlo.

"mmm... solo diré que es ruso" respondió de manera juguetona.

"y... ¿cómo sigue la herida?" pregunte mientras notaba que los demás comenzaban a salir, nos observaban con curiosidad. Claro, después de todo; porque una chica como ella le estaría siquiera dirigiendo la palabra al perdedor de Lahey.

"ni una sola cicatriz, gracias a ti" dijo mordiéndose el labio "¿ves?" levanto un poco su camisa mostrándome su abdomen, dos de los chicos mas cercanos lo notaron y comenzaron a silbar, regrese a verlos con una mirada poco amigable y solo rieron y continuaron en lo suyo.

Justo en ese momento el entrenador entró al campo.

"debo irme ¿estarás aquí después de la practica? tengo algo que creo es tuyo" dije con una mirada algo esperanzada, solo esperaba que no le pareciera patético de mi parte.

"anda a entrenar tranquilo, aquí estaré... no entendiendo nada en absoluto" dijo frunciendo el ceño, solo sonreí emocionado y corrí hacia el campo.

* * *

 

Lenya

La sangre de Gigi (¡ja! como le molestaba que le dijera así) había hecho maravillas para mis sentidos, aunque con mi tanque de energía casi vacío, los efectos durarían posiblemente solo por hoy. Al menos pude escuchar los cotilleos de los que G me advirtió, nada revelador en realidad, aparte de una chica desaparecida de la que Scott y Stiles decían tener que encontrar antes que 'el papá de Allison' dijeron cazadores? Hmm a que se referirán? Después de eso nada interesante, solo adolescentes y su cóctel de emociones, pero vamos, eso es normal en una escuela.

Note a Isaac mirando repetidas veces hacia mi dirección, una de ellas siendo tacleado por uno de sus compañeros. Uuf, eso dolerá mucho más para esta noche, aun sin entender del todo, me concentre en ver la practica hasta que...

"hey ¡¡tú!! Chica extraña, ¿quién eres? Estas distrayendo a mis jugadores" dijo el entrenador haciendo su camino hacia mí, un poco buscapleitos a mi parecer.

"hmm, interesante, no cree entrenador... sí sus jugadores se distraen con tanta facilidad ahora... en un entrenamiento con una sola persona; ¿no sería mejor desistir? después de todo ¿que será con otras cien personas por aquí?"

"tienes razón, todos son perdedores, es por eso que necesito que no lo sean aún más. Así que ¡¡fuera de mi campo!!"

"bien podría ser una caza talentos sabe." Dije tranquilamente, cruzando mis piernas.

"¿Lo eres?" dijo alzando su ceja expectante.

"Linda Walsh, vengo del L.A Chronicle, estaba decidiendo si hacer un articulo sobre el entrenador estrella de los cyclones, pero si tanto le molesta, quizás no sea buena idea" dije poniéndome de pie.

"o-oye, oye, tranquila, estaba jugando... quizás sea buena idea que te quedes después de todo" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sip, la adulación aún sigue funcionando en la mayoría de las personas.

"Gracias entrenador, es usted tan genial como me lo describieron" dije con una sonrisa encantadora, volviendo a tomar asiento.

* * *

 

Isaac

El entrenamiento había terminado, los chicos comenzaron a ir a las duchas para el resto de sus clases, estaba un poco adolorido por la práctica, pero corrí hasta donde estaba Lenya en cuanto el silbato sonó.

"me esperas ¿cierto?, tengo libres los próximos dos periodos... así que..." me fui apagando poco a poco no sabiendo que mas decirle, nunca antes había hablado con una chica más allá de un 'hola', una conversación sobre las tareas o la clase; no sin que se burlaran o me dijeran que era un raro.

Justo cuando ella iba contestar, escuche a Scott, el capitán y a su inseparable amigo Stiles a mi lado.

"entonces que te pareció la practica Linda'" Linda? que no había dicho que su nombre era Lenya.

"pues digamos que algo violenta, no más que su entrenador, él es algo... intenso. Y las costillas de mi amigo Isaac aquí, sí que sufrieron" dijo mirándome esta vez "prometo no moverme de aquí, anda" volviendo a sonreírme.

"esta bien, ya regreso." Dirigiéndome a los vestidores.

Dejando a los tres todavía conversando, me apresuré lo más que pude. Para cuando salí de nuevo al campo, ella se encontraba ahí, acostada en las gradas cómodamente con los ojos cerrados, como si el lugar le perteneciera.

"creí que tu nombre era Lenya" dije repentinamente, esperando sorprenderla, pero nada, no funciono.

"y lo es, tú obtuviste la membresía premium por eso conoces el real" dijo ahora sentándose, yo solo alce mi ceja como una pregunta tacita mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"los conocí ayer cuando llegué a la ciudad y me ayudaron con una dirección. Tu sin embargo, me ayudaste a no morir desangrada, y hasta el momento haces muy buen trabajo no flipando; considerando que sabes que no soy muy normal que digamos, además nos besamos, creo que ya cruzamos la línea de: desconocido-conocido ¿no crees? ¿Qué tal amigos?" dijo ofreciendo su mano.

"s-sí, claro" dije muy nervioso, seguro que estaba como un tomate, mientras tomaba su mano en un apretón como parte del acuerdo.

"¿cómo te fue con la explicación a la policía?" preguntó de pronto.

"solo levantaron un reporte, al parecer la cosa con la que peleaste ayer solo se llevó un hígado, revisaron un poco la zona, pero no había nada; aparte de los raros restos quemados" dije mirándola fijamente, pues tuve que cubrir lo que sea que ella estuviera haciendo como parte del ataque.

"ah si eso, gracias por no mencionarme"

"y ya que somos amigos y he sido bueno guardando tus secretos... ¿vas a contarme que era lo que hacías en realidad?" dije un poco más confiado, quizás atrevido, pero siendo sincero si me estaría metiendo en problemas cada vez que me encontrara con ella, debía saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

"bien, creo que es justo. Después de todo ya estas un poco metido en esto, no solo viste a la bestia anoche, me viste a mi" dijo ahora en un humor más serio, quizás aun deliberando si sería una buena idea el decirme en absoluto.

Comenzó a contarme tantas cosas, que mi cerebro en algún momento se sintió pesado con tanta información, sí creí que Derek mentía en algún punto, ella misma era la prueba a todas sus afirmaciones, sin embargo, él se había quedado corto en explicaciones, Lenya no me había contado todo a gran detalle, fue más... un tipo resumen ' _introducción a lo paranormal 101_ ', me di cuenta que el mundo que nosotros los humanos conocíamos no era mas que una mota de polvo en comparación con la bastedad que ella probablemente ya había visto, o más bien, pertenecía.

"entonces déjame comprender... eres una súcubo, pero fuiste criada entre los humanos, es por eso que no los ves solo como 'comida'. Decidiendo cuidar de ellos, te volviste una cazadora de criaturas sobrenaturales y anoche te deshacías de un fantasma... ¿me falto algo?" dije una vez que ella termino.

"mmm nop, lo tienes todo, aunque aun no sé a ciencia cierta que fue lo que te atacó anoche, parecía un hombre lobo, pero nada como lo que he visto anteriormente." Dijo ella un poco pensativa en esto. En cuanto menciono hombre lobo, pensé en el 'regalo' que Derek me ofrecía, si decía que sí, ¿sería yo a quien Lenya daría caza ahora?

"quizás sea otra especie, una menos... violenta?" dije yo inseguro "y ahora que estas mejor ¿vas a buscarlo y matarlo?" necesitaba saber cuál era su respuesta.

"sabes ahora que lo mencionas, puede que tengas razón, incluso con todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, aun hay muchas cosas que me son desconocidas. En cuanto a cazarlo, no creo que haya querido lastimar a alguien, de haber sido así; no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo, de cierta forma... parecen saber controlarse. Tendré que investigar mas sobre todo esto." Dijo claramente confundida.

"y... qué haces aquí?, q-quiero decir, no es que me queje, e-en realidad, es muy bueno volver a verte y... mejor me callo" dije torpemente cambiando de tema, ya podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse por dicha torpeza y claramente Lenya disfrutaba de ello, si la sonrisa en su rostro era una indicación.

"eres muy lindo" dijo sonriendo ahora gentilmente, volvió a tocar la magulladura de mi pómulo "¿por qué alguien te haría esto?" tomándome por sorpresa lo único que hice fue desviar la mirada.

"me lo he hecho en la práctica, deporte violento ¿recuerdas?" dije medio sonriendo, esperando que se lo creyera, así era siempre... yo mintiendo acerca de mis moretones.

"puede que sea una ignorante en cuanto al Lacrosse se trata, pero; por lo que hoy he visto, los cascos se ven de muy buena calidad." Dijo tomándome de la barbilla y girando mi rostro para que la mirase. "¿algún bravucón?... ¿Problemas en casa?" dijo totalmente seria.

"estoy bien, no te preocupes" dije soltando una pequeña sonrisa, que estaba muy seguro que se veía más como una mueca, sostuve su mano aun en mi pómulo, y la miré fijamente.

"si tu lo dices, pero si algo mas sucede... se que apenas me conoces, pero puedes contar conmigo ¿okay?" dijo acariciando el golpe gentilmente con su pulgar. Una mirada amable plasmada en su rostro.

La mire muy sorprendido, nunca antes alguien había sido tan amable conmigo, protector incluso y mucho menos habían ofrecido su ayuda de tal forma. Incluso gente con la que había convivido años, no les importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasase conmigo, no es que pudiesen alegar ignorancia de mi situación; era un secreto a voces, se sabía muy bien que la vida con mi padre no era... idílica, pese a mi facilidad de mentir sobre mis golpes tan frecuentemente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la bese... ella parecía totalmente sorprendida por lo que inmediatamente me retire, en que rayos estaba pensando, ella había sido la primera en tratarme bien y yo voy y lo arruino todo.

"L-lo siento, no debí, es solo que y-yo..." me miro por un momento y ahora eran sus labios los que me besaban, esta vez deje de pensar y simplemente respondí el beso enseguida, tome su cintura y la acerque más a mí, mientras ella subía una de sus manos por mis hombros, hasta enredarse en mi cabello, tirando un poco de el, esto provoco que profundizara el beso, tirando mas insistente de su cintura hacía mí, la quería más cerca, la necesitaba más cerca.

"woah... tranquilo tigre" poco a poco ella retrocedió, esta vez no había absorbido nada de mí, pero ambos estábamos un poco sin aliento. "acaso... no tienes mas clases?" dijo algo nerviosa, busqué mi móvil y vi la hora, faltaban doce minutos para mi próxima clase.

"sí, tienes razón, debería..." dije señalando con mi pulgar en dirección a la escuela. Ella asintió, se levantó y bajó de las gradas.

"vamos te acompaño, tengo cosas que hacer también" hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza hacia la misma dirección.

"nunca contestaste que hacías por aquí" caminábamos juntos por el pasillo de los vestidores.

"bueno, al parecer una de tus profesoras esta de permiso, así que mi amigo esta cubriendo sus clases" dijo casualmente, así que era eso. "y hablando de cosas que no contestamos, creí haber oído que tenías ¿algo mío?" siguió diciendo mientras llegábamos a mi casillero.

"ah sí! Esto" dije sacando la blusa que había encontrado cerca de la tumba donde ella estaba anoche.

"aww mi héroe, pensé que la había perdido, ayer se me olvido por completo, gracias. Ahora deberías apresurarte" justo en ese momento la campana sonó.

"¿te veré en el almuerzo?" dije una vez más esperanzado, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, conocerla, lo que fuera que ella permitiera.

"quizás después, nos estaremos viendo Isaac, ahora corre" dijo con una señal de su mano, yo solo sonreí enormemente y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

 

красивые глаза (krasivyye glaza) - ojos hermosos/bonitos

котенок (kotenok) - gatito

George usa el apodo gatito, en masculino, puesto que el nombre de Lenya significa León, que es nombre de varón.

 


	10. Primeras impresiones

y estos dos me recordaron a Derek y Lenya XDD

* * *

Lenya

 

Justo después de despedirme de Isaac, George apareció por el pasillo.

"hey, donde habías estado? No me digas que te perdiste" dijo G un poco divertido.

"para nada, los chicos me invitaron a la práctica de Lacrosse, y después de eso estuve con un amigo"

"amigo huh?, no llevas ni 24hrs aquí y ya eres mas popular que la gripe" dijo mirándome sospechosamente.

"jajaja no seas exagerado, Scott y Stiles me ayudaron con tu dirección ayer, recuerda que mi móvil murió por eso no pudiste localizarme y pues Isaac... bueno él fue el que evito que me desangrara." Dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

"con que Isaac huh?" dijo de nuevo todo sospechoso.

"Oye! Deja ya de darme esa mirada, mejor dime si ya has descubierto algo interesante." Dije cambiando de tema, solo así me dejaría en paz por un momento. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, lado a lado para 'comparar notas' sin que nadie escuchara.

"nop, la verdad que lo mas interesante hasta ahora es una chica desaparecida del hospital, andando desnuda muy seguramente por el bosque"

"desnuda huh? Si, algo escuche en la práctica. Scott y Stiles hablaban de ella; Lydia, sobre como debían encontrarla antes que un tal 'papá de Allison' y sus cazadores" completando la información que él me había dado.

"¿cazadores? Tal parece que no somos los únicos por aquí, solo digo, mencionaste que Scott te dio una vibra sobrenatural, de pronto habla de encontrar a esta chica que se escapo desnuda del hospital antes que los cazadores, dudo que sean cazadores comunes y corrientes de la temporada."

"tienes toda la razón, esto es mucho mas que una simple chica desaparecida. ¿Crees que sea una recién convertida?"

"Muy posible, tendríamos que investigar más, sin embargo, tendrá algo que ver con el lobo que te hirió anoche?"

"no lo creo, si él la hubiese convertido, habrían estado juntos, ya sea para que él la enseñara a cazar o hurtar si es que son hombres lobos 'veganos', pero quien me ataco ayer, estaba solo."

La campana que marcaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, mientras me decía como habían ido las dos clases que había dado, la cafetería comenzaba a llenarse con los alumnos y profesores. Me presento con ellos como su hermana, obviamente muchos nos dieron miradas escépticas (después de todo él tenía clara ascendencia hispana y mi nombre daba la pista de que era rusa) pero igual lo invitaron a sentarse en su mesa. Ya saben como es esto, el cotilleo no solo se limitaba a los adolescentes.

Justo en ese momento vi a Isaac sentado solo, en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, con solo una manzana y un jugo. Al parecer la popularidad y él no eran un dúo, me miraba atentamente, cuando se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado, rasco su nuca y solo sonrió diminutamente, le regresé la sonrisa y me dirigí a George que se encontraba conversando. Me despedí de él e hice mi retirada, después de todo necesitaba hacerse su sitio por su cuenta.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo logre escuchar a algunas chicas cotillear frente a los casilleros.

"...su tía la que asesino a todas esas personas"

"la perra loca que mato a todas esas personas?"

"si el incendio, los ataques animales, todo lo hizo ella"

"bromeas, me siento junto a ella en clase..."

Aunque cruel, era una plática muy interesante, después de todo... asesinatos y ataques animales qué más podría mezclarse a la perfección con los hombres lobos, también escuche los nombres como Allison y Kate, así que esta chica era Allison, mirando a la chica que cerro de golpe su casillero, apunto de llorar mientras se iba a paso acelerado. No podía culparla, mi propia experiencia en la escuela había sido... no muy placentera. No fue hasta que oí el apellido Argent, que seguí mi camino. Argent, Argent, sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, solo tenía que recordar donde.

Como era claro que me quedaría aquí por un tiempo, debido a mi renuencia a tratar nuevamente con ángeles, después de todo tratar de hablar con ellos era como hablar con una pared, pero con mucha más arrogancia y los demonios no eran tan diferentes. Como le dije a George, nos mantendríamos al margen hasta que esto, muy posiblemente, nos explotara en la cara.

* * *

 

Busque entre las cosas de George la radio que hace unos años habíamos encontrado en el sótano de una casa que servia como escondite para un nido de vampiros, cuando fuimos por caminos separados, le dije que yo no lo necesitaría si iba a estar en el camino, que sería más útil para él si de verdad solo se dedicaría a investigar. Por fin pude encontrarlo y busque en la mayoría de los canales, hasta que logré sintonizarlo adecuadamente. Con eso una vez cubierto, comencé a revisar toda la casa, esperando que G hubiese hecho su tarea; dibujando esas trampas del diablo y sellos adicionales que Bobby nos había enseñado. Sip, todo en orden, los había puesto en lugares discretos, incluso algunos sigilos. Para cuando me di cuenta George ya estaba en casa.

"hey qué haces con mi casa?" dijo observándome limpiar mis armas y también las runas de protección adicionales que hice.

"protección, mantenimiento, dijiste que desde que la compraste no habías estado mucho por aquí, pero veo que no estas tan oxidado como pensé."

De pronto la radio transmitió un llamado: '4-1-5 en auto... víctima de infarto, murió en el camino... algo los golpeo por atrás... hay sangre por todas partes... es un desastre'

Georgie y yo solo nos miramos, tome el arma que acaba de limpiar, el machete y me asegure de la daga en mi bota, mientras escuchaba la ubicación. George tomó las llaves de su auto y partimos, después de todo el conocía un poco más las calles. Llegamos ahí casi enseguida, pero lo que sea que hiciera ese desastre ya se había ido, olí el miedo y la sangre que se profundizaban en el bosque y me dirigí a G, para decirle que lo rastrearía, que se mantuviera alerta.

Estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse en el auto, el cual estaba escondido y retirado de la vista. Me adentre en el bosque, pero algo definitivamente estaba pasando, aun a lo lejos logre ver el cuerpo de un hombre colgando de una trampa, un viejo paseándose con una espada y... ¡oh por dios!, no muy lejos de todo ese desastre estaba Scott siendo detenido por otro sujeto, ambos escondidos. Decidí que mi distancia era mas que prudente e igual podía escucharlos.

Omega, decía el hombre más joven. un lobo solitario y sus diversas razones del porqué, así que estos eran los cazadores. Centrándome de nuevo en el hombre de la trampa, me di cuenta que era el mismo del cementerio pues llevaba la misma ropa. Así que Isaac tenia razón, era otra clase de lobo, una que se apegaba mas fielmente al comportamiento de los verdaderos lobos en el reino animal. Interesante, entonces el anciano lo corto por la mitad. Eso fue sadismo puro, después de todo el lobo estaba indefenso ahí colgado, hasta el momento solo había conocido a cazadores que peleaban mano a mano con dichas criaturas que cazaban.

El hombre que sostenía a Scott lo obligaba a ver, sino lo malinterpretaba, quería que formara parte de su manada, Scott solo despedía terror, impotencia y enojo, no parecía poner mucha atención al hombre. El cual parecía querer una confrontación, una guerra.

Ellos claramente eran unos sádicos cobardes. Lo siguiente que dijo el viejo tan solo lo confirmo, había más sobrenaturales en esta ciudad y no le importaba si mataba a inocentes, esto era venganza.

El mas joven menciono un código, pero el anciano parecía no importarle, era como si todo este tiempo solo hubiera buscado una excusa para acabar con una 'plaga', su actitud y lenguaje corporal así lo señalaban. Permanecí lo mas quieta posible hasta que se fueron, después de bajar al hombre y prenderle fuego no tardaron en irse. dejando los restos ahí como si no fueran nada más que basura.

Scott se acerco a la pequeña fogata y solo miro al otro tipo con reproche.

"sabes bien que no podrías haberlo ayudado, no sin matarte a ti mismo" dijo el sujeto.

"...él tiene razón, te superaban en numero y esta claro que ellos no juegan limpio" dije saliendo de las sombras.

"Linda! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como...?" dijo Scott muy sorprendido por verme.

"en realidad es Lenya, siguiendo una pista" dije interrumpiéndolo, pero aun así con tono de disculpa.

"la chica del cementerio" dijo simplemente el hombre.

"se conocen?" pregunto Scott ahora un poco confundido

"jamás lo había visto, pero al parecer el a mi si, como sea, entonces... ¿eran cazadores?" pregunté, incluso sabiendo la respuesta.

"son los Argent, toda una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo" dijo Scott

"jamás había escuchado de ellos en mi circulo, supongo que son muy exclusivos... los muy cobardes" dije con desagrado, pues ponían en vergüenza a todos los cazadores que había conocido.

"así que eres cazadora" dijo el hombre que ya tenía rato observándome sospechosamente.

"sí, lo soy, pero no tengo ningún problema con uste..."

"tampoco eres humana, ¿que eres?" me interrumpió exigente, solo para delatarme frente a Scott.

"que pasa con los buenos modales hoy en día, yo no voy preguntándote que clase de lobo eres, por que esta mas que claro que jamás había oído de ningún hombre lobo que no fuera vulnerable a la plata." Dije empezando a avanzar hacia él con enojo.

"¿qué eres?" repitió ahora amenazante e ignorando lo que había dicho por completo, al parecer no le gustaba no estar en control de las cosas.

"Derek!! Ya basta" dijo Scott por fin recobrando su voz.

"no, ella estaba anoche con Isaac en el cementerio... le hiciste algo" dijo desconfiado. Sip, definitivamente no le gustaba no saber que pasaba y obviamente también tenía problemas de confianza e ira.

"así que estabas espiando, hmm... no pareces del tipo acosador; estoy segura que también viste que me fui y él seguía sano y salvo... o tú qué dices Scott? ¿Como viste a Isaac hoy?"

"tiene razón Derek, Isaac se encontraba perfectamente bien, ya basta... ambos, ¿qué está pasando?"

"descuida Scott nos vemos después" me di la vuelta para comenzar a salir del bosque, cuando la mano de Derek apretó mi brazo fuertemente.

"no puedes decir que eres cazadora así de simple y además alguna clase de criatura e irte como si nada" dijo mostrando sus ojos color rojo de forma amenazante.

"hago lo que me plazca" dije mostrando ahora los míos "no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero si tanto insistes" esta vez lo empuje con fuerza, provocando un gruñido mas grande, con garras y colmillos incluidos. Solo rodé mis ojos y esperé a que él atacara.

No tuve que esperar tanto, él tiró el primer golpe, esta vez estaba más preparada, sabía que usar plata era inútil, por lo que no perdí tiempo con el cuchillo, además ahora tenía más energía y potencia de reserva, bueno casi se acababa, pero sería suficiente, era más de lo que tenía ayer.

Esquive los múltiples ataques que envió, pero igual algunos acertaron su objetivo, ya contaba con rasguños en el estómago, una de mis piernas y unos que por poco no había esquivado en el rostro. Suficiente, materialicé una daga y fui por sus piernas, muy pronto se encontraba hincado en el suelo, las heridas hechas con energía cauterizaban al cortar, lo que hacía que las criaturas con factor curativo tardaran más en sanar. Sus garras retrocedieron, al igual que el resto de su forma.

"¿qué diablos me hiciste?" decía con evidente dolor.

"¿yo? Qué te has hecho a ti mismo? yo ya me iba, tú eras el que tenía que ir en plan cavernícola" dije acercándome, toque su rostro inyectándole un poco de energía. "quédate quieto" tire de su cabello para alzar su rostro y acerque mi boca a la suya, robando de su fuerza, mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y a despedir la estela de energía en cada rabillo, él tenía mucha energía, de ira principalmente; mis heridas se curaron rápidamente y por completo, pero no quería parar. Su energía era deliciosa, aun así, creí que sería suficiente. Me aleje y cayó hacia el frente, apenas sosteniéndose en sus manos para evitar caer sobre su rostro, regrese a mis ojos humanos.

"woah! Debo decir que eso fue genial" dije sintiéndome increíble con tanta energía, quien diría que esta especie hace maravillas en mi dieta.

"Lin- Lenya, ¿Qué eres?" dijo un Scott muy sorprendido mirando mis heridas curadas y a Derek derrotado.

"una súcubo" dije tranquilamente. "y también cazadora, pero lo dije enserio, no tengo nada contra... ti al menos" dije mirando a Scott mientras Derek seguía un poco sin aliento.

"no pudiste decir eso... desde el principio?" dijo ahora irritado el muy necio.

"él lo pregunto amablemente, si tan solo tuvieras sus modales..." Scott solo retuvo una risa "como sea, igual me hubieras atacado, claramente eres una bomba de tiempo, demasiada ira allí adentro, deberías tener cuidado Scott, eso es contagioso."

"¿por qué no estoy sanando?" dijo un poco más estable el imbécil

"porque fuiste herido por energía, la cual es como el fuego, por lo tanto, cauteriza. Estarás bien en unas horas princesa, no te preocupes" dije palmeando su cabeza como si de un perro se tratase, técnicamente... lo era, enojado golpeo mi mano fuera de él. "que dramático, eeeen fin! Fue un placer pasar el rato con ustedes, pero tengo que irme, gracias por la cena... y Scott" dije deteniendo mis pasos "sé que no nos conocemos, pero puedo ver que eres alguien de fiar, cuenta conmigo si pasa algo con esos cazadores o lo que sea, ¡que tengan buena noche!" dije siguiendo mi camino.

"tardaste" dijo G arrancando el auto una vez que subí.

Comencé a decirle todo lo sucedido, incluso la teoría de Isaac, y cómo había tenido razón. Tratábamos con una especie diferente de hombre lobos, teníamos que averiguar todo acerca de ellos, en especial por que dudaba que todos fueran tan lindos como Scott.

* * *

 

Isaac

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Derek me había mordido, 'el regalo' había sido doloroso, pero si los beneficios serian tantos, bien valía la pena. Pese a mí mismo y mis dudas, acepte ese mismo día en que me propuso ser parte de su manada. Incluso con el ataque; el ver a Lenya en la escuela, charlar con ella... y besarla, convirtió el día en uno de mis mejores.

Pero la realidad siempre te encontraba tarde o temprano, en mi caso fue cuando regrese a casa y mi padre ya estaba esperándome para mas explicaciones de como es que permití que pasara todo lo del cementerio.

Como el buen hijo que era acepte el castigo; una vez mas me encontraba encerrado en lo que tan cariñosamente llamaba mi ataúd, ya no soportando esa situación, me jure a mí mismo que sería la última vez que estaría dentro de esa cosa. Así fue como termine buscando a Derek, a diferencia de la noche anterior, se veía un poco... agotado, sin embargo, su actitud parecía complacida al ver que aceptaba su oferta.

Pero no todo parecía brillar, pues necesitaba actuar con normalidad hasta que la mordida hiciera efecto, e incluso después de eso, ¿cómo me escabulliría cada vez que Derek solicitara mi presencia? Obviamente no había pensado en ese tipo de cosas.

Como sea, una noche más de 'normalidad' en la casa Lahey no sería nada nuevo en la programación y cuando papá pregunto cuales eran mis calificaciones de química durante la cena, sabía exactamente en que terminaría todo; aun así, entré en pánico, las viejas costumbres tardan en morir... o eso dicen. Una vez mas me encontraba siendo el débil e indefenso Isaac, más aún cuando menciono el sótano y su responsabilidad como padre. Pero al mencionar que podría compensarlo lavando los trastos y limpiando la cocina, me permití respirar tranquilamente por un momento, uno muy fugaz.

En cuanto la taza toco el piso, supe que yo sería el próximo, la suerte definitivamente no se encontraba de mi lado. Cuando se puso de pie lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acurrucarme contra la pared, pero no había sido suficiente, porque cuando lanzó esa jarra en mi dirección, sentí como los fragmentos tocaban mi rostro he incluso se incrustaban.

No podía soportarlo más, estaba verdaderamente sorprendido como no le importaba en lo absoluto a este hombre parado frente a mí, no solo como padre, sino como ser humano. Repitiendo una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, que lo sucedido había sido mi culpa, esta vez no fue diferente, y sin embargo ya estaba harto.

"pudiste dejarme ciego" dije con mirada y tono de reproche, alzándome de mi posición indefensa contra la pared.

"cierra la boca, es un rasguño!" dijo como si nada. Pero podía sentir la sangre correr por mi mejilla. "ni siquiera..." se interrumpió a sí mismo, solo para una segunda mirada en mi dirección, la sorpresa se reflejaba en él y por un momento me pregunté qué ocurría, entonces lo sentí.

Los poderes de los que Derek hablo, comenzaron a cerrar la herida justo frente a sus ojos. Nuevamente sentí el pánico surgir, no se suponía que él se enterase de mi nuevo estatus; obviamente no había tenido ninguna consideración conmigo siendo su hijo menor, mucho menos lo tendría si se enteraba que ahora era una criatura sobrenatural. Definitivamente no me quedaría a esperar a que muy posiblemente sacara su arma y esta vez terminara conmigo de una vez por todas. Tenia que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que dirección tome, solo recuerdo andar en mi bicicleta lo más rápido que pude, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible, esta parte de la ciudad ya había sido alcanzada por la lluvia, así que busque refugio, al final de un callejón, encontré un pequeño almacén. No hizo falta mucha fuerza para poder abrir la cerradura así que solo entre y me senté ahí en la oscuridad, esperando que todo esto terminara.

cuando la lluvia menguo y ahora más tranquilo, decidí que era seguro salir, mi sentido del olfato ahora mejorado, había percibido el aroma de la sangre, sin siquiera pensarlo del todo me encontraba caminando hacia esa dirección, solo par ser sorprendido con la imagen de mi padre en su auto, muerto en medio de lo que parecía completamente una masacre. Impactado lo único que pude hacer fue correr al escondite de Derek. Por supuesto que él creería que fui yo, después de todo, parecía muy conveniente.


	11. Hay monstruos llamados humanos

Una frase muy acorde al tema tocado en este capitulo.

* * *

Lenya

El ir a dejar a George en mi moto se había vuelto rutina, por lo que ver a los chicos no era extraño. Después de decirle a Scott en el bosque, que podía contar conmigo, habíamos intercambiado números. Contándole lo sucedido a Stiles, quien era completamente humano, pero no del todo ignorante del mundo en las sombras.

Me preguntó por muchas criaturas. "todo aquello que pueda darte pesadillas, excepto Godzilla... es real" dije sin más, se quedó sin aliento y obviamente necesitaba donde sentarse. Creo que fue como soltar una bomba atómica en su cerebro.

Su curiosidad me recordaba a la de George y el hecho de que fuera de mente muy abierta, más que la de Scott; quien era una criatura de la noche, decía mucho de él. También, sin previa educación en lo sobrenatural, se había encargado de entrenar y cuidar de Scott durante los ciclos lunares; sin duda tenía mucho potencial... y agallas.

George y yo dedicamos parte de nuestro tiempo en tratar de averiguar qué clase de hombres lobos eran estos, pese a que Scott no era ninguna amenaza... por el momento, dudaba que todos se apegaran a los valores que él parecía tener, un ejemplo claro era Derek, eran tan diferentes. Pero este sería uno de nuestros proyectos secretos, tampoco queríamos que pensaran que estábamos intentando cazarlos, solo queríamos tener nuestras espaldas cubiertas para cuando algo sucediese.

Hablando de princesas gruñonas... habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el bosque y no había señales de que quisiera algún tipo de revancha. *Que extraño, tampoco había visto a Isaac en la escuela*

Me despedí de George y de los chicos, que habían mencionado que tenían entrenamiento y que era bienvenida a asistir. Esta vez decline, tenia que hacer algunas llamadas para saber como iban las cosas con el 'próximo NO Apocalipsis', además de la investigación.

* * *

 

_I can't escape this hell_   
_So many times, I've tried..._

_(Animal I Have Become por Three Days Grace)_

Escuche el distintivo riff de la canción que había asignado como tono para Scott.

 

"¿qué pasa Scott?" conteste después de casi recorrer toda la casa, pues había ido a la cocina para comer algo.

"hola Lenya, algo ha sucedido con Isaac, la policía ha venido y decían algo sobre que su padre había muerto, creen que es homicidio y se lo han llevado, Stiles y yo creemos que hoy en especial será peligroso que..." dijo dudando un poco.

"¿por qué sería peligroso?" insté, pero esa pregunta estaba de más, pues sabia la respuesta, Derek estaba muy interesado en él y era obvio que logró convencerlo de unírsele.

"Isaac... él... él es ahora como yo, puede que quizás no te importe, pero parece que eres lo mas cercano a un amigo que él tie..."

"Tranquilo Scott, hiciste bien, gracias" era claro para Scott que tenía cierta debilidad por Isaac, así como genuino interés por su bienestar.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí antes de que anochezca" dijo muy preocupado "¡oh! Stiles pregunta si no tienes algo en tu arsenal, no letal por supuesto, que pueda tranquilizar a un hombre lobo en su primera luna llena" podía escuchar a Stiles quejarse de como Scott había intentado descuartizarlo muchas veces en su primer mes.

"veré que puedo conseguir, pasare por ustedes a la hora de salida"

"esta bien, también nosotros trataremos de pensar en algo"

"okay, no se metan en problemas mientras tanto." dije simplemente y corté la llamada.

* * *

Scott

"Lenya dice que vendrá a la hora de salida por nosotros, buscara algo que pueda ayudarnos a mantenerlo bajo control" informó Scott.

"aun así debemos planear como sacarlo sin que los oficiales o mi padre, nos vean" dijo Stiles mas preocupado por este último.

Caminaron hasta su próxima clase que, para desagrado de ambos, pero sobre todo de Stiles era química, con el señor Harris.

"¿por qué Derek eligió a Isaac? abrió la conversación casi en un susurro.

"Peter dijo que si la mordida no te transforma te asesinará. Y tal vez los adolescentes tengan más oportunidades de sobrevivir." Recordó Stiles.

"ser adolescente no evita que lo encierren."

"Bueno solo lo evita sino hay evidencias... o un testigo, ¡¡espera!!" Stiles se interrumpió a si mismo para hablar con Danny. "Danny... ¿dónde está Jackson?"

"con el director, hablando con tu papá" contesto Danny con su usual calma.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" casi dándole un ataque por esto.

"tal vez porque vive frente a la casa de Isaac" respondió como si fuese obvio.

"...testigo" concluyo Scott

"hay que ir a la oficina del director"

"¿cómo?" pregunto Scott genuinamente intrigado.

Stiles arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró directo a la cabeza de Harris.

*me lleva...* pensó Scott completamente paralizado por lo que se avecinaba. Harris dio media vuelta con una mirada helada, exigiendo saber quién era el responsable. Ambos nos señalamos el uno al otro, pero era mas que obvio que el profesor estaba dispuesto a echarnos a ambos de su clase.

Bueno, ya habíamos llegado a la oficina del director, ese ya no era un problema. Escuchamos como el señor Stilinski interrogaba a Jackson, al parecer él sabia muy bien de los abusos que sufría Isaac a manos de su padre. Yo no tenia ni idea de esto, solo pensé que era alguien muy tímido e introvertido; lo que si sabia era que Jackson era un idiota, solo que no pensé que a ese grado.

"¿golpearlo? Lo dejaba medio muerto"

"¿se lo contaste a alguien? ¿Maestros, padres... quien fuera?"

"nop, no es mi problema" contesto Jackson indiferente, mas bien aburrido. En este punto no sabía quién quería golpearlo más, si el padre de Stiles... o yo.

"...chicos" una vez concluyeron las preguntas y el alguacil Stilinski se había ido; una voz claramente conocida nos llamó desde nuestra izquierda.

Okay... eso sí, que no me lo esperaba, desde cuando el director era un Argent? Por la cara de Stiles sabia que pensaba lo mismo que yo: hoy no era un buen día para ser llamado a la oficina del director.

Y si eras un hombre lobo estaba mas que claro que una suspensión seria lo último a lo que temerías.

* * *

Lenya

Una hora después de que los chicos llamaron, George llegó a casa. Estaba como loca buscando algún tipo de paralizante, como no eran hombre lobos comunes, no sabia muy bien que podría funcionar, bien podría usar mis poderes, pero no estaba segura que tan fuera de control estaría, después de todo era su primera luna llena, acercarse demasiado sería prácticamente suicidio.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas Kotenok?" viendo como buscaba apresuradamente entre los estantes de suplementos para hechizos y pociones.

"algo paralizante... pero no letal, que pueda mantener a raya a... un hombre lobo"

Di media vuelta cuando no preguntó nada más, tenía alzada una de sus cejas, en una clara pregunta no hecha.

"Isaac, Derek lo convirtió, está detenido en la estación, hoy... en luna llena" resumí, volviendo una vez más a lo que hacía.

"déjame ver" dijo apartándome del estante "creo que aun me queda polvo de Olgoi-khorkhoi"

"¿aun te queda de esa cosa?" dije muy intrigada. Cuando teníamos 10 años, mi abuela tenia un gran frasco de este polvo, un día le robamos para hacerle una travesura a nuestra desagradable profesora de gimnasia. ¿Final de la historia? la pobre tardo 12 horas en recuperar la movilidad porque George al parecer usó demasiado.

 

 El Olgoi-khorkhoi o cristianamente conocido como: el 'gusano mongol de la muerte' es un bastardo de un metro... a veces metro y medio, color rojizo, originario del desierto de Gobi; en Mongolia. Es carnívoro y por supuesto todo un mito entre los lugareños, pues todo el que se ha topado con el no vive para contarlo.

Inmediatamente te localiza, te escupe un ácido que si bien te derrite la extremidad, también te paraliza y... después te devora, así de simple. Lo que muchos no saben es que si logras sobrevivir, atrapar y matar uno; tostando y moliendo sus restos generas un potente paralizante.

"sí, ¿alguien que te caiga mal últimamente?" dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba un frasco, no tan pequeño como lo imagine. "recuerda, solo una pequeña cantidad, sabes que es muy potente"

"jajaja lo sé, debo irme, les dije a los chicos que pasaría por ellos. Gracias Georgie" dije besando su mejilla antes de salir.

"hey, si vas por esos dos, llévate mi coche, además vas a ayudar a escapar a alguien de la cárcel, tu moto no es para nada discreta" dijo aventándome las llaves de su amada Eleanor, Shelby GT500E del 67.

 

* * *

Llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo para ver como la patrulla arrancaba, llevándose a Isaac en la parte trasera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que era yo quien salía del auto. Justo en ese momento Scott salió a toda prisa, viendo exactamente lo mismo.

"llegaste... ¿encontraste algo por si tenemos que... ya sabes, noquearlo?"

"si, es algo muy potente, debería funcionar; solo tenemos que ver como entramos y salimos sin tantos testigos... ¿dónde está Stiles?" dije mirando tras de Scott pues no lo veía salir.

"amm... se quedó en detención, quizás nos alcance más tarde" dijo a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto.

"entonces sube..." oímos unas llantas rechinar... justo la persona que quería matar, estaba obstruyendo mi salida.

"!entra!" dijo exigiendo a Scott, ignorándome por completo. ¡Ja! Que valor tenía este tipo.

"¿es en serio? Tu hiciste eso, es tú culpa" dijo Scott obviamente indignado

"ya lo sé, ahora sube al auto y ayúdame"

"¡¡oye princesa!! ¿Te mataría decir por favor?, después de todo no es tu sirviente para ir por ahí limpiando toda tu mierda" dije totalmente furiosa, enserio que tenia un par muy grande, si creía que esa era la actitud para pedir un favor.

"cállate, esto no es problema tuyo, cazadora" por fin reconociendo que estaba justo frente a él.

"lo es si metiste a Isaac en una de tus idioteces, puede que sea una cazadora, pero a diferencia de ti, me preocupo por él" dije medio retándolo

"tengo una mejor idea, iré con Lenya, diremos que es su abogada o algo así, tendríamos mejores posibilidades de sacarlo antes de que salga la luna" intervino Scott.

"no cuando revisen bien su casa"

"¿qué significa eso?" pregunte.

"no se que le dijo Jackson a la policía... pero es peor en su casa" dijo mirando a Scott, obviamente volviendo a ignorarme. Genial. "mucho peor" insistió.

Derek abrió la puerta de su camaro esperando que Scott subiera con él. En cambio, subió conmigo como planeaba desde el principio, eso me hizo sonreír. Estaba claro que Derek no ganaría ningún concurso de popularidad en un futuro cercano.

"lidera el camino, inútil" dije haciendo ademan de que continuara una vez subí también al auto.

Solo se limito a fulminarnos con la mirada y partió hacia la casa de los Lahey.

* * *

Scott

Los tres entramos en casa de Isaac, si no fuese por las cintas y la falta de luz se vería como cualquier casa, aunque la sensación que daba no era muy hogareña y creo que podría sentirla incluso si no fuera un hombre lobo, quiero decir era un ambiente... tenso, esa era la palabra.

"Si Isaac no mató a su padre, ¿quién fue?"

"no lo sé aun" respondió Derek

"¿cómo sabes que no está mintiendo?"

"por que confió en mis sentidos..."

"y por que Isaac le temía demasiado a su padre como para intentar algo que muy posiblemente fallaría" intervino Lenya *¿fallar?*

"pero ahora es un hombre lobo, uno muy posiblemente fuera de control" insistí, después de todo era una posibilidad.

"pueda que así sea, pero sus poderes no estarán completos hasta su primera luna llena" su voz comenzaba a sonar lejana, di media vuelta y la vi doblar hacia la cocina "...es muy posible que lo que sea que pasara anoche activara solo parte de ellos" se encontraba mirando un fragmento de cristal cubierto con sangre, a sus pies había mas de ellos esparcidos por todo el suelo de la cocina.

"¿ves? Su padre no era alguien fácil de tratar, ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo de formular algo para atacarlo" dijo Lenya nuevamente, señalando imágenes de armas en uno de los pilares y otros en la nevera. Y entonces comenzó a... creo que eran insultos, no lograba distinguir el idioma.

"crees que eso cuenta toda la historia? Deberías ver el sótano" dijo Derek, por primera vez reconociendo la presencia de Lenya y llevándonos hasta el lugar.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" pregunté un poco inseguro a Derek

"motivo... ¿quieres aprender cómo usar todos tus sentidos? Comienza ahora.

"¿y que busco?"

"Sigue tu intuición" guiaba.

"¿qué paso aquí?" dije más para mí mismo que para ellos, el sentimiento de incomodidad, de pesadez, no sé qué era exactamente, pero era obvio que era difícil estar aquí, los pelos de mi nuca se erizaban mientras más me adentraba.

"la clase de situación que deja una marca" contesto Derek muy detrás de mí, en el borde de las escaleras. Observe unas marcas en el piso, era obvio que eran marcas de arrastre, al darme cuenta de que Lenya se encontraba a mi lado, regrese a verla, pero ella no me prestaba atención, se encontraba petrificada observando un viejo congelador delante de nosotros.

Avanzamos hacia él, ahora entendía porque Len se había petrificado, la sensación de terror emanaba del interior de esa cosa, tus instintos comenzaban a gritar que te alejaras; casi comienzo a hiperventilar cuando regrese a ver a Len, ahora se encontraba realmente furiosa.

"ábrelo" dijo de pronto Derek, casi provocándome un infarto cuando prendió repentinamente la linterna.

Derek tenia razón, lo que había dentro de ese congelador, no era nada comparado con lo de arriba, esto contaba mucho mejor la historia y era mas que seguro que la policía lo tomaría como un móvil para acusar a Isaac.

El olor a sangre llego a mis fosas nasales, sabía que no era la sangre dejada en todos los desesperados arañazos alrededor del congelador. Era Lenya, sus puños temblaban y al parecer trataba de controlarse lo mejor posible enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas. En ningún momento dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente la imagen frente a ella, supongo que al igual que yo, imaginando a Isaac ahí dentro.

"por eso te dijo que si" dije repentinamente, no era una pregunta.

"Todos quieren poder"

"Si te ayudo, debes detenerte, no puedes ir por ahí convirtiendo a todos, en hombres lobos"

"Puedo, si eso quieren" contesto Derek de forma petulante

"¿Le advertiste sobre los Argent, sobre la cacería?"

"sí y lo pidió aun así" dijo medio orgulloso.

"claaaro... porque de seguro tú no tuviste un buen discurso de venta. 'Ya no estarás solo, jamás volverán a patearte el trasero, todos te respetarán y bla bla bla'... conozco esos discursos. No eres más que otro imbécil que quiere carne de cañón para su guerra. Adelante, ve por ahí convirtiendo a todos los niños que puedas y cuando por fin los maten; veremos si tu conciencia puede soportarlo... si es que si quiera tienes una" dijo Lenya por fin recobrando su voz y prácticamente escupiendo esto último a Derek. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"tu no me conoces, cazadora, así que no hables de mi como si lo hicieras" refuto irritado.

"muérete Hale" contesto Lenya, ya subiendo las escaleras. Esta vez lo llamó por su apellido... era serio. Ella bien pudo haber matado a Derek en su primer encuentro, pero solo jugó con él, no quería saber que seria si ella se encontraba realmente enojada.

Lenya tenia razón, inmediatamente se fue, no hizo mas que mencionar que sabia de mi secreto con Allison y 'venderme el discurso' como ella lo había llamado, de como él era mi mejor opción si quería sobrevivir como omega, sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza, junto a mis anteriores sospechas, Derek solo quería poder y control, realmente no le importábamos.

Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos del año pasado, donde solo me uso como carnada para el Alfa, (que resulto en Peter, por cierto) sus 'enseñanzas' solo eran para mantenerme cerca; porque sabía que no podía preguntarle a alguien más, aun así, aprendí mucho más de Stiles. Como sea la decisión estaba tomada, no quería ser parte de algo que carecía de humanidad, ese no era el camino. Pero Isaac no tenía culpa alguna.

"no soy parte de tu manada... pero quiero ayudar, también es mi responsabilidad"

"¿por qué, por ser uno de nosotros?" dijo de forma un poco burlona, como si fuese totalmente equivocado ayudar a alguien fuera de tu manada, desinteresadamente o solo porque tienes corazón.

"Porque es inocente" y lo decía enserio, no importaba si había sido un tonto al aceptar voluntariamente este tipo de vida o si se había dejado convencer por Derek para unírsele, él ya había pasado por demasiado.

* * *

Lenya

"maldita sea!" dije más allá de la frustración e impotencia, seguía sin entender a los humanos, ¿cómo podían comportarse de esa forma? Se supone que yo soy el monstruo. Y luego estaba Derek, ese bastardo hijo de... Argg!

Arranque él auto, y comencé a conducir hacia la estación, al diablo con los planes, lo haría a la vieja escuela; evitando cámaras, identificaciones falsas, mucha persuasión y de ser posible ningún herido por el cual responder.

De todas formas, llame a Stiles, no seria de ninguna ayuda si todos llegábamos al mismo tiempo con versiones diferentes.


	12. La fuga

* * *

 

 Stiles

"hola, perdón, Harris apenas me dejo salir del castigo, y se quedó con mi teléfono hasta ahora" el profesor había apagado mi móvil, para cuando el castigo acabo, rápidamente lo encendí y había varias llamadas perdidas de Scott y de Allison, las mas insistentes eran de ella, así que le regresé la llamada.

"tenemos que hacer algo ahora, me estaban haciendo preguntas sobre Lydia y sobre como la mordió Peter, luego le dieron ordenes a un hombre..." dijo apresuradamente antes de que la interrumpiera.

"espera, ¿qué hombre?"

"uno vestido como ayudante del alguacil"

Justo en ese momento mi teléfono emitió un sonido, otra llamada estaba entrando. Rápidamente reconocí el nombre, la acepté y enlace junto a la que tenía con Allison.

"hola Lenya, justo estaba hablando con Allison, me decía algo sobre una caja?" repetí habiendo medio escuchado lo último que dijo.

"amm. Si, a este hombre le dieron una pequeña caja con un grabado en la tapa... está en uno de estos libros, deja le tomo una foto" mientras tanto le informe de forma rápida a Lenya lo del hombre. La foto llego de manera inmediata.

"¿la tienes?" pregunto Allison

"sí, wolfsbane" dije simplemente.

"eso... ¿Qué significa?"

"la flor 'mata lobos', a lo largo de los siglos se ha mencionado como lo mas efectivo contra ellos" dijo Lenya por fin uniéndose a la conversación.

"chicos tenemos que hacer algo." Dijo Allison ahora más preocupada.

"ya casi llego a la estación, ¿creen que este hombre se encuentre muy lejos de allí?" pregunto Lenya, esta vez podía oír como aceleraba el auto.

"quizás este a medio camino, puedo retrasarlo" respondió Allison muy segura.

"si, eso es una muy buena idea, me daría la oportunidad de sacarlo antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas" acordó Len, al parecer ellas dos ya tenían un plan.

"¿esta Scott contigo?" pregunté, ya que era raro que no lo oyera.

"no, se quedó, con Derek en casa de Isaac. Esta noche tuvimos un golpe de realidad demasiado fuerte, le vendría bien el apoyo." Dijo sin entrar en ninguna clase de detalle.

"okay, entonces eso hagamos, iré por Scott, Allison; una vez que lo retrases, alcánzanos y Lenya... suerte"

"gracias, igual ustedes" y colgó. Solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido esta noche.

Justo cuando estaba por arrancar mi jeep, entro la llamada de Scott, me contó rápidamente cómo habían ido las cosas en casa de Isaac, sobre todo con Lenya y Derek, además de que el efecto de la luna llena no estaba del todo bajo control como él había dicho esta mañana. Quizás Lenya tenía razón y lo que hoy habían descubierto puso a su lobo en el límite.

Como sea, una vez que le informe del plan de las chicas, me pidió que mejor fuese a la estación entregándole las cadenas a Allison en el camino, así ella podría ir a encerrarlo una vez que ella terminase su parte del plan, y yo me ocuparía de irrumpir hasta las celdas en caso de que fallara el primer plan, pues conocía a la perfección el lugar; Derek seria parte de este segundo plan, pues quien mejor que el alfa de Isaac para mantenerlo bajo control.

* * *

 Lenya

Llegue a la estación, tan solo ocho minutos después de que colgara con los chicos, era un buen tiempo considerando que Allison retrasaría al asesino. Solo esperaba poder entrar fácilmente sin que quedaran rastros de que alguna vez estuve ahí.

Genial, las cámaras de la entrada estaban apagadas por alguna razón, no emitían ningún tipo de luz, una sola oficial en recepción, y dos mas en sus escritorios, al parecer era una noche muy tranquila o quizás los demás estaban patrullando. Mi día de suerte.

"h-hola?" dije fingiendo inseguridad, la oficial salió al recibidor.

"dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita?" dijo indiferente

"vera, tuve un problema con mi coche a unas dos cuadras, obviamente no soy de por aquí, tuve un largo viaje y ahora mi móvil también está muerto" dije arrojando la historia de damisela en apuros y fingiendo un acento inglés. "¿cree que podría recomendarme un buen lugar de descanso?" dije sonriéndole a la chica.

Ella soltó un suspiro algo exasperado, entonces saco un mapa justo debajo del mostrador y comenzó a señalar un punto en el. "estamos aquí, okay? Si sigues dos cuadras más y doblas a la derecha vas..." y entonces acaricie su mano con un poco de mi energía.

"escúchame muy bien hermosa, tu y yo jamás nos hemos visto, si alguien alguna vez pregunta que fue lo que paso no recordaras mi rostro, si acaso solo mi acento..."

"tienes un sexy acento..." dijo completamente 'hipnotizada' por la lujuria que le inyectaba.

"lo sé cariño, quizás dentro de poco veas entrar a uno de tus compañeros... muy sospechoso, él será el responsable de todo el incidente" aún acariciando su mano y antebrazo.

"que incidente?" pregunto aun 'drogada'

"no te preocupes de eso ahora querida, solo recuerda nunca me has visto, nadie importante ha pasado hoy por aquí, ahora dime donde están las celdas"

Deje a la chica en recepción y de paso pregunte por una segunda salida, la cual estuvo feliz de señalar junto con el código, dijo que las cámaras de todo el complejo habían sido apagadas por una falla en el sistema apenas ayer. Seguro que ese falso policía tuvo algo que ver; mejor para mí.

Justo cuando llegué al área de detención, vi como Isaac había arrancado la puerta de su celda, en su rostro ya no se reflejaba la dulce sonrisa y hermosos ojos con los que tanto lo molestaba, en cambio había unos ojos amarillos, gruñidos y colmillos deseosos de destrozar lo primero que encontrasen.

"hey Isaac! Cal-ma-do... me recuerdas ¿cierto?" dije mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia mí, no retrocedí, en cambio me asegure de tener a la mano, el pequeño cuchillo al cual sumergí la punta en el sedante, en caso de que no pudiera por mi cuenta.

El solo gruñía y pronto corría hacia mí, lo esquive y deje que se abalanzara contra la pared que tenía a mis espaldas, aproveche la oportunidad para intentar someterlo.

"se que estas por ahí en alguna parte Isaac! Lucha contra el instinto, eres más fuerte que el"

Su fuerza era dos veces la mía, así que fue fácil para él apartarme de su espalda con un codazo en mi estómago, apenas retrocedí, él levanto sus garras e hirió profundamente mi brazo.

"¡mierda!" dije siseando, esta vez me agache y barrí sus piernas, haciéndolo caer; rápidamente me subí encima de él, sostuve sus manos con las mías y deje que mis ojos se tornaran de su color sobrenatural.

"¡¡BASTA!!" por un momento dejó de pelear, entonces me miro atentamente por un momento aun gruñendo. Pronto los gruñidos pararon y el reconocimiento inundo su rostro "ahí estas pequeño krasivyye glaza" dije acariciando su mejilla, recorriendo sus facciones lobunas con una de mis manos ahora libre. "debemos irnos" él asintió.

Cuando comencé a levantarme, olí sangre y definitivamente no era mía, doblando por el pasillo, venia un oficial... arrastrando a Stiles; a quien dejó caer para realizar su tarea, pero no contaba con que Isaac ya hubiese escapado de su celda, este me aparto un poco del camino y se paró frente a mí, volviendo a gruñir, se abalanzo al falso oficial quien comenzó a defenderse y al mismo tiempo, intentando inyectar a Isaac con el wolfsbane. No tardo mucho en deshacerse de él, solo basto un movimiento de su mano y con su nueva fuerza, lo mando a volar contra la pared, pronto se encontraba yendo también por Stiles.

"detente Isaac!!" volví a hacer el truco de los ojos, mientras me paraba frente a él, extendiendo mi brazo no lesionado para que tomara mi mano "debemos irnos... todos" dije mirando a Stiles, con lo cual Isaac volvió a gruñir, okaaay, nada de atención compartida. Apreté su mano y fue ahí donde Derek entró.

"tarde princesa, pronto vendrán a averiguar qué ha ocurrido, debemos irnos. ¡Ahora!" dije casi arrastrando a Isaac; los códigos no fueron necesarios, nuevamente el oficial debió ser el culpable. Cuando por fin salimos y doblamos por el callejón para poder llegar a los autos. La influencia de la luna parecía mas grande ahora sin paredes de por medio. Isaac comenzó a descontrolarse nuevamente, respiración acelerada y gruñidos, pero no soltó mi mano. Ahora más alejados de la estación, nos hice parar por un momento, los chicos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, solo siguieron su camino.

"mírame, debes pelear contra el instinto, no te controla, tú lo controlas a el, eres fuerte, sé que lo eres." dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"n-no puedo, te lastime... sangras... quería... quería matarte" dijo entre gruñidos y aun sin mirarme, enserio mataría a Derek!

"hey, soy resistente ¿recuerdas?" comenzó a abrir los ojos, me miró fijamente por un instante y entonces sonrió débilmente. Probablemente mi respuesta le recordó la primera vez que nos vimos, como me había curado y pronto sus labios estaban en los míos.

Una vez que comencé a absorber la ira, el pánico y la tristeza de él, dejando en su lugar la calma, sus facciones de lobo comenzaban a retroceder; convirtiendo el beso en algo casi tierno. Inmediatamente sentí la calma en él dejé de absorber su energía.

"ahí están, ese par de hermosos ojos" dije una vez rompimos el beso, él solo sonrió y toco mi brazo antes herido, como para asegurarse que estaba completamente curado.

"gracias" dijo con su frente ahora sobre la mía. "por evitar que lastimara a alguien inocente" obviamente refiriéndose a Stiles, y muy posiblemente a los otros oficiales. "...y lamento tanto haberte lastimado" dijo totalmente avergonzado.

"shhh... tranquilo, no es tu culpa, dile a Derek que mas le vale enseñarte todo lo de ser un lobo o esta vez si vamos a tener una charla... más interesante" dije sin amenazar, después de todo ahora él era su alfa y aun no sabía cómo respondían a ese tipo de cosas.

"¿qué diablos les toma tanto tiempo?" dijo irritado Derek desde la entrada del callejón.

"que te importa princesa, todavía de que llegas tarde" dije comenzando a caminar, Isaac detrás de mí.

Una vez llegamos a los autos (bueno al de Derek y al mío que estaban a dos cuadras de la estación) llame a Isaac, que estaba por subir al camaro.

"¡espera!" dije tomando de mi mochila mi móvil de repuesto. "como supongo que el tuyo quedo en la estación junto a tus otras cosas; toma este, solo hay dos números grabados, el mío y el de mi hermano George... llámanos cuando lo necesites"

"¿ya terminaron? Debemos irnos Isaac" dijo Derek desde el asiento del conductor.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, este tipo ya me tenia harta "tampoco te mataría decir gracias, después de todo, tampoco soy tu sirvienta para andar limpiando tu mierda." un reflejo de lo que le dije sobre Scott, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hoy mas temprano.

A punto de darme la vuelta para ir también a mi auto, sentí el tirón de mi brazo, era Isaac reclamando mis labios por segunda vez esa noche, esta vez solo fugazmente.

"yo si lo diré, gracias" dijo sonriendo de lado y subiendo al coche junto a Derek.

* * *

 Stiles

"okaaay... sí que estaba agradecido." Dije totalmente desconcertado, eso si no me lo esperaba. De que rayos me había perdido.

Lenya comenzó a reír. "sube, te llevo a tu auto, se que solo son dos cuadras, pero será una excusa de porque tu jeep esta abandonado frente a la estación" y tenía razón, seria raro que el jeep este ahí en medio de un escape sin mí a la vista.

Pronto pregunto cómo habíamos pasado la recepción. Le conté que cuando llegamos, la oficial solo hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Derek intento ligar con ella (al parecer eso hirió un poco su ego) estuve apunto de delatarme a mi mismo por la carcajada que casi soltaba, pero todo fue bien. Entonces ella me explico lo que había hecho con la oficial y al parecer al único que vio fue a Derek, pero el total sospechoso sería el cazador desmayado en las celdas, al parecer pensó bien su salida.

"estoy segura que podrá vivir con el ego que le queda" dijo volviendo a reír "como sea, cuéntame cómo le fue a Scott en cuanto lo sepas, le llamaría, pero no quiero interrumpir nada" dijo claramente refiriéndose a que se había quedado con Allison.

"cuenta con ello. Y oye, gracias por lo de hoy, puede que mis intenciones no fueran completamente para el bienestar de Isaac, pero mi padre y sus compañeros también me preocupaban." Dije mientras estacionaba detrás de mi jeep.

"tranquilo, no hay problema, lo importante es que estuviste ahí cuando alguien te necesitó, es lo que cuenta. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa para saber que llegaste a salvo" agrego esto último mientras me bajaba de su auto, el cual era... woah, por un momento entendiendo a Scott, sin embargo, no cambiaría por nada a mi fiel Roscoe.

"okay. También cuídate" le respondí, ella solo sonrió y entonces arrancó.

* * *

 A la mañana siguiente el hecho de que Isaac ahora era un fugitivo no había pasado desapercibido, los profesores nos pidieron atentamente informar si lo veíamos, no queriendo que el alumnado entrara en pánico, no explicaron los motivos, sin embargo, era mas que obvio que seguía siendo el único sospechoso por el asesinato de su padre.

Yo solo sabia que hoy quería descansar de los problemas, así que intente convencer a Scott para que saliéramos, pero como siempre saco una lista de todo lo que no quería escuchar. ¡Vamos! que ahora Isaac era totalmente problema de Derek, nosotros ya cumplimos con sacarlo, bueno en realidad fue más Lenya y tenía razón, en ningún momento Derek fue de ayuda y mucho menos agradeció una vez cumplida la misión, por que debería importarnos ahora.

"¿cómo que no puedes esta noche?"

"No lo sé, esa cosa que vimos anoche, la desaparición de Isaac, el abuelo de Allison, lo que pasa con Derek... no sé, no me siento bien" sip, justo lo que no quería oír. Y luego estaba esa cosa de la que me hablo Scott esta mañana cuando pase por él.

Junto a Allison habían tenido un encuentro con alguna clase de criatura reptil, o esa era la descripción de Allison, a quien casi había atacado cuando ambos estaban en casa de Isaac, no tenían ni idea de que pudo haber sido, pero si sabían que era rápida y no temía a los hombres lobos, lo cual ya era un problema. Por favor ¿acaso nadie conocía la palabra descanso por aquí? Si no se encontraban tratando de conquistar al mundo, se encontraban divirtiéndose o divirtiéndose conquistando al mundo, como sea Stiles siempre estaba en los lugares menos divertidos.

* * *

 Dos días, solo dos días habían bastado para saber de la nueva gran jugada de Derek ¿acaso ese hombre no había aprendido nada? Eso era lo que me preguntaba mientras veía a una nueva y sexy Erica, entrando a la cafetería como si el mundo le perteneciera, la cara de Scott no era muy diferente, después de todo me contó su conversación con Derek y su clara intención de seguir convirtiendo a todos los que aceptaran 'la mordida'.

Sin embargo, hoy no seria mi problema, ya había hecho planes para salir con los chicos, por fin convenciendo a Scotty para que dejase la capa en casa, aunque sea por hoy. Además, esos cincuenta dólares no regresarían a mi bolsillo; nadie impediría que tomara la oportunidad de salir con mi diosa pelirroja.

Aun así, no evito que me debatiera si contárselo a Lenya o no, pese a que era una cazadora no parecía compartir la visión blanco/negro de los Argent, debería estar enterada; después de todo ella ahora vive en esta ciudad y tiene a alguien muy humano de quien se preocupa. Tal vez no mate a Derek solo por algo como esto.

* * *

 Lenya

 Juro que voy a matar a Derek. ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? va por ahí mordiendo y babeando a todos los que se encuentra ¿cree que esto es un juego?, el que yo; hasta el momento no haga nada, no quiere decir que más incidentes como el del falso oficial no vayan a repetirse. Está claro que ellos no se andan por las ramas cuando llegan a ver tus garras y colmillos, si sigue así, pronto estarán en las entradas de las escuelas verificando alumno por alumno.

Aun con lo irritada que me había puesto esta noticia, agradecía a Stiles por haberme avisado. A este paso los asuntos de hombres lobos me explotarían en la cara mucho antes que el 'NO apocalipsis'.

Hablando de ello, había hecho algunas llamadas a distintos cazadores, Dean regreso al ruedo. Los Winchester siempre eran noticia entre algunos de los cazadores más jóvenes, pues para muchos eran como las mas grandes estrellas del rock, como sea... también se mencionaba a los Campbell, al parecer estaban relacionados con los dos Winchester, nadie pudo confirmar esto por completo, pero definitivamente eran ellos de los que George había hablado cuando me contó lo del regreso de Sam.

La zorra de Mallory seguía de luna de miel o yo que sé, al otro lado del charco, donde sea que eso sea, ya que solo sabia este dato por lo que le dijo a Jake. Sabía que se encontraba bien, ella era una de las personas con las que tenía parte del vínculo, si estuviera en peligro, lo sentiría. Una lastima el que este lejos, ella es muy buena investigando cosas y sacando información de la gente también. Y esta vez necesitaba de su ayuda para arrojar, aunque sea un poco de luz en todo este asunto.


	13. Pelea Injusta

* * *

 

Stiles

Aun cuando Lydia tuvo un ataque de histeria, no dejó de ser una de las mejores noches que he tenido, después de todo, tuve la oportunidad de hablarle y tomarla de la mano, aunque solo haya sido para que me arrastrara por toda la pista de patinaje demostrándome sus habilidades artísticas.

A la mañana siguiente busqué a Boyd por casi toda la escuela para entregarle el juego de llaves que me había... alquilado, pero no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo su mesa estaba completamente vacía, ¿enserio me harían preocuparme una vez mas? A este paso tendré canas antes de los veinte.

"Scott... ¿ves eso?"

"¿Una mesa vacía?" dijo desconcertado

"Si, ¿pero es la mesa de quién?" dije guiándolo como a un niño.

"... ¡Boyd!" por fin dándose cuenta.

* * *

"Iré a la pista de hielo a ver si esta ahí, si no está en casa, llámame. ¿entendido?" Dijo Scott totalmente 'con la capa puesta' mi falta de respuesta solo lo hizo sospechar "¿Qué?"

"No crees que deberíamos dejarlo... a Boyd. Derek los deja elegir ¿no es así?" por favor que diga que sí.

"No podemos" ¡rayos!

"Debes admitir que Erica luce muy bien, de hecho... luce sensacional..." dije en tono de ensueño, era verdad, el cambio le había sentado muuuy bien.

"¿Como crees que luciría con una bala de wolfsbane en la cabeza?" y como siempre, podía contar con mi Scotty para tirarme del acantilado más alto.

"Claro, solo digo que esto no es tu responsabilidad ¿entiendes?" dije intentando una vez más a que desistiera.

"Si lo es, sabes, esto se saldrá de control y eso me hace responsable" si entiendo que se sienta responsable, después de todo ayudamos a matar a Peter y eso hizo de Derek un alfa. Aww bienvenida resignación.

"¡Bien te apoyo! y debo decir que este heroísmo nuevo me parece muy atractivo"

"...Cállate"

"No, enserio. ¿quieres que nos besemos un segundo? A ver qué se siente."

* * *

Mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento, decidí que seria bueno que Scott tuviese alguna clase de respaldo, quizás a Scott no le guste esto del todo, pero si era cierto que Derek estaba apunto de convertir a Boyd, ahora toda la manada estaría ahí, uno contra tres no eran las mejores estadísticas. Incluso si Scott ahora era un poco mas experimentado que los dos betas; Derek seguía siendo un alfa y Peter había sido un buen ejemplo del poder que tenían.

'Lenya, hola... cuanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?' dije yéndome por las ramas.

'¿Qué hizo Derek ahora, Stiles?'

'...q-quien dijo algo sobre Derek, pff...' dije buscando las llaves de mi jeep.

'Stiles... siempre que me llamas, es para darme alguna queja sobre él. Seria lindo que un día de estos simplemente me invites a almorzar, o a cenar, al bar, los bolos, donde sea que haya alcohol, yo que sé, no soy exigente, así que ¡habla!'

'okay, okay, te invitare a nuestra próxima excursión, no prometo lo del alcohol. Ahora mismo Scott va tras uno de los posibles objetivos de Derek, es en la pista de hielo, yo estoy por llegar a su casa'

'quieres apoyo para Scott ¿no? Le ganan en número' dijo claramente viendo el dilema, ¿por qué Scott no veía este tipo de cosas?

'¿Sería mucho pedir?' pregunte un poco inseguro quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado, no era su pelea después de todo.

'Para nada, voy en camino, te estaré avisando' dijo de la manera más casual y entonces colgó.

* * *

 

Lenya

Tome el casco de mi moto mientras aun hablaba con Stiles, para cuando termine la llamada ya estaba echando a andar el motor, siendo alguien que se movía continuamente por el país, era bueno tener algo que hacer si tenia que quedarme por aquí un tiempo.

 

"...no sé qué quieres, pero hay otros modos" llegue justo cuando Scott intentaba convencer al chico de la pulidora a decir 'no'. Un rápido vistazo me hizo darme cuenta que no éramos los únicos aquí, Stiles tenía razón al preocuparse, Scott era superado en número.

"no quiero almorzar solo todos los días!" ...una de las razones mas viejas de la existencia, la soledad.

"sí lo que quieres son amigos, hay otros... mucho mejores que Derek" muy cierto.

"eso me duele Scott, es decir... si lo que pretendes es calificarme, al menos hazlo... en consenso. Erica ¿cómo ha sido tu vida desde que me conoces?" que entrada tan de flojera Derek, como siempre toda una princesa.

"Hmm... ¿en una palabra? Transformadora" dijo la chica mostrando sus colmillos en un gruñido, vaaaya era como ver a un montón de cachorritos, pelearse por atención en la tienda de mascotas.

"¿Isaac?"

"Me molesta un poco ser fugitivo, pero aparte de eso, me gusta" sip, la arrogancia es contagiosa ¿acaso era un requisito? ...aparte de vestir cuero negro? No es que me moleste, Isaac se veía muy bien... Como sea, prefería al dulce y agradable Isaac.

"Oigan esperen, no creo que sea justa esta pelea"

"Entonces vuelve a casa Scott" sonreí ante esto, porque Scott irradiaba seguridad, no miedo.

* * *

Vi a Isaac ser arrojado fácilmente por Scott hasta el otro lado de la pista, me incomodo un poco, después de todo había sido una gran defensora de este chico; pero seamos sinceros, no le haría mal una paliza de vez en cuando, sobre todo si Derek lo estaba contagiando. La chica, Erica, fue arrojada contra la pulidora. ¡Qué buena pelea! Debí traer palomitas.

De pronto Scott tacleo a Isaac, descuidándose por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a Erica de subirse a su espalda para atacarlo; de alguna forma, maniobro muy bien a ambos, terminando con éxito la pelea. El rostro de Derek parecía un poco... ¿orgulloso? Es como si ya esperara este resultado.

"¿no entienden? No lo hace por ustedes, solo quiere mas poder, solo se trata de él. Los hace sentir que les da un regalo, cuando lo único que hizo fue convertirlos en sus perros guardianes." Dijo arrojando a ambos betas a los pies de su alfa.

"Es cierto, se trata de poder" contesto Derek con actitud burlona y avanzando hacia McCall, así que eso era... se notó orgulloso ante el resultado porque quería una confrontación con Scott. Hacerle ver que era débil porque estaba solo, una vez más intentando que se una a su manada. Sin darme cuenta comencé a avanzar hacia la pista, ambos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de mi a escasos metros.

Derek golpeaba a Scott con mucho poder, certeramente y aun cuando podía mantenerse muy bien ante un alfa, obviamente más fuerte que él... estaba claro quien seria el ganador. Cuando Derek impacto a McCall en el hielo y vi a este escupir sangre, me enfureció. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis manos comenzaron a despedir energía, solo sé que una daga fue arrojada al hombro de Hale.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño... Hale?" dije prácticamente escupiendo su apellido.

"...Lenya" oí diminutamente tras de mí, sabía que era la voz de Isaac, pero decidí ignorarlo.

"vete... Len" dijo Scott sangrante y sin aliento desde el piso.

"haz caso a tu amigo y lárgate cazadora, este no es tu asunto" contestó Derek, apartando el pie que había puesto sobre el pecho de Scott.

"lo es cuando hieres a mis amigos, pero que vas a saber tu sobre eso" sonreí burlonamente "Todo ese poder del que presumes y lo único que haces es meterte con niños" suspiré dramáticamente.

"ultima advertencia, esta vez no será tan fácil, si debo arrancar tu garganta por interponerte, lo haré" dijo gruñendo e ignorando a Scott por completo.

"aww... promesas, promesas. ¿Qué esperas princesa?" dije retándolo, como si tan solo esperara esas palabras, avanzó hacia mí.

Él dio el primer golpe, el cual detuve con mi antebrazo, era potente, cuando decían que una manada te daba poder, lo decían literalmente, Derek era más fuerte. La ultima vez solo había jugado con él, pero esta vez si debía quemar todo mi tanque de energía, que así sea.

Era obvio que esta era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y él tenia garras muy afiladas con que atacar, mis dagas solo servían a larga distancia, así que serían inútiles. Tenía que adaptarme, recubrí con energía mis dedos, materializando mis propias garras; para cuando atacó nuevamente, intentando rasgar mi estómago, gire a su derecha, su descuido al atacarme me dio la oportunidad de enterrar mis garras en su costado; aprovechando su sorpresa y dolor, conecte mi rodilla a su rostro, se tambaleo un poco, pero cuando estaba apunto de inclinarme para barrer sus pies y derribarlo; me tomó de una pierna, enterrando sus garras mientras tiraba lo suficiente de ella para derribarme. Mi impacto con el hielo fue tremendamente doloroso y justo cuando Derek estaba por asestar un pisotón a mi estómago, rodé hacia un lado y rápidamente barrí mi pie, esta vez haciéndolo caer. Muy cerca podía oír los gruñidos, parecían venir de un solo lobo, Erica, pero en ningún momento pareció que intervendría.

Rápidamente subí encima de él y azoté su cabeza contra el hielo, entonces sus garras se hundieron en mi abdomen, él sonrió burlonamente, quizás pensando que esto había terminado. Un jadeo salió de mí y escuche mi nombre de dos voces diferentes y alarmadas, pero no podía distraerme, no ahora. Derek aprovecho el haberme herido para darnos la vuelta, ahora con él encima de mí, su puño se conecto en mi rostro una sola vez.

"ríndete cazadora, ahora soy mas fuerte que tu" dijo orgulloso, enterrando sus garras ahora en mi cuello, de alguna forma no letal, solo como advertencia; eso no quería decir que no hicieran daño, escupí sangre por el golpe en el rostro que Derek había propinado. Los gritos de mi nombre en ambos chicos eran más insistentes, oí el arrastre de los pies de Scott, desde donde Derek lo había dejado mal herido y las pisadas apresuradas de Isaac desde donde había sido arrojado por McCall.

Cuando terminó dicha frase, comencé a reír como loca, con sangre aun saliendo de mi boca, creo que fue una imagen por demás desconcertante; haciendo que ambos chicos pararan en seco, lo sé porque deje de escuchar sus pisadas e incluso Derek aflojó su agarre de mí garganta.

"¿más fuerte que yo? No me hagas reír Hale, soy prácticamente veterana de un apocalipsis, peleando incluso contra los jinetes, sí, esos jinetes, un sinfín de demonios y ángeles, he perdido gente muy importante por cosas que te darían pesadillas, y ¿crees que un cachorro como tu me ha derrotado?" dije en tono totalmente frió y de muerte.

Él estaba totalmente perdido, sus garras se habían retirado por completo; su sentido del oído le decía que no podía estar mintiendo, así que comencé a ver como sus engranajes giraban con este pedazo de información. Aprovechando su distracción tome su rostro en mis garras, dos pulgares a sus mejillas y ocho dígitos a su nuca, gritó por el agudo dolor, pues era prácticamente fuego en su cráneo y volvió a enterrar sus garras en mi abdomen, ambas manos esta vez en un intento para que lo soltara, pero ya era tarde, mi agarre estaba muy bien hecho, acerque su rostro al mío, no había necesidad de tocarnos, sobre todo si me encontraba sangrando... no iba a darle de mi sangre.

Revele mis ojos sobrenaturales y comencé a absorber su energía. El trato de alejarse, así que sujete sus caderas con mis piernas, haciendo resbalar sus rodillas en el hielo... logrando una vez más darnos la vuelta mientras seguía absorbiendo. Por un momento mi demonio me dominó y pensé en matarlo ahí mismo, pero esa no era yo, no había sido criada para ser una asesina... para ceder a mi lado demoníaco tan fácilmente y paré, las garras de Derek habían desgarrado tan pronto me curaba y así sucesivamente, cosa de la que no me había dado cuenta, tampoco había notado como la mano de Scott estaba apretando gentilmente mi hombro, y como Isaac le pedía a Derek que se detuviera, bueno a ambos. Erica solo se quedó a una distancia prudente, después de todo era su alfa el indefenso ahora mismo.

Me levante y di un paso atrás, toda esa energía... hizo que me tambaleara un poco, Isaac sujetó mi brazo rápidamente. Estaba furiosa con Derek, pero también con él, así que lo aparte de un empujón.

"¡suéltame!" dije bruscamente, la mirada herida y desconcertada que me dio no pasó desapercibida.

"Sigues herida, necesitas más energía" dijo volviendo a acercarse. Con lo cual retrocedí.

"ya veré de quien la consigo, no te preocupes por mí, Ayúdalo, es él de quien debes preocuparte, después de todo, es tu alfa." dije dando media vuelta. "deberíamos irnos Scott" ayudándolo, pese a la reciente pelea, él se veía peor que yo. Yo con toda esa energía y poder que robe de Derek estaba casi totalmente curada, solo quedaban rasguños en mi abdomen ya no tan profundos, pero él... uff, él tenía huesos aun rotos.

Cuando giramos, Boyd estaba a escasos pasos frente a nosotros.

"No lo hagas, tu no quieres ser como él" dijo McCall aun intentando disuadir al chico.

"Tienes razón..." dijo alzando su chamarra, dejando a la vista la mordida, todo esto y por nada, el chico ya había decidido. "quiero ser como tú" dijo antes de ir a ayudar a su nueva manada.

* * *

Llevé a Scott hasta mi moto no sería lo más cómodo, pero era mejor de como había llegado en primer lugar. Al parecer había venido corriendo, pero en su estado actual eso no era posible. Lo invite a ir a mi casa, así podría curar tranquilamente el resto de sus heridas, pero me dijo que lo llevara hasta su trabajo, que era una clínica veterinaria, okay...

Entramos fácilmente pues tenia un juego de llaves, pero justo cuando hablábamos de que las heridas de garra no se estaban curando...

"es porque son de un alfa" dijo un tipo, casi dándonos un susto de muerte. No es que el cadáver tremendamente desgarrado en la mesa ayudase tampoco. Quiero decir, a lo largo del tiempo he visto mi cantidad justa de esos, pero sé cuando esperarlos, y este momento no era uno de esos. Se suponía que solo éramos nosotros, allanando su lugar de trabajo.

"supongo que tu amiga sabe de tu secreto, así que... creo que ya es hora de que hablemos." Dijo muy serio el hombre. "pero será en otro momento, ellos volverán, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo" escuche mientras me dirigía a la puerta trasera, no sabía quién volvería, pero era mejor vigilar mientras hablaban, al parecer el jefe de Scott sabía mucho más de lo que él pensó.

El cuerpo que tenía tendido en su mesa, ni siquiera él sabia que lo había matado ¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con el 'NO apocalipsis'? entonces seguí escuchando.

"...no, pero los Argent si, y esa es la parte crucial, tendrán algún registro o libro, con todas sus descripciones, historias y notas..."

"un diario de cazador, la regla de oro, aunque tacita, entre todos los cazadores" dije interrumpiendo. "por cierto, debemos irnos, ahí vienen" dije poco antes de que ellos escucharan el rechinar de las llantas.

Afortunadamente no había nadie obstruyendo la salida trasera, por lo cual pudimos escapar rápidamente por ahí, pero con solo una mirada nos dimos cuenta que ambos pensamos lo mismo, espiar el informe que el Doc les daría a los Argent.

* * *

"¿habías escuchado de algo como eso?" preguntó Scott una vez que habíamos llegado a su casa.

"nop, quiero decir, he escuchado de muchas cosas, pero uno solo con esos atributos exactos, no... quizás deba preguntarle a George, es un friki de los libros, además de que ayuda a muchos cazadores de vez en cuando. Alguien pudo haber escuchado algo."

"quizás debas agregar a la descripción, que es casi... como un reptil, con cola y todo. Creo que es la misma cosa que Allison y yo vimos en casa de Isaac el día que todos estuvimos ahí"

"parece que fue ayer, que buenos tiempos" dije dramáticamente y con obvio sarcasmo.

"oh por favor! sé seria..." dijo también un poco juguetón "...gracias por lo de hoy, lamento que te hayas involucrado, pero en verdad gracias por el apoyo." Dijo en serio, pero con una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban total gratitud.

"¿bromeas? Pelear con Derek, ¿salir un poco de mi aburrimiento?, pff, tus fiestas son las mejores, invítame a la próxima" regresando la sonrisa "no tienes que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, llámame cuando lo necesites, en fin, que descanses McCall, te avisare tan pronto me entere de algo." Dije volviendo a ponerme el casco y echando la moto a andar.


	14. No existen los bandos

* * *

 

Isaac

'¡suéltame! ya veré de quien la consigo' las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza nuevamente, claramente estaba furiosa, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de lo que ahora era, me trató de esa forma, al parecer el meternos con Scott había sido como cruzar una línea.

Salí de mi estupor en cuanto comenzó a ayudar a McCall. Entonces supe, que de alguna forma la había decepcionado. El orgullo herido de Derek, solo nos dejó ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, aun cuando dos enormes agujeros oscuros adornaban sus mejillas, Erica solo parecía no poder aceptar que su alfa había sido derrotado, ni siquiera yo terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Derek parecía un poco más... vivo, una vez que llegamos al almacén, se notaba por como comenzó a gritarnos sobre nuestro desempeño; que si de verdad queríamos sobrevivir, teníamos que tomarnos las cosas enserio, mañana comenzaría a entrenarnos.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas no habían mejorado, nuestro primer 'entrenamiento' no era más que la forma educada de decir que nos estaban dando una paliza. Sentíamos y oíamos como varios de nuestros huesos se fracturaban. Bueno, solo Erica y yo, Boyd disfrutaba de ser el nuevo desde la distancia.

"¿Podrían intentar... no ser tan predecibles?" nos advertía Derek demasiado irritado.

Y entonces Erica lo beso, eso no le agrado en absoluto y fue muy obvio cuando la aventó como si nada. Advirtiéndole sobre hacerlo de nuevo. Lo que dijo después, fue lo mas desconcertante de todo, ¿quería qué ella sedujera a Scott?, de nuevo su insistencia por incluir a McCall en la manada.

Si mal no recordaba, tenía algo con la chica Argent, masoquista lo sé, pero quién era yo para hablar. Como sea, meterse con Scott y muy posiblemente también Stiles no era una buena idea, Lenya lo había dejado muy claro ayer ¿no?

Queriendo salir de la miseria y el drama, aunque fuera por un rato, decidí que sería buena idea interrumpir.

"¿terminamos? Tengo... cientos de huesos que necesitan horas para recuperarse"

"ven aquí" dijo Derek con tono y rostro comprensivo, para inmediatamente quebrar mi brazo "ciento uno... crees que te estoy enseñando como pelear, ¿he? ¡Mírame! Te estoy enseñando a cómo sobrevivir, ¡tu noviecita no va a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte!" ya no había nada comprensivo en su rostro, incluso podía olerse el miedo que Erica y Boyd irradiaban.

Por un momento me recordó a papá, entonces recordé que esa parte de mi vida se había terminado; Derek era mi alfa, pero esta vez no lo dejaría simplemente pisotearme y tampoco que hablara de Lenya, no la conocía.

"¿...por qué no vienen a matarnos ahora? ¿Qué esperan?" lo reté, siempre actuaba como si tuviese todas las respuestas.

"No lo sé... pero planean algo y tu en especial sabes que no es nuestro único problema." Dijo claramente refiriéndose a la cosa que mató a mi padre... y a Len, ante sus ojos ella también era una amenaza. En verdad se detestaban.

"lo que mato al padre de Isaac, creo que mató a alguien más, hasta no saber lo que es, tienen que aprender todo lo que yo sé... tan rápido como puedan" advirtió a los tres para después desaparecer dentro del vagón.

* * *

Lenya

Las cosas pintaban mal, en Beacon Hills y al parecer también en el resto del mundo. Después de tantas llamadas, por fin logré descubrir quien daba caza a los alfas. Crowley había puesto precio a sus cabezas, incluso negociando con cazadores no tan puritanos; algo muy extraño, porque según una fuente (de dudosa confiabilidad) no solo eran alfas, tenía su propio 'zoológico' de criaturas, a todos les preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Cómo abrir el purgatorio?, al parecer solo las primeras bestias lo sabían.

Al final, el peso de la información y toda esa energía robada de hace dos noches me volvió un poco inquieta. Me sentía agobiada en una casa sola y sin mucho que hacer, tampoco es que pudiera irme así sin más de Beacon Hills, fui yo la que dijo 'hasta que nos explote en la cara'... necesitaba distraerme.

Intentando conocer un poco más la ciudad, di un par de vueltas en moto, pero terminé en el bosque practicando tiro. Mis respuestas con las armas de fuego no eran tan rápidas como con mis dagas o los cuchillos, siempre fui mas fanática de los asesinatos silenciosos. Así que me enfoque más en ello, además ahora que tenia un poco de energía extra podría probar algunas ideas.

Hace unos meses di caza a unas Vetalas, una de ellas escapo subiendo al techo del edificio, no sin antes emboscarme. Peleamos y pese a que yo llevaba la ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hice un mal movimiento que supo aprovechar muy bien al tirarme por el borde de la azotea.

Instintivamente pensé en un escudo de energía a mi alrededor, pero al parecer estaba baja de energía y lo único que salió de ambas manos fueron ráfagas, como si de aire se tratara; afortunadamente eso desacelero la caída. La Vetala fue historia tres días después cuando volví a rastrearla, pero ese descubrimiento tuvo que esperar hasta hoy, ya que la energía siempre se agotaba tan rápido como la conseguía.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi energía, mas que nada visualizando lo que quería hacer con ella, pero el tono de mensaje de mi móvil me desconcentró, fui a revisar de que se trataba; en este negocio... y esta ciudad, parece que todo es prioridad.

'Stiles: partido hoy, ¿vienes? No es un bar, pero lo prometido es deuda'

'Lenya: ¿qué? ¿cero alcohol? No suena muy cool'

'Stiles: ¿alcohol en un partido? ¿no puedes simplemente disfrutar de mi compañía como la gente normal? e.e'

'Lenya: jajaja okay, okay, solo dime a qué hora, no prometo nada'

'Stiles: a las 6:00pm, tranquila, socializar no siempre es tan peligroso'

'Lenya: jajaja te sorprendería, pero está bien, intentaré llegar, gracias'

* * *

Isaac

Después de otro día de palizas cortesía de Derek, Boyd y Erica asistirían al juego en la escuela, no sabía en realidad cuales eran sus planes, pero yo aún era fugitivo, así que estar en lugares públicos era problemático, por lo que decidí correr un rato en el bosque.

Un par de horas después me detuve cerca de un sendero y escuché lo que parecían maldiciones... en otro idioma, al poner más atención me di cuenta que era la voz de Lenya. Seguro seguía enojada; por lo que acercarse sería una muy mala idea, después de todo estaba maldiciendo... pero a mis piernas parecía no interesarles, lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba observándola levitar a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, al lograr un poco más de altura, algo falló y simplemente aterrizó sobre su trasero. *Auch! Al parecer, nuestra manada no era la única entrenando.*

"Proklyat'ye! (¡maldita sea!)" claramente frustrada, pero en vez de levantarse solo echo su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dije ofreciéndole mi mano. Solo me miró fijamente, no supe descifrar por completo dicha mirada, pero al final solo suspiró y dejo que la ayudase.

"gracias... debería irme" fue lo único que dijo, se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar

"Lenya... Len ¡por favor!" dije siguiéndola y apresurándome a bloquear su paso.

"Mira Isaac, esta claro que cuando aceptaste ser parte de la manada de Derek, nos pusiste en una... precaria situación, sabias bien que era cazadora antes de decirle que si..."

"tuve motivos pa..." comencé a justificarme.

"Lo sé, lo vi y yo misma habría matado a tu padre si no se me hubieran adelantado, pero esta vida no es mejor que la que dejaste. Aceptaste esta existencia para escapar, pero no hay escape para esto, y si te quedas con Derek menos, él solo quiere soldados. ¿vas a negarlo?"

"N-no, pero no es como si pudiera decirle 'gracias por el mordisco Derek, hasta luego.' No es tan sencillo, se lo debo"

"Aww Isaac, es lo que intento decirte ¡no le debes nada! no lo hizo por ti, lo hizo por él; solo quiere carne de cañón para su preciada guerra y tú... estas siendo el buen soldado. El tío de Derek fue quien convirtió a Scott y sin embargo le ayudó a matarlo, gracias a Scott ahora es tu alfa, ¿has visto señales de agradecimiento?" no sabía de ello, entonces ese era el por qué quería a Scott en la manada; tiene agallas y habilidad.

"¿entonces dices que mientras siga con Derek me olvide de siquiera saludarte?" dije ya un poco alterado.

Ella se encogió de hombros "tantos altercados con Hale y vas a decirme que ¿no me considera una amenaza de la que quiere deshacerse? Además, Scott también es mi amigo y sigue metiéndose con él..."

"¿así que eliges su bando?" claramente estaba irritado ¿enserio me estaba dejando de lado?

"no existen bandos Isaac, la guerra es guerra y arrasa con todo a su paso... y Hale, no dudara en sacrificarlos como a peones. Cuando fuimos a tu casa dijo y cito... 'puedo convertirlos a todos si es lo que ellos quieren', le da igual quienes sean sus 'soldados' siempre que pueda usarlos. ¿crees que quiero verte caer? No hay bandos, pero si los hubiera, escojo a los humanos; como cazadora mi deber es con ellos y de todos ustedes, Scott es el único que también parece aferrarse a ellos"

"y-yo entiendo... o al menos creo entenderte, en verdad; pero duele que tenga que ser así, eres mi única amiga ¿sabes?" ella creció entre los humanos, su trabajo literalmente era cuidar de ellos, tenia sentido que los escogiera.

"aun puedes contar conmigo si algo sucede... o si solo quieres hablar de cosas random, no hay problema, pero no me hagas escoger, porque debería ser obvio que tu alfa y yo nos odiamos y mi voto no es para él" se burló un poco, pero sabía que era verdad.

Una vez aclarados nuestros puntos de vista, decidimos dejar el tema y conversar de algo menos estresante. Le conté algunas cosas sobre mí y resultó que a ella también le gustaban los cómics, hablamos de muchos de ellos.

Ahora cómodamente acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, me explicó lo que estaba intentando y porque maldecía, incluso le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero dijo que ya había practicado suficiente, que tenia que guardar muy bien su energía; pues no podría ir por ahí provocando a Derek solo para robársela cada vez que tuviera hambre.

Voluntariamente me ofrecí a ser su fuente de alimento, después de todo, la sensación era muy agradable y tampoco quería que fuera con chicos al azar, si debía ser sincero conmigo mismo... eran celos, pero trataba de mantener en cuenta lo que ella era y en cómo me patearía el trasero si se lo decía.

Ella solo se río un poco y me dijo que tuviera cuidado de ser un 'bocadillo' demasiado cooperativo con alguien más, pues no todos los demonios eran amables.

Me contó de como su especie descendía del primer demonio hecho por Lucifer y que al tener esa naturaleza, era susceptible a algunas cosas religiosas, también de como lidiaba con ello. No podía creer como era posible que hablara de Lucifer y demás tan casualmente.

De pronto se volvió muy seria con esto, dijo que estaba confiándome plenamente estos detalles que eran prácticamente su debilidad. Y fue que me di cuenta que tenía razón, antes, la había acusado de haber elegido al bando contrario; de ser así no me estaría contando nada de esto, ni siquiera estaría aquí gastando su tiempo conmigo.

Por un momento me sentí abrumado, pues nunca nadie había tenido tanta confianza en mí. No había palabras para lo que sentí en ese momento, así que solo me limite a observarla con toda mi atención.

"tierra llamando a Isaac... cambio, Houston tenemos un problema... creo que ya se rompió" dijo con una enorme sonrisa y tocando mi nariz con su índice.

Diablos, enserio era hermosa, pasé de contemplar su sonrisa a mirar en detalle sus labios y lo siguiente que supe fue que inclinaba para besarla, ella respondió después de unos segundos, por un momento pensé que me alejaría, pero no fue así. Tome su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, pasando sus uñas cuidadosamente por mi cuero cabelludo, provocando un gemido de mi parte; su respuesta a ello fue tirar esta vez de mi cabello, se sintió tan placentero que un gruñido abandono mi boca en esta ocasión.

Una de mis manos bajo hasta su muslo donde lo enrede en mi cadera acariciándolo una y otra vez, logrando incluso mostrarle el efecto que estaba provocando en mí. Su gemido llego a mis oídos y quería escuchar más de ellos, rápidamente alzándome sobre mis rodillas para un mejor acceso, comencé a atacar su cuello.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mi ventaja y me posicioné entre sus piernas, empujándolas con las mías para hacerme espacio, sin perder más tiempo empujé mí ya incomoda erección contra su centro; provocando gemidos de ambos.

Tiró de mi camisa hasta por fin sacarla de en medio, por lo que era justo que su blusa también desapareciera, solo su sostén me apartaba de admirar sus pechos. Ansioso comencé a moler mi dureza contra ella, mientras mordisqueaba sus senos sobre su sostén, sus gemidos eran cada vez más exquisitos y hundí mi boca en su cuello, mordisqueando y saboreando su carne, dejando muy seguramente un rastro de marcas; los gemidos ocasionales se habían convertido en insistentes gruñidos y mis garras tomaron de manera brusca sus muslos, enredando ambos en mis caderas mientras me estrellaba contra ella, su gemido esta vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte, pero fue el olor de su sangre y el brusco arrastre de sus uñas en mi espalda lo que me sacó del trance.

Miré mi mano y efectivamente mis garras estaban fuera y cubiertas con un poco de su sangre, había lastimado a Lenya; cuando estuve a punto de alejarme de ella en completo horror, apretó su agarre en mi con sus piernas.

"hey tranquilo, estoy bien, es normal okay... el sexo... es algo primitivo, más instinto que raciocinio; es por eso que tu parte animal, que ahora es igual de real que la humana, sale a tomar el control" okay... eso tampoco lo sabía, pero suena lógico. Justo cuando las cosas van bien algo las arruina, yo en muchos de los casos. "solo respira..." cerré los ojos e hice lo que me decía, pronto las garras retrocedieron. Apoye mi cabeza entre sus pechos, y ella solo se dedicó a acariciar gentilmente mi cabello.

"lo siento, pude haberte hecho algo peor"

"shh... está bien, estoy bien, son cosas que iras aprendiendo y manejando cuando tengas más control"

"entonces... podríamos seguir intentando" me sentí confiado debido a su reacción y volví a besarla.

* * *

Lenya

Después de las últimas horas con Isaac y la casi sesión de sexo en el bosque que estábamos teniendo, no podía negar que él me atraía y eso era peligroso, la última vez que perdí a un amante, casi me autodestruyo... aceptando misiones casi imposibles y prácticamente dejándome de alimentar regularmente.

También estaba el hecho de que no quería que fuera uno más en la larga lista de 'chicos de una noche' a los que conocía, me acostaba y me alimentaban... y así en cada cacería. También sabía que no podía quedarme aquí para siempre y jugar a la novia feliz, ya había jugado ese papel y solo me trajo un gran vacío, pero sobre todo, habían muchas cosas pasando ahora mismo, siempre habría algo. Nunca te enamores durante una guerra.

"tranquilo tigre, tal vez sea mejor... que tomes las cosas con calma" en verdad me gustaba, pero comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que significaba. Isaac me recordaba un poco a Jake, pero a diferencia de él, Jake sabía que éramos amigos divirtiéndose, Isaac sin embargo, estaba en la edad de no saber cómo compartimentar ese tipo de cosas. Y esto era enteramente mi culpa.

Aun sí decidiera seguir la corriente, mis instintos siempre serian un obstáculo, después de todo las succubus no fuimos hechas para la monogamia... y los lobos, no importa de qué clase fueran, eran territoriales ¿y si él nunca llegaba a entenderlo?

Y el tono de llamada de Stiles sonó, dándome la oportunidad de escapar de esto... por ahora. Afortunadamente el móvil no estaba tan lejos, así que solo estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo.

"que suce..."

"escuela... piscina... ¡ayuda!" y la llamada se cortó. Al parecer Isaac escuchó el mismo tono aterrado de Stiles, rápidamente nos estábamos poniendo de pie y regresando nuestra ropa a su sitio.

"¿quieres que te deje en el camino? Dije apresurándome hacia la Harley, me puse el casco y arranqué la moto.

"no, estoy bien, apresúrate"

"ve directo a Derek y se cuidadoso, vete ahora" no quería que se topara con el desquiciado abuelo de Allison u otra cosa... y comencé a alejarme.

 


	15. Vaya manada...

                                                                                                  

* * *

 

Stiles

¿Acaso Derek no había aprendido nada? ¿O es que carecía de total instinto de supervivencia? Nah... lo más seguro es que simplemente fuera masoquista y le encantara que Lenya le pateara el trasero. Después de todo aquí estaba, frente a mí, con un cliché básico de la intimidación, solo para que le contara que más vi en el taller esa noche.

Describí a la criatura lo más rápido y claro que pude... y no fue por el éxito de su técnica, sino porque tenía prisa por regresar con Lydia, por fin tenia la oportunidad de entablar una conversación civilizada y ellos se interponían.

Para cuando los tres vimos a la bestia, sabía que en verdad no era mi día, no podría ponerse peor.

* * *

¿Han oído la frase 'no des nada por sentado'? bueno aquí un claro ejemplo, ¡¡por supuesto que las cosas pueden ponerse peor!! yo y mi gran bocota; literalmente hundidos hasta el cuello, con una criatura acechando y nadie sabía que estábamos aquí. ¡Oh! no olvidemos la insufrible y encantadora compañía de Derek.

Al diablo con su lógica, si pudiera alcanzar mi teléfono y llamar a Scott no necesitaría de él, era cierto que era el lobo más cercano para pelear con la iguana gigante, pero ya estaba harto de escucharlo, además, ¿qué onda con Erica? ¿Enserio dos horas desmayada? ¿Y Boyd? ¿acaso fue por pizzas con los del equipo? Y mejor ni hablar de Isaac, que estaba el 84% seguro que se encontraba con Lenya, esos dos eran muy cercanos últimamente... vaya manada Hale.

Solté a Derek y nadé hasta mi teléfono, marcando de memoria el número de Scott ... pero me colgó. ¿enserio Scotty? Qué demonios... por lo que marqué al segundo número en el historial de llamadas, solo tres palabras salieron de mi boca antes de sumergirme por el lobo paralizado.

"dime que te contesto" decía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire... ¿cómo decirle que su vida dependía prácticamente de la persona menos grata en su vida?

"amm... no exactamente" fácil... simplemente no se lo dices.

Solo esperaba que Lenya no ignorara mi extraña llamada.

* * *

Lenya

Afortunadamente no me encontraba muy lejos, por lo que llegué en lo que parecieron tres, quizás cinco minutos, al parecer fue una buena idea conocer la escuela el primer día de George aquí, por lo que no perdí tiempo buscando la piscina.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Erica tirada en el piso y entonces a Stiles sosteniendo a Derek para mantenerlo a flote, ninguno se dio cuenta de mi llegada debido a que estaban a punto de ahogarse, saqué a ambos no muy gentilmente, pero justo a tiempo; y fue entonces que la cosa que Scott había visto antes rugió... molesto (?). Me puse en posición de ataque y generé dos dagas de ambas manos, esperando a que atacara.

"¡que no te toqué!, puede paralizarte" interesante información Stiles, así que aparte de esquivarlo tendría que usar escudos cada vez que lanzará un ataque, era rápido y ágil. Con un puño envuelto en energía logré arrojarlo hacia una pared; su impacto quebró un espejo y la criatura se distrajo con la luz reflectante en los fragmentos, atento a su reflejo, pero desconcertado y finalmente asustado; huyó de ahí con rapidez.

"¿en serio? ¿Siete años de mala suerte y para que escaparas?" dije aun mirando el tragaluz por donde había salido.

"¿en serio Stiles?" dijo Derek mirando agudamente al chico, mientras se sostenía de una de las planchas de salida.

"¿recuerdas cuando te dije 'no exactamente'? pues fue porque Scott me colgó!!" dijo claramente frustrado.

"¿cómo que te colgó? ¿no se supone que él debería estar aquí en primer lugar?" pregunte desconcertada, entonces comenzó a decirme el plan que se supone, llevarían a cabo esta noche para echarle un vistazo al diario del abuelo Argent.

"y se puede saber ¿por qué diablos no me dijiste nada en los mensajes? Estuvieron a punto de ahogarse ¿qué les pasa?" dije ahora un poco enojada. Si bien he querido matar a Derek yo misma, no quiere decir que sea algo bueno, después de todo dejaría atrás a tres betas, incontrolables y sin saber nada del mundo al que ahora pertenecen.

Hablando de betas, recordé que Erica seguía tirada por ahí en alguna parte, así que caminé hacia ella para ver su estado, pues al parecer ya llevaba ahí un buen rato.

"¡oye! No me culpes por querer que tuvieras un día de descanso de los problemas... además te invité" dijo Stiles siguiéndome.

"sí, pero no mencionaste el plan. Preferiría un día de trabajo que quedarme sin amigos, así que a la próxima que vayan a hacer alguna estupidez, no pido que me incluyan; pero por lo menos avísenme, así sabre de donde rayos ir a sacarlos si todo se va a la mierda" dije de manera tajante, mientras revisaba a la chica.

"está bien, entendido, lección aprendida; ahora ¿Qué es lo que tiene?" dijo señalando a la loba con su barbilla.

"tiene... que apenas y esta viva, su pulso es débil, y su cráneo prácticamente se abrió como un huevo." Dije mientras hurgaba con mis dedos entre su cabello para ver el daño, pero era demasiado, era un milagro que siguiera viva, bueno eso tenía explicación: por su factor curativo, aun así, estaba en peligro.

"rómpele algún hueso para que su curación se active adecuadamente" dijo Derek indiferente.

"vaya líder el que tienes" dije entre dientes y no muy sorprendida por tal desapego... abrí la boca de la chica para compartirle un poco de mi energía vital. El compartirle un poco aceleraría su curación y la haría consciente.

"oye oye oye! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?, te dije que estaría bien una vez que su curación se activara" dijo Derek, quien por fin logró recobrar movilidad, aunque aún parecía entumecido.

"Mira Derek, sé que no te caigo muy bien, pero te salve ¿no?, no quiero tu agradecimiento, porque no lo hice por eso; lo hice porque es lo que cualquier persona decente haría. En cuanto a tu beta, tan solo mírala, sino esta muerta ahora mismo es porque su factor de curación sí está activo; solo necesita acelerarse, el dolor de un hueso roto no hará nada por ella si está inconsciente. Ahora ¿puedo seguir en lo que estaba o quieres un informe más detallado?"

No contesto en absoluto, pero su mirada había bajado de intensidad asesina. Gracias.

Volviendo a la chica... tomé un gran respiro y exhalé energía vital de mí hacia Erica, repentinamente se sentó tomando una enorme bocanada de aire.

Miró hacia todos lados y cuando por fin vio el particular color de mis ojos, retrocedió un poco. Parecía recordar la paliza que le di a Derek la última vez.

"tranquila ricitos, no voy a hacerte daño" dije regresando a la normalidad mientras me paraba, la chica toco su cabeza y noto toda la sangre.

Justo en ese momento Scott entró, parece que hasta ahora era consciente de la fiesta que teníamos aquí.

* * *

Stiles

"¿en verdad me colgaste? ¿dónde diablos estuviste hombre?"

"lo siento... estaba en casa de Allison, recibió tu texto de que aquí no había nada y su abuelo me invitó a cenar... y fue una buena oportunidad para..." dijo apresuradamente.

"¿cenar? ¿enserio Scott? Casi morimos y tu fraternizando con el enemigo" arremetió Derek

"oigan lo siento, no fue mi intención, no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir"

"¡hey! ya basta, da igual donde estuvo, fue un pésimo plan desde el principio. Una cazadora y un hombre lobo está claro que pueden defenderse, ¿pero mandar solo al humano sin entrenamiento a la escuela abandonada y con una bestia por ahí suelta? Den gracias que esto no es una película de terror, sean más cuidadosos la próxima vez" dijo Lenya por fin deteniendo la discusión. Pero aún no había terminado...

"si quieres ser un líder o simplemente vas a seguir arrastrando personas a esto, tienes que pensar anticipadamente y hacerte cargo de dicha gente en todo momento, mantén tus pies en la tierra, cualquier distracción podría resultar en muerte, y tu..." dijo ahora mirando a Derek "simplemente deja de ser un idiota y cuida más de tus betas que ya no eres un niño y ellos no son juguetes que puedas ir desechando" obviamente Derek la escucho, pero prefirió ignorarla.

"... y bueeeno, ahora que los sermones han acabado (?), lo has visto ¿sabes qué es?" pregunté a Lenya. Mientras Scott revisaba los archivos en la USB.

"se llama kanima" respondió Derek sin darle oportunidad a ella de contestar.

"¿lo supiste todo este tiempo?" dije algo indignado

"no, solo cuando se confundió con su propio reflejo"

"no sabe lo que es" intervino la súcubo.

"ni quien"

"¿Que más sabes?" el más mínimo dato sobre esta criatura podría ser de ayuda

"Historias, rumores"

"Pero es como nosotros" por fin interviniendo Scott

"Cambia de forma, sí, pero no... no está bien... es una" Derek parecía no encontrar la palabra exacta para describirlo.

"Una abominación" Derek asintió levemente a mi respuesta para después retirarse con Erica a su lado, Lenya solo parecía estar recolectando la reciente información, pero prácticamente podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza trabajando horas extras, ella sabía algo o al menos formulaba un mejor plan que el nuestro.

"Derek... tenemos que trabajar juntos, debemos decirle a los Argent" oh no... sabia que esto no iría muy bien.

"¿Confías en ellos?" claramente no era una pregunta, solo había incredulidad en su voz, enojo.

"Scott, por mucho que la princesa aquí, este apunto de hacer un drama, tiene razón. Acudir a ellos es como ofrecerte en sacrificio. Okay, matan al kanima ¿qué crees que harán con todos nosotros ya terminado el trabajo? ¿Abrazarnos? ¿Darnos las gracias? Estabas ahí cuando, sin ninguna provocación partieron en dos al omega. ¿Qué crees que harán con el molesto novio de Allison Argent?" Auch! Lenya sí que sabía cómo introducirse a una conversación, definitivamente fue rudo... pero cierto, muy cierto.

"Nadie confía en nadie, ese es el problema. Discutimos sobre bandos cuando hay algo mucho peor, más rápido y mucho más fuerte que nosotros matando personas y aun no sabemos nada sobre él.

"¿y venderte a los Argent crees que te dará más respuestas? por favor Scott, ¡despierta de una vez! Ya tienes su diario, dudo que vayan a compartir más, trabaja con lo que tienes." Nuevamente la súcubo tenía razón.

"Yo sé una cosa... si lo encuentro, lo aniquilare" dijo Derek dando por terminada la charla mientras se iba.

"¡¡me avisas como te va con eso princesa!!"

* * *

Scott se fue a recoger a Melissa al hospital, por lo que Lenya y yo nos quedamos solos.

"noche difícil ¿no? Lobos tercos, kanimas... ¿vampiros?" dije muy casual, por un momento estaba confundida, pero entonces su puño se conectó moderadamente con mi brazo, el 84% se convirtió en 100%, definitivamente esos dos habían estado juntos hoy.

"A la próxima dejare que te ahogues, mejor déjame ver eso" pidiendo ver los archivos copiados al ordenador de Scott, cambiando así exitosamente de tema.

"es inútil, eso ni siquiera es legible" dije entregándole el aparato.

"por dios ¿qué les enseñan en las escuelas hoy en día? Es latín" dijo como si fuera obvio.

"entonces ¿puedes traducirlo?"

"nop" la mire con los ojos entrecerrados ¿y se quejaba de mi educación? "al menos sé usarlo para exorcizar cosas... ya tranquilízate pequeño saltamontes, George es el nerd del dúo, él seguro puede y sino está Bobby, como sea, manda una copia a mi correo" no sabía quién era ese tal Bobby, pero por el bien de todos esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

* * *

Scott

Las palabras de Lenya habían dado justo en el clavo, la promesa de Gerard de hacer daño a mi madre mientras me apuñalaba en público, había sido lanzada sin ningún tipo de provocación.

"...todo esta bien" seguro que mi rostro contaba otra historia, pero mi madre ya había subido al auto sin percatarse de ello y mucho menos del sangrado.

Estaba claro que las alianzas no eran una opción, al menos no con los Argent. Aun si Lenya tenía razón, no significaba que fuera correcto, esto nos sobrepasaba y lo único que hacíamos era atacarnos los unos a los otros.

Ella me dijo que fuera más responsable, que me hiciera cargo de las personas involucradas y que pensara anticipadamente... que tan difícil podía ser.

* * *

Isaac

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que vi a Lenya y seguía sin saber si ella se encontraba bien o si solo había ido a rescatar los traseros de ese par de inútiles... otra vez.

'Isaac: ¿cómo resulto todo? ¿te encuentras bien?'

La respuesta llego casi enseguida, en realidad esperaba que lo leyese más tarde y quizás... me contestara, pero no iba a quejarme.

'Lenya: cool, no te preocupes. Pregúntale a tu alfa, también estuvo aquí, buenas noches ;) '

Por alguna razón esa carita al final del mensaje me daba la sensación de que no estaba nada feliz. Como si fuese una señal, Erica cruzó la entrada del almacén seguida por Derek, okay... sabía que él no me diría nada, así que fui por la apuesta segura.

"hey Erica ¿qué sucedió? Derek se ve un poco... frustrado (?)" le pregunte tirando de ella hacia la salida.

"supongo que el haber sido salvado de ahogarse por tu amiga, no le cayó nada bien" respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Oh! Así que a eso se refirió con 'también estuvo aquí'.

"¿ahogarse? ¿Derek?" dije algo incrédulo.

"en realidad nos salvo a ambos, esa cosa que asesino a tu padre, nos atacó; se llama kanima y puede paralizarte, no lo sé, pero ella se enfrentó a él; descuida ella está bien. Derek dijo que podría ser alguien de la escuela, mañana comenzaremos con el plan."

"okay, solo ten cuidado... pero ¿los salvo a ambos?"

"si, esa cosa paralizó a Derek y a mí al parecer... quebró mi cabeza como a un huevo, fueron las palabras que ella utilizó" dijo mostrándome como la sangre había teñido su cabello. "ella hizo algo conmigo que logro cerrar instantáneamente la herida, solo recuerdo a esa cosa aventarme contra la pared y después, despertar con ella mirándome con esos ojos brillantes... no es que me queje, en realidad me siento genial." dijo una Erica muy confundida.

"ella es una súcubo, se alimenta de la energía vital de las personas, así que supongo que pudo haberte compartido un poco, no lo sé... quizás fue lo que te sanó por completo."

"sí que sabes mucho sobre ella" dijo con una de sus muy cuidadas cejas levantadas

"De hecho... no sabía que podía compartirla, solo fue una suposición, pero ella cuida celosamente no gastarla en vano"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"esa energía, literalmente es su alimento y al habértelo compartido se puso en peligro a sí misma" dije mirando la cara de sorpresa de Erica. Ella no era mala persona, de hecho, se parecía un poco a mí, su pasado la hace desconfiar aun de las personas; sin embargo, sabía que lo que acababa de contarle estaría a salvo con ella.

* * *

Erica

Lo que Isaac me había contado me sorprendió, pues nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí; es decir mis padres rara vez fueron comprensivos conmigo, estaban mas interesados en sus trabajos que en la hija enfermiza e inútil que tenían en casa; un fracaso de hija, que no podían ir por ahí presumiendo en su círculo de estirados amigos. La escuela no había sido mejor, los que no se burlaban de mí, terminaban hablándome solo por lastima; Aww pobrecita Erica.

A raíz de mi enfermedad, la única persona real y sin hipocresías que conocí... fue la señora McCall, aun si era su trabajo, realmente no tenía por qué ser agradable conmigo, pero lo era y es porque esa es su forma de ser. Es por ello que su hijo me irrita tanto... me recuerda que la única persona agradable conmigo fue una enfermera, así de patética era mi vida.

Como sea, si esa chica me había salvado sin ningún motivo mas que ayudarme o por Isaac, no lo sabía, pero debía agradecerle; parecía alguien confiable, digo, después de todo Isaac no se arriesgaría a verla a escondidas de Derek si no fuese así.

* * *

Al no haber sido afectado por la mordida, las apuestas estaban en Jackson, pero al final la prueba fue todo un fracaso, Jackson se paralizó en cuanto ese liquido viscoso toco su lengua, una lástima. Significaba que la búsqueda tendría que continuar... aunque ahora que veía a ese pomposo insufrible que tantas veces se burló de mí, temblando y con ojos tan abiertos como platos, seguramente preguntándose que le sucedía... valió la pena.


	16. Malas vibras e Invocaciones

* * *

 

Isaac

Ver a Whittemore ahí tirado e indefenso, me provocaba el deseo de patearlo repetidamente... gracias a él vivía como fugitivo. Decirle a la policía que los abusos de mi padre eran suficientes para desear matarlo... que lindo; nunca dijo nada cuando mi padre me dejaba medio muerto, pero si era correcto decir que yo era capaz de algo así.

Pues bien, ahora bajo nuestro control y con la certeza de que podíamos volver por él si así lo deseábamos, era hora de hacer nuestras demandas.

\-----

Vi la motocicleta de Lenya llegar a la escuela, *pero quién diablos era ese?* pensé mientras desaceleraba mi andar para ver mejor al tipo que venía con ella, parecían muy cercanos, ella arreglaba su corbata y cabello una vez que se quitó el casco. Mis garras salieron sin darme cuenta y no tuve más opción que esconderlas en un puño, el dolor parecía mantener a raya todo lo demás.

Ella lo abrazo con demasiada familiaridad y él beso su frente, casi tan reverente como... un amante. Estaba furioso, necesitaba entrar antes de hacer algo tonto. En cuanto lo hice, fue como desatar el infierno, todos comenzaron a cotillear como si no hubiera mañana, en voz que incluso el viejo Isaac escucharía hasta los vestidores, todo justo frente a mí.

A Scott parecía haberle dado uno de esos ataques de asma pre-mordida que solían darle en clase de gimnasia. Supongo que queriendo evitar una confrontación con todas estas personas de por medio, solo se limitó a sentarse en la parte trasera de la clase muy calladamente.

"acabo de hablar con mi papá, que hablo con Jackson y tengo horribles, muy muy muy malas noticias..." sip, ahí estaba Stiles, siendo el mensajero involuntario de mis buenas noticias, al parecer Jackson había cumplido. Ahora era oficialmente un NO buscado, bienvenida libertad.

\-----

Lydia era la siguiente en la lista, al igual que Jackson había sido mordida, teníamos que averiguar si era ella. Sí así era, el matarla sería una muy buena forma de sacar toda la frustración.

De alguna forma McCall y Stilinski habían descubierto nuestro plan, pues solo con vernos, corrieron en su dirección. Afortunadamente el señor Harris estaba a favor de una clase más... dinámica; por lo que en cualquier momento Erica o yo podríamos alcanzarla.

"si lastimas uno solo de sus perfectos cabellos rubios, voy hacer de tu trasero de lobo un abrigo de piel y se lo daré a ella en su cumpleaños."

Un par de miradas de muerte por parte de Stiles después... eso fue lo más ingenioso que se le ocurrió, pobre... pude haberme sentado en cualquier lugar, pero hoy estaba un poco enfadado con Lenya así que era justo molestar un poco a sus amigos, al final, no estaba incumpliendo con sus deseos... nadie estaba haciéndoles daño. Con suerte, solo sería a Lydia.

"hmm, enserio? nunca he ido a una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños privadas... aunque una vez la invite a salir"

"suena como una historia conmovedora, pero no me interesa, gracias"

"el primer día de primero de prepa"

"creíste que todo sería diferente en la preparatoria, pero ella te dijo que no"

"hasta se rió, me dijo que volviera cuando mi bicicleta tuviera motor en lugar de cadena"

"aww... el amor rechazado es lo peor, deberías escribir sobre eso, así puedes canalizar toda tu energía negativa"

"nah, quiero... usarla para aniquilarla, no soy muy bueno escribiendo" sabia que había cruzado un poco la línea, pero estaba enfadado... qué esperaban.

Cuando por fin nuestros esfuerzos por alcanzar a Lydia habían funcionado, derrame rápidamente un poco del veneno en nuestro experimento. Que suerte la nuestra cuando Harris dijo que podíamos comerlo.

* * *

Scott

"¿van a matarla?"

"si él cree que ella es el kanima si y después de lo de la alberca..." a Derek no le gusta en absoluto perder el control de la situación y mucho menos ser salvado por la chica que te ha pateado dos veces el trasero.

"no es ella" decía totalmente convencido Stiles, sabía que esto no sería nada sencillo, pero ¿quién más podría ser? ella probó el veneno justo frente a nosotros y anteriormente fue mordida por Peter.

"debe haber algo en el bestiario" se unía Allison a la negación de que fuese alguien tan cercano.

"ah ¡¿el libro de 900 págs. que no podemos leer?! Buena suerte con eso"

"que hay de Lenya ¿no te ha dicho si el profesor Cabrera ha descubierto algo?" dije recordándolos a ambos.

"solo dijo que estaba en ello, que era una mezcla entre latín arcaico y latín común... quiero decir, es una lengua muerta que acaso ¡¿no era ya suficientemente arcaica?!" Stiles obviamente era el más frustrado de todos.

"sé de alguien que podría intentarlo" dijo Allison tratando de ayudar.

"¿más que George, un nerd de lo sobrenatural, que prácticamente se dedica a combatir a los monstruos con su cerebro?... ¿Qué? Así fue como Len lo describió" se defendió cuando lo miramos raro por su descripción de nuestro profesor.

"yo iré a hablar con Derek, enserio... si algo pasa llámenme"

Y ese era el gran plan, que se resguardaran en mi casa mientras yo entretenía y trataba de convencer a Derek.

* * *

Lenya

"entonces me estas diciendo que este tal kanima es como una mutación y en realidad no hay mucha información sobre ellos" esto era realmente decepcionante.

"no como kanima al menos, debido a que podría mutar a cualquier forma pudo haber sido confundido con otra cosa, es una criatura un poco... compleja"

"si eso veo, muchas gracias Bobby, sé que también tienen sus problemas por haya, solo cuídate ¿quieres?"

"con quien crees que estas hablando mocosa, son ellos los que tienen que cuidarse" dijo muy divertido, ese viejo gruñón.

"salúdame a los chicos... excepto a Dean, sigue cayéndome mal" él solo rió fuertemente ante esto, supongo que ante sus ojos todos éramos como niños peleando en el patio de recreo.

"también cuídate pequeña, fue bueno saber de ti" y colgó, un hombre de pocas palabras, pero se notaba que estaba feliz por el regreso de sus chicos.

George y yo tratamos de traducir lo más rápido posible el texto sobre el kanima, pero no había mucho con que trabajar, solo había un pequeño fragmento y lo demás eran observaciones por parte del cazador, su descripción no coincidía, solo el detalle de que la criatura misma no sabía lo que era.

Bobby investigó lo que pudo, pero todo lo que encontró fue sobre los hombres jaguar de la cultura olmeca en Sudamérica, el kanima siempre era una bestia diferente. De pronto el tono de Scott me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"hola Scott, justo iba a llamarte, logramos traducir un poco el texto."

"¿en verdad? ¿podemos saber quién es? Porque... tenemos un problema"

Scott me resumió lo que paso, necesitaba que lo ayudara a mantener a Allison y a Stiles a salvo y como literalmente vivía a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa, era su primera opción. Parece que si escucho mi sermón después de todo.

"entonces, nos quedamos sin tiempo y por desgracia no hay nada que en realidad nos sirva. Bueno... no te preocupes ya improvisare."

"gracias, hoy nuestras clases terminan a las 3:00 pm, llamen si algo pasa, tratare de entretenerlos lo más que pueda" y colgó.

Hace meses se rumoraba entre los cazadores, sobre un ángel actuando como demonio de crucero, ahora confirmado por Bobby; dijo que su nombre era Balthazar y sí, comerciaba con almas. Atentamente me pidió que no tratase con él; además de que las cosas en el cielo estaban un poco tensas ahora mismo, al parecer había una guerra civil, por lo tanto, Cas estaba fuera de esta ecuación, no podía poner más peso en él del que de seguro ya tenía con todo esto y ser la niñera de los Winchester.

Pero se nos acababa el tiempo, había que subir las apuestas; necesitábamos información sobre esta cosa y quien más podría saberlo sino alguien que estuvo ahí desde el principio de los tiempos. Tomé todo lo que necesitaba y me dirigí a casa de Scott, ya casi era hora de que los chicos llegaran, así que debía darme prisa por si llegaban con Derek en sus talones.

\-----

"qué me falta, qué me falta..." revisaba una vez más los ingredientes y sellos enoquianos, esto habría sido mejor en casa de George, pero Scott insistió en que ya estábamos haciendo demasiado como para todavía destruir nuestro hogar. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y varios pasos podían escucharse en el recibidor.

"amm... ha habido allanamientos últimamente... y un homicidio... estuvo horrible." Jajaja vaya forma de cubrir que la estas prácticamente secuestrando Stiles, por su bien... pero secuestro al fin.

"Lydia sígueme, necesito hablar contigo" okay, a ese chico no lo conozco.

"¿es enserio? ¿qué les pasa a todos?" y supongo que esa era Lydia.

"¿qué haces aquí? Porque no es que me queje, pero aun así nos ganan en número" dijo Stiles siendo seguido por Allison quien bajaba la pistola ballesta con la que me había apuntado. Al parecer Scott no les dijo que estaría ahí.

"lo sé, es por eso que hare algo muy loco justo ahora para obtener respuestas, el libro no sirvió de nada, sin ofender querida; solo habla de que se origina por la mordida, lo sorprendido que estaba el cazador, que debía matarla, un pecado, que mutó, la luna llena, etc." les dije mientras ponía el tazón a un lado de los símbolos. "listo! Stiles, pásame los fósforos detrás de ti"

"Len ¿no crees que ya estamos en suficientes problemas como para ponerte, justo ahora a limpiar las malas vibras de esta casa?" aun así, me paso los fósforos, así que solo lo ignore.

"será mejor que regresen a vigilar la entrada" pero ninguno se movió "...o pónganse detrás de mí al menos y hablo enserio Stiles" Mire a los chicos por ultima vez antes de tirar el fosforo al tazón.

"...dos veces en un día! a este paso la gente terminará pensando que soy aliado de los Winchester" dijo la voz de un varón en cuanto el humo se disipo.

"¡¡pero que cara..." comenzó Stiles.

"shhh!!... esto no tiene nada que ver con los hermanos" el ángel solo se encogió de hombros "necesito respuestas"

"interesante, Sam me invocó un poco antes por lo mismo ¿Qué gano yo en esta transacción, pequeña Adrikova?" mi rostro debió reflejar la más mínima de las sorpresas ante la mención de mi clan. "¿oh, pensaste que no sabia quien eras? Veras, si te involucras con los Winchester para detener un apocalipsis, la gente termina conociendo una o dos cosas sobre ti... por mucho que intentes ser invisible."

"si... eso parece. Como dije, necesito respuestas sobre una criatura y nadie más que un ángel sabría todo sobre las creaciones que vagan por la tierra" los chicos tras de mí jadearon en sorpresa, él solo alzó una ceja sin decir nada "sangre de súcubo es lo que ofrezco" dije un poco insegura, la sangre de nuestra especie era tanto una cura para humanos así como ingrediente clave para matarnos, también era usada para diversos hechizos y que la diéramos voluntariamente, volvía dicho hechizo muy poderoso; después de todo descendíamos del primer demonio, La reina del infierno. Seguro que encontraría con quien negociarla.

"interesante... pero mi negocio son las almas, amor... a no ser que quieras ofrecer la de esos dos" dijo inclinando la cabeza para mirar a los chicos a mis espaldas.

"chicos vayan a vigilar, Derek no debe tardar" Allison no dudó mucho en tomarme la palabra.

"pero..." Stiles era otra historia...

"¡Ahora Stiles!" una vez que se fue "déjalos fuera de esto yo fui quien te invocó, yo soy la de la deuda." dije firmemente y él solo sonrió.

 


	17. Criaturas y más criaturas

 

* * *

 

Stiles

Pero... ¿qué demonios fue eso de allí adentro? ¿Un ángel, en serio? ¿por qué estaba pidiendo almas? Se supone que ese era trabajo de los demonios ¿no?, ¿en qué clase de mundo paralelo vivimos ahora? Lenya tenia el efecto de provocarme el estado de duda infinita, definitivamente tendré muchas canas antes de los veinte.

Me quedé en el pasillo para escuchar las negociaciones, estaba seguro que Derek no tardaría en saber que la casa de Scott era nuestro escondite, pero esto era impresionante.

"si no eres capaz de pagar el precio debiste llamar a tu amiguito Castiel, le encanta ayudar a los necesitados" ¿otro ángel? ¿Qué acaso Lenya conocía a toda la corte celestial?

"tu y yo sabemos que él esta muy ocupado con una guerra civil en el cielo" ...esos eran temas demasiado fuertes para la pequeña cocina de los McCall. Lo era incluso para mi acelerado cerebro.

"ah sí, tienes razón, mi hermanito, el amante de la humanidad, quiere impedir que Rafael saque a esos dos de la jaula para restablecer el apocalipsis" muy muy muy fuertes, el país entero se quedaba corto.

"Adam..." apenas y escuche a Lenya decir, no sabía quién era, pero sonaba importante para ella.

"¡así es! El otro Winchester, el que fue lo suficientemente crédulo para decir SI a mi hermano Miguel. Sabes... ¡me caes bien! ¿de qué criatura quieres saber?" dijo el hombre cambiando repentinamente de tema.

"¿qué quieres a cambio?" oí a Lenya preguntar con sospecha, pues hasta hace un momento, solo quería nuestras almas.

"nada, te dije que me caías bien, hoy estoy siendo generoso, ¡Gratis! ...tampoco le cobre a Sam" no sabía tampoco quién era el tal Sam, pero este tipo, no sonaba para nada sospechoso (nótense las toneladas de sarcasmo).

"un kanima"

"oh esos pequeños bastardos. Está bien, los pocos humanos que saben de ellos hablan sobre que se originaron en México, en la cultura Azteca, que eran los gloriosos guerreros jaguar y aunque no estaban del todo equivocados si les fallaron algunos detalles, pues no eran la única civilización usando al jaguar como símbolo de valor y nobleza... digamos que era el animalito de moda.

Ellos descienden de los chamanes deshonestos, no solo de esa cultura sino de las muchas que había en Sudamérica y algunas otras partes del mundo. Aquellos que su soberbia los llevo a pensar que serían mejores líderes, que los reyes a los que servían, al parecer sus dioses no fueron muy felices con esto y los maldijeron a vagar por la tierra sin saber quienes eran o lo que eran; buscando siempre un amo a quien servir. Hmm, que ironía, querían dejar de ser sirvientes y los maldijeron a ser sirvientes sin identidad, es por eso que ahora se debe buscar un buen sindicato."

"entonces, son como marionetas, alguien los controla" concluyo Lenya, obviamente ignorando los previos desvaríos.

"no en todos los casos, solo algunos, creo que depende de la fuerza de voluntad de la persona, algunos más susceptibles que otros. Veras, en cierta medida se parecen un poco a tu especie, los siete pecados capitales sellaron sus destinos, fueron maldecidos a tener la apariencia del pecado que mas domino sus vidas humanas. Los kanimas siempre han sido escasos debido a que deben ser infectados por otra criatura maldita, no demoníaca, maldita. Como los hombres lobo, no los creados por Eva sino los..."

"que descienden de Lycaon de la mitología griega, maldecidos por el mismísimo Zeus" terminó Lenya, ¿se referían a Scott?

"Veo que hiciste tú tarea. Como sea, la mordida revelará la verdadera naturaleza de esa persona, ¿Que aspecto tiene el kanima que estas cazando?"

"de un reptil"

"Luci interpretó a una serpiente en el jardín del Edén al tentar a Eva, ¿por qué fue así?"

"por que odiaba a los humanos...?"

"mas bien era un berrinche, pero si, estaba enojado con papá. Estas buscando a alguien con mucha ira, que fue mordido por un maldito... oh! y quizás con uno que otro problema de identidad, también suelen tener de esos, criaturas un poco inestables mentalmente."

"¿cómo lo detengo?"

"¿Sin matanza? Me sorprendes... ¿nada de disparar primero y preguntar después como tus amiguitos?"

"ya te he dicho que no soy como ellos, así que dime... sino tengo otra opción, puede entonces que lo mate"

"¡¡Stiles... Están aquí!!" llamo Allison repentinamente desde la puerta principal. Justo en lo más importante.

* * *

Lenya

"hay que suponer que ya tiene un amo, encuentra al amo y destruye el vínculo"

"¿me estás diciendo que mate al amo? ¿Hay alguna solución que no implique matar a alguien?" por mi no había problema en matar, estaba lista, pero conociendo a Scott, querría saber la versión Disney.

"aburridoo, pero como quieras. Trata de buscar su humanidad, consigue algo, alguien, lo que sea que se la recuerde; muéstrale su identidad, su maldición es no saber quién es. Pero ahora que tu amiguito no escucha a escondidas, puedo decirte que si tienes un verdadero cuchillo ceremonial de obsidiana, puede que seas capaz de matarlo; de otra forma esas criaturas son prácticamente inmortales porque están ligadas a su amo y viven literalmente para cumplir sus órdenes, en su mayoría son usados para hacer justicia, pero en realidad depende del bastardo que los controle. Aunque se dice que como en todo, debe haber un equilibrio; si el amo mata a personas inocentes, al estar rompiendo el código, este se convierte en kanima, tiene sentido, codicia, soberbia, etc, escoge una."

A lo lejos escuche a Stiles y Allison hablar, ella claramente estaba entrando en pánico, podía olerlo, al parecer Derek trajo a toda su manada.

'creo que... creo que voy a llamar a mi papá' casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"discúlpame un segundo" le dije a Balthazar mientras salía de la cocina.

"tranquila, amor, al parecer tendrás una fiesta pronto, no creo que quiera perdérmela." Lo escuche mientras tomaba el pasillo hasta la entrada.

"pero si te encuentra aquí Scott y tu..." comenzó Stiles solo para ser interrumpido por mí.

"no-te-atrevas... comenzabas a caerme bien, pero si llamas a alguien de tu familia yo misma quebrare cada uno de tus 'perfectos' dedos para evitarlo, ¿entendiste?" exagerado, lo sé; pero estaba actuando como una niña y no la cazadora que su familia se jactaba de tener, puede que ella ame a Scott, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que el bastardo loco de su abuelo nos matara a todos, incluido Stiles por simple asociación.

"p-pero yo... entonces que debo hacer, ellos no vienen a asustarnos ¡ellos vienen a matar a Lydia!"

"¿en serio me estas preguntando qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué no eres una cazadora? ¡Oh los grandes y poderosos Argent! si de verdad son tan de élite, ¡compórtate como tal y no como una mocosa llorona! Seguro fuiste muy valiente exigiendo estar aquí para 'ayudar' a tu amiga" dije resaltando las comillas con mis dedos en forma de burla para ella. "¡¡pues felicidades!!, Scott te confió esta tarea. Ahora deja de lloriquear y cumple con ella." Dije regresando a la cocina sin esperar a que respondiera.

"eso fue rudo, incluso para mi" dijo Balthazar con un silbido en cuanto me vio regresar. Solo me encogí de hombros.

"los demás kanimas, ¿qué son?" regresando rápidamente a los negocios.

"pues como te dije el concepto nació de los chamanes, principalmente en Sudamérica, la criatura mas orgullosa de esas tierras era el jaguar/soberbia, serpiente/ira, jabalí/gula, tigre/envidia... en tu natal Rusia y tierras celtas se contaba de los hombres oso ¿no? Bueno ellos son pereza, entonces están los sátiros en la Grecia antigua, pequeños bribones lujuriosos, cabra/lujuria."

 

No mintió cuando dijo que fueron castigados con vagar por el mundo sin una identidad. Puede que los primeros fueran de Sudamérica, pero llegaron a todas partes.

"y la avaricia ¿Quiénes la representan?"

"ellos fueron un caso muy especial, se cree que su pecado es el peor, ademas de la ira, porque serian capaces de todo para obtener lo que sea que deseen. Esto fue aprovechado por Eva, ella es su amo, solo sirven a ella como alguna clase de perro guardián. Creo que ya no hay muchos de ellos. Ya no funcionan bajo las reglas de los demás kanimas, ella los modificó, puede hacerlo; después de todo es la madre de todas las bestias, es como si ella y tu madre Lilith hubieran competido para crear a la mejor criatura, Eva ganó solo por cantidad y no calidad." Dijo divertido y guiñándome un ojo.

"¿pero que son...?"

"Dragones, el oro, los tesoros, las guerras... avaricia" tan solo decirlo, un ruido provino de la entrada, corrí para ver que sucedía y ahí estaba Allison y Stiles en el suelo... a punto de ser atacados nuevamente por Isaac.

"¡Isaac!" simplemente me ignoró y siguió avanzando hacia Stilinski. "Ni lo pienses" dije avanzando hacia él, dejando a Stiles en medio de ambos; había enojo en su mirada e incluso me gruño, pero que d... ¿en serio?

"parece que hoy no somos amigos, súcubo" ...okay, con que a esas vamos.

"con que así quieres jugar Lahey, esta bien. Stiles ve con Balthazar, Allison cuida de Lydia" les instruí sin apartar la vista, pero en cuanto mencioné a Lydia giró hacia la chica Argent.

Tuve que tirar una de mis dagas para poder llamar su atención, pese a que solo rozo su mejilla, el siseo no se hizo esperar; gruño fuertemente antes de atacar.

* * *

Erica había entrado a la casa de alguna forma, tan solo esperaba que Argent pudiera hacerse cargo. Derek y Boyd seguían al margen, lo que no entendía era por qué rayos Isaac estaba tan... furioso.

"¡hey Vorona! ¿Te importaría echarme una mano?" En algún momento ambos caímos al piso, donde seguimos golpeándonos. Pude ver a Balthazar sonriendo mientras esquivaba a Isaac que estaba sobre mí.

"mmm... nahh, lo estás haciendo increíble, pero ¿cuervo? ¿en serio?" viendo como me daban una paliza, cómodamente sentado en una silla del comedor. Al menos Stiles estaba a salvo.

"te comportas como uno... por el amor del padre de ese idiota" dije ahora a Lahey. "¿qué maldita mosca te pico?" pateándolo en la entrepierna, por fin recuperando el control al darnos la vuelta y ponerme en pie. Gruño por el ataque, pero igual se levantó. Nos rodeábamos el uno al otro y entonces miró rápidamente al ángel.

"¿otro de tus amiguitos?" pero que... ¿por qué diablos no me di cuenta antes? Si todo esto apestaba a celos desde un principio. Okay, yo sola me busque esto, tendría que arreglarlo más tarde.

"puede ser, nunca se tienen suficientes" la provocación causo que se volviera a abalanzar hacia mí, la respuesta obviamente lo había desconcentrado y me dio la oportunidad de aplicarle una llave al cuello. No sin antes hacer grandes rasguños a mis brazos y piernas.

Evitando a los dos hombres lobo restantes de afuera, Scott logro entrar a su hogar, antes de que pudiese preguntar que sucedía y quien era el tipo en su cocina, dicho hombre hablo.

"Es gracioso, para haber peleado y evitado un apocalipsis, contra un montón de malvados demonios y un puñado de mis hermanos... justo ahora prefieres llevarte todas esas heridas y golpes antes que hacerle daño al cachorro." Su tono era raro, no era burla... era mas bien entre sarcasmo y decepción, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos hoy?

"puede que me esté oxidando, tal vez deba ayudar a Castiel con su guerra para ponerme en forma" dije un poco en broma, aun aplicando la llave, pues Isaac seguía gruñendo y peleando. Además, no quería entrar en detalles sobre él aquí frente a todos.

"como tu digas, pero sé que es a propósito"

"¡quieres dejar de resistirte!" y por fin cayó inconsciente. El ultimo rasguño fue de mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Lo mire mientras me ponía de pie una vez más... estaría un buen rato desmayado.

"dudo que mi hermanito necesite de tu ayuda, tiene un pequeño ejercito de fans que esperan que vuelva a salvarlos." Por fin contestando a mi broma.

"¿fans?"

"Cassie no es la chica más popular del baile, no en comparación con un arcángel, pero tiene su cantidad justa de seguidores. Arriba es un caos desde que ustedes se hicieron cargo del show y aquellos que se sienten perdidos esperan que Cas los guié."

"¡oh por favor! el cielo ya era un desastre desde antes de que interviniéramos ¡el mismo Zachariah y los altos mandos rompieron sellos para sacar a Lucifer!" de pronto había un silencio sepulcral por todo el hogar... no sabía si era por mi pequeña explosión o por el nombre del gran malvado. Él solo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

"como sea, increíblemente, esta fue una agradable tarde, pero parece que ya debería retirarme"

"¡espera! Ya en serio ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto sin un pago?" era una pregunta valida, era comerciante, dudaba que de verdad solo fuera porque le 'caía bien'.

"porque tu Adrikova, sabes lo que significa un apocalipsis, puede que sea un ángel, pero ya estoy harto de los conflictos de allá arriba. Escape fingiendo mi muerte en el último, si puedo tenerte de aliada; sería una buena inversión. Cuando llegue el momento, sé que ayudaras y eso me beneficia, me gusta vivir entre los humanos, pero si tanto quieres pagar..." se tele-transporto (o lo que sea que hagan los ángeles) justo frente a mí. A mis espaldas, los chicos jadearon por lo repentino del acto, antes de sentir al muy bastardo hijo de... Dios, besándome.

Ladrón que roba a ladrón... sería un desperdicio no tomar energía, después de todo tenía razón; por no querer dañar a Isaac, termine con un montón de laceraciones y golpes.

"considera esto como mi pago... siempre me pregunté como seria besar a una súcubo. Nos estaremos viendo, Adrikova." el muy cínico se reía mientras desaparecía. La energía de un ángel... aun cuando no era la de él, era mucho mejor que la de un alfa gruñón.

"okaaaay... esta es la segunda vez que Lenya me genera un trauma." Dijo Stiles rompiendo el silencio.

"ja...ja" conteste sarcástica y le saque la lengua "por qué mejor no sacamos a estos dos de una vez."

Scott solo se encogió de hombros y creí escucharlo decir 'un placer'. Señalo la puerta a Stiles y arrojo a Isaac y Erica a través de ella, una vez más a los pies de su alfa, uno a uno salimos después de eso.

"creo que al fin entiendo porque me rechazas Scott. No eres un omega, eres el alfa... de tu manada" creo de cierta forma él tenía razón y por asociación, yo había terminado siendo parte de ella también. "pero no puedes vencerme" sip, ahí está, como para no perder la costumbre tenia que salir con alguna princesada.

La gran sorpresa de la noche se la llevo esta chica llamada Lydia, quien después de ver como la criatura saltaba del techo de McCall, salió como si nada de la casa de Scott exigiendo respuestas. Increíble, el idiota iba a matar a la persona equivocada.

* * *

 

Vorona/ворона/Cuervo

haciendo un poco de referencia a la actitud del Balthazar, pues los cuervos gustan de robar objetos, en su mayoría joyas (por el brillo), son animales sociales, aunque por conveniencia en muchas de las veces xD. Eso si muy inteligentes.


	18. Niños perdidos

* * *

 

Scott

en cuanto Derek ordenó a Boyd llevar a los betas derrotados de regreso a su refugio, supe que iría tras la criatura. Así que decidimos no perder tiempo.

\------

"pshh por aquí McCall" escuche a Len desde el callejón de un club. "si lo que Balthazar dijo es cierto, el kanima fue llamado para ir tras alguien."

"hablando de eso, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar" refiriéndome al ángel en mi cocina, esa frase por si sola sonaba de locos. ¿Cómo rayos le dabas sentido a algo así? Stiles escogió justo ese momento para aparecer.

"¿Alguna idea de a dónde ira?"

"va a matar a alguien" le conteste.

"Aah eso explica las garras y los colmillos y todo. Ahora todo tiene sentido" después de darle una mirada de 'no empieces' se defendió "soy 66 kilos de huesos y piel pálida, el sarcasmo es mi única defensa" solo escuche la risilla ahogada por parte de Lenya.

"Toma" dijo tendiéndole un cuchillo que había sacado de su bota.

"amm... no gracias, ni siquiera sé cómo usarlo" claramente estaba sorprendido.

"la punta afilada y cortante hacia los malos, sino lo quieres entonces no te quejes" dijo aun sonriendo, pero guardando una vez más el cuchillo. "chicos debemos entrar" y vimos el porqué, también llegamos a la conclusión detrás de quien estaba.

* * *

Lenya

sí tan solo me hubieran dicho quién era el tal Danny, lo habría entretenido cuando estaba a mi lado en la barra. Los chicos comenzaban a ser paralizados uno a uno por el veneno del kanima, haciéndose paso hasta su objetivo. A tan solo unos pocos pasos de él, sentí unas punzadas en mi abdomen, al levantar la mirada me encontré con Derek.

"esto se termina hoy cazadora, no dejare que te interpongas, sabes que es lo mejor" dijo retirando sus garras y siguiendo su camino. Imbécil, lo que sea que piense hacer no funcionara, el mismo ángel dijo que el kanima era prácticamente inmortal, no moriría hasta que los deseos de su amo sean saciados. Su voluntad de servir, el vínculo, era así de poderoso y a menos que tuviera un cuchillo ceremonial de obsidiana dentro de sus apretados jeans, seguíamos estando jodidos.

Para cuando Stiles me encontró, la entrada principal ya se había abarrotado de chicos corriendo en total pánico. Después de seguir un rastro de sangre, por medio estacionamiento, encontramos a Scott junto a un Jackson muy desnudo y muy sangrante.

No fue hasta que les asegure que mis heridas no me matarían, (ni siquiera se acercaban a las que el omega hizo, mi primer día en esta ciudad) que por fin se dieron prisa en desaparecer a Jackson de la vista de los curiosos y ambulancias que comenzaban a llegar.

\-----

Con el contenedor para prisioneros de la policía, que Stiles muy amablemente había robado para Jackson, ya en el bosque; me ofrecí a tomar el primer turno, así ambos asistirían a clases y no levantarían sospechas, pero al parecer fui inmediatamente descartada por estar herida *pff... hombres y sus pretextos*.

Como sea, me despedí de ellos con la promesa de regresar al medio día, Stiles haría el primer turno, puesto que era alguien que podía darse el lujo de faltar a clase gracias a sus buenas notas...o esas habían sido sus palabras y con ello le había ganado la discusión a Scott.

\-----

"lyubov' ya llegué!" saludé a George quien de seguro se encontraba en la cocina, tomando su café obligatorio de las mañanas.

"hey, que tal te fue con lo del kani..." se detuvo de pronto en su frase, cuando seguí su mirada, note que estaba fija en las manchas de sangre en mi camiseta las cuales solo fueron visibles cuando me quite la chamarra. "okay olvida la pregunta, ya lo estoy viendo"

"oh, ¿esto? fue un pequeño regalito de Derek y lo demás fue de uno de sus betas" dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado y evitando mencionar que dicho beta era Isaac.

"quieres que te ayude con eso...?" decía alzando una de sus cejas.

"como es algo pequeño te diría que no, pero le dije a Stiles que regresaría a medio día con él, se quedó vigilando al kanima, larga historia que tengo que contarte, por cierto. Solo te diré que ayer obtuve información sobre nuestro 'NO apocalipsis'... y resulta que si es un apocalipsis, ¡te lo dije!"

"Vaya forma de comenzar el día, muchas gracias" dijo algo sarcástico por la evidente mala noticia. "definitivamente es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar." Se acercó a mí, así podría tomar un poco de su energía, esta vez solo sería una cantidad minúscula suficiente para cerrar las heridas hechas por Derek.

* * *

"hey tú!" dije al ver a Stiles sentado sobre una roca.

"hey! te ves como nueva, ni un solo rasguño" saludo de buena gana.

"jajaja que no te engañe, no todo es tan dulce como se ve, no todos los golpes desaparecen, te aseguro que 'aquí' hay muchos como para deformar a una persona" dije señalando una de mis sienes. "además, que me cure rápido no significa que sea inmune al dolor"

"auch... sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, lo siento, es solo que... las cosas cada vez son más... raras, ya ni siquiera sé cuáles son las reglas"

Parecía cansado, no en derrota, solo cansado, de pronto recordé la confrontación que tuvo ayer con su padre... así que era eso.

"te aseguro que ya habrá un momento adecuado para que se lo digas y cuando ese momento llegue él lo entenderá, eres su único hijo después de todo, y tampoco es que pueda vivir en negación para siempre."

"¿no vas a decirme que es una mala idea? ¿Que solo los expondría a todos?"

"nah, quiero decir... él fue quien te crío ¿no es así? Y no saliste tan mal después de todo" dije con una sonrisa juguetona

"¡¡oye!! ¿Cómo que no tan mal?" se notaba un poco menos tenso, pero con la duda aun en su interior. "¿en serio... crees que sea buena idea decírselo... algún día? Después de todo no es mi secreto, sabes"

"de cierta forma lo es, además no se puede mantener a la gente en constante mentira o en la oscuridad, en su línea de trabajo algún día se topará con algo demasiado raro, demasiado peligroso y no digo que debas abrumarlo o asustarlo, pero muchas veces es mejor cuando la persona no es ignorante de lo que lo rodea; le da más chances de defenderse. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que hoy sea el día, solo te digo que llegará, no tienes que apresurar las cosas o atormentarte con ellas."

"tiene sentido, todo es mejor si no se fuerza la verdad" dijo cavilando un poco sus propias conclusiones. "pero basta de mí, ¿por fin vas a contarme como paso lo de ayer?" y ahí estaba ese tono de verdadera intriga en su voz.

Comencé a explicarle un poco sobre lo básico, cielo, infierno, purgatorio; que muy posible iría al infierno una vez que muriera, ya saben, la típica charla que tienes con tu amigo en el almuerzo.

"... ¿infierno? Pero si acabas de decir que allí van las almas condenadas, tu no haces otra cosa que defendernos a nosotros los débiles y desamparados" dijo verdaderamente indignado.

"¡oh por favor! No eres un desamparado, pero sí, eso es lo que habrá para mi una vez que el telón se cierre. Te recuerdo que no importa lo que haga en este mundo, sigo siendo un demonio, si tengo suerte... quizás vaya al purgatorio. Como sea, días muy entretenidos me esperan en cualquiera de ellos." Dije con un dejo de resignación, he tenido años para acostumbrarme a la idea.

"pero peleaste en un Apocalipsis para salvar a todos, oh bueno, eso fue lo que dijo tu amigo el ángel. Que surrealista se escucha eso" dijo aun calibrando las palabras en su boca.

"jajaja peor aún, veras, los mismísimos arcángeles orquestaron todo ese show, a excepción de Gabriel que siempre evitó el drama familiar" y sin darme cuenta era la primera vez que su nombre salía de mi boca desde su muerte. "En fin, Dios es culpable de abandono de hogar desde hace milenios. Y sus mocosos, superdotados y berrinchudos, decidieron llamar la atención de papá, dañando todo lo que un día creó y amó" dije de la forma más casual.

"woah, aun me sorprende que cuentes todo esto como si estuvieras hablando de la lista del supermercado... así que... no son tan buenos como siempre los han pintado" concluyó.

"digamos, que no es que se les pueda culpar, para ellos no existe ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, ellos no saben sentir ninguna emoción, solo devoción por su padre y lo que les enseño. Desde que él desapareció solo han vivido guiados por la suposición de '¿qué es lo que haría o querría padre?' no son más que niños perdidos, o si quieres verlo desde un lado mas agudo, soldados sin un general, muchos convertidos solo en mercenarios"

"a mí me pareció que Balthazar se veía muy normal, ¿eso fue lo que le paso? ¿No es más que un mercenario ahora?"

"Podría decirse, después de todo no trabaja para nadie mas que para su beneficio, como sea, ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente entre los humanos como para 'contagiarse' de sus emociones, así son muchos de los ángeles, aprenden a sentir, a pensar, comienzan a gozar de aquello que nos fue otorgado a todas las criaturas; libre albedrío, ellos no deberían tener ese lujo, es un tabú entre celestiales, pues solo deben servir y obedecer a su padre, pero de nuevo, él está desaparecido, ¿entonces que les queda? adaptarse lo mejor que pueden."

"creo que puedo entender a lo que te refieres, nunca imagine que serían más complejos de lo que ya había imaginado, por todas esas historias y relatos que se han contado a lo largo del tiempo."

"uff ni que lo digas, en verdad hay muchas cosas ahí afuera que son mucho mas complicadas de lo que podrías imaginar, el mundo es de muchos colores, no solo blanco y negro. Es por eso que no esta en mí juzgar a las criaturas que cazo, tan a la ligera. No importa cual sea mi lugar una vez que deje este mundo, al menos me iré sabiendo que use mis habilidades heredadas para el mal en algo bueno. Para salvar personas; personas que quizás un día sí hagan una diferencia, sea grande o pequeña." dije algo soñadora pero definitivamente quería creer en ello, quería creer que había más ahí afuera que solo maldad, quería pensar que cada persona o criatura que salvaba o ayudaba, a su vez pagarían de igual forma a alguien más.

* * *

Stiles

"y... cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo le va a nuestro huésped?" pregunto de repente, era lógico que quisiera cambiar de tema, todo esto ya había sido demasiado personal, no tenía derecho a presionar más en esas heridas.

"se la ha pasado quejándose toda la mañana, he hablado un poco con él, pero sigue negándose en escuchar que es la criatura asesina."

"era de esperarse, por algo pasó la prueba de Derek, tu mismo escuchaste a Balthazar, su maldición es no saber quien es y obedecer diligentemente a un amo" diablos, así que si sabia que los escuche a escondidas, tendré que mejorar esas habilidades.

"esos dioses y sus venganzas, sí que sabían llevarlas a otro nivel. ¡Oh rayos! Es hora de que le envié un texto al papá de Jackson." Pero mientras escribía, Allison decidido que sería buena idea darme un paro cardiaco. Lenya ni siquiera inmuto, de seguro la escucho a kilómetros con esos super sentidos que obtenía cada que se alimentaba.

"lo saben"

"¿Qué?"

"¡saben que Jackson desapareció!"

Lenya corrió hacia la cabina del vehículo, fue entonces escuchamos en la radio las instrucciones de búsqueda y rescate en la reserva.

"¡mierda! Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí ¿nos sigues?" dije viéndola montar en su moto, a lo que ella solo asintió.

Las indicaciones de Allison nos llevaron a un risco en la parte alta de la reserva, Scott ya se encontraba ahí para cuando llegamos. Y no precisamente para dar buenas noticias.

* * *

"eso confirma que alguien mas sabe lo que es" dije regresando a ver a Lenya, el ángel tenía razón, ya había un amo, las muertes definitivamente no eran al azar.

"significa que alguien lo protege"

"en el bestiario dice 'el kanima busca un amigo' ¿cierto?" cierto, no habíamos puesto a Allison al día.

"en realidad dice 'el kanima busca un amo', te dije que tu diario no había sido de mucha ayuda cariño"

dijo Lenya por primera vez participando "¿por qué crees que tuve que invocar a un ángel el día de ayer? Créeme que no fue por placer, siempre es un dolor en el trasero tratar con ellos"

"si es así, el amo fue quien robó la tableta, pero ¿por qué evitar que Jackson lo viera?" pregunto Scott

"porque es parte de su maldición, el kanima debe mantenerse en la oscuridad sobre su propia identidad, así es más fácil controlarlos y el vínculo se afianza por la dependencia de la criatura hacia alguien que cree que lo aceptara y cuidara." dijo Lenya en automático.

"el ángel los llamo 'sirvientes sin identidad' ¿no?, pero lo poco que pude encontrar decía que eran criaturas de justicia y que solo perseguía a asesinos, no se ustedes, pero yo no he matado a nadie últimamente"

"lo dijo, pero también explicó que todo dependía y cito 'del bastardo que los controle', supongo que es la historia de siempre, cada quien ve por sus propios beneficios" Volvió a completar la información Len

"bueno ya se, matamos a Jackson y problema resuelto" ya me estaba cansando de todo esto, tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, pero tampoco es como sí pudiéramos regresar a Jackson como si nada, no es que de verdad quisiera matarlo, es solo que ya no veía muchas opciones debido a mi frustración.

"arriesgo su vida por nosotros contra Peter ¿recuerdas?" oh conocía ese tono, estaba indignado, pero yo lo estaba aún más, sabía que Jackson nunca hacia algo gratis.

"sí, pero ¿qué averiguamos?, que obtuvo la mordida de Derek, es gracioso que obtuviera lo que quería supuestamente arriesgándose por nosotros, ¡que divertido!"

"¡No significa que no valga la pena salvarlo, no sabe lo que hace!"

"¿y qué?"

"yo tampoco sabía, cuando casi te mato a ti y a Jackson" miró a Allison por un momento, yo sabia esto, yo estuve a su lado desde la primera luna, no me decía nada nuevo, pero Jackson nunca se ganó tantas consideraciones ¿por qué las tenía entonces? "... yo tenia a alguien que me detuviera. El no tiene a nadie."

"eso es culpa suya" aceptémoslo, el chico siempre actuaba como si el mundo le debiera algo.

"No importa, tenemos que intentar salvarlo"

"okay, suficiente, nenas. Scott tiene razón, no importa como sea Jackson cuando es humano, el verdadero problema no es el kanima, sino quien lo controla, así que nadie matara en un futuro próximo, además de que no es nada fácil."

"¿entonces nuestro conocido desemplumado si te dijo como matarlo?" pregunte un poco esperanzado.

"por supuesto que me dijo, pero ni lo sueñes pequeño psicópata" alcé mis brazos en señal de rendición, obvio no ganaría esta discusión.

Scott y Allison harían un pequeño turno mientras iba donde Lydia, aun le debía una disculpa por dejarla sola mientras mantenía el trasero de Derek a flote. Era lo mejor, no quería que la discusión siguiera.

"¿así que todo se reduce nuevamente a Derek?" preguntó repentinamente, mientras paramos frente a mi casa.

"sí, al parecer Jackson llegó demasiado lejos con sus exigencias y Derek lo mordió, supongo que con la esperanza de que muriera o quizás integrarlo a su mini ejército" su rostro parecía un poco confundido con ese dato. "Peter, su tío. Una vez me dijo que la mordida podía llegar a matarte si tu cuerpo la rechazaba" su rostro paso de incredulidad a indignación, supongo que algo tenia que ver con Isaac, digo, era obvio que él se había ganado un lugar especial en sus libros.

"por qué no me sorprende que todos y cada uno de los dilemas se relacionen con él y parece que Scott es siempre quien tiene que limpiar sus desastres"

"si, eso lo resume a la perfección" y tenía razón, ahora que lo notaba todo recaía en Derek de una forma u otra.

"como sea, ¿pasas por mi más tarde?" preguntó de pronto, sacándome de mi análisis "tu jeep es menos ruidoso que mi moto a altas horas, además de que dos vehículos cerca de la reserva son muy sospechosos"

"claro, descansa un poco hasta nuestro turno"

 


	19. Profesiones Ocultas

Lenya

"algo sucede, apresúrate" dije mientras nos acercábamos nuevamente al risco, inhalando profundamente, las esencias de confusión e ira casi podían saborearse en el viento. Scott tenía razón, el kanima no tenía un olor o podía esconderlo, pero estaba segura que estos le pertenecían.

Sabía que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero verlo con mis propios ojos era otra cosa, la criatura estaba libre para matar nuevamente. Los esfuerzos de Stiles por mostrarle su identidad mientras lo teníamos cautivo habían sido en vano.

"despiértalos".

Esperamos inclinados sobre el costado del transporte mientras se vestían, yo intentando calmarme y Stilinski fallando en ocultar el pánico. De nuevo, estábamos como al principio, de nada servia saber la identidad del kanima si era prácticamente inmortal, necesitábamos saber quién era el titiritero.

"tengo que decirle a mi padre" escuche de pronto.

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, Allison podría ser muy buena persona y diferente a su familia, pero seguro que también era irritante, su vida protegida de los horrores (según me había contado Stiles, este solo era su segundo año de saber la verdad) la habían vuelto... débil, prácticamente inútil a la hora de la toma de decisiones. No digo que confiar en alguien más este mal, pero debes estar segura que ese alguien no terminara matando a todos tus aliados una vez terminada la tregua.

Me eche a reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de la noche, mientras que tres pares de ojos me miraban en confusión, al final fue Allison quien rompió el silencio.

"¿esto te parece gracioso?" con voz ligeramente quebrada.

"¿esto? Nah, para nada, esto evidentemente es grave. Tu eres la que me parece un chiste" dije dejando mi cómodo respaldo e irguiendo mi postura, mirándola de frente. Retrocedió un paso, por poco escondiéndose tras Scott.

"¿qué?" poniendo toda su 'indignación' en una sola palabra.

"cómo lo escuchaste cariño, cada vez que algo malo sucede quieres salir corriendo y contárselo a papi, ¿que no entiendes que si se lo cuentas a él, por consiguiente el bestia de tu abuelo se entera y nos mata a todos? incluyendo a Stiles por simple asociación. 'Que mas da deshacerse del chico humano, si ese es el precio del silencio por matar a tan inmundas criaturas'. Tu más que nadie debería saberlo; tu tía hizo lo mismo con la familia de Derek ¿de quien crees que lo aprendió?" sabia que estaba siendo cruel, pero ella misma decidió ser parte de esto, tenia que actuar acorde a la situación, pensar los pros y contras de cada escenario, no todo era ir corriendo por papá. "te lo dije una vez, si eres lo suficientemente valiente como para venir aquí a 'ayudar' pues entonces compórtate como tal, y no como una mocosa llorona que necesita de sus papis cada vez que las cosas se ponen medianamente difíciles."

"¡¡Lenya basta!!" dijo por fin Scott saliendo de su estupor, cuando escucho el pequeño sollozo que Allison había soltado. "esto es mi culpa" dijo ahora con todo el peso de la situación en dichas palabras.

"claro que no" dijo Allison inmediatamente, mientras al mismo tiempo yo contestaba con un "por supuesto que lo es"

De nuevo los tres pares de ojos regresaban a verme, esta vez con distintas emociones en cada uno de ellos.

Aproveche el momento para seguir "de ambos en realidad, sabían muy bien que teníamos a Jackson cautivo, con una orden de búsqueda por parte de la policía... y ustedes decidieron que sería el momento perfecto para tener una velada romántica, con música y todo, inhibiendo por completo tus sentidos... que buena idea, ¿pero por qué no la hacemos aún mejor? durmamos plácidamente mientras la bestia asesina se escapa." Dije totalmente en sarcasmo "sé que estoy siendo una completa perra, pero si todos fuéramos simplemente humanos ya sería suficiente problema, en cambio estamos hablando de que hay un loco por ahí suelto controlando a un monstruo; hay vidas en riesgo y contigo ya había hablado Scott, te dije que mientras siguieras inmiscuyéndote en este tipo de situaciones y arrastrando a las personas a esto, tenías que mantener tus pies en la tierra; cualquier distracción podría resultar en muerte tanto de civiles como de los que te apoyan, incluso la tuya."

"solo somos adolescentes, no podemos solucionar esto" dijo Allison de pronto.

"¿crees que no lo sé? Yo mas que nadie sé lo que es que pongan un peso como este sobre tus hombros, tú y Stiles escucharon a Balthazar hablar sobre un apocalipsis, ¿crees que quiero participar de nuevo en uno? Perdí a gente en el anterior y no fue por descuidos, fue porque así es la guerra, ¿crees que quise formar parte de ella en primer lugar? Pues no, fui arrastrada, estoy en ella desde los 13 años... es mas creo que ya nací en ella. Sé que da miedo, pero si tienes las habilidades para ayudar tienes una responsabilidad, sino... simplemente háganse a un lado mientras aún pueden, la batalla no es para todos, pero sin embargo muchos seguimos este camino porque aún tenemos gente que nos preocupa y no queremos perder." Dije mirando directamente a Scott, sabia que si alguien comprendía estas ultimas palabras era él, después de todo era por eso que se había autoproclamado el protector de Beacon Hills, su ciudad, su hogar.

"le contare todo a mi padre" dijo Stiles de pronto. "puede que las balas no lo maten, pero tendríamos más oportunidades de volverlo a capturar, además de tener el camino despejado."

"¿estás seguro?" le pregunto Scott, sus hombros se habían cuadrado, estaba determinado a seguir con todo. "si crees que es lo mejor, te ayudare a decírselo" dejando brillar sus ojos de lobo.

"iré con ustedes... y tu Allison, has lo que creas conveniente, solo te pido que en verdad pongas tus neuronas a trabajar en todos los posibles escenarios y no a tu miedo, también eres bienvenida a tomar la salida, nadie te juzgara, al menos yo no." Dije dándome la vuelta hacia el jeep de Stiles sin esperar su respuesta.

* * *

Scott

Una vez más, Lenya había tenido razón, deje que la situación se saliera de mis manos, pero era inevitable querer aprovechar cada pequeño momento que tenia con Allison, cada vez era más difícil vernos. Pero... no era nuestro momento, habíamos aceptado responsabilidades, la vida de personas estaba en juego y nosotros decidimos que nuestra relación era más importante... y lo era, pero no sobre la vida de inocentes. Lo que Lenya trataba de hacernos entender era que nuestras acciones siempre tendrían consecuencias y que para todo había un momento.

Maldición, podía entender su enojo, hasta yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo, no me arrepiento de haber estado con Allison, la amaba, así como cada segundo que podíamos robarnos para estar juntos, pero debimos ser mas consientes de la situación. Como sea, lo importante ahora era tener el posible apoyo que tanto necesitábamos.

Llegamos a la estación, Lenya solo iba como apoyo moral en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control, así que nos esperó afuera de la oficina del alguacil.

Al abrir la puerta, el pánico no se hizo esperar en nuestros sistemas, ahí sentado frente a nosotros se encontraba Jackson con una sonrisa muy complacida en el rostro.

"Scott, Stiles, que oportunos. ¿Conocen al padre de Jackson? El señor David Whittemore, abogado"

"es mí abogado" dijo aun sonriente el portador del kanima. Estábamos jodidos, incluso con todos siendo humanos, nuestra situación ya era mala, Lenya parecía tener siempre la razón. Inmediatamente pedimos un momento para realizar una llamada telefónica, si iban a tratarnos como criminales íbamos a gozar de esos pocos derechos que nos quedaban.

Llamamos a las chicas para ponerlas al día de la situación, enlazamos las llamadas, no tenía caso repetir los detalles a una y después a otra. A Len le pedimos que fuera a casa, no queríamos que se viera involucrada en asuntos legales. Si algo nos pasaba ella podría seguir con las investigaciones y detener de una vez por todas este desastre.

Escuchamos a Lenya decir que no, solo saldría por un momento de la estación; igual comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras posibilidades, llegando a la conclusión de que el amo no solo controlaba los objetivos del kanima, sino también sus recuerdos.

"el vínculo, quizás sea más que solo dar órdenes, quizás también lo haga olvidar; por eso es que sigue siendo ajeno a lo que en realidad se convierte, en eso se basa su maldición, no saber lo que es" dijo rápidamente Stiles.

"¿entonces qué? ¿intentamos convencerlo de su identidad?" hablo Allison.

"en realidad eso fue lo que Balthazar dijo, que si queríamos detenerlo, teníamos que encontrar algo o alguien que le muestre y recuerde su verdadera identidad, esa es la forma de debilitar el vínculo, eso o encontrar al amo y matarlo, de lo contrario el kanima es inmortal, vivirá hasta que todos los deseos de su amo sean cumplidos." Nos informó nuestra amiga súcubo

"dijiste que te había dicho como... ya sabes, ¿no crees que seria bueno saberlo por si las dudas?" pregunto Stiles, otra vez con la idea de matar a Jackson, ya estábamos en suficientes problemas sin agregar homicidio a la lista.

"Scott tranquiliza al pequeño Hannibal, ya es suficientemente malo con el secuestro, además, a menos que tengas cierta arma especifica en tu posesión... no podrás hacerlo." Genial, Lenya y sus buenas noticias, de igual forma, no quería llegar a ese punto.

"en fin, ¿creen que querrá dirigirles la palabra después de lo sucedido?" pregunto Allison obviamente en tono dudoso.

"sí, somo nosotros, nos hablara ¿cierto?" Stiles y su optimismo, a quien quería engañar, estábamos en una oficina, realizando la típica llamada que debería ser para nuestro abogado en este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

"...no intentaran abordarlo, no lo atacaran o molestaran, física o psicológicamente." Finalizó de leer la orden de alejamiento ante los presentes el Alguacil, entre ellos mi madre, ahora si estaba jodido.

"me parece que tal documento debería ser dirigido al señor Jackson Whittemore y no a mis clientes." Y todos en la habitación, regresamos a ver a la persona que acababa de cruzar la puerta. Ahí parada como si nada la perturbara en el mundo, se encontraba Lenya con apariencia muy formal, definitivamente parecía una abogada.

 

"¿y quien es ella?!" el señor Whittemore estaba claramente molesto por la interrupción.

"su abogada" dijo señalándonos a Stiles y a mí. Si esto era alguna de sus identidades falsas que usaba en sus diversos casos, de las cuales nos había hablado, definitivamente estaríamos en más problemas si llegaban a descubrirlo.

"¿nos permiten un momento con nuestra... abogada?" dije rápidamente tirando de la capucha de Stiles para que me siguiera, sin siquiera esperar afirmación por parte de los presentes.

Una vez alejados y con voz muy baja... "te dijimos que fueras a casa, este soy yo intentando ser responsable. Además ¿qué pasa si el padre de Jackson descubre que es una de tus identidades falsas?" le pregunte genuinamente preocupado

"¿terminaste? Porque esta no es una identidad falsa, es tan real como mi verdadero nombre, registrada ante un juez y todo... y si soy abogada" dijo regresando a la sala de interrogación. Dejándonos a Stiles y a mí, demasiado aturdidos.

"¿puedo ver eso un momento?" pidiendo ver la orden, al padre de Stiles.

"c-claro" dijo inseguro, pero entregándole el documento.

Leyó rápidamente y entonces se dirigió al otro abogado en la sala. "me sorprende Sr. Whittemore, para ser hombre de leyes, usted tiene una forma muy peculiar de aplicarla, a simple vista resaltan más de una docena de inconsistencias en este documento, así como en la manera en que se procedió."

"¿y quién se supone que eres tu para venir a poner en duda mis capacidades legales? No pareces tener mas de 20 y mucho menos ser una abogada." Dijo al principio indignado, para después cambiar su tono a uno de burla.

"tiene razón, Irina Alikova, 22 años, egresada de Harvard a los 18" dijo tendiendo una tarjeta de presentación al padre de Jackson y otra al señor Stilinski. Por el rabillo del ojo solo pude ver la boca de Stiles casi tocar el suelo y creo que la mía no estaba tan lejos. "y ya que nos hemos ocupado de las presentaciones, debo de decir que incumplió con el derecho de mis clientes al haber empezado con los alegatos sin la presencia de su abogado..."

"de que está hablando, sus respectivos guardianes se encuentran presentes y aun no se han levantado cargos, para eso es la orden." dijo en defensa David.

"sí, pero no es para nada profesional. Sobre todo, sabiendo que uno de ellos tiene que comportarse de manera neutral para hacer cumplir la ley, conflicto de intereses" señalando de manera gentil al alguacil "tampoco es muy bien visto, cuando usted se esta presentando como algo mas que un padre preocupado ¿o es que acaso no le enseñaron lo básico de estas situaciones en Columbia, Sr. Whittemore?"

Antes de que el padre de Jackson tuviese oportunidad de hablar, Lenya siguió con su argumento. "además, aun si este documento estuviese bien redactado y entregado a las respectivas autoridades, carece de validez. Usted y yo sabemos que aun sin presentar cargos contra mis clientes, este tipo de documentos llevan un proceso de entre cinco y quince días hábiles, donde un juez tiene que ver las evidencias y entonces otorgar una de 'estas' si encuentra que se tratan de acciones legitimadas" dijo colgando la orden entre sus dedos pulgar e índice como si fuera un trapo sucio. "ahora le pregunto, ¿tiene usted evidencias que confirmen tal aserción* por parte de su hijo?"

_*(afirmar o dar por cierto algo)_

"mi hijo es la victima en todo esto, por supuesto que hay evidencias. Mi hijo es un joven con principios y jamás mentiría con algo tan serio"

"pues entonces vaya por las evidencias, porque a diferencia de usted, yo tengo a más de veinte testigos que dicen que Jackson es el típico matón de la escuela. ¡Oh! Y no olvidemos por supuesto su falso testimonio en el caso Lahey; donde por culpa de su hijo se gastaron tiempo y recursos para darle caza a un joven inocente y sin embargo; ni una sola multa fue fijada ¿Me pregunto por qué? Esas circunstancias no son favorables para nadie ¿no lo cree? Además, no importara cuantos traseros tuvo que besar para conseguir una orden en menos de dos horas. Le aseguro que si contacto ahora mismo al juez Andrews, le expongo la situación y este después de hacer sus respectivas llamadas, me dice que nadie puede adverar* este papelito; me veré en la desagradable obligación de levantar cargos contra usted y su hijo por difamación, quizás también una orden de alejamiento para prevenir futuros agravios" concluyo Lenya triunfalmente con su característico tono sarcástico. Pobre señor Whittemore, yo mismo había estado en su lugar un par de veces, su rostro parecía tener todos los colores en este momento, pero su frustración e ira eran muy visibles.

_*(afirmar, autenticar algún documento)_

El silencio reinó en la sala por un momento, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a romperlo. Hasta que Lenya soltó un largo suspiro de fastidio que resonó por toda la habitación.

"bueno si esto es todo, creo que deberíamos de sobreseer* de una vez, mis clientes tienen escuela mañana, deberían ser libres de retirarse ¿no le parece alguacil?" dijo poniendo sus manos en nuestros hombros.

_*(poner fin a un pleito)_

"p-por supuesto abogada, los chicos pueden retirarse" dijo el señor Stilinski un poco conmocionado por como ella había manejado la situación, sin duda cuando nosotros llegamos a la estación el padre de Jackson había tenido la sartén por el mango, pero en cuanto Lenya cruzó por la puerta, solo hubo lugar para que su voz fuese escuchada. Nos había salvado el trasero... nuevamente.

Eso no significaba que mi madre estaría contenta conmigo.

"hablaremos en casa jovencito, ahora mismo no puedo ni imaginar en cuanto nos saldrá todo esto" dijo totalmente preocupada. "abogada..." llamando la atención de Len, que firmaba algunos papeles.

* * *

Lenya

Afortunadamente no tuve que hacer ninguna llamada para cobrar favores, no me gustaba quemar mis cartas tan a la ligera, tampoco era muy agradable usar mi identidad civil después de tanto tiempo, pero fue mas que necesario. Afortunadamente George llegó rápidamente con lo que le pedí, además de una rápida y superficial investigación sobre el señor Whittemore.

Al final todos podríamos retirarnos a casa con nuestros expedientes intactos, sin duda la abogacía era de utilidad en este negocio. Seguí leyendo el rápido reporte que se levantó sobre la situación y de como esta había llegado a un desenlace, beneficioso para ambas partes. Firmé y vi como el padre de Jackson seguía gritando al alguacil, reusándose a firmar los documentos.

"Abogada. Hola, soy Melissa McCall, madre de Scott, ¿puedo robarle unos minutos de su tiempo?" dijo con voz muy educada y amable, ofreciendo su mano a manera de presentación.

"por supuesto señora McCall, pero llámeme Irina por favor." Dije con una sonrisa amistosa, por fin estaba hablando con la legendaria señora McCall, Stiles me había hablado mucho sobre ella, era obvio que la amaba como a una madre.

"obviamente usted es alguien muy talentosa y no sé cómo preguntarle esto... así que solo voy a decirlo" dijo decidiéndose ir al grano. "¿Cuánto vamos a deberle por sus honorarios?" dijo muy preocupada.

"descuide Melissa, ¿puedo llamarla Melissa, cierto?"

"por supuesto" dijo de inmediato.

"genial, no se preocupe por esto, no es nada, los chicos fueron muy amables cuando llegue a esta ciudad a vivir con mi hermano, me había perdido y ellos fueron de mucha ayuda al guiarme" y no era ninguna mentira, simplemente no iba profundizar en las actividades extracurriculares en las que todos participábamos.

"¿lo dice en serio? Usted es increíble, al menos déjeme pagarle con una cena para usted y su hermano, si no cree que es mucha molestia por supuesto" se apresuro a decir esto último.

"claro, no veo ningún problema con ello, es solo que en este momento me encuentro un poco ocupada, pero ¿qué le parece si le aviso con Scott o Stiles cuando me haga algún espacio? De cualquier forma, aquí esta mi tarjeta por si algo mas surge"

"me parece perfecto, señorita Irina" dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

"solo Irina, que tenga un buen día Melissa y fue todo un placer" dije despidiéndome de ella y avanzando hacia los chicos. "y ustedes dos, más les vale no echarme de cabeza por el momento, así que acostúmbrense al nombre, los veo mañana"

En el pasillo hacia la sala de interrogación, se encontraba Jackson, evidentemente feliz por el predicamento en el que había puesto a los chicos; lastima que su gozo no duraría mucho.

"pequeña víbora, Scott y yo abogamos por tu humanidad, incluso lloraste porque tu soledad fue parte de la discusión" una mirada sorprendida pero a la vez enojada se posó en su rostro "pude olerlo incluso desde afuera del vehículo" dije dejando brillar mis ojos por un instante "pero es obvio porque te convertiste en lo que eres, siempre culpando a los demás de tus desgracias... cuando es tu propio egoísmo el que te mete en aprietos y mantiene a los demás alejados. Eres el kanima, matas personas y el hecho de que no lo recuerdes, no quiere decir que no lo sientas; sé que puedes sentir en tu interior que algo anda mal. Deberías aceptarlo antes de que la persona que te controla comience a ver a los únicos que te soportan como amenazas y te haga matarlos, ya empezó con Danny ¿Quién crees que siga?" dando por terminada la advertencia y levantándome del asiento que había tomado. Lo último que pude ver fue una mirada de impotencia, un poco acuosa; sabía que no le había mentido, nadie lo hacía, él era el único que se mentía a sí mismo.


	20. Céline Dion me obligó

 

* * *

 

Isaac

Puede que nuestra manada no fuera la peor de todas, pero sin duda estaba llena de malos planes, Derek pensaba que la 'manada de Scott' sabia más de lo que dejaba ver y quería que los espiáramos.

"... o mejor aún, ¿por qué no convences a tu noviecita de que te lo diga para terminar con esto de una vez por todas?" casi podía verse el humo salir de su cabeza, la verdad es que yo tampoco estaba muy contento con la situación entre ambos.

"Dudo incluso que quiera verme después de lo de McCall." Dije de manera despreocupada para no hacerlo enojar más, pero la realidad era otra.

"dijiste que nos enseñarías a transformarnos a voluntad" cambie de tema.

"no he tenido tiempo" Claro. Mi preocupación eran los Argent, ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar, ¿cuántos lugares más podría haber allí afuera, que ellos no hayan revisado ya? Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

"¿por qué no nos olvidamos del kanima?" insistí.

"¡NO podemos!... hay algo sobre la forma en que Gerard lo vio. No le tiene miedo... a nada. No sé que sabe, o que planea, pero estoy seguro de algo... Tenemos que hallarlo primero." Y por primera vez, note un dejo de inseguridad, quizás miedo en Derek y eso no era bueno.

* * *

Stiles

Gracias a Erica (quien estábamos seguros solo participaba por órdenes de Derek) teníamos una pista de lo que pudo haber desestabilizado la conducta y psique de Jackson.

Ese optimismo se nublo, cuando esta vez el amo fue más directo con su mensaje. Erica salió herida... así como Matt, aunque de él no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, había algo que no me gustaba en ese sujeto, una sensación que no comprendía del todo; solo sabía que no era algo bueno. Pero como siempre, nadie me escuchaba, 'estaba siendo paranoico' me decían.

Como sea, estaba seguro que los lobos con superpoderes de curación no sufrían de convulsiones, no era normal, sin embargo, la mujer lobo no dejaba de pedir por su Alfa. Informar o no a nuestra súcubo residente pronto se convirtió en un dilema para mí, ya que se trataba de Derek, pero... al diablo, igual se enteraría y nos volvería a sermonear por no contarle. Así que le envié un mensaje breve con lo sucedido y la ubicación.

Al llegar con Derek, Erica estaba casi inconsciente, forzó su curación quebrando su muñeca, pero dijo que no seria suficiente, que el veneno tenía que salir.

"Stiles... eres un buen Batman" aun en su condición; recordó la broma, trayendo también a mi mente su confesión. Pasé tanto tiempo quejándome de que ninguna chica se fijaba en mí, poniendo todos mis esfuerzos en que Lydia me notara; que no me di cuenta que estaba haciéndole lo mismo a la entonces tímida Erica.

"estará bien, puedes dejarla por allá." Dijo señalando unos asientos escasamente limpios. Solo unos minutos después, una nueva convulsión comenzó.

"¡¿qué sucede?!" me asuste, se suponía que el veneno ya no era un peligro.

"no lo sé, ella debería estar curándose" la mirada de confusión lo hizo lucir algo... perdido, puede que siempre actuara como si lo supiera todo, pero no era así. Mi móvil sonó, era Len.

'hey, ¿cómo sigue?' la escuche por encima del ruido de su moto y el viento.

"mejoró solo por un momento, vuelve a tener convulsiones"

'okay, tranquilo, ya casi llego; procura que Derek este cerca' y colgó. Un par de minutos después, su voz venia de afuera del vagón.

La mirada de Derek paso de confundida a mortal en tan solo un segundo; y yo era el receptor.

"hola ricitos, no voy a hacerte daño ¿de acuerdo?" dijo inclinándose sobre la chica, decir que verla absorber su energía, por mínima que fuera, nos tomó por sorpresa, era un eufemismo.

"¿qué diablos? Vas a matarla, ya está lo suficientemente débil" reprocho Derek a Lenya, quien solo lo ignoró y tomo el cuchillo que escondía en su bota.

"Necesito tu sangre. También de tu energía" y fue por fin que le dirigió la mirada. "eres su alfa, comparten un vínculo y también fuiste quien la convirtió. Es de conocimiento general para aquellos que viven en manadas; en casos extremos o raros, solo la familia, sangre o no, pueden curarse entre sí, más efectivo si es el Alfa. El kanima la enveneno, pero fue el amo, a través de este, quien inyecto 'energía negativa' en ella; por eso no sana" un combate de miradas surgió por unos instantes antes de que Hale cediera. Hizo un corte en su mano y espero más instrucciones.

"que beba un poco y después tendrás que dejarme absorber de tu energía" note el ceño fruncido en el lobo, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez hecho, se acerco lo suficiente para estar cerca de la boca de Derek, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos eran de su inusual combinación de colores. La energía comenzó a fluir de uno a otro, solo la había visto alimentarse de aquel ángel, pero sin duda, no fue lo mismo verlo tan de cerca. Lo que tomo del Alfa fue inmediatamente exhalado a su beta herida.

"eso es todo, estará bien."

"gracias" Al menos eso sonó completamente sincero esta vez.

"va a recuperarse, vamos" me dijo mientras veía a la rubia dormir. Al salir escuchamos a nuestro amigo proponer una tregua al último de los Hale.

"... como parte de tu manada, si me quieres bien, pero con una condición. Lo atraparemos, no lo mataremos"

"¿y...?"

"lo haremos a mi manera"

"¿Y tu manada estará de acuerdo con esto?" preguntó señalándonos a Lenya y a mí con su barbilla.

\-----

"Hey tu... ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunte un poco inseguro tomando asiento junto a ella fuera del depósito, hace unos momentos me había percatado de su estado, un poco... cansado, abatido.

"claro, si yo... no lo sé" dijo soltando un suspiro ante la confesión, cualquiera solo habría dicho 'estoy bien', pero al parecer no estaba de humor incluso para mentir.

"¿quieres... hablar de ello?"

"preferiría no revivirlo uno vez más" dijo en derrota, apoyando su rostro en sus palmas "solo... no te vayas ¿okay?" casi suplicó en un susurro. Algo demasiado grave debió pasarle como para drenar todo su coraje y mordacidad.

Y solo me senté ahí; a su lado, pero si era honesto, no importa que paso. Vino aquí sin cuestionar nada, ayudó a Erica sin pedir nada a cambio, no tenía obligación alguna con nosotros, no teníamos mucho de conocerla y, sin embargo; nos llamaba amigos, peleando por y a nuestro lado, salvándonos el trasero en varias ocasiones.

No importaba que paso, si decía quédate, simplemente lo haría; eso hacen los amigos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la abrace; intentando poner todo mi agradecimiento y comprensión en ello. Su respuesta fue inmediata y definitivamente fue un shock, pues comenzó a llorar.

Una guerrera tan valiente y poderosa, aquella que nos sermoneaba una y otra vez, el demonio que decía ser... no era diferente de nosotros los humanos, también era herida, sentía dolor, tenia traumas y sin duda también lloraba cuando perdía a alguien importante. Porque yo reconocía esto, era el tipo de llanto que le dedicas a un ser querido cuando se va.

"lo superaras, eres la chica mas valiente y ruda que he conocido" la animé mientras acariciaba su espalda.

* * *

 

Lenya

Y ahí estaba una vez más, llorando como una niña por la segunda perdida de Jo y Ellen.

\-----flashback-----

Después de dejar la estación de policía junto a George, quien había esperado por mi después de interpretar a la olvidada abogada Irina Alikova, sentimos algo extraño a mitad del camino. Un presentimiento, aunque raro, pero no peligroso; por lo que decidimos ignorarlo.

Al llegar a casa, mi móvil sonó con el tono de Cherry Bomb – The Runaways. Ambos regresamos a vernos en confusión.

"¿hola...?"

"¿hola? ¿En serio Leonora, así es como me saludas después de meses de no hablarme?"

"...no seas tonta Jo, solo estaba sorprendida por la hora... y no me llames Leonora, es raro"

"¿más raro que tu nombre de niño?, está bieeen... solo para preguntar si no quieres unirte a mi equipo, estamos en San Diego investigando una serie de asesinatos, sé que ahora vives en California; salúdame a Georgie, por cierto ¿Qué dices?"

"¿cómo decir 'no' a palabras tan sexys como 'serie de asesinatos'? mándame la dirección"

"¿auto?" pregunto G una vez que colgué con la rubia.

"no, usare la motocicleta esta vez, será más rápido ir y volver"

"¿quieres que le diga algo a los chicos? Sabes que si algo pasa preguntaran dónde estás"

"la verdad, que fui a ayudar a una amiga que hace años no veía e intentare regresar lo más rápido posible." dije cambiando el uniforme de abogada por el de cazadora.

"oh, no olvides que la señora Stilinski nos invitó a cenar, así que no llegues tarde o tendré que inventarme alguna excusa... y se me están terminando."

\-----

Casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando por fin llegue a la dirección. Nada más verme, la rubia por poco me asfixia en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. Llevaban al menos día y medio investigando, aunque nada concreto surgió; maldición familiar era la apuesta más grande, pero eran varias las familias afectadas así que lo descartaron.

La actualización con Ellen dio sus frutos, todos parecían haber llegado el mismo año al país en un transatlántico británico, llamado Titanic, misma información que fue compartida con los Winchester; que parecían seguir el caso desde Pennsylvania. Su equipo hizo un buen trabajo con la historia del barco y la lista de pasajeros, pero nada parecía tener sentido.

"¿deseas descansar un rato o seguimos con la fiesta de investigación?" dijo algo juguetona.

"¿de dónde sacas tanta energía? yo soy todo un desastre de cansancio. Deberíamos seguir; no puedo ausentarme por mucho tiempo, tenemos una situación en casa"

"vaya, si sabes lo que son las vacaciones ¿cierto? pensé que estando con Gigi estarías un poco más relax"

"lo intente, pero ya sabes cómo es esto"

"seee, más exigente que un novio; por eso no tengo. Quizás regrese contigo y te ayude con esa situación, así que deprisa... ¡¡pero qué alegría verte!! Muuuack!!" dijo plantándome un enorme beso en la mejilla y volviéndome a asfixiar.

"¡aaay ya! que me babeas" solté con una enorme sonrisa.

\-----

Todo era difuso, solo había vacíos en mi mente, dolor, pérdida, como si fuera un sueño; a mitad de un estacionamiento con casco en la mano y mi moto a un lado. Al poner más atención a mi alrededor, noté que esto no era Beacon Hills; era San Diego. ¿Pero qué carajos? Lo último que recordaba era venir aquí por un caso... ¡Jo! ...Jo me había llamado para unirme a su equipo.

Me devanaba los sesos tratando de darle sentido a mis memorias y fue entonces, que recordé que lo último que hice fue pedir la información sobre el Titanic, por si alguien había dejado escapar algún detalle... y lo vi; IP. Freely no era otro que Balthazar.

"¡¡BALTHAZAR DESGRACIADO HIJO DE..."

"hey, hey, tranquila pequeña Adrikova, no tenemos por qué comenzar con los recordatorios familiares" dijo apareciendo de la nada muy quitado de la pena.

"¿qué hiciste? Tú y el Titanic tienen mucho que ver con esto, ¿que fue?" dije tocando mi pecho, el dolor era enorme, no era físico, era exactamente el mismo que sentí a través del vínculo cuando Jo murió; como si una parte de mí hubiese sido arrancada de tajo y muerto con ella.

"interesante, se supone que no recordarías nada, pero al parecer los vínculos que forjas con tu sangre, son más fuertes de lo que pensamos" dijo más como una observación para sí mismo, que hablando conmigo.

"¿pensamos? ¿Tú y quien más?" dije creando una daga. Él solo suspiro profundamente y pareció convencerse a sí mismo de algo.

"okay, estas sensible, lo entiendo y voy a contarte todo, como te dije eres mi inversión, no tiene caso que te mantenga en la oscuridad..."

"¡¡HABLA!!" dije avanzando hacia él

"¡Castiel y yo! ...Castiel me pidió evitar que el Titanic se hundiera, todo para obtener 50,000 almas nuevas: poder. Tu y yo sabemos que las almas son artillería pesada, quien más tenga en esta guerra; más grande será su ataque. Tiempos desesperados"

"¿Por qué Jo y su madre?"

"no es que estuvieran en nuestra lista, de hecho; fue como lo llamó Sam: un efecto mariposa. Lamento que sientas esa agonía por segunda vez" dijo sincero, acercándose con las manos en alto "las muertes, fue Átropos, cumplía con su deber; aunque eso no quita que este furiosa con todos los involucrados en el cese del Apocalipsis, dice que ahora está desempleada y que nadie le da audiencia allá arriba. Como sea, el plan era matarla, pero amenazó a las mascotas de Cas y el Titanic tuvo que volver al fondo del océano."

"Un universo alterno. Dijiste que no debería recordar, si fue él quien orquesto todo esto, ¿no tendrás problemas por decírmelo?"

"sí que los tendría, no quiere que nadie sepa sus planes, pero tengo mis métodos para ser invisible. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, solo ten cuidado con Átropos y no dejes que Castiel sepa que te conté sobre el 'gran plan', diré que recuerdas por tu vínculo y que cuando llamaste te dije lo mismo que a los Winchester: que odiaba apasionadamente a Céline Dion y esa absurda película."

"la peor excusa y esos idiotas, seguro lo creyeron. Okay, ten cuidado, esto se está saliendo de proporción. No pueden seguir jugando así, saben que puede y estoy segura que habrá, peores consecuencias que una súcubo muy cabreada" su disponibilidad para contarme todo, me desconcertaba cada vez más. Ponerse en peligro no parecía su estilo; después de todo, fingió su muerte solo para vivir en paz y lejos de los conflictos familiares.

"amor... sabía que te preocupabas por mi" dijo juguetón.

"no estoy de humor para tus estupideces" advertí subiendo a mi moto, pero su voz, nuevamente seria me detuvo.

"sé que no es grato revivir tus peores momentos, aun así, conviértelo en tu fuerza, tu motor; mucha gente depende de ello. Todos apuestan por los Winchester, pero yo apuesto por una Adrikova, son muchas las batallas y muy pocos los guerreros." al mirar sobre mi hombro él ya había desaparecido. Justo cuando pensaba que ya tenia un 'perfil' sobre este ser, terminaba pateándote y corriendo en dirección contraria.

El regreso a casa fue en automático, repasaba una y otra vez la información que él ángel me había dado. Jugar con almas no trae nada bueno ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando Cas?

El mensaje de Stiles me hizo detenerme a unos cuantos kilómetros de Beacon Hills. Que se joda Átropos, si quería seguir cortando hilos, que lo hiciera en otra parte; mi trabajo era mantener a las personas vivas.

\-----fin de flashback-----

 

Cuando la adrenalina abandono mi sistema, el vacío de la perdida de Jo volvió a inundarme. Una vez más, perdí a la chica que consideré una hermana mayor, con quien George y yo pasamos varios veranos jugando en el medio de la nada. Escuchando las proezas de los cazadores, que cansados buscaban la hospitalidad y mala cerveza del Roadhouse. Un lugar que nos había aceptado a mi abuela y a mi pese a nuestra naturaleza; un hogar que habíamos perdido gracias a un príncipe del infierno, Azazel.

"lo superaras, eres la chica más valiente y ruda que he conocido" consoló Stiles con voz muy firme, mientras sus manos frotaban suavemente mi espalda y cabello. Por un momento había olvidado, que incluso su madre vivía en ese mundo alternativo, la carga emocional era abrumadora; me permití ser débil por un momento y lloré, lloré incluso por Stilinski, quien estaba siendo un excelente amigo; una persona maravillosa, incluso sin una madre amorosa en su vida.

Quizás solo pasaron unos minutos, pero se sintió como una eternidad, hasta que un aleteo se escuchó dentro del callejón; saliendo inmediatamente de mi miseria, puse a Stiles tras de mí.

"¡muéstrate!" dije hacia las sombras, temiendo que fuese algún simpatizante de Rafael.

"tiempo sin verte... Lenya" dijo la profunda voz saliendo de la oscuridad, era inconfundible al igual que la gabardina beige que vi mucho antes que su rostro.

"Castiel..." sabía que vendría para confirmar las palabras de Balthazar, pero eso fue rápido. Si mi apellido no era Winchester, no pensé que fuese prioridad. "¿qué te trae a ti y al hermoso rostro de tu recipiente por aquí?" ocultando mi enojo con un tono coqueto y una sonrisa.

"estuviste llorando, ¿podemos hablar?" ignoró por completo mi intento de parecer normal, observó a Stiles por un momento y después me ofreció su mano.

"por supuesto" abrace fuertemente al curioso chico. "gracias, ahora estoy mejor" bese su mejilla y tome la mano de Cas.

Al parpadeo siguiente, estábamos en una playa, una que toda su orilla resplandecía de un azul eléctrico, era imposible no asombrarse; sobre todo si jamás habías visto algo igual.

"Holbox, México, septiembre, 2010." dijo de pronto. "siempre me ha recordado al color de tus ojos" miraba la orilla con atención.

"quien diría que eres todo un romántico, Cas ¿pero tanto como para viajar al pasado?"

"sé que sabes más de lo que Balthazar me ha dicho, eres inteligente y está bien si estás enojada por las consecuencias de mis actos en esta ocasión. No tenía previsto nada de esto, fueron efectos secundarios." Y eso me hizo reír, en verdad era como un niño, no entendía el alcance de sus acciones.

"ese siempre es el problema con ustedes los ángeles, siempre ven la solución más cómoda y rápida, no buscan una salida sin daños colaterales o 'efectos secundarios', dicen cuidar y mantener en orden un mundo que ni siquiera comprenden."

"me preocupa lo que pase con los humanos, con el mundo que padre creó, deberías saberlo; peleamos juntos precisamente para evitar la perdición del mundo como lo conocemos. Nuestras metas no son diferentes, pero no tenemos el lujo de perder tiempo. Rafael se muestra implacable en su decisión por continuar con un guion que ya ha sido desechado."

"batalla en la que también Ellen y Jo estuvieron, incluso compartiste tragos del 'ultimo día en la tierra' y aun así ¡te deshiciste de ellas en cuanto los Winchester fueron amenazados! ¡Que se joda el resto, todos somos desechables menos tus preciosas mascotas!"

"sabes bien que ellos han sido pieza clave en todas estas batallas, las posibilidades de ganar se incrementan si ellos se involucran..."

"me importan un carajo tus estadísticas, lo que quiero es que te des cuenta lo que dejas atrás después de una batalla o decisión tomada. De nada sirve haber ganado si te pierdes a ti mismo en el camino a la victoria. El fin no siempre justifica los medios"

"Lenya, sé cómo te sientes, puedo ver el sufrimiento que te invade, lo mucho que te hacen falta, pero ellas están..."

"no te atrevas a terminar esa frase" sabiendo que nuevamente promovería los cielos y su falsa paz "pero dime, ¿lo sabes? ¿En verdad lo sabes? Porque no es lo mismo que conozcas la descripción de un sentimiento, que haberlo experimentado, para conocerlo debe primeramente importarte alguien y después perderlo, así es como funciona, Cas. No a todos se nos trae tan fácilmente de la muerte." dije ya un poco irritada, ocasionando un silencio para nada cómodo.

"por mucho que este lugar sea hermoso, ahora mismo no puedo disfrutarlo..."

"te traje porque quería que vieras que todo lo que hago, es para mantener a salvo la creación. Incluso seres que creerías tan insignificantes como una bacteria, pueden hacer de un paisaje común, algo tan maravilloso y único. Puede que mis métodos no sean los mejores y tengas razón; me falte experiencia, pero valdrá la pena." Dijo jugando con el agua de la orilla.

Era inútil discutir con él, no importa cuánto tiempo los ángeles estén entre humanos, cuánto tiempo pasen 'aprendiendo a sentir', nunca dejaran del todo eones de un régimen comparable al militar.

"llévame de regreso... este no fue un muy buen año para mí y lo sabes" di por terminada nuestra conversación.

En tan solo otro parpadeo, estábamos de regreso en el callejón, no tan abandonado como lo imagine. Un Stiles y un Isaac muy sorprendidos estaban justo frente a nosotros.

"esa fue una charla muy corta" dijo Stiles rompiendo el silencio.

"nos fuimos casi una hora, pero creí que traerla al tiempo más cercano seria lo mejor" tan subnormal y técnico como siempre.

"gracias por la visita y el viaje, en verdad fue hermoso. Piensa en lo que te dije, no vale la pena terminar esta guerra con más sangre de la necesaria y mucho menos traicionando ideales... o amigos." asintió y comenzó a alejarse, cuando...

"por cierto, me complace que decidieras volver y que tengas nuevos amigos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"cuídate Cas" y el ángel se había ido. Tan solo esperaba equivocarme y que todo esto no cobrase mas de lo que todos estábamos dispuestos a pagar.


	21. Favores

 

* * *

 

Isaac

"¿A dónde fueron y quien rayos era ese?" pregunte al único testigo en el callejón.

"no estoy muy seguro, pero al parecer tienen mucho con que ponerse al día" aun miraba el lugar de donde desaparecieron.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"deberías preguntárselo a ella, parece que pasa por mucho y no creo ser el adecuado para contártelo." Dijo tratando de regresar al depósito, al tomarlo del hombro para detenerlo, un sonido extraño hizo eco dentro del callejón y una vez más; Lenya y ese sujeto aparecieron.

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunte una vez que él se retiró. Quizás era hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo, sobre todo por lo sucedido la última vez que nos vimos; actúe hasta cierto punto exageradamente. Pero esta vez... ¿acaso dijo guerra? ¿En que estaba metida?

"lo estoy... ¿el mundo? No tanto, pero ¿cuándo lo ha estado?" respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada, tirando de Stiles con ella hacia el depósito. "veamos en que nos ha metido McCall ahora"

Él tenía razón, algo pasaba con ella, puede que no tuviera mucho de conocerla, pero sin duda su estado de animo no era el usual ¿Qué había pasado en estos días? Si no hubiese sido tan idiota, habría tenido el valor de preguntárselo abiertamente.

* * *

Stiles

"¿...en cual bar?" Llame a Lenya para reunirme con ella y contarle lo recién descubierto; que el amo iba por la generación 2006 de Beacon Hills. Pero sonaba un poco ebria cuando contesto.

'en el... ¿en dónde rayos estamos? Jajaja ¡cierto!' okaaay, no estaba un poco, estaba muy muy ebria, pero no parecía estar sola. 'en Tony's'

"solo no te muevas de ahí" le advertí mientras tomaba las llaves de mí jeep.

\-----

Entrar en el bar, fue un poco difícil, dejar entrar a un menor en tu negocio no era para nada bueno. No hasta que le ofrecí 14 dólares al de seguridad por dejarme entrar a buscar a mi amiga y salir, dijo que tenía solo diez minutos o entraría a sacarme.

No fue difícil localizar a Lenya, estaba en el billar; armando todo un alboroto mientras les pateaba el trasero a varios hombres en el juego.

"llegaste" dijo una voz a mi derecha.

"¡Sr. Cabrera!, esta ella..." no sé por qué me sorprendió verlo. Era lógico que hiciera de niñera para su hermana.

"solo George fuera de la escuela, por favor... y no, no está bien y tampoco sobria"

"sabes..."

"no me lo ha dicho, solo estoy dejándola ser, nunca es bueno presionarla, ella sola hablara."

"acaso puede..."

"por supuesto que no leo mentes" dijo mientras le daba una mirada de '¿en serio?' "en serio, es solo que tu rostro es muy transparente" tomó su bebida de un solo trago y se dirigió hasta donde la alcoholizada mujer se encontraba.

* * *

Allison

"prepárate, saldremos a dar un paseo" llamó mi padre desde la entrada de mi habitación.

Cuando paró cerca de la entrada de ambulancias y saludo a uno de los paramédicos, me di cuenta que esto era sobre el kanima.

La sensación de ser interrogada surgió nuevamente. Papá de alguna forma logró resolver que el diario decía 'amo' y no amigo, o quizás había sido escrito mal a propósito.

"cuando le pregunte acerca de nuestra familia '¿Por qué nosotros?' Gerard solo citó a Winston Churchill 'el precio de la grandeza, es nuestra responsabilidad' " parecía orgulloso, pero a la vez nostálgico.

"en lo personal, creo que se trata del conocimiento, la verdad que sabemos sobre el mundo, nos hace responsables de una pareja joven, de una recién nacida y de quien no tenga el poder de defenderse a sí mismo. ¿estas entendiendo?" claro que lo entendía, Lenya ya me había dado ese sermón, el día que se nos escapo Jackson.

"sabemos que quieres proteger a tus amigos, pero hay personas muriendo. Lo que sabes, te hace responsable de esto" dijo mostrándome el cadáver de la joven madre asesinada por el amo.

Tenía razón, no tenía opciones, esto nos sobrepasaba. Si había alguien que podía encargarse de esto, eran ellos; tenían años haciéndolo, generaciones... y recursos. Por mucho que Len fuese buena en lo que hacía, no podía compararse con toda esa experiencia.

"todo lo que sepas para ayudarnos a responder la pregunta que podría resolver todo esto. ¿Quién controla al kanima?"

* * *

Scott

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" miré a Isaac.

"lo necesito"

"No confió en él"

"¿Sí? pues él tampoco confía en ti" respondió Isaac por sí mismo.

"¿saben qué? A Derek no le importa..." contestó ahora el Alfa.

"y Lenya... preferiría que se callaran trío de nenas, parecemos amigos de Elmo o algo" dijo la voz de Len desde la entrada "estaba abierto" entrando con Stiles y el profesor Cabrera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"¿estás... borracha?" pregunte tontamente.

"hermano, solo no preguntes ¿okay?" respondió Stiles, pasando por delante de todos y tomando asiento.

"¿el veterinario va ayudarnos o no?" pregunto Derek, regresando al tema.

"eso depende, a tu amigo Jackson ¿planean matarlo... o salvarlo?"

"salvarlo" "matarlo" se escuchó al mismo tiempo.

"¡salvarlo!" Derek casi rodó los ojos cuando insistí. Entonces mire a Len para una confirmación.

"a mí no me mires superwolf, me sacaron de la hora feliz en Tony's para ponerme al día con esto."

"¿así de ebria como estas? lo dudo" dijo Derek entre dientes y tono desdeñoso. La súcubo solo suspiro y tomo al Sr. Cabrera por las solapas de su chamarra y lo besó, absorbiendo de su energía.

"¿feliz? Totalmente sobria, ¿podemos seguir con la reunión?" Lenya era... intensa, pero eso se sintió como si no fuese a soportar la estupidez de nadie. Por el rabillo del ojo note a Isaac clavar sus garras en sus propias palmas y Len solo seguía mascullando sobre como nunca podía disfrutar de una buena borrachera. Tan solo esperaba que la alianza funcionase antes de que todos se mataran entre sí.

* * *

Isaac

¿Y... tu eres como una bruja?" dije algo divertido, después de lo que acababa de ver necesitaba molestar a alguien, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a Len y a su 'amigo'.

"no, solo soy veterinario."

"este es un buen arsenal" dijo el susodicho.

"¿conoces sobre este tipo de cosas?" pregunto el 'veterinario' con un poco de sorpresa.

"no soy experto, pero se aprenden algunas cosas en el camino" respondió tocando algunos de los frascos que Derek no me había dejado tocar. Oficialmente, me sentía como un mocoso entre todos ellos.

El por qué, el kanima ignoró la orden de matar a la mujer embarazada se estaba volviendo un debate.

"...su madre murió embarazada y puede que no fuese solo un accidente. No podría hacerle lo mismo a alguien más"

"es parte de las reglas, el kanima mata a asesinos. Si Jackson mata a la esposa, el bebé muere también" respondí con la única información que habíamos podido encontrar.

"chicos, ya hemos pasado por esto... como veinte veces. Balthazar dijo que al final las reglas pueden ser rotas, si el amo tiene tantas ganas de matar a alguien y tiene un arma; el instructivo no será su prioridad. Pero si el trauma de Jackson es lo suficientemente grande como dijo Scott, de alguna forma logró burlar el lazo entre ambos, debemos explotarlo." ...¿Quién rayos era Balthazar?

"un lazo, puede que el miedo al agua no venga de Jackson, sino de quien lo controla. ¿Y si... algo afecta al kanima, también afecta al amo?" dijo el veterinario sacando uno de sus frascos, una especie de arenilla negra.

"¿qué significa?"

"que podemos atraparlos... a ambos."

Un aplauso se hizo eco por toda la habitación e instintivamente nos preparamos para un ataque, Scott pareció apaciguarse en cuanto vio al hombre, Stiles respiro hondo al darse cuenta de quien se encontraba sentado junto a él. Por su parte, el acompañante de la castaña sostenía una daga de aspecto muy raro, la cual bajo una vez que Len tocó su hombro, pero no la enfundó.

"¡buen trabajo! Ustedes sí que saben trabajar en equipo"

Escuche a Lenya susurrar, 'lo que faltaba' mientras cubría su rostro con su mano.

"¿qué haces aquí?"

"Escuche mi nombre"

"Pues no fue una invocación" espera, ¿invocación?

"alguien quiere decirme ¿quién rayos es este sujeto?" insistió Derek. Vagamente recordé verlo en casa de McCall, pero no sabía nada más.

"necesito un favor" ignoró a Hale y siguió su conversación con la súcubo en la habitación, quien se notaba sorprendida.

"está bien... tu y yo hablaremos cuando nosotros los simples mortales terminemos de conversar, así que discúlpanos" dijo dándole la espalda al hombre.

"¿simples? Tres cachorros, un druida, una demonio y un excelente cazador escondido bajo la fachada de un nerd... que grupo tan inusual, por cierto, bonita hoja de ángel pequeño George, ¡ooh! pero no olvidemos al inusualmente callado Stiles... ninguno es un 'simple' mortal." dijo mirando a Stilinski muy atentamente al final.

"¿hoja de ángel? ¿Qué no ese tipo de arma es empuñada por...?" comenzó el druida (¿Qué rayos era eso de todas formas?)

"¡ángeles! Pero George es un buen guerrero. Cierto, Soy..." pero se vio interrumpido por Len.

"...un verdadero dolor en mi ¡trasero! ahora calla y siéntate, se un buen cuervo ¿quieres?"

Después de un poco de planificación, Derek y yo tuvimos que retirarnos, quise quedarme, hablar con ella, pero obviamente estaría ocupada. Comenzaba a darme cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho a querer monopolizar su tiempo y explicaciones; su naturaleza y trabajo implicaban conocer a infinidad de personas y yo no podía gruñirles a todas y cada una de ellas.

Además, su historia ya era muy compleja antes de llegar a Beacon Hills, como para agregar un severo caso de celos de mi parte, a su lista. También había pensado mucho desde la pelea; pudo haberme dejado inconsciente, pero atiné mucho de los golpes y cortes... debí dejarla muy herida y eso me ponía furioso conmigo mismo.

* * *

Scott

"¿no creen que sería más fácil matar al kanima?" dijo el ángel una vez que Derek y su beta se habían retirado.

"Fue exactamente lo que les dije, pero al parecer; no es una opción" un frustrado Stiles por fin intervino.

"no les has dicho como hacerlo ¿cierto?" dirigió su mirada a Len.

"creo que deberíamos seguir con el plan, si tenemos éxito no tenemos por qué pensar en matar" conteste por ella, pues ambos acordamos manejarlo así.

"¿Y sino? ¿Tendrás a un puñado más de muertos en tu conciencia?" respondió lo más casual posible.

"y-yo...obviamente no quiero eso, pero no podemos ir por ahí decidiendo quien vive o muere. ¿no se supone que ustedes los ángeles deberían de abogar por hacer lo correcto?"

"Si bueno, eso es relativo, depende del día de la semana. Aunque en realidad nos da igual quien mate a quien; libre albedrío ¿recuerdan?... de hecho, justo ahora todos ustedes deberían ser historia. Agradézcanle a la señorita con ojos asesinos" dijo mirando a dicha chica. "y a un puñado de otros torpes, de que no sea así."

Pero ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora?

"okay suficiente de cuentos de terror, deberíamos dar por terminada la reunión... y tú, vienes con nosotros y nos dices en el camino a que viniste."

"un placer conocerlos, si quieren hacer un trato por su alma, solo digan mi nombre"

"andando Voldemort, nadie aquí va a mencionar tu nombre de ahora en adelante" dijo Lenya arrastrando al hombre, mientras este solo se quejaba que le arruinaba sus ropas. El ángel y el demonio, una escena sin duda irreal.

* * *

Lenya

"entonces... ¿que necesitas?" estaba intrigada, era raro que los de su tipo pidiesen ayuda, sobre todo ESTE ángel... que negociaba con todo, que podría él necesitar de una súcubo.

"veras, al parecer las cosas se están complicando un poco en el terreno de juego... necesito a alguien de confianza y seamos sinceros, no confió en nadie. Pero si he de hacerlo, no seria en mi familia y eso incluye a Castiel; sobre todo a él, las cosas comienzan a intensificarse en su bando."

"¿me estás diciendo que soy tu única opción y solo por descarte? Si que sabes cómo hablarle a una chica"

"amor, no dije que fueras mi última opción, pero si... en parte también es porque sé que vas a hacer lo correcto. Con el historial de malas decisiones que los Winchester tienen, no les confiaría ni a mi tortuga"

"¿tienes una tortuga?" dijo George tras el volante, en tono un poco divertido.

"noop, pero debes aceptar que son lindas criaturas, viven largas vidas, van a su ritmo muy campantes sin preocupaciones en la vida y además son sabias. Como sea, unas semanas antes de lo del Titanic, Castiel y yo armamos un plan para distraer a Rafael. Prácticamente usamos a tonto 1 y 2 de carnada, los siguieron hasta un universo alterno; creyendo que les había dado la llave que mantenía las armas que robe de los cielos cuando escape. Por su parte Castiel cree que se las entregue todas, pero la verdad es que robe muchas y sería estúpido esconderlas todas en un solo lugar."

"así que asaltaste la gran bóveda, ¡woah! Eres mas rebelde de lo que pensé. Déjame ver entonces, tienes una bodega secreta llena de armas Bíblicas, todos saben ahora que sigues vivo y Castiel fue engañado y puso en peligro a sus protegidos... ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?"

"que... necesito quien cuide dicha bodega, ponerlas en manos de cualquiera seria como repartir misiles nucleares a Rusia y Corea del Norte para que jueguen en el patio del tío Sam." mi reacción fue alzar una de mis cejas. "oh por favor, tienes como quince años que no visitas Rusia; no seas sensible y sabes que es cierto"

"lo que quieres es un plan de respaldo, no se las das a Cas porque no está del todo en control y no se las das a los chicos porque se la pasan sacrificándose el uno por el otro, todo el tiempo. ¿Eso lo resume?"

"perfectamente, entonces... ¿me ayudaras?"

"sí me das dicha llave, vendrán por mi ¿cierto?"

"nah... eso creo... estoy casi seguro... okay, si lo harán, deja de mirarme de esa forma"

"¿acaso no hay nadie más por ahí que cumpla con los requisitos? Además, soy un demonio ¿recuerdas?"

"amor, las robé de mi hogar en primer lugar, en este momento están mas locos que los humanos al no tener un instructivo que seguir, por algo fue que hui. Y es precisamente por lo que acudo a ti; serias la última persona a la que un ángel le entregaría armas divinas"

"siento decirte kotenok, que él tiene razón en eso. Los celestiales no suelen llevarse muy bien con... nadie en realidad."

"okay, pero..." Dije frenándolo antes de que cantara victoria. "¿qué haremos si Cas se entera?, él si está consciente de que somos civiles el uno con el otro" refiriéndome a que sabía que estábamos en contacto. "para él, yo sería la primera opción"

"y es por eso que no te la daré enseguida, la haré llegar al igual que la ubicación, si las cosas comienzan a complicarse... aún más. No te preocupes; debo irme, tengan cuidado mañana. Hasta luego pequeño George." Y desapareció mientras nos sonreía desde el asiento trasero del coche.

  


	22. Teníamos un plan

 

* * *

 

Scott

"No suena difícil" trate de ser positivo.

"no es todo, tienen que pensar que funcionara. Piensen que es como la pólvora, que solo necesita una chispa; ustedes serán esa chispa"

"no sé George, pero si pretendes que me prenda fuego, no pienso hacerlo." el sr. Cabrera logró ahogar una carcajada, antes de mirarlo directamente.

"estaremos bien Stilinski, como todo ingrediente mágico; debe ser 'activado', como cuando Len invocó al ángel ¿estuviste ahí cierto?" Stiles asintió "bien, todo ingrediente por separado no tiene efecto alguno, pero juntos, son otra historia. Así esto, tenemos las cenizas; solo faltamos nosotros y nuestra actitud positiva de que esto tendrá éxito cumpliendo su propósito como barrera."

"¿positivo? okay, yo puedo serlo, está bien" pero eso no fue muy convincente.

"mejor aún, piensa positivo o te repruebo todo el semestre"

"¡pan comido! Por supuesto que puedo, pff ¿quién no podría rodear un edificio con un poco de cenizas?" todos reímos.

"Bien, mi parte en el plan; el sedante: Olghoï-Khorkhoï triturado. Es lo que usaría para Isaac durante su fuga, pero por la cantidad de gente que habrá y lo cerrado del lugar en esta ocasión; no es buena idea usarlo en polvo" explicó la castaña.

"yo me encargo, solo hay que mezclar un poco de solución salina. Esperemos que eso lo detenga lo suficiente como para darles tiempo... en cuanto a algo que pueda ayudarlos a evitar ser paralizados no encontré nada entre mis suplementos"

"sí bueno... estuvimos hablando de ello anoche y creemos que su sangre podría ayudar. Si puede curar heridas; podría desvanecer la toxina del kanima de nuestros sistemas." agrego nuestro profesor. Todos observamos a una Lenya muy incómoda.

"emm, que quede solo entre nosotros, no me gustaría ser la cura a todos los males y entonces algún maníaco, decida que es buena idea drenarme. Y... ¿cómo la administramos?"

Deaton sacó una tira de capsulas de uno de los gabinetes, abrió una y vacío su contenido. "sí solo necesitan unas cuantas gotas... esta es una buena opción."

"eww, pero necesario, somos pocos dentro de esta misión, como para darnos el lujo de ser paralizados por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Así que le confiare la tarea Doc" dijo quitándose la chamarra y enrollándose la manga izquierda de su brazo.

* * *

Stiles

"¿Estas bien? No dijiste nada en el camino" siempre tan atento mi Scotty.

Si bien mi padre fue despedido por mi culpa y ni hablar del hecho de que esta vez; vi plenamente el cansancio y la decepción en su rostro, esto no era algo que podía compartir con mi mejor amigo. Sabía que lo entendería y me apoyaría como siempre, pero conociéndolo tendría esa sensación de culpa que sin duda ahora mismo yo estaba sintiendo.

-'Dijeron que... el que el hijo del jefe de la policía, se vea envuelto siempre en problemas, en los casos y sobre todo en un altercado con uno de los abogados más respetados del pueblo, no es bueno para el condado'-

Mi culpa, incluso cuando Len había hecho todo correctamente para sacarnos con nuestros expedientes intactos. Si seguía por este camino sobrenatural, sus decepciones solo aumentarían.

No tenía caso que el plan de esta noche fuese también un fracaso.

"estoy bien, ¿puedes tomar esa bolsa?"

"no, recuerda, solo tú y George, espero no tarden en llegar" como si fuese una señal, su auto dobló la esquina.

"no... no aquí, no ahora. ¡Lenya!" llamó, mientras corría hacia el edificio.

"ambos, tengan cuidado ¿okay?" nos amenazó la súcubo antes de salir tras Scott.

"sí esa cosa ya está aquí, debemos apresurarnos" dijo tomando la bolsa restante en mi jeep "antes de que se me olvide, toma" me alcanzó dos de las capsulas que servirían de antídoto. "si ves o sientes algo extraño, mastica una, no esperes a ser atacado o perderás la movilidad antes de que tengas la oportunidad"

* * *

Scott

"tú por allá y yo ese lado. Estas más cerca de la entrada si ves a los chicos dales esto" me entrego las capsulas "dos para cada uno, por si acaso. Si ves primero a Jackson llámame y te buscare... o mejor aún, sé mi plan de respaldo" me entregó otra jeringa con liquido rojo.

"acabemos con esto"

Después de un par de minutos, distinguí el aroma de Allison, me asomé por uno de los pilares y allí estaba... con Matt, ¿Qué rayos hacían aquí?

"...me dijiste que saliera con él"

"no, no aquí, no entiendes, tenemos un plan"

"¿tienen un plan?... bueno mi padre y Gerard vienen en camino."

"¿Qué les dijiste?" esto era malo. Había un montón de cosas que podrían salir mal, sin la intervención de los Argent.

"yo les dije..."

"¡Allison!"

"y-yo... yo tenía que decirles la verdad."

"saben que es Jackson... dime ¿les hablaste de Lenya? ¿del ángel?" esperaba que no, de lo contrario Len estaría en su lista, cazadora o no... y con el poder que tenía su sangre, no sería nada bonito.

"no del ángel, ni siquiera sé, cómo es eso posible. Hay personas muriendo Scott, ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciera?"

"lo hiciste... solo tenías que confiar en mi"

"y confió en ti, más que en nadie..."

"¡teníamos un plan!"

"ellos igual, hay años de experiencia contra este tipo de cosas." dijo muy segura.

"no está cosa, no va a funcionar" recordé cuando Len mencionó que se necesitaba un arma muy especifica para matarlo, nada de lo que tengan planeado va a resultar; solo harán que nos maten. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Allison? Ella sabía de esto ¿Cree que Lenya mintió? ¿O es solo la soberbia de su familia?

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedo... puedo arreglarlo. Por favor, por favor Scott, solo dímelo..."

"No te interpongas"

"¡¡SCOTT!!"

"¡NO TE INTERPONGAS!"

* * *

Lenya

después de revisar mi zona, decidí reagruparme con McCall, esperaba que hubiese más suerte de su lado, pero... no.

"felicidades Argent, solo espero que tu familia tenga una muy buena excusa, para aquellos que mueran en el fuego cruzado." pues tal parece que no pensó en nada de eso antes de ir corriendo con su padre, con ella solo se gastaba energía; energía que hoy se necesitaba.

Encontré a Erica en el camino, también notando que Scott le daba instrucciones a Isaac, con quien seguía sin hablar... y este, definitivamente no era el momento para rarezas entre nosotros.

"hola ricitos, agradable verte consciente en esta ocasión"

"sí, sobre eso... gracias, en verdad; ya van dos veces que me salvas" dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

"de nada. Hay que reagruparnos"

* * *

Isaac

"...creo que en el cuello será lo mas sencillo, encuentra una vena, métela ahí y jala el gatillo. Con cuidado."

"jaja dudo que yo pueda lastimarlo" que gracioso McCall, Derek ya se había enfrentado a esa cosa un par de veces y obviamente no saliendo vencedor ¿qué daño podría hacerle yo?

"Me refería a ti. Puedes salir herido" trate de encontrar la falsedad en sus palabras, pero nada, totalmente sincero. Después de todo lo que le habíamos hecho... ahora entendía porque Lenya enfureció cuando lo atacamos. Nos dio unas capsulas a Erica y a mí, entonces se dirigió a la salida.

"Scott, incluso si no es el kanima, úsalas. Ten cuidado allá afuera." Asintió, ofreció un 'buena suerte' y siguió su camino.

"¿Qué son?" dijo mi compañera, mirando confundida las capsulas en su mano. "¿drogas para ponernos en ambiente?" sonrió cínicamente, Len solo rodó los ojos.

"evitara que se paralicen, antes de que pierdan del todo la movilidad; mastiquen una. Isaac, tú serás el respaldo, si ves que fallo; tendrás que hacer lo que Scott te enseñó." Parecía que esta no era su primera vez liderando una misión. La palabra guerra seguía rondando mi cabeza desde ese día. "creo que acabo de verlo, se dirige hacia el DJ" y avanzó sin siquiera pensarlo.

"será más fácil si somos dos distrayéndolo" siguiendo sus pasos, parecía a punto de negarse, pero cedió.

\-----

El baile era casi erótico, pronto Jackson se encontró entre ambas, acariciando con sus inmundas manos los costados de la castaña; a nada de tocar sus senos. *pero ¿qué diablos traía puesto de todas formas? _(multimedia)_... ¡por dios Isaac! concéntrate en la misión.* Si su objetivo estaba en algún lugar cerca del DJ, tendría que adelantarme e interceptarlo en caso de que las chicas fallaran.

Siguiendo cada movimiento desde mi nueva posición, vi como Erica giró a Jackson para darle a Len la oportunidad de inyectar el sedante. Con una de sus manos preparó la jeringa, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho desde atrás, viajando cada vez más abajo, a la vez que mordisqueaba su oreja. *es solo una misión Lahey* trataba de recordarme.

Y todo... salió mal, la rubia cayó de rodillas agarrando su estómago, tomó mucho de mi para no correr hacia la cazadora, quien sostenía su cuello y parecía que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, saque la jeringa y esperé a que Jackson pasara a mi lado... ¡lo logré! el efecto fue inmediato.

* * *

Erica

Rápidamente hice lo que se nos indicó, mastiqué la capsula. Tenía un sabor extraño; cobrizo... ¿acaso era sangre? Poco importo cuando el entumecimiento; que ya se había esparcido, se detuvo. Al mirar a mi alrededor noté como Whittemore era arrastrado por Isaac. Para cuando encontré a Lenya, no se veía muy bien.

"¿dónde están tus capsulas? Ten toma la mía"

"no funcionara, soy inmune a ellas..."

"¿entonces que hago? Isaac nos espera, lo logró" dije ayudándola a levantarse, pero era peso muerto, el veneno ya la había paralizado casi por completo.

"dime que hac..." decir que el beso me había sorprendido, era un eufemismo. Sentí como absorbía algo de mí. Tan pronto como recuperó la movilidad se apartó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"lo siento, solo me curo con energía. Vamos, encontremos a los chicos" woah... eso fue intenso, con razón traía a Lahey de cabeza. Corrí tras ella aun aturdida por su acción.

* * *

Stiles

"¡¡Scott, Trae tu trasero de lobo aquí y ayúdame!! escucho disparos y hombres lobo y-y ¡el polvo de hadas se acabó!"

"George, George... dime que te sobraron cenizas" dije en cuanto lo vi doblar la esquina.

"emm, nop... de hecho, la bolsa que me tocó tenía menos que la tuya" ¡demonios!

"¿qué hacemos? Aun falta ese pedazo" señale los casi quince metros que restaban.

"te lo dije, sé positivo. Usa el poco que te queda y visualiza la tarea completada." Okay

"¡¡SIII!!"

"buen trabajo Stilinski, comenzaba a preguntarme... si debía ponerte un 6 o quizás un 5 este semestre" dijo palmeando mi espalda.

"¡¡oiga!! Eso es cruel" solo se echó a reír.

\-----

En cuanto Isaac se acercó a Jackson con las garras fuera, este casi le arrancó el brazo, así que tuvimos que volver a asegurar sus ataduras.

"bueno, nadie vuelva a hacer nada así... ¡nunca!"

"si, mamá" contesto Lenya canturreando y aun así ignorándome mientras se acercaba al kanima.

"hablo en serio, vuelve aquí jovencita"

"intentare algo" ¿acaso hable en otro idioma?

* * *

Lenya

"veamos si puedo ver que hay en tu cabeza" tome el rostro de Jackson y absorbí un poco de su energía, así su psique no pondría tanta resistencia. No era experta mirando en cabezas ajenas, (esa era mi abuela) pero si implantando cosas sencillas y hacerlos ver mis recuerdos; como a Rex, lástima que eso no me servía ahora. Coloque las yemas de mis dedos en sus sienes y me concentre en inyectar la energía que usaba para 'hipnotizar'.

Ahí dentro no había ni rastro de la energía que acababa de tomar, definitivamente quien estaba ahora mismo manejando su psique era el amo.

"sé que estás ahí, ¿Cuántos más piensas matar? ¿por qué no dejas libre a Jackson?"

"los que sean necesarios, es un buen compañero. Matamos asesinos... se lo merecían" una voz definitivamente tétrica respondió a través del chico.

"¿todos son homicidas?"

"todos... y cada uno... de ellos"

"¿a quién mataron?" preguntó esta vez Stiles.

"a mi"

"espera ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Me mataron a mi... ¡¡me mataron a mí!!" y de pronto lo que al principio parecía estática en su cabeza, se volvió un ruido agudo y molesto; pero parecía estar solo en mi cabeza, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar debido a ello. Supongo que esa era su forma educada de decir 'sal de mi cabeza, perra'.

En cuanto lo solté, sus ojos cambiaron de color y su piel fue reclamada por la del reptil.

"Lenya, más de tu suero, el hombre necesita más suero"

"ya no hay, tuvimos que usar la segunda dosis, hubo... complicaciones" le informó Isaac a Stiles.

"salgan" ordené en cuanto vi como rompió las cuerdas que lo sostenían.

"pero..." comenzaron todos, casi como si fueran un coro.

"que salgan ¡AHORA!" dije creando dos dagas

La pelea no duró mucho, a juzgar por sus golpes; el amo estaba realmente molesto y apresurado. Después arrojarme al otro lado de la sala, (y muy posiblemente romperme un par de costillas) hizo su salida y se dirigió nuevamente a la rave.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y lo seguí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había alcanzado a su objetivo.

"¡me lleva..." y un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos, fuerte y claro. "Scott" era un llamado, uno de ayuda.

 


	23. ¿ya podemos ser Besties?

 

* * *

 

Aun con la poca energía que me quedaba, el aroma a wolfsbane era muy marcado, me prepare para lo peor, pues parecía que a los Argent les encantaba torturar con ella. La pregunta era ¿Cuántos de ellos estarían ahí dentro?

"hey McCall, vamos debemos salir de aquí" con mucho esfuerzo poniéndolo de pie. La única atacante había escapado, no sin antes pelear con Hale; quien también fue atraído por el aullido.

"yo lo llevo, ¿puedes curarlo? ¿cómo a Erica?" había genuina preocupación en su tono.

"n-no lo sé, llevémoslo con Deaton; lo intentare en el camino"

Mientras él manejaba su cámaro, yo intentaba por todos los medios mantener vivo a McCall.

"vamos Scott ¡no te duermas!" intenté con mi energía y nada, así que lo mas obvio seria mi sangre, aunque dudosa; terminé usándola... pero tampoco funcionó y no podía darle mucha o el vínculo de esclavitud se sellaría. "Haaale... no está funcionando, creo que estuvo mucho tiempo expuesto a esa cosa."

"no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos" respondió amable, pero a la vez distante; como si lo dijera más para sí mismo. Al menos no nos estábamos matando, eso ya era un progreso.

* * *

Scott

"Necesitamos un nuevo plan, porque a la siguiente quizás no logremos sanar a tiempo"

"Entiendo. No podemos salvar a Jackson"

"tampoco podemos matarlo, he visto muchas cosas, pero nunca algo así y puede que cada luna llena sea más fuerte."

"podemos, pero necesitaremos ayuda y aun si matáramos a Jackson, el amo ya demostró que no teme matar con sus propias manos si es necesario, está fuera de control. Entré a su cabeza y lo único que sentí fue odio puro, Jackson desaparece cuando él está a cargo; es como usar un avatar" woah... definitivamente me había perdido de algunas cosas mientras estaba ocupado muriendo.

"no creo que sea buena idea involucrar a más personas, yo fui quien lo mordió; es mi culpa"

"por mucho que disfrute de que por fin digas algo coherente, mejor centremos esa energía en el nuevo plan."

"Len tiene razón, además, no lo convertiste en eso. Esto paso por algo de su pasado."

"es una leyenda en un libro, no es así de simple"

"Balthazaaar."

"...y entonces mi herma-no... ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?" un elegante ángel, apareció frente a nosotros.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Te llame, creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda"

"aww y yo que pensé que ya me extrañabas. ¿Siguen con lo del kanima?" Len y yo asentimos. "Solo maten a alguno de los dos, interrumpieron mi velada con el primer ministro francés por algo que ya les he dicho."

"Oh, por eso el elegante traje. Como sea, no es ningún ministro importante, ya lo superaras. El arma para matar al kanima, ¿tienes una?"

"¿acaso me viste cara de coleccionista prehispánico?" la súcubo lo fulminó con la mirada, su forma de decirle que fuese serio. "¡ah, ya veo! alguien más murió. De acuerdo, si soy coleccionista, pero no es mi tipo de objetos. Aunque creo que puedo conseguirles uno."

"¿un qué y quién eres tú? Solo sé que apareces de la nada, lo cual ya es bastante desconcertante." Dijo ya algo frustrado el Alfa.

Por poco creí que los ojos de Derek se saldrían de sus cuencas cuando revelamos lo del ángel y lo que sabía.

"Y pensé que ya había visto mucho. Entonces... ¿el ángel peleara con el kanima?"

"oh no, no, no... nada de eso, yo solo les suministrare el arma; ustedes harán el resto, de hecho, ni siquiera debería estarlos ayudando..."

"¿qué quieres como pago?" pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca "nadie te estará dando su alma."

"Aburrida, ya se me ocurrirá algo entonces, nos veremos en cuanto consiga el cuchillo, amor. Y cuida de esas costillas rotas." dijo con más seriedad, mientras volvía a desaparecer.

"¿estás herida? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"porque estaba ocupada intentando que no murieras, estoy bien."

"...creo que ha sido un día muy largo; los Argent, el kanima, el amo, la luna llena acercándose y ahora un ángel, creo que todos deberíamos descansar lo más que podamos."

"tres veces en un día princesa, si comenzamos a estar de acuerdo en todo, podríamos convertirnos en Besties" ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, ¿así que prácticamente tuve que morirme para que estos dos dejaran de matarse? "vamos McCall te doy un aventón" por suerte dejó su moto en mi trabajo antes de la fiesta.

"cuídense... y cazadora, cura tus heridas, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que puedas darnos." Lenya solo asintió levemente y partimos.

Con el ángel comprometiéndose a conseguirnos un arma que por fin detuviese a Jackson, aun si era una forma que preferimos evitar desde un principio, solo nos quedaba tratar de frenarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

Lenya

"amm... ¿Len?"

"¿sí?"

"antes, en la veterinaria... dijiste que tuviste que darme de tu sangre."

"Sí, Deaton dijo que pese a no haber funcionado a como usualmente lo hace, pudo ser suficiente para mantenerte vivo hasta llegar con él"

"sí y de nuevo muchas gracias; de verdad, pero..." se escuchaba ansioso. Normalmente solo su olor sería suficiente para saber que se traía, pero con energía más que la suficiente; era como cualquier otro mortal.

"okay, como no vas a escupirlo en un futuro cercano; lo intentare ¿Te sientes con el ánimo suficiente como para ser el anfitrión de una gran orgía?" dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡¡Lenya!!" miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie más escuchó. Aaww ternurita. "no era eso lo que iba a decir... pero si" lo último casi en un susurro.

"y tienes razón, fue por mi sangre" entonces le explique los efectos, y el por qué no me arriesgue a darle más. "toma, bébelo todo y en máximo dos horas, volverás a la normalidad" le ofrecí uno de los frascos, que siempre traía en el porta equipaje de la moto.

"¡dos horas!"

"y sería más si no lo tomas, es agua bendita; contrarresta la sangre de demonio" bebiéndolo en cuanto terminé la frase. "descuida no te saldrán cuernos ni nada, solo que ahora, seré consiente de cuando estés en peligro; lo que para mí mala suerte, parece ser siempre." Si, dentro de la resumida explicación, estaba lo del vínculo.

"entonces será mejor que corra hasta casa, así quemare un poco de energía no deseada" al ver mi cara de preocupación, se apresuró. "estaré bien y tendré mas cuidado de ahora en adelante. De nuevo, muchas gracias Len." Y lo vi alejarse, definitivamente este vínculo sería el más problemático de todos.

"con que vínculo ¿huh?" así que lo dije en voz alta. "lo siento, no quise asustarte; es solo que acabo de llegar y vi tu moto"

"está bien Isaac, normalmente te escucharía, pero ahora mismo mi cabeza da un poco de vueltas ¿necesitabas algo?" dije guardando una vez más, el frasco ahora vacío.

"hace ya un tiempo que quería hablar contigo, pero nuestras agendas no coinciden" bromeo un poco.

"lo siento" soltó de pronto "En verdad, lo siento tanto. Sé que no es suficiente por lo que te hice en casa de McCall, pero... me porté como un idiota"

"sí que lo hiciste, estabas celoso." Se veía avergonzado. "siendo aun tan nuevo en el control de tus emociones y habilidades, todo se fue a proporciones astronómicas y aun cuando no voy a justificarte del todo, si voy a decir que en parte fue mi culpa, así que también lo siento."

"¿de qué hablas?"

"desde el principio tu y yo hemos tenido... cierta conexión, la atracción entre ambos es obvia y por eso no voy a negarla, pero sí debí ser más cuidadosa con tus sentimientos. Mi naturaleza no es de alguien monógama y eso Isaac, no es algo que alguien tan joven tenga que soportar, no es justo; mereces algo mejor."

"¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de decidirlo? tampoco he sido muy justo... y he tenido tiempo para analizar precisamente esa parte de tu naturaleza. Fui egoísta y hasta territorial..."

La verdad es que tenia miedo y sí; me atraía, pero era demasiado inocente como para ser arrastrado a todo este caos que me perseguía. No solo hablaba de mis cacerías y problemas familiares, hablaba también del emocional que llevaba arrastrando desde el año pasado. La atracción no es suficiente para superar todo eso.

"Ese es el problema, la naturaleza del lobo siempre ha sido y será territorial. No es justo que reprimas tu propia naturaleza a favor de la mía; somos lo que somos. Pero un paso a la vez ¿okay? primero hay que hacerse cargo de todo este desastre y... después ya veremos. Como sea, estamos bien krasivyye glaza" dije tratando de escapar de la situación. Pero también por que era cierto, había prioridades. Asintió a regañadientes.

"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó de inmediato al ver mi mueca al subir a la motocicleta.

"sí, quizás sea de la pelea de antes, no es nada."

"vamos, déjame ver." hizo un gesto para que bajara de la Harley.

"¿Qué, ahora eres doctor?" bromee y aun así, cediendo a su petición.

"Aunque no lo creas soy experto en heridas y huesos rotos" dijo en tono pícaro, sus ojos contaban otra historia, sabía bien que se refería a las golpizas que recibía de su padre.

Bal tenía razón, mis costillas estaban rotas; dos del lado izquierdo, una del derecho y grandes y feos moretones para probarlo.

"¿has encontrado de quien alimentarte?" solicitó con sus dedos aun bailando sobre mis costillas.

"no he tenido mucho tiempo para 'socializar' así que George me ayuda cuando es necesario." trató de ocultar su ceño, pero era malísimo ocultando sus emociones. "George es mi hermano adoptivo, no tengo porque decirte esto, pero nada más allá de curar mis heridas ha pasado entre nosotros."

"no te estoy juzgando, solo iba a decir que mi oferta sigue en pie." Claro, la oferta de ser mi aperitivo regularmente, como olvidarla.

¿Cómo decir que no a esa mirada y a esa gran sonrisa de lado, cuando tus heridas te hacen sentir más hambrienta de lo normal? su rostro cada vez más cerca del mío, tampoco ayudaba a mi debate interno. ¡oh, al diablo!

Estrelle mis labios en los suyos, su reacción fue inmediata; su beso era hambriento, necesitado. Y por mas que me decía que debía detenerme, pues lo único que lograría seria lastimarlo; mi cuerpo se negaba a cooperar con ese razonamiento.

Repentinamente sentí la pared de ladrillos a mis espaldas, el brusco movimiento lastimó mis costillas, por lo que un gemido salió de mi boca, ocasionando que Isaac respondiera tirando de mi pierna hacia su cadera. Sus besos se trasladaron a mi cuello, mi clavícula, mientras que su mano restante; que había permanecido muy quieta hasta el momento, cerraba el diminuto espacio que había entre mis costillas rotas y mi seno.

Tiré de su cabello para regresar su boca a la mía, comenzando a alimentarme. Algo que sin duda él disfrutaba, porque mi otra pierna no tardó mucho en reunirse con la primera; dándole más control sobre mí. Haciéndose espacio entre mis piernas, comenzó a estrellar su cuerpo contra el mío, permitiéndome sentir su dureza.

"deberíamos parar... un paso a la vez... ¿recuerdas?" logre decir entre jadeos.

"sí, deberíamos..." una vez más estrellando su pelvis contra mí centro, mientras sus manos ahora libres, masajeaban con entusiasmo mi pecho y muslos, extrayendo una serie de nuevos jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos. Después de alimentarme lo suficiente como para curar mis costillas, sentí como sus manos cambiaron de objetivo: el botón de mis shorts.

No había duda de lo que ambos deseábamos, pero no nos hacíamos ningún favor en comenzar algo que no hace ni 20 minutos, habíamos puesto en 'revisión para más tarde'.

"detente" dije sin aliento "no podemos" puse una de mis manos sobre las suyas, las cuales ya habían tenido éxito en su meta.

"Si... tienes razón. Tenemos mucho que resolver antes" dijo en acuerdo "lo siento" apoyo su frente en mi clavícula, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"tengo que irme" dije una vez que me bajo y nuestras respiraciones (y ropa) regresaron a la normalidad.

"ten cuidado" se acercó y beso mi frente. Siendo un gran contraste a lo de hace unos momentos.

\----------

Con todo lo de Isaac y sin noticias de Balthazar, mi mente hiperactiva tuvo que tomar un caso en la ciudad vecina como distracción.

Lo del kanima se estaba llevando más tiempo del necesario, lo de Jo, la guerra, pensar en la jaula y otro montón de cosas; no estaba ayudando a mi humor ni a mi situación... mucho menos a mi cordura. Así que tampoco pude gozar de la cacería. ¡Arg! Era un desastre.

"dorogoy (querido) ¡ya llegué!" eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando por fin regresé un día después a casa; era extraño tener un lugar al cual llamar así. "tenías razón, era el ramillete, el día de la boda el novio se pincho y la sangre en el; lo volvió su ancla"

El caso fue en un museo en la ciudad de Corona, que también es alquilado para recepciones. Desafortunadamente fui para investigar la curiosa muerte de uno de los padrinos, quien murió de una manera demasiado gráfica y todo pintaba a que los tres restantes también corrían peligro.

Una amiga de George en LA, quien sabia a lo que se dedicaba; fue invitada a dicho evento. Dijo que dos días antes a la boda, sintió escalofríos al pasar por una de las nuevas exhibiciones; esa misma tarde, alguien elegantemente vestido iría tras el desafortunado padrino.

Detalle que no fue de importancia para ella, pues pensó que era un invitado más; probando su atuendo antes del gran día. Dos horas después, se le encontró muerto entre las cajas de vino... justo el tipo de cosas que quieres recordar de tu boda.

Como sea, ella llamó a George; quien me mando a mi (perezoso) y resulto ser un fantasma enfurecido, al cual, en su tiempo fue abandonado en el altar por su gran amor... ella se fue con el padrino.

La nueva adquisición: un traje de novio que le perteneció al pobre tipo décadas atrás. Con destruir el ramillete fue suficiente, menos mal, porque el cuerpo del trágico novio había sido cremado al fallecer.

Moraleja: _No todas las historias terminan con un 'felices para siempre_ '. *debería ponerlo en un post-it y pegarlo en la nevera, porque siempre parecía olvidarlo*

* * *

Isaac

"¿Qué pasa si nos soltamos?" Boyd parecía compartir mi nerviosismo y cómo no, era el nuevo.

"Tal vez intenten matarme, se maten entre sí y a todo lo que tenga un latido" perfecto, este día iba cada vez mejor.

"¿Por qué ella puede usar la de la cabeza?" eso me intrigó, desde que Derek repartió las cadenas y trampas esta tarde.

"porque ella puede soportar más dolor que ustedes dos... pero tengo otra si quieres" dijo algo divertido, era raro verlo de ese humor... menos tenso.

Cuando Derek comenzó a ajustar esa cosa en la cabeza de Erica, sus gritos no se hicieron esperar; definitivamente ese era mucho dolor. Tanta presión en su cráneo, casi aplastando su cerebro. Comenzaba a sentir cierto respeto por la única chica en nuestra manada, sí que era ruda.

* * *

Lenya

"Me voy, regreso más tarde"

"¿tu? ¿socializando?"

"Stiles me chantajeo, mandó un mensaje esta tarde. Algo sobre que él y su padre lograron hacer una conexión con lo del kanima y solo me lo dirá, si voy a la fiesta de la chica Martin."

"vaaaya... Stilinski sí que sabe jugar sus cartas. Aprende rápido"

"demasiado para su bien, es como un mini tu... nos vemos luego"

\-----

"hay que hacer algo, porque la hemos ignorado por completo estas dos semanas".

"ella ha ignorado a Stiles por diez años" creo que llegue a tiempo para un drama.

"prefiero pensar que yo no estaba en su radar... aun" cuanto optimismo.

"no le debemos una fiesta" woah, no conocía esa faceta del señor ' _siempre amable'_   McCall.

"chicos, creo que cualquiera merece pasársela bien en su cumpleaños ¿hm?" cedí a la petición de Allison, era la verdad, esta ciudad era rara; un cumpleaños normal para la chica, no estaría mal.

Demasiado para un ' _cumpleaños normal_ '... Jackson apareció en escena, uniéndose a las filas de chicos potencialmente drogados, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

 

дорогой/dorogoy/querido


	24. Sin máscaras

* * *

 

"Wolfsbane" observe los pequeños pétalos flotar en el ponche. *¡Scott!* Corrí a buscarlo y parecía oportuno pues comenzaba a sentir por medio del vínculo su angustia.

"estoy bien, estoy bien" sin aliento, pero fuera del trance.

"amm quizás el mareo te dure un poco más" dije apretando su hombro y explicándole porque todos actuaban raro.

"¡¡No sé nadar!!" se escuchó entre la multitud, así como un chapoteo, para cuando avance para sacarlo; Jackson ya estaba tirando de él hacia la superficie.

La mirada asesina en el chico y su olor a odio eran tan palpables, que no necesitaba de poderes para saber que él era el amo.

"¡policiaaa!" se escuchó de pronto, provocando que lo perdiéramos de vista.

El rostro del titiritero por fin había sido revelado, no más máscaras y por supuesto que esta vez utilizaría todos sus trucos; las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

* * *

  
Isaac

"¿Cómo lo controlas?" dije apretando los dientes, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no liberar al lobo, cada minuto que pasaba era peor... era como si dicha criatura estuviese constantemente rasgando mi interior, cavando una salida.

"encuentras un ancla. Algo con significado, te amarras a eso y el lado humano mantiene el control."

"¿Qué es para ti?"

"enojo, pero no es lo mismo para todos."

"¿hablas de Scott?" cien por ciento seguro que era la chica Argent.

"si, y creo que tú no estás muy lejos. Solo ten cuidado, las personas no son las mejores anclas, las relaciones cambian con el tiempo y ella es una cazadora"

"¿sigues pensando que terminara cazándonos a todos?"

"no es eso, sino que parece que su destino es mucho más grande que permanecer en Beacon Hills" era la primera vez que no lo escuchaba hablar de Lenya con desdén, por no decir que sus palabras eran demasiado acertadas.

* * *

  
Lenya

"Len por favor" y esa era la quinta vez que me insistía en ir a buscar a la chica Martin.

"no Stiles, tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos"

"Sabe que estamos detrás de él. Y sabe que ella es importante para mí ¿qué tal si le hizo algo?"

"lo sabe desde hace tiempo... y dudo que su desaparición tenga algo que ver con Matt" después de todo, drogó a todos con Wolfsbane ¿y luego desaparece? Muy conveniente.

"vamos, juro que si algo más surge te llamaremos de inmediato, por faaaa..."

"argh está bien, tú ganas. La buscare... ¡pero! necesitare energía para rastrearla. La poca que evita que los mate a todos por inanición es 'solo para emergencias'"

"¡Scott! Len necesita energía" intentó huir sacrificando a su amigo.

"oh no, no, tu eres el que quiere que la encuentre, tú pagas" dije disfrutando de su incomodidad.

"yo..." tomé su rostro para estar lo suficientemente cerca, pero sin tocar y absorbí lo necesario para la tarea. "yo... pensé que eso requeriría de un beso" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, un poco aturdido.

"nop, el beso hace más nutritiva la energía, pero en realidad es opcional. Como sea, me voy, tengan cuidado."

\-----

El peculiar aroma del wolfsbane se había adherido al aroma natural de la chica, así que era inconfundible y fácil de rastrear. Por un momento me desconcertó, fue como si hubiese partido en una dirección y después regresado para ir a otra; así que elegí. Esta me llevó a una casa en ruinas, al parecer había sido quemada por completo hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Qué hacía Lydia en un lugar como este? saqué el cuchillo de mi bota y entré. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al jefe de Scott tratando de reanimar a Derek, quien estaba ahí tirado con rasguños y sangre en su camiseta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunte acercándome a ambos.

"no estoy del todo seguro de los detalles, pero si del resultado y no es uno muy halagador" dijo mirando un gran hueco en el piso de madera.

"si, ya lo noto" dije mirando nuevamente al hombre inconsciente.

"intentare algo" entonces sacó de su bolsillo... ¿acaso era eso un silbato para perros? Joo! Esa será una broma genial en mejores días.

"Hey, tranquila princesa" ambos evitando que Derek se encontrase nuevamente con el suelo cuando intentó ponerse en pie.

"te sentirás débil un par de horas. Tranquilo, seguirás siendo un alfa" le informó Deaton "pero como siempre, no eres uno particularmente competente." Auch! Directo en el ego.

"Entonces dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ambos de hecho, ¿porque están ayudándome?"

"amm, técnicamente vine buscando a Martin, pero ¡hey, sigues vivo! Eres como el bonus que nadie pidió" Me encogí de hombros y miré alrededor. 

"ayudar a tu familia solía ser parte importante de mi vida" el emisario de los Hale ¿huh? 

Había investigado más a fondo sobre los druidas, dados sus conocimientos; decidieron mantener un ojo sobre los descendientes malditos. 

"...ayudarte a ti es algo que le prometí a tu madre... no te vayas, se que has guiado en algunas ocasiones a Scott, también te concierne" agregó, deteniendo mi huida.

"mi vida es un revoltijo de malas decisiones y mucho alcohol, así que definitivamente no sé cómo guiar."

"te sorprenderías... en fin, lo que Peter logró hacer tiene un precio muy caro, estará muy débil, así que dependerá de la fuerza de su inteligencia, su astucia; va a venir por ti Derek. Intentará meterse en tu mente, atacará tus inseguridades, te dirá que él es el único que puede vencer a Gerard. NO confíes en el"

"no confió en nadie" contestó con orgullo el alfa.

"lo sé, si lo hicieras podrías ser el alfa que crees que eres. Lo malo es que en el único en quien deberías confiar, no confía en ti" doble auch...

"Scott"

"esta con Stilinski ahora" Derek me miró como para confirmarlo, yo solo asentí "tienes que encontrarlo, encuéntralo tan rápido como puedas. Conozco a Gerard desde hace muucho tiempo, siempre tiene un plan... y algo me dice que está saliendo tal y como él quiere."

"andando princesa, yo te llevo" dirigiéndome a la salida.

"correré" rodé los ojos ante esto.

"ya oíste al hombre, estarás débil durante un par de horas, guarda esa fuerza para lo que sea que nos espere en la estación" sabía que estarían ahí, porque incluso si no lograban convencer al Alguacil sobre Matt, Stiles dijo que usaría su juego de llaves extras para conseguir algunos expedientes.

* * *

  
Stiles

Suficiente para una orden. Me agradaban esas palabras, por fin lo teníamos.

"Stiles ve a recepción y que dejen pasar a la mamá de Scott cuando llegue"

Pero el ensangrentado cuerpo de la oficial Richards en el piso de recepción, solo era la confirmación gráfica de que esto; solo era el principio de un final muy malo.

Por desgracia, Matt ya me apuntaba con el arma de la oficial caída, advertir a mi padre y a mi amigo, ya no era una opción.

Después de obligarnos a esposar a mi padre en el área de detención, vimos como todos los oficiales de turno habían sido asesinados bajo sus órdenes, compañeros, amigos de mi padre; personas con familias, personas que veía casi del diario cuando visitaba a papá. Maldito bastardo.

"para eso está Jackson, yo solo pienso en matarlos... y él lo hace." Sabía que por algo no soportaba a este tipo.

\-----

"terminamos, esa era toda la información, iré por mi papá y nos iremos, tu puedes continuar con tu venganza. Disfruta tu kanima" pero fue entonces que unos sonidos en la recepción nos alertaron.

"Creo que ya llego tu mamá, McCall"

"Matt no lo hagas, cuando ella entre deja que se vaya. Le diré que no sabemos nada. Por favor Matt."

Al ver a Derek en vez de Melissa al otro lado de la puerta, nos permitió soltar el aliento que parecíamos contener. Desafortunadamente eso no duró ni cinco segundos, cuando se derrumbó a nuestros pies como un tronco, okay... seguíamos jodidos.

* * *

  
Lenya

*15 minutos antes*

"¿y tú manada?" pregunte de repente, tenía curiosidad, porque se supone que hoy estaría con ellos, no en una casa en ruinas.

"en el depósito... siendo cuidados por Isaac" así que el cachorro había aprendido a mantener el control. Me alegraba que al menos alguien tuviese éxito esta noche.

A unos cuantos metros de la estación, un aroma ya casi familiar impregnó el aire. "¿hueles eso?" pregunte a Hale tras de mí.

"enojo" contesto de inmediato.

"más bien ira... están aquí." Seguimos de largo al menos por otra cuadra, para no alertar de nuestra llegada.

"iré primero, seré la distracción, intenta sacar a los chicos y a quien sea que quede." El suspiro que soltó no sonaba para nada optimista. "Lástima que tu amigo no nos tenga esa arma aun" sabía muy bien a qué se refería 'sin arma, tendremos que matar al humano'.

"bien, iré al techo, ten cuidado Hale"

"igual tú, cazadora."

\-----

Apenas llegue a la azotea, cuando el innegable sonido de un cuerpo caer se escuchó. ¿en serio Derek?

"no todos tenemos la suerte de ser lobos grandes y malos." Que buena distracción resultaste "...como una fiesta de día de brujas cada luna llena. Excepto por ti Stiles ¿en qué te conviertes tu?"

"en el abominable hombre de las nieves, pero es solo en la época invernal... bastardo" y supongo que ese fue Stilinski... cayendo *buena suerte callando a Stiles, Matt. *

Tres oficiales muertos me dieron la bienvenida; Si que se tomó en serio lo de no seguirse escondiendo. El sonido de un auto deteniéndose al frente llamó mi atención, logre ver por una de las persianas que se trataba de Melissa. Si la llevaban hasta donde tenían al padre de Stiles (a quien escuche gritar desde el piso inferior) podría sacarlos a ambos.

A Matt no le convenía hacer nada estúpido como dispararles, no querría tener a McCall en su contra, estaba claro que quería algo más que solo deshacerse de la evidencia de sus crímenes, pero ¿qué?

* * *

  
Allison

"quiere el bestiario" leyó mi padre en el texto de mi móvil.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" esperando ser dejada de lado una vez más.

"tu debes decirnos, la autoridad es tuya ahora"

"no a su edad" refutó papá... tal y como se esperaba.

"toma la decisión desde un punto de ventaja de estrategia más que de emoción... y te seguiremos." El abuelo no tenía ni idea de lo que esas palabras significaban para mí. Confiaba en mi juicio, en mis habilidades, no le confiaría tal autoridad a alguien que creyese débil. Me hacía sentir confiada, respaldada.

Aun podía sentir la flecha en mis entrañas, pero la peor parte; las palabras abandonadas por mi propio reflejo.

*Mírate, pidiendo ayuda... siempre pidiéndola a gritos, eres patética Allison.*

No esta vez, no quería seguir siendo la pequeña e indefensa Allison, aquella que siempre pedía por su padre... o por Scott.

"quiero a Derek muerto, tengo prioridades... y la prioridad ahora es Derek" dije definitivamente con más confianza y era verdad, Derek tenía que pagar.

"¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿de su manada?" la inseguridad adornando su tono, no de la situación sino más bien de mi juicio.

"sí intentan protegerlo, los mataremos... a todos" no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino, Derek tenía que aprender. Si él había podido tomar la vida de mi madre como si no fuese nada, yo podría también tomar la suya y la de su manada.

* * *

  
Lenya

*aww que triste* el pequeño Matty compartía su trágica historia con McCall, haciéndome imposible el bajar al área de detención; pues bloqueaban las escaleras.

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Quiero decir... si, es horrible que 'casi' (nótese el casi) te hayas muerto; pero existían peores formas de irse, o en todo caso, cosas que podrían pasarte. Nadie se comió a sus padres, no fue secuestrado por algún monstruo con nombre raro, ni ofrecido en sacrificio. *¡uff! estos niños de ahora, cada vez más dramáticos*

Pero no todo parecía perdido, podía escuchar a los chicos en la siguiente oficina... y ni un rastro del kanima.

"hey, señoritas, veo que se han puesto cómodas" saqué el cuchillo de mi bota y corté un poco mi palma izquierda. "¿una bebida?" la mirada de Hale claramente decía '¿acaso estás loca, mujer?' mientras que Stiles solo rodó los ojos y abrió la boca.

"¡qué asco!" susurró después de varias arcadas, que el beber sangre le ocasionó, pero era obvio que prefería eso a seguir paralizado. Al final el lobo imitó la acción con resignación.

"sácalo de aquí y después-" y después... la oscuridad, haciendo que se detuviera a media frase.

Sirenas y reflectores le siguieron al apagón, unos segundos después; el estallido de las ventanas por la ráfaga de balas nos movilizó.

"Son los Argent. Vayan por los demás y salgan, buscaré a Scott" asignó Derek, haciendo brillar sus ojos de alfa.

Nuestra suerte terminó cuando al girar en un pasillo, el Jackson nos bloqueó el paso. O quizás no... McCall apareció de la nada, derribandolo temporalmente y dándonos la oportunidad de seguir y posteriormente planear cómo saldríamos, pues apostaba a que estábamos rodeados.

"Corran, vamos" el chillido del kanima, ahora desde el garaje, nos detuvo. "Allison"

"hey, no, no... yo iré, ustedes dos; vayan por sus padres y salgan en cuanto tengan la oportunidad."

\-----

"...pues no era cierto porque Allison... ¡Si yo no puedo tenerte, NADIE PODRÁ!" Tiré una llave al otro lado del cuarto, aun con un arma en su mano, no estaba dispuesto a pelear con alguien que si pudiese defenderse y huyó.

"¿qué parte de que el kanima, solo puede ser asesinado por un arma en específico y además sagrada no entendiste?" dije acercándome y sacando una vez más mi cuchillo.

"Lenya..." no había sorpresa, sino más bien un ego herido en su mirar, así que era lógico pensar que sabía que estaríamos aquí. Y aun así, trajo a todo su clan.

"sabes, a veces me pregunto si en verdad hablo en tu idioma o en el mío." Hice un corte en uno de mis dedos y tan pronto lo acerqué a sus labios, un arma apuntó mi sien derecha.

"lo que sea que intentes hacer, yo lo pensaría dos veces" rodé mis ojos y con un rápido movimiento le arrebaté el arma al hombre y barri sus pies, ahora de pie y apuntándole con ella.

"tienes razón, lo he pensado mejor. Llévatela paralizada, es tu problema ahora. Esto es lo que me gano... por venir a ayudar" mientras sacaba el cargador y la bala en la recamara de su arma "...cuando debería estar liberando a los civiles que ustedes, casi matan con su estúpido operativo." aventándole el arma sobre su regazo "será mejor que dejen de estorbar"

\-----

"¿puedes dejarme ver a mi hijo?"

"¿de verdad no tiene ni la menor idea?" Matt seguía moviendo su arma de un lado a otro.

"muy valiente con un arma, pero solo sino pueden regresar el golpe ¿cierto?" apuntaba a Stiles, quien asistía a su padre inconsciente, brevemente escuche un sorprendido 'Irina' por parte de Melissa y a Hale; gruñir en advertencia desde el otro lado. "justo a tiempo"

"MÁTALOS!!" gritó el titiritero hacia mi dirección.

Por poco no esquivo el golpe de las garras del kanima; Al hacerlo, el hombre lobo se abalanzó contra él, por desgracia, el único movimiento de mi parte, fue aprovechado por Matt, para huir.

"Señora McCall, vaya a la otra esquina de la celda y cúbrase" instruí para poder usar una ligera ráfaga de energía (al hacer uso de mi reserva de emergencia, era lo único que saldría). La cerradura cedió enseguida, pero antes de abrirla...

"¡¡CUIDADO!!" advirtió Stiles, pero las garras me alcanzaron por completo, destrozando mi chaqueta... y un poco de mi espalda, sin contar el veneno que pronto me inmovilizaría.

Derek fue noqueado y ahora conmigo también en el suelo, la criatura tenía pase libre, para hacer con todos en esta habitación lo que a Matt se le ocurriese.

En el momento justo, Scott apareció; enterrando sus garras a los costados de Jackson y lanzándolo lejos. El Alfa, una vez más en pie, corrió tras él cuando huyó al verse superado en número por dos lobos *raro, porque el tipo era prácticamente invencible, quizás fuese otro rasgo de su cobarde amo*.

"Scott ¿estás bien? Scott" la premura en la voz de Melissa hizo voltear a Scott, pero la imagen la aterrorizó, el desconcierto y los gritos ahogados; obvio no eran una buena respuesta. ¿Cómo decirle a tu madre que ahora eres un ser sobrenatural? Definitivamente no así, pero era lo que había. Sin vuelta atrás.

McCall estaba en pura agonía, el que tu propia madre se aleje a gritos de ti, era por mucho devastador; pero aun había cosas por resolver.

"vete, debes detenerlos, yo los sacaré de aquí" dije con voz firme, pese a la evidente parálisis. Por un momento se vio derrotado, pero a la vez aliviado por no tener que mentirle más.

"energía ¿cierto?" preguntó Stiles ya inclinándose y tocando mis labios, eso me tomó por sorpresa. "lo siento" supongo que recordó la charla de antes sobre la 'dieta súcubo'.

"hey, está bien, gracias. Salgamos de aquí" sonreí y le ayudé a cargar a su padre a pesar de las protestas por mis heridas en mi espalda aún abiertas. Podía moverme; eso era lo importante, ya me curaría después. Tuve que llamar varias veces a Melissa, quien seguía atónita por lo sucedido.

\-----

Salimos de la estación con la esperanza de que ningún Argent estuviese vigilando esta parte del recinto, suerte la nuestra cuando en vez de eso, nos encontramos con Hale; quien tenía una vibra algo rara. Sostuvo al señor Stilinski en mi lugar, por lo que me dedique a dirigir a Melissa, quien se había rezagado un par de metros.

Un 'click' vino de entre los vehículos estacionados; un tirador, uno que no note antes. Apenas y logre verlo apuntándole a los chicos.

"¡¡ABAJO!!" cubrí a Melissa, pero el tiro sin duda era para el lobo... o más bien; su cabeza. Ni bien habíamos esquivado el primero cuando un segundo disparo le siguió.

"NOOO!!" fue todo lo que escuche antes de sentir mis rodillas tocar el suelo y los brazos de alguien sostenerme.


	25. ¿Tormenta o Huracán?

* * *

 

Stiles

"NOOO!!" grité en cuanto la vi caer frente a nosotros, Derek logró atraparla antes de derrumbarse por completo, sin embargo, parecía estar en shock; no dejaba de mirar la sangre en sus manos.

No fue hasta que escuchó el gemido de dolor de aquel que había intentado matarnos, que espabilo. Antes de recibir el disparo, una de sus dagas golpeó su hombro, evitando que repitiera el tiro.

"¿Len?... no, no, no, ¿Qué hago? ¿Necesitas energía, cierto? V-vuelve a tomar de la mía, vamos" apreté la herida e intenté mantener la calma... fallé espectacularmente.

"...George" susurró cuando acomode su cabeza en mi regazo.

En algún momento, Melissa salió de su estupor y sus instintos de enfermera pesaron más que todo este caos.

"resiste Irina" decía aun usando su nombre 'civil', mientras presionaba la herida en su pecho con fuerza. "la bala salió, pero pudo haber tocado una arteria... es mucha sangre, debemos llevarla al hospital." 

"¿energía?" preguntó el lobo, hincándose para mirar de cerca la herida. Una vez que regreso de hacerse cargo del tirador... y por hacerse cargo, me refiero a golpearlo repetidas veces, dejándolo seguramente con una severa conmoción cerebral y destruyendo su rifle.

"George dice que tiene que ser de un sobrenatural, que en casos como este entra en frenesí. Viene en camino."

"¿sobrenatural, energía? ¿De qué están hablando? La bala atravesó su pulmon, necesita un hospital ¡¡ahora!!" nos informó después de escuchar su respiración.

"Hey cazadora, vamos ¿o acaso tienes que golpearme primero?" la broma pareció llegar a Len.

"¿Y vivir amargada... por... por se-semanas?" su sonrisa cambió a una tos sangrante... Mel tenía razón, su pulmón se llenaba de sangre, moría. Podía sentirlo, y como ella dijo una vez: ' _una idea muy loca vino a mi cabeza.'_

"Balthazaaaar... por favor, ella está murie..." dije a la nada, no sabiendo exactamente cómo funcionaba esto, pero sin siquiera terminar la frase, el ángel ya se encontraba justo frente a nosotros.

La repentina aparición, ocasionó que la señora McCall diese un pequeño grito, Derek solo se apartó para darle espacio. Quien anteriormente se mostró irritado por tener que asistirnos, esta vez lucía casi en pánico al ver a la súcubo sangrando.

Balthazar reemplazó gentilmente las manos de Melissa por las suyas sobre la herida, en cuanto comenzaron a brillar, Len soltó un grito desgarrador.

"¡maldición...! su naturaleza demoníaca repele mi toque"

"¿qu-qué significa eso?"

"Cuando hace uso de toda su energía, el demonio en ella es lo único que la mantiene viva, si fuese una herida menos fatal, todos ustedes ya estarían muertos." ...así que ese era el frenesí y fue por eso que pidió energía para encontrar a Lyds.

La daga del tirador... la creó con su propia energía vital, a costa de su sobrevivencia.

El ángel la tomó del cuello, inclinándose y uniendo sus labios gentilmente. Sus ojos se abrieron un par de segundos después, mientras absorbía la energía del ser celestial.

George llegó pasados unos minutos; observando al hombre apartarse de Lenya casi con brusquedad, cuando sus ojos también resplandecieron.

"Ga...briel..." fue lo que susurro antes de desmayarse.

"ya no sangra, pero no se está curando" 

"la energía más 'nutritiva' para una súcubo es la lujuria, por lo tanto, cuando tienen una herida fatal como esta; necesitan tener sexo" intentando nuevamente con su toque, apenas funcionando. "pero ahora mismo, está más allá de ese punto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó adecuadamente?" miró directamente a Cabrera.

"no soy su niñera, pero si he de adivinarlo; a principios de este caso." Scott llegó a mitad de la interacción.

"Ustedes y su estúpido kanima... les dije que eligieran uno al cual matar. Sin un arma ¡debieron ir por el amo!" Nos amonestó a todos con enfado. "y solo porque vio algo en ti y en tu tonto heroísmo que la hizo apegarse a tus reglas, dime ¿valió la pena?" mirando directamente a mi mejor amigo.

"y tú... ¡¡aléjate de ella, zorra!!" rápidamente de pie, empuñando una daga dorada, apuntando a sus espaldas... a la nada.  
\----------

Balthazar

"y yo que pensé que eras solo un patán, que no se preocupaba por nadie más que de sí mismo; quién lo diría" dijo la rubia con gafas, mientras alejaba tranquilamente la daga de su garganta.

"no estoy para tus jueguitos, esta vez Castiel no está aquí para detenerme. Si tengo que matarte lo haré, pero no vas a acercarte."

"por mucho que quisiera que mis hermanas te destrozaran, no estoy aquí por ella, no aún. Andaba por el vecindario... he cortado los hilos del humano por el que tanto pelean; trágico final" se encogió de hombros con expresión sumamente aburrida.

"pues si ya terminaste con tus negocios, lárgate de aquí Átropos"

"¿y perderme la diversión? Después de todo, ella también es culpable de mi obsolescencia. Hay un espacio con su nombre en mi lista de pendientes." Sonrió perversamente, para después dirigirle una mueca de desagrado. "ese si que es un desastre"

"he dicho ¡¡LARGO!!" dejando brillar mis ojos en advertencia.

"woah, que sensible" dio la vuelta mientras aún rodaba los ojos.

"¿Destino?" preguntó casi con temor George.

"No vino por ella. Ya ha cumplido con sus labores." Volví al lado de Lenya.

"espera, ¿Átropos, Destino? ¿La que cortaba los hilos de la vida en la Grecia antigua? ¿Esa Átropos?"

"sí, joven Stiles, esa perra. Ahora si me disculpas, debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro." Mi mirada se posó en su hermano. "casi amanece y no puedo llevarla conmigo, ya sabes... mi hermano y los Winchester."

"a nuestra casa entonces, ella intentó hacerla lo mejor que pudo a prueba de todo, podríamos también intentar algún hechizo de sanación si la energía no es suficiente." Aprobaba esa idea, en su estado inconsciente, el sexo no era una opción y el aislarla tampoco; este sujeto era su familia.

"perfecto, sostente" el nombre de mi hermano dejó sus labios un par de veces más, al tomarla en brazos.

"no se preocupen, ella estará bien." Calmo George a los chicos (o quizás a él mismo), mientras desaparecíamos.  
\----------

Stiles

Muchos dirían 'la calma después de la tormenta', después de todo, ya había pasado una semana desde el caos en el recinto. Pero no mi instinto... el decía: 'esto es el ojo del huracán'. Donde la calma resulta extrañamente tranquilizante, mientras tu alrededor es completamente destrozado por una fuerza inminente.

Gracias a Matt, fuimos obligados a asistir a charlas con la consejera. ¿Qué esperaban escuchar? obviamente todos teníamos problemas, y los míos eran los menos desafortunados.

Un kanima libre, pero aún más perdido que cuando era controlado, Melissa rehusandose a hablar con Scott, el fallecimiento de la madre de Allison; así como de ese operativo que llevaron a cabo furtivamente y que casi nos mata a todos. ¡Oh! Y no nos olvidemos de Lenya que seguía sin despertar de su coma (al parecer) autoinducido. Y Derek... que sólo dio señales de vida una sola vez para preguntar si había algún cambio en el estado de la súcubo. La banda parecía haberse desintegrado.  
\----------

"Hey ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde hoy perezosa?" tomé asiento cerca de la cama "vamos, sabes que tengo razón ¿cuánto más pretendes dormir?"

"comienzo a pensar que quizás no nos escucha" dijo George sorprendiéndome  _*juro que este hombre tiene habilidades ninja.*_

"ella es ruda, quizás solo finja para descansar de todos nosotros" bromee, pero temía que su hermano tuviese razón, de ser así, no importaría cuánto él, Balthazar o yo le rogáramos despertar.

Terminaba aquí todos los días, papá solo deambulaba por la casa; casi sin hablar conmigo. Mi mejor amigo ya tenía sus propios problemas; amorosos, existenciales, familiares y quizás de muchos otros tipos; así que no tenía a dónde más ir.

Quizás me engañaba, pero quería creer que a Lenya le agradaba tener compañía pese a su inconciencia; recordando esa vez que me pidió no irme después de ayudar a Erica. Estar sola parecía no gustarle.

"crees... ¿crees que puedas cuidarla un par de horas? Tengo que ir por algunas provisiones..."

"George..."

"... y después hacer algunas llamadas, sé que esta noche son las finales, tratare..."

"¡George! No es ningún problema, ve. No iré a ninguna parte." pobre hombre, todos los días él y el ángel intentaban algo diferente. Y aun cuando sus heridas de bala y del kanima, se habían curado por completo; Ella seguía sin querer regresar al mundo real. No la culpaba, todo por aquí era una mierda, pero sin duda dejar a todos atrás sin una pelea; no parecía su estilo.

"O-okay, cuando Balthazar llegue, recuérdale levantar las salvaguardas."

"ten cuidado" sonrió ligeramente y se retiró. En esta semana conocí un poco más de George, me contó cómo se conocieron, cómo la abuela de Len, también una súcubo; lo adoptó (cuando descubrió los maltratos por parte de sus entonces, padres adoptivos). Cómo fue crecer entre personas que los demás llamarían monstruos... y sin embargo, fueron mucho más humanos que aquellos que habían nacido como tal.

Incluso el ángel que al principio se mostró renuente a mi presencia, se acostumbró. Le agradaba contar anécdotas y datos curiosos sobre el mundo y sus hermanos, desmintió algunos hechos, pero en ningún momento mencionó a Gabriel, el Arcángel; el nombre que curiosamente Lenya, seguía susurrando.

Aparecía diariamente, siempre sostenía su mano o apartaba mechones de su rostro; yendo y viniendo a distintas horas. A donde iría... seguía siendo un misterio.  
\----------

Scott

El sonido de las campanas llamó nuestra atención... ahí frente a nosotros estaba Isaac, un poco inseguro y perdido, o eso es lo que su mirada y postura gritaban.

"está bien, Isaac. Está abierto" invitó Deaton tranquilizadoramente.

Se quedó ahí en silencio, mientras seguíamos con nuestras labores. Parecía haber mucho en su mente, pero nada se manifestó. No hasta que por fin preguntó por el olor que emanaba de nuestro 'paciente' en la mesa.

Mi empleador comenzó a explicar la extensión de nuestros poderes, pero al final optó por mostrárselo.

"dame tu mano, ayúdalo" guiaba con paciencia.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Se notaba fascinado, pero a la vez asustado de que las venas negras en sus manos; fuesen señal de haber hecho algún tipo de daño al animal.

"¿que hice?"

"le quitaste el dolor" dije apiadándome un poco por el miedo en sus rasgos, si podía quitar el dolor de un pequeño animal; sin duda tenía buen corazón, sin importar su actitud rebelde de los últimos meses.

"solo un poco, pero eso puede hacer toda la diferencia" dijo orgulloso mi jefe por haber impartido tan valiosa lección.

\----------

Al parecer Derek les informó sobre el intento de los Argent por acabar con él, también les dijo lo de Len. Me sorprendió que fuese el mismo Isaac, quien evitó acercarse a ella. Dijo que si bien ya habían hecho las paces; no quería imponerse ante su hermano, no era su lugar, aun si se moría de ganas por verla.

Como sea, todos ellos sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran junto a su Alfa, y las lealtades empezaron a flaquear entre la manada.

"se irán... esta noche durante el juego"

"¿por qué me lo dices?"

"es disyuntiva* para mí. Te pido un consejo"  
 _*(elegir entre dos soluciones diferentes)_

"¿a mí? ¿por qué?" sobraba decir que estaba sorprendido, hace no mucho se encontraba irrumpiendo en mi casa e intentando matarme.

"porque confió en ti"

"¿por qué?" lo sé, esa pregunta parecía lo único disponible en mi vocabulario últimamente.

"porque siempre quieres hacer lo correcto"

"casi nunca planeo lo que hago... de hecho; nunca tengo idea de lo que hago. Sino mira a Len, ¿cómo crees que terminó postrada en esa cama?"

Balthazar mencionó el heroísmo, pues vaya héroe que estaba siendo, no salvaba a nadie... inclusive no visitaba a Len por el temor de que me echasen de allí...

"sabes que no fue tu culpa. Y no, no estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. Si algo aprendí de Lenya es que nunca puedes obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera. Confía en ti"

"...y mira a donde la llevo. Cuando ella despierte estoy muy seguro que corregirá dichos errores... Su confianza no es eterna."

"quizás no, pero si de algo estoy seguro; es que confiaba más en ti, que en mí. Entonces ¿Qué harás ahora?"

"No iré a ninguna parte, hay muchas personas que me necesitan" puede que fuese el peor de los 'héroes', pero mis ideales eran los mismos; si podía cuidar de todos con las garras y colmillos que jamás pedí, sería suficiente para mí.

"supongo que tengo suerte porque... yo no tengo a nadie. Así que..."

"¿irás con ellos? ¿que con Lenya?"

"no lo sé, los Argent están a nada de matarnos y ellos siguen sin entender qué es lo que ella tiene. Lo mejor sería simplemente irme y no darle más problemas."

"no sé mucho sobre su estado, solo que está... en alguna clase de coma"

Sabía que el Ángel tenía razón, por eso yo mismo decidí apartarme, era como haber hecho un pacto de silencio... o alguna cosa así. Me contuve y contuve a Lenya de trabajar como solo ella sabía hacerlo ¿Y para qué? Para que Matt terminase igualmente muerto en una zanja, a un lado de la carretera. Teniendo consideración, por alguien que no tuvo ninguna por los demás.

"¿así que tampoco has ido a verla?"

"nop, parece que la culpa infectó a muchos por aquí, pero esta en buenas manos, deberíamos ser optimistas" obvio no le diría que hasta mi madre me evitaba como a la peste, el optimismo siempre es gratis.

"quizás, como sea... buena suerte en el juego"

"gracias, pero no voy a ir. Creo que ese juego no es importante ahora" jamás pensé que diría algo como eso, sobre todo cuando el año pasado, había puesto en peligro a muchos en mi primera luna llena.

"no fuiste a la práctica ¿cierto?"

"no fui ¿Por qué?"

"no sabes entonces... Jackson si fue, como si no pasara nada"

"pero... ¿entonces él jugará esta noche?"

"sí, jugará" ¡maldición! si eso era cierto, podía ver el nombre muy en alto de Gerard en esto. Todos en ese partido estarán en peligro. 


	26. Ahogarse

El tema para este cap es este: [seafret - drown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pbbk0m6aEgU)[  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pbbk0m6aEgU)Escuchenla y espero les guste :)

* * *

Stiles

"sabes, no te lo dije, pero ayer hable con la consejera... ella es rara, aunque no sé si rara buena o rara mala y sin embargo; es una persona interesante. ¿Quieres saber qué dijo?" hice una pausa, en la espera de que solo se despertara y me regañara: 'no tengo todo el día, sólo escúpelo'.

"bueeeno, extrañamente preguntó por Isaac, por los tres betas en realidad. También hablamos de Matt y sobre que debía ser fuerte y soportar todos estos secretos; no abiertamente, pero entre líneas... o quizás solo sea yo queriendo sentir apoyo en alguna parte." Confesé acomodando la almohada bajo su cabeza.

\----Flashback----

 _"...si se trata de sobrevivir ¿vale la pena agonizar un poco?"  
_ _"bueno ¿y si empeora? Y si es agonía ahora y luego... ¿y luego solo es un infierno?"_

 _Nada bueno ha salido de mantener mi boca cerrada, de evitar soltar todos estos secretos; como si de mi propio aliento bajo el agua se tratase._ _  
_

_"piensa en algo que dijo Winston Churchill: Si cruzas el infierno, no te detengas" enfatizó cada sílaba, como si las estuviese grabando en piedra._

\----Fin de Flashback----

"como sea, no importa qué tipo de rara sea; tiene razón. Si tu estas dispuesta a sacrificarte (aun si terminas yendo a un mal sitio) por los humanos con todo lo que se te dio... ¿por qué no podría yo sacrificarme un poco, al callarme por mis amigos?"

"veo que ha dejado su marca en ti" saludo el ángel en la entrada. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus apariciones de la nada y al sonido de aleteo.

"Hola Bal. George no está, seguro no tarda. ¿Levantaste las salvaguardas?"

"sí, todo listo, aunque dudo que mis hermanos nos visiten... por ahora. Pero no está de más ser precavidos, joven Stiles." Sonrió cansado.

"entonces... ¿iras a tu partido esta noche?" eso me tomó por sorpresa, recordaba haberlo mencionado anteriormente; pero no creí que fuese un dato en el que pondría atención.

"hay cosas mas importantes ahora que un juego de lacrosse ¿no crees?" de todas formas siempre me dejaban en la banca.

"deberías ir, no tenemos por qué ser infelices todos al mismo tiempo. Anda a distraerte; trae algún buen chisme a nuestra súcubo durmiente" apartó un mechón de pelo de su pálido rostro. Estaba enamorado de ella; eso era más que obvio, lo que no sabía era por que se esforzó tanto por ocultarlo o por qué incluso simuló no conocerla cuando lo invocó.

"¿Estás seguro? Le dije a George que no iría a ninguna parte."

"Lo entenderá, además no es como si fueses a dejarla sola... así que au revoir" ¿acababa de correrme? Sip, si lo hizo... y en francés, además.

Vaya sorpresa encontrar a Isaac, al abrir la puerta principal.

"y-yo... yo amm quería saber si podía..."

"adelante" al parecer ya llevaba rato ahí parado.

"Bal... este es Isaac, es ami..."

"el cachorro que irrumpió en casa del chico con complejo de héroe, y por el que Adrikova se dejó dar una buena paliza, solo porque no quiso hacerle daño" logrando hacer sentir a Isaac avergonzado.

"esa, es una presentación muy larga para cualquiera, como sea; solo vino a visitarla" sabía que había algo más que amistad entre ellos, pero con las sospechas acerca de los sentimientos de Balthazar... esto resultaba incómodo.

"en realidad... quería intentar algo que podría ayudarla" se aclaró la garganta e hizo frente al ángel.

Bastaba con mirar la cara de Balthazar para saber qué era lo que pensaba. Incluso yo estaba intrigado ahora, ¿Qué podría hacer él, que Bal y George no hayan intentado?  
\----------

"así que... básicamente aprendiste un nuevo truco y quieres ver si funciona... con ella" apuntó a la súcubo, Lahey asintió algo tímido.

"Derek me dijo que estaba en una especie de coma, aun cuando ustedes sanaron todas sus heridas." El celestial hizo un gesto de que siguiera, como si de una exposición se tratase. "pero ¿qué tal si es psicosomático?" casi podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza de Bal trabajando a mil por minuto, en verdad lo estaba considerando.

"está bien, soy relativamente nuevo con los síntomas humanos, pero quizás tengas razón... no perdemos nada con intentarlo."

* * *

Isaac

Irónicamente, este tipo parecía de lo más normal en casa de McCall, pero ahora mismo; su aura era realmente imponente y letal. No sé lo que es este hombre, pero es poderoso... Y aun así, Stiles se las arregló para estar muy cómodo a su alrededor e incluso hablarle amigablemente.

"okay, solo tengo que sostener su mano"

"¿no sería mejor su frente? Ya sabes... por su cabeza" parecía lógico, así que seguí la sugerencia de Stiles.

Al tocar su frente lo sentí un enorme peso cayéndome encima; sofocandome, pero si despertarla era una posibilidad... no estaría rindiéndome tan fácilmente.

El peso se volvió dolor físico y los sentimientos de pérdida me llenaron. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente y a sollozar, entre ellos un nombre salió entrecortadamente.

"no tú... Gabriel" el dolor era agudo, casi insoportable después de mencionarlo.

* * *

Lenya (flashbacks)

_"galletiiitaa" canturreo dejándose caer y rebotando en la cama._

_"Ni lo pienses. Déjame dormir" me envolví en las sabanas, no sin antes mirar el reloj de la mesita y ver que apenas serían las 8 am._

_"pero galletita, me aburro" eso sonaba como uno de sus adorables pucheros._

_"y yo me deshice de un Rakshasa anoche, estoy cansada"_

_"tengo la solución para eso ¿sabes?" sugirió, dejando su mano recorrer mi cadera._

  


_Salí de mi capullo de sábanas y lo mire directamente, acaricie su hermoso rostro y tomé su brazo como almohada._

_"sólo duérmete Gabe" dije envolviendome en él, decidida a seguir durmiendo._

_"pero- pero yo no duermo..."_

_"shhh, he dicho que duermas." Estando así de cerca de él, podía respirar su inusual aroma a dulces... chocolate, retomando fácilmente el sueño._  
**********

" _¡¡sal de aquí Lenya!!" gritó aún atrapado en el círculo de fuego sagrado._

_"¡¡no pienso dejarte aquí, imbécil!" dije matando a un demonio. Ni idea de cómo pudieron emboscarnos, mucho menos de cómo descubrieron que era un ser celestial._

_"¡¡Arrggh!! Necia tenías que ser" avente el último cuerpo al fuego, mientras Gabe aun gritaba frustrado._

_"listo, ahora solo llevemos a este pobre hombre a hacerse un bonito tatuaje anti posesión" dije sacando al sujeto de su auto. Según 'el manual' decía que si un demonio logra poseer a un hombre santo y cometer el peor de los pecados. Se rompería uno de los 66 posibles sellos que mantenían a mi indeseable cuñado dentro de su jaula._

_"la próxima vez que te diga que huyas, hazlo. No podrían conmigo, pero si te hieren... o peor, mientras observo impotente. No sé qué es lo que haría" me regaño eufóricamente, gradualmente perdiendo el volumen en su tono. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y beso mi frente._

_"no soy una damisela en apuros y lo sabes, pero prometo no ser tan arrogante con mis límites en la próxima."_

_"eres imposible, pero suena como un progreso. Vamos" tomó mi mano y el hombro del recién rescatado._  
**********

_"Hey, no te ves muy bien" señaló Adam, retirando la silla a su lado para que lo acompañase a desayunar._

_"lo sé, tuve este raro sueño... un Hotel cuatro estrellas en el medio de la nada..."_

_"que horrible" observó de modo sarcástico mientras tomaba su café._

_"tonto" golpeé su hombro "había, alguna clase de... concilio. Entonces, Lucifer llegó y redecoró el lugar con ellos" hizo una mueca de desagrado. "sip, así de malo"_

  


_"y es por eso que sigo insistiendo que la idea de decir 'si', no es tan mala"_

_"y yo... ya te dije que si lo haces, no estarás terminando nada; sino más bien comenzando una era de terror" fue entonces que sus hermanos entraron en la casa._

_"veo que siguen vivos" busque al arcángel entre ellos. Quien mencionó, que si salvarles el trasero se volvía algo cotidiano, no tenía caso ocultar que salíamos. De una forma u otra éramos miembros del equipo 'libre albedrío'._

_"apenas" saludo Sam_

_"Lucifer apareció, salimos con ayuda de Gabriel" informó Dean. En cuanto escuche eso, me puse de pie y me planté frente a él._

_"¿Dónde está?"_

_"¿Quién? ¿el enano? Se quedó a enfrentarlo. Nos pidió sacar a su ardiente ex novia y también, nos dio esto" mostrando 'casa erótica' a todos._

_"No... no no no, no él..." sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba, el sueño que tuve; no fue del todo un sueño. Mis rodillas cedieron ante el peso de aquella realización. Sentí a Adam sostenerme. "Ten-tengo que salir de aquí"_

* * *

Stiles

"no, no. Él no puede... Cas, por favor." se escuchó entre sollozos, era la primera vez que la escuchábamos decir más que solo un nombre.

"Que estúpido soy, son sus recuerdos de Gabriel lo que la mantiene atrapada... su pérdida"

"¡¡NOOO!!" gritó, al mismo tiempo una pequeña ráfaga de su energía golpeó a Isaac.

"auch..." se movió el lobo desde el suelo. "lo siento y-yo..."

"Tranquilo, respira. Sería cruel de mi parte exigirle a cualquiera, que tome más dolor del que ya has tomado de ella." Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. La respiración de Len se estabilizó; pero nada más aparte de eso.

"¿Quién es Gabriel?" preguntó Isaac.

"Mi hermano" poco sirvió, el seguía confundido.

"espera dijiste 'su pérdida'. Hablas de cuando terminaron ¿cierto?" temía que no se refería a eso y sin embargo, fui optimista. Balthazar sonrió con tristeza.

"No, Stiles. Fue asesinado por nuestro hermano Lucifer, antes de detener el Apocalipsis"

"Su ex... ¿Era un Arcángel?" soltó el beta en completo shock. Balthazar asintió.

"Le pidió a Castiel que la llevara hasta él, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba. Solo la silueta de sus alas carbonizadas como prueba de lo sucedido. Antes de él, a su mejor amiga y a la madre de esta, quien fue una figura materna para ella. Después de Gabe, fue su amigo Adam; quien la apoyó en su duelo, cuando a nadie más le importó. Y eso solo en las preliminares, ¿saben cuál fue su papel el gran día del estreno?"

Ambos negamos solo con nuestras cabezas, casi como si temiéramos la respuesta.

"mientras los Winchester, los elegidos para el papel estelar, debatían como políticos en ese mugroso cementerio, Adrikova y varias de sus hermanas súcubos (las cuales no estaban de parte de Luci), pelearon contra demonios y ángeles por igual, nada extravagante, pero marcaron la diferencia. Aun así; muchas murieron ese día, incluso Cas."

"¿gabardina beige, voz grave? apenas tuvo una charla con Len."

"Si bueno, papá lo revivió de alguna forma; larga historia. Como sea, les cuento esto no para que tengan compasión o lástima, es para que sepan que ella es una guerrera. Saltaría por un precipicio si se trata de proteger a quienes le importan, porque prefiere poner en riesgo su vida; antes que agregar más nombres a esa enorme lista de pérdidas. También se los digo como advertencia, para que sepan que es una mujer demasiado exasperante una vez que ha decidido que hace lo correcto"

"ahora entiendo 'la guerra es guerra y arrasa con todo a su paso' ella... dijo eso una vez." Recordó el lobo.

"sí, también a mi... algo acerca de tener las cicatrices suficientes para deformar a una persona." y aun así, fue ella la que ofreció consuelo con palabras de apoyo por mi dilema.

"¡Bien! gracias por intentarlo, pero en vista de que hemos fracasado como enfermeras, sugiero que sigamos con nuestras previas actividades. Faltan 40 minutos para tu juego, Stiles"

"sí, okay, ya nos vamos" dije llevando a Isaac conmigo. Estaba claro que nuevamente me corría.

"...e intenten no perder tan patéticamente!!" gritó mientras descendíamos.  
\----------

"¿Cómo que no iras al partido?" dije buscando mis llaves.

"los chicos y yo nos iremos, no nos quedaremos a pagar por los errores de Derek, incluso Lenya ya ha sufrido las consecuencias"

"así que lo de intentar despertarla ¿fue tu manera de decir adiós?"

"eso y darle las gracias, por todo."

"instinto de supervivencia... lo entiendo, en verdad lo hago; no todos somos Lenya. Pero mírame, soy un simple humano sin ninguna habilidad más que la de tener una boca aguda y llena de sarcasmo que exaspera a todos; también tengo miedo y mucho, pero ningún Argent o kanima, hará que dejé atrás a los que quiero; porque por eso peleo contra ese instinto todos los días. Al menos tu tienes con que defenderte, úsalo... y suerte Isaac."  
\----------

"h-hey... viniste" Scotty, siempre pensando que se deshará de mi tan fácilmente.

"sí, Balthazar me echó de la casa... en dos idiomas diferentes."

"entonces... ¿Cómo esta ella?"

"igual, por eso Bal insistió en que viniera, quería que me distrajera" dejando de lado nuestro fallido intento por despertarla.

"sí bueno, eso será un poco difícil... Gerard controla a Jackson y planea utilizarlo esta noche." Mierda, ¡sabía que era el ojo de un huracán!

"y... ¿qué haremos?" me apunte a cualquiera que fuese el plan.

"¿estamos bien?"

"por supuesto que sí tonto, no estoy enojado contigo por nada, es solo que ya tenías suficiente en tu plato... yo también tenía que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas. Oh! y George dice que dejes de esconderte de él en los pasillos y asistas a sus clases antes de que te repruebe" una pequeña risa escapó de él.

"Y HOY, CELEBRAMOS NUESTRO DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA" todos vitorearon, listos para salir al campo.

Pero Argent apareció... solo para recordarnos que estábamos incluso más jodidos que al principio de todo esto. Pude sentir como Melissa se tensaba, incluso Scott parecía a nada de atacar.

* * *

Derek

"...golpéame, adelante ¡hazlo! ¡VAMOS! Se nota que es catártico para ti. Estás liberando todo tu enojo, el asco y el odio que sientes cuando fracasas por completo"

Mientras más hablaba Peter, más molesto me sentía; sabía que tenía razón. Esto no era enteramente por él, era el hecho de que cada paso que daba era el equivocado, de que Scott no era el chico de confianza del que Deaton hablaba. Era de que incluso alguien como la cazadora, a quien solo había juzgado y dado problemas; salvo mi pellejo aun a costa de su vida. Y ahora, no solo había perdido el control de toda esta situación, sino que estaba perdiendo también a mi manada.

"tal vez me golpees a mí, Derek... pero a ti ya te vencieron. Adelante, golpéame si es que te hace sentir mejor. Te dije que lo que quería era ayudarte."

"¿Por qué querría la ayuda de un psicópata?"

"en primera no soy un psicópata y, por cierto, tu eres el que me abrió el cuello a la mitad. Pero, estamos evolucionando así que... nos necesitamos. A veces cuando necesitas ayuda, recurres a quien menos te lo esperas." Peter amaba tanto escucharse hablar, pero la última frase parecía importante ¿Acaso Scott hizo alguna clase de alianza con Gerard? ¿pero cuáles fueron los términos?

* * *

Scott

"¡siéntate McCall!"

Y ahí estaba yo, sin poder hacer nada por el equipo, pero sobre todo sin poder detener a Jackson si se le ordenaba atacar. Una figura tomó asiento a mi izquierda, se veía muy familiar... hasta que por fin, le preste atención.

"viniste a ayudar" casi no podía creer que no se marchara, se veía muy decidido esta tarde.

"vine a ganar... además, Stilinski sí que es bueno para los sermones" sonrió un poco arrogante, pues ambos sabíamos quien ayudó a perfeccionar esa habilidad.

\----------

"esto es algo más que un juego de lacrosse ¿cierto?" preguntó mi madre quien seguro vio algo raro en todo esto.

"deberías irte"

"no iré a ningún lado, pero todo lo que dije antes; olvídalo, todo. Si puedes ayudar de alguna manera, hazlo... debes hacerlo."

"lo haré" esta era la primera vez desde lo de Matt, que mamá me miraba directamente a los ojos. Sin rastro de miedo en su mirada... eso me daba la confianza suficiente para no dejar ganar a Gerard, no esta noche.

'si me das a Derek, puedes tener a Allison'

Escuche su voz desde alguna parte del campo.

* * *

Lenya

_'¿estas...'_

_'juro que si vuelves a preguntar por centésima vez si estoy bien, te clavo una de mis dagas' amenace a George, quien levantó sus manos en gesto de rendición. Todo estaba realmente jodido, ahora incluso habíamos perdido a Adam._

_'ya habrá tiempo para lloriqueos y el luto, si tengo suerte; quizás mí siempre sádico cuñado, me ahorre el trabajo' teníamos que ser sinceros, íbamos a una misión suicida, las apuestas en nuestra contra eran altas._

_'ni siquiera te atrevas ¿me oyes? Regresaras, tienes que hacerlo... por favor' me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

' _Lo intentare. Tienes que ir con Cas, te llevará a un lugar seguro. Prometo ir a buscarte cuando todo esto termine.'_  
**********

Nunca lo hice, pedí a Cas traerlo de vuelta y entregarle una carta que escribí para él. Tome el camino a mi propia autodestrucción por casi un año. No fue más que su insistencia lo que nos volvió a unir, aunque solo fuera a través de llamadas telefónicas y textos. Nunca se rindió conmigo, nunca lo hacía y dudaba que comenzará ahora.

"SAL DE ESE INFIERNO, NO TE DETENGAS" escuche la voz de Stiles ordenar desde alguna parte.

Podía sentir un cálido toque en mi frente, disipando la neblina de la inconsciencia.  
**********

_'no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, no estamos seguros' dijo Cas apretando mi hombro, mientras tocaba la silueta de lo que una vez habían sido las majestuosas alas de Gabriel._

  


Sentí que era enterrada bajo una pesada oleada de recuerdos dolorosos, pero nuevamente ese comando dado por Stilinski volvió a hacerse eco en mi cabeza.

"SAL DE ESE INFIERNO, NO TE DETENGAS" escuché entre los recuerdos cada vez más revueltos.

No sabía qué pasaba y mucho menos donde estaba. Solo sabía que no debía estar aquí... me aferre a la voz de Stiles.

La penetrante luz hizo doler mi cabeza, la enorme bocanada de aire exigida por mis pulmones no hizo nada por detener el sentimiento de ahogo... sentí una palma frotar mi espalda mientras tosía.

"hey, hey, tranquila, estás a salvo"

"¿Balthazar?" logre decir, pese al ardor en mis cuerdas.

 


	27. Todos contra los Argent

* * *

 

Isaac

Estaba jodido, realmente jodido. Muy, muy jodido.

"fue un buen esfuerzo Isaac, en serio" me arrastre en un vano intento por escapar de ellos, entonces lo escuché; el inconfundible sonido del metal, el filo de una cuchilla.

Afortunadamente McCall fue más rápido, pues al viejo le gustaba lo dramático... 'disfrutar' la victoria. Para cuando volvimos, el campo era un caos; gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes en pánico, Stiles desaparecido y Jackson muerto... 

Como dije, realmente jodidos.  
\----------

Dado lo de Whittemore, buscar a Stiles era prioridad... o lo era, hasta que Derek bloqueó nuestro camino.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" McCall señaló al otro lobo.

"Eso mismo pensé yo, cuando te vi hablando con Gerard en la estación de policía"

"amenazó a mi mamá ¿qué querías que hiciera?"

"apoyare a Scott en esto, ¿has visto a su mamá? Es hermosa"

"¡Cierra la boca!" dijeron al unísono.

"¿quién es él?" nuevamente perdido en los acontecimientos. Scott me puso al día, y debo decir que esta no parecía la mejor alianza a formar. A su vez, también nosotros contamos los sucesos de esta noche.

\----------  
"¿por qué nadie cree que sean buenas noticias?" sus expresiones eran de todo, menos alivio.

"porque si Jackson murió, no fue así nada más, Gerard quiso que pasara."

"ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor" esa voz... todos desviamos nuestra atención en su dirección.

"cazadora... despertaste" la sorpresa en el rostro de Derek era nueva.

"Oh, que cruel. ¿Nada de tutearnos? Y yo pensando que pronto agendaríamos nuestra próxima pijamada, trenzándonos el cabello y esas cosas." tocó su pecho dramáticamente.

"Adrikova" advirtió el ángel a su lado, quien hasta ahora notaba.

"Que aguafiestas, Balthy. Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan?" nos preguntó.

"¿en serio les dejaras esto?"

"no es que tenga muchas opciones, sigo débil y como ha dicho el apuesto hombre, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo" con que apuesto ¿eh? No pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

* * *

Balthazar

De soldado de la guarnición a niñera y 'chófer'... ni siquiera tenía cinco minutos despierta y ya estaba saltando nuevamente a la lucha. Preguntando por sus amigos y sobre la resolución del problema.

'¿tienes el cuchillo ceremonial?' preguntó en cuanto le dije que el kanima seguía por ahí muy seguramente con nuevo amo.

'no sabes cuantos cuchillos falsamente etiquetados como 'ceremoniales' existen en los museos. Lo tomé de alguien, reliquia familiar'

'prestado, lo devolverás cuando esto termine' debí decir que no, porque inmediatamente se levantó y pidió que encontrara al heroico lobo. Se desnudo y cambio a ropas de batalla, todo mientras me explicaba que sentía algo por medio del vínculo. Agradecería tal espectáculo... si tan solo fuera en otras circunstancias.

Y aquí estábamos... explicándole de la mejor forma a la pelirroja; el gran papel que tenía ante esta crisis.

Salió corriendo, solo para terminar en casa del pequeño Stiles.

"¿qué tanto sabes de todo esto?" Adrikova y yo nos limitamos a observar la interacción, sujetando su mano para no ser visibles ante los ojos de los mortales (¡ja! Mortales, reí para mis adentros).

"no me importa, puedo ayudarlo"

"Si, ese es el problema, no te importa salir herida. Pero me devastaría, si tú mueres; literalmente perderé la razón. La muerte no te pasa a ti, Lydia... les pasa a todos a tu alrededor. A todas las personas que van a tu funeral e intentan descubrir cómo seguir con sus vidas sin ti en ellas..."

Sentí mi mano apretarse alrededor de Lenya, las palabras del adolescente no pudieron ser más acertadas. Los ojos de la castaña me miraron con atención y la realización de por qué estuve incondicionalmente a su lado durante su inconsciencia, así como ahora; fue clara para ella.

"¿cómo?" preguntó casi sin aliento. Obteniendo un "más tarde", no había tiempo para esto.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, evidentemente enojada por la falta de apoyo de Stilinski, nos hicimos visibles.

"¡funcionó!" tiró de la súcubo en un apretado abrazo.

"¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Por qué no lo llamaste?" tocó su rostro magullado al apartarse y señalándome con su barbilla.

"lo tenía bajo control, no es nada" le sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí. Fue Gerard ¿cierto? Ahora si lo mato, quédate con él... pero antes" sacó el móvil de sus jeans, tomó una foto del chico y salió por la ventana.

"¿No creerás que ella vaya a...?"

"no sé qué tan bien se sienta realmente, es buena ocultando lo que siente; incluso a mí, pero sin duda lo intentara, yo solo soy la niñera"

"deberías ir con ella entonces, apenas la recuperamos como para perderla de vista" una sonrisa algo desanimada le acompañaba. Su impotencia era palpable, pero también su coraje por querer hacer más que solo sentarse ahí, viendo a sus amigos pelear las batallas.

"debes saber que no eres un cobarde y mucho menos un inútil. Sé que sientes que no haces mucho, pero en realidad eres muy valioso... y es porque no temes lo  _ **que**_  son o lo que podrían hacerte. Sigue recordándoles  _ **quienes**_  son, aun cuando ellos mismos lo olviden. Hasta los mejores líderes, incluso reyes, necesitan un 'Stiles' a su lado; un corazón." Al tocar su frente sus heridas sanaron.

"harás grandes cosas pequeño, solo se paciente" sonreí y volé en busca de mi pesadilla de esta noche, alias: la súcubo Adrikova.

* * *

Scott

Acordamos reunirnos en unos almacenes, lo que sea que sucediese, sería lejos de los vecindarios; donde cualquier humano podría ser herido o peor. Lenya ya se encontraba allí; a su lado Balthazar... luciendo miserable. Era obvio que no quería estar aquí, lo que hacía preguntarme ¿a qué acuerdo habían llegado esta vez?

"¿qué hace él aquí?" preguntó con renuencia Len, al vernos bajar de la camioneta de Chris.

"está de nuestro lado... por el momento."

"Eso espero, porque si vuelve a apuntarme a la cabeza con un arma, le arrancaré el brazo" Argent parecía tomarse la amenaza en serio, al parecer; las primeras impresiones no fueron las mejores.

"¿Dónde está Derek?" como si de una señal se tratase, el Alfa corrió hacia nosotros en una acrobática demostración de sus habilidades.

"Le doy un 7.8, le faltaron más piruetas e intensidad asesina a la miradita del final" ahogué una risa, mientras Lenya decía todo esto en plan juez. Era increíble como pasaba de una amenaza de muerte a una broma en tan solo segundos.  
\----------

"...dijiste que lo salvarías"

"ya pasamos eso, solo piénsalo. Gerard lo controla ahora; hizo de él su propio perro guardián y puso todo esto en marcha para que Jackson sea más fuerte y poderoso." Mire a Balthazar y aun cuando este se encogió de hombros, fue una confirmación.

"¿Por qué siempre que Hale se involucra, comenzamos planeando algo y él termina haciendo lo que le viene en gana? Tu palabra no es muy fiable ¿verdad, Hale? sabes que no tienes las armas... y por cierto, matar no siempre es la solución" tenía razón, no había cuchillo ceremonial.

Vaya alianza que estaba resultando ser esta, bien podíamos destruirnos entre nosotros antes de que Gerard apareciese. Casi seguimos esa línea, cuando Jackson atacó a Derek. Fue entonces que el patriarca abandonó las sombras, burlándose de todos, especialmente de mí; por mi ingenuidad, al no ver que hice exactamente lo que él quería.

Apenas esquivando la flecha dirigida a mi rostro durante su discurso, por desgracia, Isaac estaba justo tras de mí y no tuvo la misma suerte.

"¡Isaac!" corrió Lenya en cuanto lo vio derrumbarse.

Más flechas y disparos le siguieron a ese primer tiro, la ayude a resguardarlo mientras le daba algunas gotas de su sangre para curarlo.

"¿Wolfsbane en sus flechas? ¿en serio, Scott?"

Preferí no debatir con ella, tampoco es que tuviese defensa para Allison; yo mismo llegué a la conclusión de que su abuelo se encargó de envenenarla contra todos.

"solo... andando" vi como el ángel la detuvo en sus pasos, con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Ella apretó su mano de forma tranquilizadora y le sonrió gentilmente. Eso era nuevo, era el tipo de interacción que solo se le veía tener con George.

"estaré bien, lo prometo" dijo para enfatizar la acción. Se unió a Isaac y a mí, dejando brillar por unos instantes sus ojos.

Todos comenzamos a pelear contra el kanima, aun cuando Len parecía más agraciada en esquivar los ataques de Jackson, no pude evitar darme cuenta de dos cosas...

Uno: que se contenía, como si no quisiera gastar de un tirón sus energías.   
Y dos: que buscaba la forma de acercarse a Gerard.

¿Acaso su plan era matarlo... o solo fuimos demasiado egoístas al dejarla incluirse en todo esto; cuando ella misma admitió seguir débil por recién salir del coma?

"¡Nooo!" Oh, oh... Allison había vuelto a herir a Isaac, esta vez apropósito. Sí había algo que casi todos en este almacén sabíamos; era que siempre había sido muy protectora del beta de Derek. Y Allison no era la excepción.

* * *

Lenya

"esa zorra..." murmure por lo bajo, aunque no tenía caso, sabía muy bien que todos me escucharon.

Con paso arrogante se dirigió hacia Hale.

"pero miren quien decidió usar sus habilidades... pero no su cerebro" genere un par de dagas para igualar el campo de juego al interponerme en su paso.

"apártate" había veneno en su voz.

"quisiera, pero hiciste una mala jugada allí atrás" señalé con mi barbilla a Lahey.

"y te pasará lo mismo si no te apartas de mi camino"

"¡ja! Eso quiero verlo" sonreí desafiante.

No necesitaba usar mis dones sobrenaturales y en mi estado debilitado, sería una humana más. Al menos no habría quejas de 'ventaja injusta'. Lo malo; su estúpido movimiento desvió mi atención de su abuelo.

Al parecer sus habilidades de lucha mejoraron, mientras tomaba la siesta. La muerte de su madre la motivó en sobremanera a superarse, pero por todas las razones equivocadas.

"Y dime Allison... ¿tu abuelo y tú ya pensaron en donde esconder nuestros cadáveres? Porque no creo que seas tan ingenua como para pensar que esto terminara con Derek ¿cierto?" esquivé el cuchillo dirigido a mi estómago, logrando desarmarla.

"¿de qué diablos estás hablando? él mató a mi madre ¡lo único que quiero es justicia!" su ataque lleno de ira fue tan predecible, que volví a esquivarla y tomarla desde atrás por el cuello.

"piénsalo ¿qué hacía tu madre en esos almacenes cerca de la rave? solo diré que esa misma noche Hale y yo sacamos a Scott apenas con vida de uno de ellos ¿Coincidencia?" susurre en su oído, de alguna manera logró aflojar mi agarre y con un fuerte codazo en mi cara, salió de la llave.

Lamí mi propia sangre mientras me reía de su ingenuidad, no podía creer como se dejó manipular por un abuelo ausente... que solo veía una plaga en todos nosotros y en ella una conveniente arma y a la vez, una moneda de intercambio.

A punto de arremeter una vez más contra mí para llegar al Alfa, fue detenida ahora por el kanima.

"aún no, cariño" el viejo demente, por fin haciendo su movimiento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"justo lo que planeaba hacer" McCall respondió por él.

El viejo se dio cuenta que sus motivos habían sido descubiertos, por lo que no tenía caso negarlos.

Y todo por la más vieja de las razones: miedo a la muerte. Que cobarde, no era ningún veinteañero con toda una vida por delante ¡era un maldito vejestorio que ya había desquitado cada uno de sus años!

"que monstruo..." su propio hijo acusó.

"no aun, pero si es para sobrevivir; mataría a mi propio hijo"

No pude evitarlo, la risa que escapó de mí, casi se convierte en carcajada. No me malinterpreten... era obvio que esto no era gracioso, pero como demonio; tendía a tener un humor algo retorcido, que en situaciones como esta, salía para patearles el culo a muchos.

"lo siento" atónitos, me observaban como si hubiese perdido la razón. "es solo que no puedo creer cómo este tipo, con el miedo más básico  y antiguo de la historia. Pudo ser capaz de convencerlos a tal punto, de convertirse en despiadados asesinos e incluso suicidas." miré a los otros dos Argent. Era claro; por su mirada, que Chris sabía bien de qué hablaba.

"okay lo explico. Allison... te presento al verdadero asesino de tu madre. Culpas a Hale cuando es él el que de seguro les dijo ' _es una abominación, tiene que morir, traer honor a la familia mientras aún sea humana_...' y toda esa mierda, pero todo el tiempo fue un hipócrita, pues ansiaba la mordida para salvar su propio trasero."

"que jovencita más perspicaz... pero tan insolente! Será mejor que te apresures Scott o puede que cambie de opinión."

Con las garras del kanima sobre la garganta de Allison, Scott no tuvo más que obedecer. Mi demonio decía: 'al diablo, esa niña no ha sido más que un error, tras otro' pero la razón ganó ¿Quién era yo para juzgar? Si hubiese tenido una vida tan normal como la suya, quizás habría tenido los mismos problemas.

"sabes que me matara después. Será el Alfa" trato de razonar Derek.

"lo lamento, pero tengo que" cuando intente intervenir, sentí la fuerza de un brazo tirar de mí desde atrás, al no ver a nadie sobre mi hombro me di cuenta que era Balthazar. "Confía, y ten listo ese cuchillo. Sabrás cuándo utilizarlo" susurro en mi oído.

De la mordida comenzó a supurar una sustancia completamente negra que al parecer había sustituido su sangre.

"Gerard siempre tiene un plan. Pero yo también tengo uno. Mantener los pies en la tierra y pensar anticipadamente ¿no?" con mirada orgullosa citó parte de uno de los sermones que le di. Así que si escuchaba después de todo.

Que poético, la bestia usando 'polvo mágico anti-monstruos' contra su cazador. Cuando este intentó dar una orden a Jackson no funcionó y pronto era como verlo verter sus entrañas por completo.

"¿por qué no me dijiste?" Derek parecía aún horrorizado por lo presenciado.

"porque puede que seas un Alfa, pero no eres el mío"

"¿puedes culparlo? Cuando ya te he dicho que tu palabra no es muy fiable. La confianza se gana Hale." Lo ayude a ponerse en pie. "incluso Deaton te lo advirtió."

Y ahí estaba Stiles, a su lado Lydia... con una entrada triunfal, deteniendo al kanima (cuando por fin pareció escuchar la orden) de matarnos a todos. Buena idea la de pinchar sus neumáticos, así Stiles no tendría más opción que traerla.

Martin sí que tenía agallas, se paró ahí como una campeona dispuesta a traer de vuelta a Whittemore, e increíblemente funcionó; poco a poco la piel de reptil dio paso a la humana.

"se los dije: 'encuentren algo o alguien que lo haga recordar'; por eso insistí en que hablaras con ella." Agregó el ángel en mi oído. "prepárate"

Jackson retrocedió, listo para recibir a la muerte con los brazos abiertos... literalmente. Pero nada ocurrió cuando Derek y Peter arremetieron contra el chico con sus garras.

"Perdóname Whittemore." Susurré después de apartar a Hale, este asintió levemente y entonces hundí el cuchillo en su pecho. El 'te amo' de Lydia fue lo último que Jackson escuchó antes de desplomarse contra su hombro, evidentemente muerto.  
\----------

"tranquila, ya no es una amenaza; al menos no una que sea invencible." el chico comenzó levantarse como si de Lázaro se tratase. Soltó un enorme rugido y ahora un azul eléctrico adornaba sus iris.

"¿sabías que esto pasaría?" le pregunté a Bal, ahora visible

"Era una posibilidad, desde el principio debió ser un lobo, la mutación que su propia psique acarreo dio lugar al kanima. Al exterminarlo, siempre existe la posibilidad de que el 'producto original' quede intacto. La mayoría no son tan afortunados"

"esta vez solo será un lobo, ¿cierto?" intervino Scott.

"sip, como dije, el cuchillo exterminó al kanima; aun si vuelve a convertirse, sería su propio jefe. No más dilema existencial, amos o inmortalidad" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"bien, entonces regresa esto a donde pertenece" limpie el cuchillo con mi blusa y se lo devolví. Por fin podríamos descansar de toda esta pesadilla y concentrarme en la siguiente que era el inminente segundo apocalipsis. 


	28. Promesas

Tema para este cap: [start a riot - banners ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EBJiqpU2J4&list=PL9FJQemPqkb0vOQ3rTOdFAnBzTk-GLIpg&index=147&t=0s)

* * *

 

"Recuérdame una vez más ¿porque hacemos esto?" cuestiono el chico amarrado de pies y manos, aún colgado de cabeza

"porque eres demasiado estúpido siguiendo instrucciones, si ignoramos la teoría... pasamos a la práctica." Respondieron casualmente desde un sofá.

"eres un pésimo entrenador" se quejó el joven, mientras observaba al hombre cambiar la página de su revista.

"Deja de lloriquear y comienza a desatarte. Hacemos esto, porque ya has ocasionado suficientes problemas y no queremos que la historia se repita" el hombre miró directamente al joven, la invitación a contradecirlo en sus ojos.

Este tragó saliva ante el tono firme, pero aceptó la culpa; de no ser por su actitud narcisista; todos se habrían ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza. El escuchar pasos bajar las escaleras lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

"woah! Estos entrenamientos se ponen cada día más raros" la chica ladeó su cabeza.

"¿y me lo dices a mí? Dile a este demente que por lo menos no me ponga de cabeza, creo que podría vomitar." trato de enfocar su vista, ya nublada por toda esa sangre bombeando rápidamente a su cerebro.

"si tanto quieres bajar... ¡alcanza la sangrienta llave de una vez!" señaló a la mesa, justo bajo su cuerpo suspendido.

"apuesto diez dólares a que se tarda otras dos horas" animó la recién llegada.

"eso es tacaño de tu parte... acepto. Pero apuesto por casi una hora"

"Hecho. Tómatelo con calma Jackson, te esperamos arriba para la cena o quizás el desayuno" provocó la joven, aun riéndose mientras subían las escaleras.

"¿que? No, no, esperen ¡no pueden dejarme aquí! ¡Lenya!¡Balthazar! ¡Arrgh!"

* * *

Balthazar

"Suena a que el entrenamiento va de maravilla" el sarcasmo en voz de Cabrera era notable a kilómetros.

"el mocoso no cooperaba, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

"amm... ¿no torturarlo en mi sótano tal vez?... a este paso los vecinos llamaran a la policía."

Si bien el cuchillo ayudo con nuestros problemas, no imaginamos que la bestia seguiría latente; por ello, que Jackson aprendiera a controlarse era primordial. Su cola y garras venenosas le serían muy útiles para sobrevivir sin una manada... y en caso de querer formar una, esto podría volverlo un Alfa formidable.

"¿por fin hablaremos del elefante o seguirás haciéndote el tonto?" en cuanto George abandonó la cocina, Adrikova se sentó junto a mí.

"tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieses olvidado."

Le conté como prácticamente me autoproclamé su 'ángel de la guarda' desde que su madre, despechada y embarazada, quiso terminar con el producto de su unión con aquel hombre del que se enamoró, aquel hombre que la traicionó... aquel humano.

"mi padre... ¿es humano?" parecía en shock y no la culpaba; era bien sabido entre los suyos, que procrear con un humano era casi imposible.

Aun perteneciendo al cielo, esa afición por las 'rarezas' ya existía. Y esa pequeña criatura nonata... era algo digno de mi colección de 'especies únicas'.

_\-----flashback-----  
_

__"Fue difícil encontrarte, hermano."_ _

_"Ese era el punto, te deje encontrarme porque me intrigó tu llamado. ¿Por qué debería interceder en la extinción de una criatura demoníaca?"_

_"es especial... o más bien, lo será. No fue posible ver su futuro, pero sentí sus convicciones. Peleará con uñas y colmillos por la humanidad, ¿no sería interesante? un demonio peleando por los humanos."_

_"una 'nieta' de Luci protegiendo lo que él juró destruir. Tienes razón, suena interesante"_

_"ayúdame con esto Gabriel, si yo intervengo van a enterarse, y entonces correrá más peligro que ahora. Y tú, hermano, te las has arreglado muy bien siendo 'invisible' todos estos siglos."_

_"está bien, pero si te equivocas, tú mismo lo corriges."_

_\-----fin flashback-----_

  
"¿no fui más que un proyecto para ustedes?" más que enojada, parecía herida.

"No importa cómo inició, lo que debes entender, es que siempre fuiste importante. No solo para mí o para Gabriel, sino para la humanidad; eras necesaria, lo sigues siendo."

"En cuanto a tu humanidad... sabía que tu abuela no se arriesgaría a contárselo a Gabe. Aun si este le ayudaba, temía que te viera como una abominación; ya sabes lo puristas que pueden ser muchos de mis hermanos."

"suena como ella, pero no entiendo por qué ocultarlo."

"Tu madre no contó mucho acerca de él, así que después de abandonar Rusia, Charlotte se dedicó a seguirle la pista, pero desafortunadamente la búsqueda fue infructuosa. Quería darte respuestas sobre tus raíces... quizás porque no podía contestar a todas tus preguntas; prefirió callar."

"...bueno, al menos eso explica por qué soy rara hasta para los de mi propia especie."

"¿te refieres a los colores en tu energía y tus dagas?"

"si... siempre me pregunté por que era la única en el clan que tenía más de un color... o la única usando dagas como arma" nadie en el clan Adrikova usaba dagas, era imposible para las otras súcubos, pues tenían que estar en constante contacto con su armamento o este se esfumaba.

"gracias por decirme todo esto... pero no fue lo que pregunte." Corto el cómodo silencio sobre nosotros para insistir una vez más.

"...es decir, te invoque y fingiste no conocerme, cuando es obvio que me conoces mejor de lo que yo lo hago... y me robaste un beso" golpeó fuertemente mi brazo "y ya que estamos en eso ¿en dónde carajos estuviste cuando Gabe murió? Y quiero la verdad... ¿fingió preocuparse por mi solo para hacerte el favor de cuidarme?" era increíble como su mente formaba todas estas teorías conspirativas.

" **Primero**  que todo: ¡Auch! Okay... Me lo merecía  
 **segundo** : obvio que fingiría, me invocaste por respuestas... la casa del niño héroe era asediada; no iba a contarte la historia de nuestras vidas en ese momento.   
Y  **tercero** : y escúchame muy bien Lenya..."

Usando su nombre de pila por primera vez frente a ella, para conseguir toda su atención; necesitaba que viera la verdad.

"el único favor que pedí a Gabriel; fue impedir que tu madre te matará. Él hablo con tu abuela y ella se encargó del resto, después de eso siguió 'monitoreándote' por su cuenta... llegó incluso a hacerse amigo de Charlotte, por eso ella no tomó tan bien su relación. Como sea, ella te crió tan bien que para cuando creciste tus convicciones fueron más allá de las expectativas; eras tan decidida y leal que incluso morirías por los humanos, aun cuando sabemos que no son las criaturas más agradecidas.

Eso Lenya, lo hizo enamorarse de ti. No negaré que me sentí traicionado por mi propio hermano, pero no pude culparlo y tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto; siendo un soldado con una guerra avecinándose... quien mejor que un arcángel cuidándote las espaldas." Aparte algunas de sus lágrimas y seguí con mis confesiones.

"por mi parte, no siquiera sabía lo que era el amor, solo sé que un día dejé de verte como una 'exquisita pieza de colección' y más como un igual, sin importar tu naturaleza. Una soldado dispuesta a perecer por aquellos que debíamos proteger y que solo les ofrecíamos la extinción... esa fue la razón por la que dejé el cielo; por ti... porque incluso una demonio parecía estar más cuerda y eso me hizo sentir asco de lo que hacíamos allí arriba."

"perdóname por no ofrecer mi hombro, no quería ser un oportunista... Aprovechar la muerte de Gabe para acercarme a ti, no era justo para ninguno de los tres. Además; por muy mal que suene, las caídas y las cicatrices que resulten de ellas nos hacen lo que somos, nos hacen aprender, valorar y a ser más fuertes. Eso no quiere decir que dejase de cuidarte, estuve a nada de intervenir en muchas ocasiones durante tu exilio, incluida la vez en que ese motociclista casi te apuñala, suerte que ese chico fue rápido"

"Jake" recordó; por fin encontrando su voz.

"si, él. Formaste un vínculo" creo que mi incomodidad era visible hasta marte.

"emm sip, tú no habrás..." obvio no iba a quedarme viéndola tener sexo con otro.

"¡NO! Por supuesto que no, dije que cuidaba de ti, no que te acosara. Tu privacidad está intacta, amor." Pero se veía poco convencida. "digamos que es como radio ángel, solo que es la estación Adrikova; si tú o tu abuela están en problemas, se activa e intercedo. Por eso cuando Stiles rezó por mí, llegue rápido; porque ya estaba al tanto."

"eres el mejor ángel guardián que una demonio podría tener." soltó divertida ante la ironía.

"puees... ahora lo sabes, no espero amor, ni promesas. Mi misión es y siempre será cuidar de ti... hasta mi último aliento y después de ello; si tengo la oportunidad la tomaré."

"Te equivocas, ahora eres familia. Quizás el miembro más valioso de mi pequeña familia... te debo tanto, que nunca seré capaz de pagarte y por ello peleare por ti hasta mi último aliento, es una promesa. Te amo... no como a un amante, un hermano o un padre, pero el hecho de que lo haga; es lo que importa."

No podía esperar menos de ella. Porque eso es lo que siempre hacía; luchar, matar... ir a la guerra o incluso ocasionar una, por aquellos que más le importaban.

Su abrazo me sorprendió, pero lo correspondí casi de inmediato; hundiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Aun si rogaba para que ese momento durase para siempre, tuve que alejarme cuando el timbre hizo eco por la casa. No sin antes apartar un mechón de su rostro y besar su frente, toque en el cual ella se apoyó y sonrió, antes de también soltarse del abrazo.

"pensé que te había dado llaves" escuchamos a George desde el recibidor.

"sí, pero en esta casa vive una súcubo, no sé cómo funcione eso por aquí, pero no quiero entrar en medio de una orgía" defendió, mientras era dirigido a la cocina.

"¿qué clase de personas crees que somos?" respondió en tono indignado la castaña. "no hay tales orgías... entre semana, las dejamos para las noches del sábado" hizo que el pobre chico escupiera el trago de agua que acababa de tomar. "¿quieres venir a la de mañana? Estás invitado." agregó con tono sugerente.

"ya deja de traumar a Stilinski, ¿te quedas a cenar?" invitó Cabrera.

"...claro, por cierto, ¿aún está en pie tu oferta?" dirigió su atención ahora a la chica.

"¿sobre entrenarte? por supuesto o podrías ser entrenado por nuestro soldado residente" dio un par de palmaditas a mi hombro.

"amm... no te ofendas hermano, pero no pareces del tipo paciente"

"no, definitivamente no lo es" respondieron desde el umbral.

"hey, lo lograste, ¿ves como no era tan difícil?" felicité "una hora con cinco... me debes diez dólares"

"¡Jackson! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hace él aquí?"

"lo mismo me he preguntado los últimos cuatro días... ¡y no fue fácil, casi me desmayo, psicópata!"

"detalles, detalles, pero funcionó ¿no?" aun con mirada aguda; asintió.

Después de lo que fue un debate sobre quien entrenaba a quién y por qué, George nos puso a preparar la cena, dijo que si estaríamos invadiendo su casa por tiempo indefinido; ese sería el costo. Obviamente yo no era bueno en ello, por lo que me tocó poner la mesa.

"no seas imbécil Stilinski, aquí dice que sal pimentes antes de ponerlo al fuego"

"paso el 67% de mi tiempo solo en casa, sé cómo cocinar un pollo, gracias Jackson"

Nunca me sentí más en casa de lo que me sentí en esa pequeña y caótica cocina. Humanos, demonios y ángeles, todas criaturas de reinos distintos, conviviendo; irónicamente, esto era mejor que el cielo.

* * *

Stiles

"¿te irás? ¿Qué hay de Lydia?" dije un poco consternado. Mi lado egoísta se alegraba, pero él lo era todo para mi inalcanzable Diosa.

"no es algo que te incumba Stilinski, pero sí; creo que será lo mejor. Mi cuota de problemas en este pueblucho ya fue cubierta" sonrió con fingida arrogancia "es por eso que acepte entrenar mi control con él, para no volver a ser apuñalado con cuchillos mágicos."

"pues deberías hablar con ella, se ve un poco decaída estos días, pero lo entenderá" dije de manera solemne.

"lo haré, el miércoles que regrese a clases, creo que casi dos semanas fue más que suficiente para recuperarse de una muerte mal diagnosticada" claro, todos vieron cómo se derrumbó a mitad del campo, y por lo que me contaron, también cómo lo subieron a la ambulancia completamente 'muerto'.

"entonces ¿Cuándo quieres empezar Stiles?" intervino Len ante el silencio recién formado.

Aun podía recordar el dolor en cada uno de los golpes que me dio ese maldito viejo, yo y mi gran bocota lo subestimamos. No volvería a ocurrir, ni con Gerard, ni con ningún otro; Si este sería el primer paso para dejar de sentirme inútil e impotente, o en todo caso... ser motivo de discusión entre mis amigos por 'no cuidar al debilucho humano', entonces que así sea.

_\-----flashback------_

_"Lenya yo..." comenzó Allison, Scott y yo; ya estábamos ahí cuando abordó a la súcubo en el estacionamiento de la escuela._

_"NO. Lo que sea que vayas a decir, guardatelo. Ahora mismo, no puedo creer que pienses que un simple 'lo siento' y lagrimitas en tus ojos arreglaran las cosas. Casi matas a todos en la estación; atacaste a Isaac, rompiste mi nariz y sin mencionar que fue uno de tus matones, el que casi asesina al padre de Stiles en su afán de matar a Hale... por eso me interpuse. Así que técnicamente; me costaste una semana en coma." ¿Estuvo a punto de morir esa noche solo para cubrirnos de la bala? A todos... no solo a Derek._

_"Len, no crees que deberías escucharla al menos; fue su abuelo y lo sabes" aun cuando ya habían dado por terminada su relación, Scotty seguirá defendiéndola._

_"Lo sé, pero un 'lo siento' no cambia la pila de cuerpos que casi dejó atrás. ¿Ves esto? Así es como se veía el rostro de Stiles antes de ser curado por Balthazar. Ella sabía muy bien que sería golpeado por su abuelo, sino era Stiles, sería alguien más, y no hizo nada." mostró a ambos la foto que tomó ese día_

_"¿o que me dices de tus otros huéspedes? Los torturados en tu sótano... también por tu abuelo, esos que solo siguen vivos gracias a tu padre. ¡Ah! Pero se me olvidaba que ellos no importan, después de todo; tu misma tomaste el primer turno ¿Si recuerdas, cuando jugaste tiro al blanco con Erica y Boyd?"_

_"Lenya..."_

_"No Scott, deja de consentirla, te disparó al rostro con flechas envenenadas, puede que a ti no te dolieran, pero a Isaac sí. Quería 'justicia' por lo de su madre, lo entiendo ¿pero todos y cada uno de los que sufrieron por ello? no eran más que inocentes con los que se desquitó y en eso no existe justicia y mucho menos honor. El mundo no te debe nada... por más que grites y patalees, te seguirá quitando gente; así que digierelo cariño. No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar" terminó poniéndome frente a Allison._

_"Empieza con él si tan mal te sientes. Y a la próxima que quieras venganza; busca a quien realmente te la debe... y asegúrate que sea el correcto antes de soltar la flecha." Echo su moto a andar y se alejó._

_"ella... tiene razón, deje que mi juicio se nublara por el dolor, pero eso no excusa el que me portara como una perra con todos, incluso mi padre; los traicione y me traicione a mí misma. Lo siento Stiles y entenderé si ya no quieres hablarme"_

_"Lenya es más de acción que de palabras; incluso con las disculpas, ya se le pasara... Disculpa aceptada, imaginen que soy como el herpes, nunca podrán deshacerse realmente de mí, así que estamos bien." todos reímos un poco más ligeros, pero ciertamente entendía a Len, aun si fue dura; no tenía la intención de lastimar, sino de que Allison notara (de la manera más cruda) sus errores y tratara de evitarlos la próxima vez. Y yo tendría que ser Suiza hasta entonces._

_\-----fin de flashback-----_

"¿mañana a las 9:00 am?"

"okay, trae ropa cómoda y ven en ayunas. Ya que el sótano está siendo usado como cámara de tortura; usaremos la cochera"

"¿también quieres que venga a esa hora?" preguntó el ahora lobo, a Bal.

"hmm... ¿por qué no? quizás aprendas algo nuevo" dijo tomando del Bourbon que lo acompañó durante toda la cena.

 


	29. Migajas y Nuevos Comienzos

* * *

 

Stiles

"Toma, ponte estas" me lanzó un par de vendas.

"sé que tú eres la experta, pero antes de pasar a esto ¿no deberíamos hacer un poco más que solo estiramientos?" aun miraba las vendas, sin la mínima idea de cómo envolverlas adecuadamente. Me las arrebató y por un momento temí haberla molestado.

"tranquilo... y tienes razón, deberíamos, pero digamos que esta es tu audición. Quiero ver cómo y qué tan rápido respondes ante ciertas situaciones, así sabremos dónde empezar." término de envolver mis manos.

"ahora, atácame" en ese momento, Balthazar y Jackson entraron. "hey, enfócate"

Me apresure hacia ella... y sobra decir que eso no salió muy bien. Esquivo y torció mi brazo en la espalda.

"de nuevo" esta vez; tiró de mi puño y aplicó una llave a mi cuello. Así pasó la última media hora, corrigiendo mi forma de tirar un golpe y siendo azotado contra las esteras en el piso. Por supuesto, Jackson no dejaba de disfrutar mi miseria.

"Ignora a ese par. Sigues cometiendo el mismo error; solo usas tus puños y vas por mi rostro." Señaló, ayudándome a levantarme. "¡George, ven aquí!" gritó cuando lo escucho llegar de su carrera.

"¡Stilinski! Sigues vivo." Se burló. "apenas" respondí entre dientes.

"¿te importaría? Para que vea cómo puede hacer uso de todo su cuerpo." le pidió la súcubo.

"seguro, hace tiempo que no te doy una paliza." ¡Oh! Esto sería épico. Me uní a Bal y a Jackson en la banca.

Ambos tomaron posiciones de combate, ninguno tan extravagante. George atacó primero, su puño fue esquivado, pero inmediatamente uso sus piernas; rodillazos y patadas dirigidas a la súcubo. Esta vez Len era más rápida, aun cuando solo esquivaba los ataques e intentos de hacerla caer.

En algún momento G logró acertar un golpe en sus costillas, e inmediatamente barrio sus pies; haciéndola caer sobre su espalda. Aun cuando la demostración parecía haber terminado, desde el piso Lenya hizo lo mismo con sus tobillos. Ahora sus rodillas estaban sobre sus antebrazos impidiéndole moverse, una de las manos de la chica en su garganta y la otra en forma de puño sobre su rostro. El profesor aceptó su derrota.

"oh, por favor, aun podrías ganar" se notaba un poco incrédula de que se rindiera.

"será a la próxima, primero tendré que quitarme todo el óxido de encima" se defendió su hermano casi sin aliento.

"atención con esto Stiles... No importa si te derriban, siempre puedes regresar la situación a tu favor; ningún golpe es sucio si se trata de salvar tu vida, pero también debes saber distinguir cuándo parar." asentí aun sorprendido por la demostración.

"quiero intentar" Jackson estaba entusiasmado. Seguro creyendo que su fuerza y reflejos, harían una diferencia.

"Si, si, corre... anda a que te pateen el trasero" acordó el ángel "solo no lo fractures demasiado, Adrikova"

"eso fue increíble, digo, Len también, pero tengo entendido que ella ha entrenado desde niña." elogie al señor G mientras tomaba agua.

"Ambos lo hicimos en realidad. Cuando su abuela me adoptó, pensó que estaría demasiado expuesto a todo tipo de criaturas. Y ser un simple humano la hizo ensañarse aún más con mi educación, dijo que la rarita de ahí por lo menos tenía poderes, mientras que yo; tendría que aprender a convertir mi cuerpo en un arma." Sabía que era un buen cazador, pero nunca imaginé que a ese nivel.

"Suena un poco duro ¿no? Quiero decir, tu entrenamiento tuvo que ser bestial ¿acaso tuviste infancia?" soltó una pequeña risa.

"Claro que la tuve, Charlotte Adrikova es toda una Badass y aun si muchos lo dudan; tiene un buen corazón. Todo lo que me enseñó lo hizo para mantenerme vivo y a salvo; una vez que se dio cuenta que no se desharía de mi... Cuando los entrenamientos terminaban, atendía mis heridas y después salíamos por un helado, Len siempre hacia un drama de ello." Recordó con una feliz sonrisa.

Pese a la conversación, vimos como Jackson fue vencido una y otra vez; aunque debía aceptar que era mejor que yo en esto.

"dejas totalmente expuestos tus costados cada que tiras un golpe, pero lo principal es tu respiración. Trabaja en ella cuando uses tu velocidad, de otra forma tu cerebro no procesará bien los movimientos, te cansarás más rápido y tal como ayer; se nublará tu vista y sentirás que te desmayas por el esfuerzo. Sin mencionar que también podría ayudar con tus transformaciones a voluntad" señaló al ex-kanima "por lo demás, es un buen inicio. Si te portas bien con Balthy, puede que te enseñe a cómo salir de algunas llaves"

Regresó su atención a mí y según esta vez, fue mejor, pero al menos ya sabía por dónde empezar conmigo. George nos llamó para almorzar y al igual que con la cena, el ambiente era extrañamente cómodo.

"ven mañana a las 8:00 am, el verdadero entrenamiento empieza, estás invitado a unirte Jackson, más que nada será un poco de cardio... en el bosque, a Stiles le falta condición." ¡oh dios! esta chica iba a matarme.

* * *

Lenya

Afortunadamente la casa de Gigi era la última de la cuadra y colindaba con bosque... ocultos de ojos curiosos. Como no pude dormir muy bien esa noche, decidí preparar el área de entrenamiento; marcando la ruta que recorrerán.

Hacerlo me tomó cerca de 30 min. Dejándome libre casi 2 hrs. hasta que los chicos llegaran, así que me acosté en una de las esteras, decidida a disfrutar del aire limpio y frío, y quizás tomar una siesta.

Para cuando escuche los pasos sobre las hojas secas, ya me encontraba inmovilizada con mis manos sobre mi cabeza y mi atacante sonriendo ampliamente sobre mí.

"hola, caperucita" refiriéndose a mi sudadera color roja.

"buenos días, Isaac" y yo que creí que podría esquivarlo un par de días más.

"si sabes que aún son las 6:20 am... ¿cierto?" preguntó sin soltar ni un poco su agarre.

"podría hacerte la misma pregunta... Hoy estaré entrenando a Stiles" sabia lo sucedido, así como también me contó en detalle lo narrado por Erica y Boyd.

"Genial. Por cierto, no es que me queje de nuestra comunicación por texto, pero aún tenemos una conversación pendiente. Ahora que lo del kanima se terminó..." se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro.

"sí, como olvidarlo. ¿Seguro que quieres mantener una relación a larga distancia con alguien demasiado dañado?" dije en tono divertido, pero ambos sabíamos que hablaba en serio.

"¿larga distancia?" se apartó casi en shock

"mira, no quiero engañarte al decirte que permaneceré aquí para siempre; mi estancia más larga es, a lo mucho, de solo cinco días en cualquier sitio. Puede que lo del kanima haya terminado, pero allá afuera; en el resto del mundo... cosas malas siguen sucediendo."

"ya has pelado en una guerra ¿por qué tienes que involucrarte en otra?" casi podía ver la súplica en su mirada.

"No solo en una, en varias... pero supongo que 'pesada es la cabeza que lleva la corona' siempre hay una guerra allí afuera, solo que antes no pertenecías a este mundo y no podías verla." Mordía sus labios con fuerza.

"Como sea, tengo responsabilidades y aun si me quedara de brazos cruzados esta vez, tengo enemigos que vendrían a sacarme del retiro en cualquier momento... y todo aquel que me importe sería el objetivo principal."

"Ambos sabemos que esa no es toda la verdad ¿cierto? Lo sentí ¿sabes? Tu dolor, tu agonía..."

"...no quiero hablar de eso." la muerte de Gabe era un tema tabú y Balthazar era el único con el que hablaba de ello, dudaba que los demás pudiesen entender.

"Ese es el problema; nunca has hablado de ello lo suficiente para superarlo, es decir... esos sentimientos casi te dejan en coma. No espero que sea conmigo, pero con alguien tienes que hablar. Sé que no puedo competir contra un Arcángel, no soy tan omnipotente, ni el mejor guerrero..."

"shh, no se trata de competir o comparar" acaricie su mejilla "y tienes razón... hablaré con alguien, lo prometo. Eres demasiado perfecto para alguien tan roto como yo... ya corres suficiente peligro perteneciendo a este jodido mundo sobrenatural, como para añadir más riesgos; una vida 'normal' es egoísta, un lujo."

"seré muchas cosas, pero no perfecto y si no te das un respiro de vez en cuando ¿entonces cuando harás una vida para ti misma? Y no hablo de la normalidad, sino de cualquier tipo."

Sé que dije que no compararía, pero Gabriel podía volar a donde sea que yo fuera, cuidar muy bien de sí mismo (y aun así mira lo que le paso), si iniciaba algo con Isaac... ¿entonces qué? ¿lo llevaría conmigo y cuidaría que nada le pasara? En realidad, esos no eran los problemas; el único verdadero problema era: que  ** _no quería llegar a amarlo y después perderlo._**

"solo disfrutemos del momento ¿quieres? Sin preocupaciones de un futuro incierto que siempre estará sobre nosotros... y por supuesto que eres perfecto, pequeño krasivyye glaza" bese su nariz.

Yo hablando de egoísmo y mírenme... ofreciéndole migajas a alguien que claramente merecía más.

* * *

Isaac

¿Podía culparla? ¿quería hacerlo? Creo que no, no después de enterarme y sobre todo sentir, como terminó su anterior relación... lo que sea que estuviese dispuesta a darme, ya era en sí mismo, un gran paso para ella.

"okay... tratare de no ser un dolor en tu costado por ese tipo de cosas."

"¿ves como si eres perfecto?" esta vez besó la comisura de mis labios, pero gire mi rostro y la bese. Tiré de su cintura y la senté en mi regazo.

"no comiences nada que no puedas terminar" advirtió al sentir mis manos en su trasero.

"¿quién dice que no tengo intenciones de terminarlo?" susurre en su oído y mordisqueé su lóbulo.

"¿estás seguro?" ella... sonaba insegura.

"¿en serio me estas tratando como a una virginal y delicada doncella?" ¡increíble!

"pueees eres virgen... y unos años menor que yo además"

"Tienes 20 y yo cumpliré 18 este septiembre, así que creo que estamos bien..." bese desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello "¿y quién rayos dice que soy virgen?" pregunté indignado, incluso si estaba blofeando.

"No seas tonto, soy una súcubo... y también demonio... reconocemos a los vírgenes a kilómetros de distancia ¿Cómo crees que se consiguen vírgenes para rituales y sacrificios? ¿poniendo anuncios en el periódico?"

"Oh... solo callate y cógeme mujer" ataque nuevamente sus labios para callarla.

Mi camiseta le siguió a su sudadera, y con la misma rapidez abrí su sostén deportivo, la cremallera era frontal por lo que enseguida obtuve acceso a sus senos. Su intensa mirada, a la espera de mi siguiente movimiento; sin dejar de mirarla, lleve su pezón ya erecto a mi boca. Aparte de su pequeño jadeo, sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse en mi regazo... haciéndome cada vez más consciente del poco espacio en mis pantalones.

Regrese mi boca a la suya, mientras mi mano viajaba al sur por su abdomen, pase por su pubis hasta encontrar esa pequeña perla que tanto escuche de los chicos, hacer maravillas con las mujeres... quién diría que todos esos cotilleos en los vestidores; servirían de algo.

Pero los 'consejos' se me agotaban. Después de presionar un poco su clítoris y extender la humedad... que aumentaba con la velocidad de mis movimientos; sus manos tiraron de mi cabello, haciéndome gruñir y a su vez, hundir uno de mis dedos dentro de ella.

"¡joder!" sonreí ante su improperio

"¿sigo pareciendo un virgen?" alardeé y comencé a bombear mi dígito.

"Blofeas, ambos sabemos... aahh" agregué el segundo y sentí como se apretaba. ¡Por dios! no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella. "¿entonces que esperas, niño virgen?" sonrió con suficiencia... al parecer mis pensamientos no se estaban quedando dentro de mi cabeza como deberían.

La recosté sobre la estera, despojándola de sus leggins y bragas... no tuve siquiera tiempo de retirar por completo mis pantalones, cuando ella tiró de mí con sus piernas.

Sus manos tomaron mi miembro, mientras yo me inclinaba para atender sus pechos, dejando marcas en ellos. Cuando su pulgar se centró en la punta de mi ya muy dolorida polla, otro gruñido abandonó mi boca.

"aquí... solo empuja" me coloco en su resbaladiza entrada.

Entre lentamente, no queriendo lastimarla, no es que fuera muy grande, pero aún así temía arruinarlo, por lo que me contuve.

"no soy de porcelana Isaac... cógeme fuerte" esta vez, ella susurraba en mi oído.

Me hundí por completo en ella en una sola estocada, ella arqueo su espalda y gimió exquisitamente. Sostuve sus caderas, quedándome muy quieto en un intento por no vaciarme dentro de ella tan pronto como entre; esto era mejor de lo que imaginé.

"¡mierda! Te sientes increíble" cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

"tu también... no te contengas" cuando abrí los ojos, fueron los ojos de mi lobo los que observaban el entorno.

Salí casi por completo, antes de estrellarme contra ella casi enseguida, marcando así un ritmo constante; sus gemidos en mis oídos eran éxtasis y sin darme cuenta, comencé a gruñir más primitivamente. Mis garras se enterraron en sus muslos, por lo que sus uñas se arrastraron por mi espalda dejando un leve ardor tras de sí. Pero no pararía; quería cumplir con sus demandas, recordándome que no era una chica frágil.

"aaah si! Isaac..." escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios repetidamente, casi me llevan al borde; entrando y saliendo de ella casi brutalmente, se podía escuchar el impacto de piel contra piel.

"voy a..." ni siquiera fui capaz de terminar la frase cuando sus talones me enterraron profundamente en ella.

Esta vez, absorbió una gran cantidad de mi energía, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba derramándome por completo dentro de ella, carga tras carga llenando su interior.

"woah..." fue lo único que atine a decir mientras me desplomaba a su lado, ella solo rio. "lo siento"

"¿por qué?"

"por no complacerte... y porque estoy seguro que eso fue decepcionante."

"fue tu primera vez, esto era sobre ti... no sobre mí, además, ¿Quién dice que no me complaciste?"

"termine antes de que tu..."

"tuviera un orgasmo?" terminó la frase por mí... Y ahí estábamos, medio vestidos, terminando de tener sexo semipúblico, como dos descarados y yo, hasta ahora tenía la decencia de comportarme nuevamente todo tímido... ¿qué diablos sucedía conmigo? Asentí a su respuesta. Mientras la veía terminar de vestirse.

"quien quiera que te diga que el sexo siempre termina con orgasmos, te está mintiendo. Es decir, si existen esas ocasiones y solo porque no lo logres, significa que el sexo es malo, es solo que no siempre es necesario. Vamos" hizo una señal hacia su casa, diciendo que debíamos limpiarnos.

"¿a qué te referías con que no era necesario?" pregunte al llegar a su habitación.

se recostó en su cama y palmeo su lado, cuando tomo mi mano aún me sentía muy desconcertado.

"...siempre hay otras formas de hacer llegar a tu compañero" llevo mi dedo medio a su boca y los movimientos con su lengua casi me hicieron gemir.

Nuevamente me encontré tocando su perla y enseguida estaba frotando mi propio esperma en toda su cavidad. Para cuando mi dedo volvió a entrar en ella, ya podía sentir mi miembro una vez más tomando tamaño.

La bese cuando sus calmados gemidos volvieron a romper el silencio.

"...tu anular" obedecí y el ritmo con el que comenzaba a bombear aumento. Tomó mi muñeca y corrigió el ritmo.

"así... lento, tú tienes el control sobre esto, pero es tu compañera la que irá dándote las pistas con sus reacciones, muévelos de forma circular o solo enrosca tus dedos"

"¿así?" pregunté poniendo mucha atención a sus instrucciones y reacciones.

"¡¡oh diablos, sí!!" se retorció en placer, placer que yo provocaba. "trata de frotar con tu palma mi clítoris y aumenta el ritmo gradualmente" mis dedos se hundieron más profundo en ella y ahora con la fricción de mi palma en su manojo de nervios y el nuevo ritmo, después de unos minutos parecía estar cerca.

Su espalda se arqueo, bese su cuello ahora expuesto, dándome cuenta que al morderla ligeramente sobre su pulso; sus piernas se apretaban... unos segundos después tiró de mi rostro al suyo y estrelló nuestros labios en un intento por callar su grito. Mi mano comenzó a sentir como un líquido la cubría, mientras mis dedos eran apretados fuertemente por sus paredes.

Después de recuperarse, saco ropa de sus cajones y entró a su baño. Salió llevando solo el mismo top, el resto era ropa limpia.

"puedes entrar" al terminar de asearme y refrescarme noté una caja de anticonceptivos en el amplio lavamanos, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que fui tan imbécil de no usar un condón antes, debía tener más cuidado. "¿estás bien?" preguntó al verme salir.

"perfecto" me recosté en su cama. Ella alzó una de sus cejas y miró directamente mi entrepierna 'oh' "sí, eso, lo siento"

"no seas tonto, igual podría ayudarte." Se divertía de mi situación.

"nah, está bien, no quiero ser quien retrase el entrenamiento de Stilinski." rió y abrió nuevamente sus cajones hasta encontrar una prenda nueva.

"de igual forma, ponte estos, esos se han ensuciado un poco y además el color disimulara... mientras dure el problema" eran unos pants negros... de hombre. Parecía haber visto la incertidumbre en mi al mirar la prenda. "es mía, no siempre usó ropa de mujer, digamos que mi estilo no tiene género y depende mucho de cuanta pereza tenga al despertar"

"lo siento, no quise insinuar..."

"Ya deja de disculparte. Deberíamos bajar e intentar parecer normales antes de que los demás lleguen"

Tenía razón, sería mejor no tener una cama cerca... o en todo caso darle tiempo a mi boca para arruinar esto.

\-----

"oh, pero si es el cachorro" el ángel apareció tomándome por sorpresa solo un par de minutos después, el desdén en su voz era más que obvio.

"Balthazar..." advirtió Lenya, este me dirigió una mirada aguda y enseguida alzó sus brazos en rendición, yendo ahora con los chicos.

Puede que la carrera no hiciera mella en Whittemore o en mí, pero sin duda Stilinski parecía a punto de morir. Aun así, él y Lenya comenzaron a practicar como tirar y esquivar algunos golpes, como posicionar las piernas para un mejor balance y ese tipo de cosas. Mientras a nosotros nos dejó en manos del extraño ángel.

"bien, comiencen a matarse" ambos miramos al británico (?) con incredulidad "¡por favor! Ambos son lobos, ya sanarán."

"Lo que Bal quiere decir... es que ambos se igualan en fuerza y velocidad. Sería bueno que fueran compañeros de sparring, así notarán como sería una pelea real. Al ser ambos criaturas de instinto, podría ayudar a Jackson a sacar su parte kanima más fácilmente." intervino mi novia (?)

"¡gracias! deberías escribir un traductor Balthazar/español un día de estos... ¿acaso era muy difícil decir eso?" amonestó mi presunto compañero al ángel.

"¿y desperdiciar tiempo y energía en explicaciones que de igual forma ignoraras? Nah." Hizo un gesto con sus manos para que comenzaramos.

Después de un rato de esquivar, recibir y propinar golpes el uno del otro, Len paró la pelea; tirando a Whittemore una máscara de aspecto extraño.

"¿qué es esto?"

"¿un deportista que no conoce las máscaras de entrenamiento? Estás muy cómodo, eso significa que tu sentido de amenaza no está despertando. La máscara disminuye la cantidad de oxígeno que inspiras; sé que dije que debías aprender a controlar tu respiración, pero sería una buena oportunidad para que notes las diferencias." él se encogió de hombros y se la puso. "te sentirás cansado más rápido de lo normal, pero está bien, puedes parar en cualquier momento."

Reanudamos el entrenamiento y como ella dijo; se trataba de instinto. Cuando Jackson estaba a punto de desplomarse por el esfuerzo... una mano cubierta de escamas y grandes garras, detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo mi ataque, allí hincado, unos ojos amarillos se encontraron con los míos, mientras su cola barría mis pies haciéndome caer.

"tenías razón Adrikova, su respiración era la clave." Se acercó Balthazar al ganador, quitándole la máscara y ofreciéndome su mano. "arriba cachorro"

"okay, recojamos y vayamos a desayunar... ¿vienes?" si significaba estar más tiempo a su lado, por supuesto.

\-----

"¿En serio kotenok? Si sigues adoptando gente, tendremos que buscar una casa más grande, por no decir, que comenzare a cobrarte renta." mencionó su hermano en cuanto nos vio a todos cruzar la puerta.

"pero mi amooor, siempre dijiste que debía socializar más" se aventó a su espalda repentinamente, esto parecía ser algo muy frecuente, pues inmediatamente el hombre acomodó su postura y la sostuvo sin dejar de conversar.

"¡exacto! Socializar, no traerlos a vivir con nosotros, y como no soy millonario, tendrán que ir a hacer las compras para los desayunos." ambos rieron mientras se alejaban hacia la cocina, siguiendo la charla en ruso.

Pronto tuve que retirarme, no sin antes ser invitado a los entrenamientos después de clases entre semana y temprano los fines... a decir verdad, serían muy útiles ahora con la amenaza de los alfas cerca. Nadie más estaba al tanto sobre esto y sin duda después de la tortura que sufrieron Boyd y Erica; no estarían participando. Sus planes de irse seguían en pie, por el momento optaron por permanecer juntos y apartados de Derek. Mientras el año escolar no terminara, se les podía ver en la escuela. Si era sincero, comenzaba a extrañarlos. 

 


	30. Trampa del diablo

* * *

 Stiles

Dos semanas de tortura, pero ahora ya podía correr sin sentir que moría. Eso no significaba que mi cuerpo no pidiese auxilio cada noche; era como caerse a pedazos y regenerarse, solo para ser sometido a lo mismo al día siguiente.

Pero por extraño que fuese, me sentía más alerta... mis reflejos no eran del todo inexistentes y lo cierto; es que mi confianza aumentaba con cada golpe que lograba bloquear de la súcubo.

"Hey, Bal" pero este no respondía, solo miraba a la distancia. "hermano ¿te encuentras bie..." me interrumpí una vez que seguí su mirada. "oh, ellos...?"

"...se acuestan? sí, lo sé" obvio que lo sabía, supongo que aceptarlo no lo hacía menos doloroso para él.

"iba a decir saliendo, pero tú lo dijiste... ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?"

"Lo hice, pero eso no la obliga a corresponderme. La conozco de toda su vida, la he cuidado en cada paso; incluso antes de nacer... mucho antes que Gabriel, pero solo me conoce de un par de meses. Si esto con Isaac la hace feliz, no soy quién para arruinarlo; Mientras su corazón siga latiendo, yo estaré satisfecho."

"Bal..." era increíble lo que escuchaba y también el hecho de que llamara a Isaac por su nombre y no 'cachorro'.

"Hey, no te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí, estoy bien... en serio. Para nosotros los ángeles, cualquier sentimiento que no sea obediencia a nuestro padre, está prácticamente prohibido; así que no tendemos a tener vanas esperanzas. El hecho de poder sentir algo en absoluto es... maravilloso, incluso si destruyes tu corazón en el proceso." Apretó mi hombro y se retiró a la sala.

Jamás conocí a alguien agradecer por un corazón roto, te hace poner todo en perspectiva... la libertad de la que gozamos los humanos era tan extensa, que incluso el más mínimo sentimiento o pensamiento; eran un privilegio.

Sus experiencias parecían tan complejas, pero lo que Balthazar sentía por Lenya no solo era amor, era devoción... no la dada a un falso dios, como muchos hacemos hoy en día, sino más bien; hacia alguien que te ha salvado de la oscuridad.

Recordé la conversación que tuve antes con la súcubo, y tenía razón. Los ángeles aprenden a sentir de una forma muy diferente; tan abrumadora, tan dedicada... que no me sorprendería que también fuese eterna. Puede que el ángel frente a mí ya no sirviera a los cielos, pero seguía siendo un leal guardián para esa extraña y noble demonio.

Y hablando de corazones rotos y sentimientos no correspondidos, en mi camino hacia la cochera casi chocó con la chica más hermosa de la ciudad... del país, del mundo. Mis próximos 5 años, llevaban su nombre.

"Hola Stiles" sonrió gentilmente.

"hey... estás... estás aquí." Torpe como siempre

"si, el auto de Jackson no arrancaba y al parecer tenía mucha prisa por venir aquí, así que le dije que lo traería si me dejaba observar. No es que estuviesen haciendo fila para traerlo." Se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos de Whittemore, como si fuese la dueña del lugar.  
\----------

"¡concéntrate Stilinski!" me gritó por cuarta vez la súcubo. "¿te digo un secreto?" susurro a mi oído mientras aplicaba una llave a mi brazo.

"deja tu cita con la lona para otro día y hazle una demostración de lo que eres capaz." Libero mi brazo.

Intente lo mejor que pude no mirar a Lydia esta vez, y después de unos minutos aproveche la primera oportunidad que se me presento para atacar.

De alguna forma termine encima de Lenya y lo último en mi mente era la victoria, sino más bien; que Isaac iba a despellejarme por tener mi rodilla entre las piernas de su chica. O eso indicaba el bajo gruñido que provenía detrás de mí.

"felicidades Stiles, tus posibilidades de morir joven han disminuido" sonrió la castaña, pero no estaba tan seguro de esa afirmación ahora mismo.

El sonido de aleteo hizo eco y pronto vimos a Bal aparecer frente a nosotros, ni siquiera sabíamos que se había ido en primer lugar.

"¿están todos bien?... ooh! Pelirroja, también estás aquí..." miro a Lydia e inmediatamente volvió a ignorarla "bueno no importa, ¿Cuánto saben del Titanic?"

"¿la película?"

"no, Jax, se refiere al barco. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?" acusó la demonio.

"¿Qué? No, yo nada, es solo que hubo una minúscula alteración en el tiempo. Y no, no tengo idea de quien ha sido; solo quería asegurarme de que no fuese... tan peculiar como la última." Se defendió Balthazar.

"¿crees que sea una línea alternativa?" woah... ¿Qué?

"no, no hay muchos renegados entre nosotros que se atrevan a hacer un cambio tan grande como el que yo hice."

"¿viajes en el tiempo? Justo cuando pensé que ustedes no podían ser más raros." Ni siquiera habíamos visto a Lydia moverse de su asiento y ahora estaba frente a nosotros; sin un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro. Si los monstruos eran reales, así como los ángeles y demonios... ¿Por qué los viajes en el tiempo no lo serían?

* * *

Lenya

"¿así que sales con Isaac?" preguntó de pronto Martin, mientras hojeaba el tomo completamente en latín de su regazo.

"amm, eso creo... recuerdo haberle dicho que era algo abierto, pero no es como si saliéramos con otras personas." Me encogí de hombros.

"pueees... por su reacción de antes, parece que el que alguien más se te acerque; no es una opción."

"si, eso siempre pasa una vez que les dices si, solo dejémoslos pensar que tienen el control, cuando se ponen en ese plan no hay palabra que escuchen."

"hombres" acordamos al mismo tiempo y reímos.

"ya en serio, siempre es bueno dejarles bien claro que es lo que queremos, y si esto llega a salirse de control... creo que podré lidiar con un lobo."

"el futuro de Lahey suena prometedor" rio un poco. "¿sabías que me invitó a salir en primer año?" me senté más cerca de ella, este chisme definitivamente quería escucharlo.

"no... ¿y qué hiciste?"

"Lo rechace. No encajaba para nada en mi ambicioso plan de popularidad y venganza, no me malinterpretes; él era todo lo que yo hubiese pedido en un chico: tierno, atento, muy bien parecido... pero me habría gustado que mostrara un poco de la ferocidad de hace un rato, y ambición. Después de él vinieron otros y fue así como me forje esta fachada de inalcanzable." Arrugó un poco su nariz.

"así que... buen material para citas, pero no lo que buscabas en ese entonces." Resumí y ella asintió.

"siempre tuve este alto coeficiente y por ello siempre me molestaron... y mucho, me llamaban nombres e incluso me agredían, ya sabes lo típico." Asentí y seguí escuchándola con atención.

"así que un día llegue con esta nueva actitud, totalmente decida a no ser pisoteada una vez más... y apunte por el temerario capitán de lacrosse. Debo confesar que, aunque tenía toda la actitud de 'ganador'; carecía de carácter propio. Como sea, la nerd tuvo que desaparecer y convertirse en la típica novia asfixiante y tonta del chico popular; una completa perra."

"vaya, y yo que pensé que mi escuela era infernal. Bueno, te perdono por hacer menos a mi chico" volvimos a reír. "y me alegra que ya no seas solo una perra, tus verdaderos y olvidados colores te sientan."

"gracias, también me alegra, Allison ayudo con eso. Supongo que hice tan buen trabajo en ser 'inalcanzable' que todos se sentían tan intimidados como para ser mis amigos, pero no Allison; ella aceptó todo de mí, así que me dije 'al diablo, por qué seguir escondiendome.' Ahora es como una hermana."

"Me imagino... también tengo a alguien como ella, nos criamos juntas un tiempo, solo que ella es algo intensa, psicópata y finge odiarme, pero que las apariencias no te engañen, Mallory me ama totalmente." Su mirada era entre divertida y poco convencida de que esos adjetivos calificaran como amor.

"okaaay... amm Allison me contó lo ocurrido... y que está totalmente avergonzada, sobre todo contigo porque al parecer fuiste la única que no la perdono. El que todos le den palmaditas en la espalda y la justifiquen, dice que la hace sentir aún peor."

"supongo que fui un poco dura con ella, pero ponte en mis zapatos. Cuando has pasado tanto tiempo lidiando con lo que se encuentra en las sombras, aprendes que no existe mucho margen de error; el más mínimo titubeo puede terminar en muerte. Y cuando por fin encuentras a alguien que está dispuesto a cuidar tu espalda, no vas y lo traicionas por alguien que ni siquiera conoces, que sea un consanguíneo no lo convierte en familia, créeme... sé mucho de eso."

"ya veo, es solo que es raro verla así, pero supongo que es bueno, ahora la noto más enfocada, decidida. Al parecer irá a Francia con su padre este verano, desea conocer sus raíces... puede que lo que encuentre ahí sea beneficioso para la persona que quiere llegar a ser."

"Ojalá, y cuando regrese puede que sea yo la que se disculpe por ser una completa perra, es solo que no me gusta que lastimen a mis amigos. En este negocio tenerlos es un lujo, lo menos que puedes hacer es cuidarlos y serles leal." Una enorme y agradable sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al parecer cualquier aspereza debido a Allison, había desaparecido.

"¡¡chicas la cena esta lista!!" grito Jackson desde la cocina.

"vaya, me encanta lo que han hecho con Jax, quien diría que puede preparar la cena sin que tenga que gritarle o chantajearlo." ambas volvimos a reír a expensas del chico, la verdad es que después del incidente del kanima, Whitthemore aprendió un poco de humildad... solo un poco.  
\----------

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando escuché un golpeteo en mi ventana...

"¿acaso Derek te corrió?" aceptémoslo, la situación era algo extraña.

"mmm, nop. Pero cuando regresé, todo parecía abandonado, si es que un almacén; de por sí abandonado, puede parecerlo aún más. Como sea, su olor es de hace mucho rato, no quería arriesgarme. ¿Hice mal?"

"No, tienes razón, solo que es raro... aun viniendo de la princesa de tu Alfa. ¿Ya lo llamaste?"

"Cae a buzón, ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?"

"Eso depende ¿usaras la puerta como la gente normal la próxima vez?"

"ser normal es aburrido, vamos déjame entrar, hace un poco de frío."

Abrí la ventana por completo y le deje entrar, una vez que cerró la ventana y cortinas, y cuando se volvió hacia mí, fue recibido por un poco de agua que le arroje al rostro.

"pero qué diablos Len!" se limpió el exceso con sus manos.

"lo siento, pero tenía que asegurarme. Es por eso que decía lo de ser normal."

"¿asegurarte de qué? ¿Y qué rayos era eso de todas formas?"

"asegurarme de que no fueses un demonio vistiendo de Isaac y eso; era agua bendita." me encogí de hombros y le pasé una toalla.

"Oh... pero todos los días hay un flujo constante de personas entrando a tu casa..."

"algunos son buenos ocultando lo que son; por eso hay una trampa del diablo en la entrada bajo la alfombra." Lo interrumpí porque en verdad tenía mucho sueño, y si había algo que amaba más que al chocolate; era dormir. El sexo, ocupaba quizás uno de los últimos lugares en mi lista, aunque en realidad era más una necesidad y no un gusto.

"okay anotado, es solo que no quise molestar a George." Dijo quitándose la chamarra. "tienes una manta extra que pueda usar?" miraba a todas partes de la habitación.

"Solo ven aquí, ya hemos tenido sexo. Compartir la cama será lo menos indecente que hayamos hecho." Aparté las sábanas e hice espacio a mi lado, dudó un poco, pero no tardó en tomar la oportunidad. No sin antes quitarse los jeans y quedar solo en boxers y playera, la cual seguía mojada; me levante y saque una de las mías.

"toma, descansa Isaac"

"b-buenas noches" pobre chico, estaba totalmente nervioso.

* * *

Isaac

Por alguna razón creí que el hecho de compartir una cama, haría que el dormir fuese una tarea casi imposible, pero todo lo contrario; el sueño vino a mi de inmediato. Entonces ¿cuál era el problema? Fácil, que en algún momento de la noche termine abrazado de ella, con mi rostro justo sobre sus pechos. Si bien este no habría sido un problema a cualquier hora del día; si lo era cuando despiertas con una prominente erección rozando su pierna. Tan solo mi suerte.

"desde aquí puedo oír a tus neuronas matarse unas a otras." su rostro era impasible y sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados.

"l-lo siento, no quise despertarte." Comencé a desenredarme, pero tomó mi mano; no dejándome ir más lejos.

"lo estoy desde que tu pesadilla comenzó" señaló tranquilamente, esta vez sus ojos me miraban con atención. Y allá va mi récord de una semana libre de horrores.

"Oh... no me di cuenta..."

"no te preocupes, sé que no son las mismas experiencias, pero a veces también suelo tenerlas" comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. "deberíamos dormir un poco más, aún es muy temprano; aprovechemos que el entrenamiento se aplazó."

Y tenía razón, la incomodidad en mi zona baja me despertó, sin percatarme que el sol aún no salía del todo, el reloj en su pared marcaba las 6:54 am. Lo mejor era seguir durmiendo, después de todo Jackson llevaría su auto al taller y Stiles aprovecharía para desayunar con su padre, que no quería que se sintiera abandonado; así que el entrenamiento sería hasta medio día.

Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, comencé a desvanecerme en la inconsciencia con la única sensación de sus dedos entre mis rizos y su fuerte latido bajo mi oído.

La segunda vez que me desperté fue más por un sobresalto, al no sentirla, ni escucharla bajo mi cuerpo; temí que nuevamente una de mis pesadillas la despertaran, pues parecía que no podía huir de mis demonios todo el tiempo.

Algunas noches aún me despertaba con la sensación de quedarme sin aire, sintiéndome extrañamente entumecido, y justo antes de darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño... veía mis manos golpear y arañar hasta sangrar, la puerta de ese congelador en el sótano.

"hey, despertaste, disculpa, recibí una llamada de... negocios" se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

"¿un caso?" "sip" al no dar más detalles; insistí "te iras" no era una pregunta.

"en realidad no, o no lo sé, es un poco complicado."

"eso significa que no me dirás"

"no, eso significa que en realidad es complicado y aún no sé cómo lo resolveré" parecía preocupada.

* * *

Lenya

"...quizás pueda ayudarte"

"no, no te quiero cerca de esto, no si es lo que creo que es, necesito hablar con Balthazar."

"claro..." y con esa sola palabra y el hecho de que mordiera sus labios, sabía que estaba molesto.

"bajemos a desayunar, no falta mucho para que los demás lleguen" me levanté de la cama, pero él no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por seguirme.

"hey, tierra llamando a Isaac..." okay su mirada de cachorro era intensa, a este punto no sabía si estaba molesto conmigo por mencionar a Bal, o por la situación en general.

Me hinque en la cama, justo frente a él y aplaste sus mejillas con ambas manos.

"por favor... deja de ser tan lindo, incluso cuando estás enojado."

"no estoy enojado" aja y yo era la reina de Inglaterra.

"claro..." gesticule en su mismo tono de hace un momento, para después besar su ceño, siguiendo por sus ojos, nariz, mejillas y comisuras. En algún momento lo escuché soltar un suspiro, toda hostilidad lo abandonó en cuanto él mismo buscó mis labios en un beso.

Este era tranquilo, y pese a que no duró mucho, sentí sus emociones en el.

"acordamos aprovechar todos los pequeños momentos que nos fueran posibles, pues bien; esta soy yo queriendo desayunar contigo antes de que la inquisición llegue." Rio un poco.

Y esta vez no tuve que esperar mucho por su respuesta, ambos bajamos a la cocina y preparamos el desayuno incluso para George; quien había decido también saltarse su carrera matutina y levantarse tarde.  
\----------

"hey! Lahey llego temprano, espera... ¿Por qué se ven como si acabaran de despertarse? ¿y desde cuando te gustan las bandas metal?"

"matemáticas básicas Stilinski... Lahey paso aquí la noche." Respondió Jackson de la manera más obvia. "me sorprende de ti, siendo el de los instintos detectivescos ¿Qué diría tu padre?"

"¡oye!"

"¡hey niñas! Ya tranquilícense, como sea, el entrenamiento se suspende. Disfruten de su sábado."

"me estás diciendo, que pagué 70 dólares extras para que me tuvieran listo el auto a tiempo... ¿y no habrá entrenamiento?"

"¿acaso eres pobre?" "no" "entonces deja de quejarte, además es por motivos de fuerza mayor"

"¿alguien murió?" bromeo Stiles. Al no responderle trago un poco y se disculpó.

"hace 5 días, la hija de un viejo conocido desapareció. Ella y su amiga fueron a una fiesta, pero jamás regresaron, esto fue en Carson City. La amiga apareció dos días después, cerca de Topaz Lake con la garganta cortada; un segundo cuerpo en las mismas condiciones en Pasadena y un tercero a 15 minutos, en Eastvale." Todos parecían estarlo digiriendo un poco, mientras que George tan pacíficamente tomaba su café.

"recibí la llamada porque al parecer G y yo somos los más cercanos... si siguen la trayectoria de los cuerpos verán que se dirige..."

"a Beacon Hills" terminó la frase el recién aparecido Balthazar.

"sí, desde dos localizaciones... y contigo quería hablar; creo que te están buscando. Ya sabes por ese favor que me pediste"

"¿crees? Digo, he sido muy cuidadoso y hasta donde sé, ninguno de mis hermanos se tomaría tantas molestias en dejar un rastro de 'migajas', eso advertiría a cualquiera, ellos solo tienden a aparecer."

"no, no es uno de los tuyos. Más bien es alguien de la planta baja" su boca solo formo una perfecta 'o'

"se me olvidaba que muchos aún utilizan las viejas líneas de comunicación y explicaría la falta de interés por los cuerpos."

"¿y ahora de qué hablan?" siempre puedes contar con Jackson para tener la menor paciencia posible.

"demonios" contestamos al unísono. "y antes de que preguntes, se comunican por medio de un cáliz con sangre fresca, por eso las muertes."

"okay, te lo concedo, tú ganas... es complicado como me lo advertiste" acordó Isaac.

"en realidad, encargarse de un demonio es fácil; lo complicado es recuperar al humano, pero sobre todo... no lo quiero en mi territorio."

"tenemos un poco de ventaja al haber puesto sigilos de todo tipo por todo el lugar, es por eso que no lo han seguido hasta aquí. Pero es por esa misma razón, que seguirán matando hasta encontrarlo y supongo que ya deben estar aquí en Beacon Hills." El rápido análisis de George solo llevaba a una conclusión.

"tendremos que atraerlos a un lugar en el que podamos realizar el exorcismo sin que nadie nos interrumpa..."

"los almacenes donde me llevaron" propuso Jax.

"sí, eso puede funcionar. George ve por todo lo que necesitaremos, Bal, si es posible busca donde se encuentran ahora mismo, iré por las armas" afortunadamente podría hacerlo sin necesidad de salir de casa.

"woah, woah, ¡espera! ¿Así de simple? ¿No... no van a planearlo mejor?"

"Stiles, si tardamos demasiado, el cuarto cadáver aparecerá aquí en Beacon Hills, no podemos dejar que personas como tu papá o la mamá de Scott se involucren." Pues si un cuerpo aparecía, policía y morgue serian necesitados.  
\----------

"no se muevan de estos sigilos, los ocultara por un rato. En cuanto aparezcan, Balthazar estará con ustedes... y no pierdan los amuletos, ¿me escucharon?"

Los tres chicos asintieron obedientemente, habíamos llegado a este punto gracias a que Stiles se puso en plan 'si no nos llevas, igual iremos y así solo estaremos desprotegidos' después de eso los otros dos lo siguieron en su rebelión... cedi, no sin antes hacerles saber todas las reglas. En la primera señal de peligro Bal se los llevaría.

"¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere este demonio?" preguntó Isaac.

"una llave" respondí ambiguamente. "y es todo lo que diré, estás más a salvo si no sabes que abre."

"tu y tus secretos... al menos toma un poco de mi energía, sabes que la necesitaras" y tenía razón, pues no sabíamos lo que podría entrar por esa puerta.

"Len estamos listos... chicos tomen sus lugares y no olviden lo que les dije." instruyó George una vez que terminó de elaborar y ocultar las trampas del diablo. Me aparté del beso y le sonreí, esperando no arrepentirme de traerlos.

"Hey, Vorona, estamos listos." llame al ángel, quien se quedó en casa para no atraer a los demonios antes de tiempo.


	31. Cuarteto Diabólico

* * *

 

Stiles

Poco después de que el ángel llego, el ambiente se tornó sombrío, pesado. La sensación de huir; pues algo malo sin duda se acercaba, era apremiante... pero supongo que ya era tarde, porque quienes pensábamos solo eran dos demonios; resultaron ser cuatro.

"Muchachos! miren a quien tenemos aquí... a la puta mas buscada de Europa." 'saludo' la única chica del cuarteto. Noté a Isaac morderse los labios y apretar los puños con fuerza, entonces entendí que a esto se refería George con:  _'no intenten ser héroes'._

"la traidora... dime linda ¿qué se siente que todo el bajo mundo te aborrezca?" pregunto el chico rubio, no mayor de 25... a quién llamaré 'pesadilla 1'

"pues... lo que cucarachas como ustedes piensen no me quita el sueño." mientras nosotros no tolerábamos ese tono, ella solo se encogió de hombros; imperturbable ante los insultos.

"oh... pero no solo las 'cucarachas', tu especie, tu clan... tu madre. ¿Sabías que fijó un muy buen precio por tu cabeza?" ¿su propia madre la quiere muerta? el azabache (un chico de nuestra edad, alias: pesadilla 2.) sonrió cuando notó que la mandíbula de la castaña se tensó.

"y el precio aumenta si te entregamos viva." completó quien parecía estar a cargo, el único hombre (al parecer en sus 30's), mientras mostraba unos ojos completamente negros; dos infinitos vacíos.

Los cazadores pronto se vieron atacados por los demonios. Pese a ser superados en número se mantenían muy bien; era como si cada uno complementara el movimiento del otro... tampoco iba a decir que ganaban, pues se escuchaba claramente los tremendos impactos que recibían; sobre todo Lenya que ahora parecía ser el objetivo.

Poco a poco fueron guiados hasta la trampa más grande; situada en la única parte bien iluminada del almacén (la pintura solo era visible en la oscuridad). 'Pesadilla 2' cayó en una trampa más pequeña, dejándolo al parecer; confinado y desprovisto de poderes.

Con ello, los demás se mostraron más precavidos; sobre todo el líder quien sacó una daga idéntica a la de George, a quien por cierto apuntó mientras peleaba con la chica. Pero fue la súcubo quien recibió el golpe al interponerse, no sin antes patear a 'pesadilla 1' directo a la trampa.

Jackson y yo fuimos capaces de cubrir nuestras bocas antes de gritar y saltar en la ayuda de nuestra amiga; aun si sabíamos que era inútil y que solo estorbaríamos, pero Isaac era otra historia... Balthazar tuvo que cubrir su boca y bloquearle el paso aplicando una llave al cuello.

"confía en ella, es más que capaz de manejarlo." susurro al lobo... y no se equivocó, ella sacó el arma de su hombro izquierdo como si nada, lanzándola a nuestros pies. Sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que utilizó una ráfaga de su poder para empujar al demonio frente a ella a la trampa. La distracción le dio la misma oportunidad a George con su único oponente.

"muy astuta súcubo" concedió el líder mientras se levantaba. "¿sabes? No tenemos por qué llegar a esto, solo danos la llave y te nombraremos miembro honorario de nuestra causa."

"¿Qué llave? Y... si te das cuenta que estas en desventaja ahora, ¿cierto? Intentaste apuñalar a mi compañero, y por la espalda, además."

"oh vamos, ¿Qué son unas cuantas puñaladas entre aliados hoy en día?" restó importancia a sus acciones.

"La llave, súcubo... sabes bien cual. Aquella que resguarda las armas robadas. No hace falta que juegues a la tonta, una pequeña rata alada nos contó que alguien llamado Balthazar, bajo con muchos souvenirs a la tierra." 'Pesadilla 2', confirmó que era a Bal a quien buscaban.

"qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que ver con este tal... ¿Balthazar dijiste?"

"porque tu eres el motivo de que bajara a la tierra, se dice que tenía-tiene cierta afición por ti. Sabes, estuve en ese cementerio; Miguel vs. Lucifer... ¿y adivina quién protegió tu trasero desde las sombras ese día?" Isaac miró atentamente al ángel ante las confesiones del líder. Lenya mostró genuina sorpresa por una fracción de segundo, pero se recuperó enseguida.

"que puedo decir, a veces uno se hace de admiradores... dile a esa rata tuya que regrese tú dinero. Después de todo, una cosa es bajar de los cielos y otra, regalarle poder bíblico a una demonio. Pff es tan ridículo."

"hmm quizás, pero ya no puedo... por desgracia (la suya) falleció, sabes cómo es esto; se vuelven un lastre cuando dejan de ser de utilidad, pero algo me dice que mi apuesta es la ganadora." Guiño el ojo a la castaña.

"Además, los ángeles no solo ven en blanco y negro. Lo sabes perfectamente... después de todo, te cogías al mismísimo arcángel Gabriel ¿no es así?" la chica por fin volvió a tomar la palabra, definitivamente probando la paciencia de Len al burlarse. Repentinamente, una espada creada de energía, apuntó a la garganta de quien se suponía debía ser rescatada.

"no te atrevas siquiera a mencionar su nombre" siseo, su brazo herido temblaba ligeramente, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la pérdida de sangre o por la ira que comenzaba a rodearla.

"¡¡Claro!! Quizás también se está cogiendo a este otro ángel, sino ¿por qué lo protege tanto?" desafío acercándose más al filo de la espada, logrando un pequeño corte en su delgado cuello, antes de que esta desapareciera.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
_ _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio..."_

En cuanto las palabras en latín abandonaron sus labios; tres de los demonios cayeron de rodillas cubriendo sus oídos, mientras sus quejidos pasaban a gritos; el líder seguía en pie, no del todo inmune... Lenya estaba realmente furiosa, tanto que era casi irreconocible, o quizás, solo era ella en su estado más natural...

"jajajaja ¿crees que ese farol te conseguirá información antes de matarnos?"

"me importa una mierda lo que tengan que decirme, no fue por eso que los atrapamos." George en ningún momento detuvo el exorcismo. Exorcismo que parecía tener un imperceptible efecto en ella también.

"Solo déjanos ir. Seguiremos buscando al ángel fuera de tu ciudad; es nuestra única oportunidad de evitar que Crowley obtenga más poder." soltó pesadilla 2 repentinamente, con una seña de la súcubo, su compañero se detuvo.

"¿Así que de eso se trata? El cielo está en una guerra civil y ahora el infierno quiere dar un golpe de estado ¿Qué diablos sucede con todos ustedes? ¿Qué diría tu rey?" pero qué dem... ahora era Lenya quien se burlaba cuando esto sonaba cada vez peor, pero tenía razón al decirnos que 'la ignorancia era una dulce maldición'.

"ESE... ese maldito trabaja con la mascota de los Winchester para abrir purgatorio, tantas almas los volvería muy poderosos. Que no lo logren nos conviene a todos ¿Qué tal una alianza?" volvió a ofrecer el hombre.

"¿Castiel y Crowley trabajan juntos?" nuestro profesor por fin intervino en el intercambio.

"si, si, o eso es lo que la rata... (espía de Rafael) me dijo, carbonice sus alas en cuanto lo descubrió, esa es su espada, por cierto." Señaló el arma frente a nosotros.

"planeabas usar la información como tu seguro, pero ¿te dijo algo más?" volvió a preguntar el cazador.

"a Rafael no le conviene que esos dos lo abran y mucho menos que consigan armamento. Vamos, saben bien que una alianza seria lo mejor. Yo tomo el trono y ustedes se convierten en los salvadores de la humanidad."

"¿y dejar a alguien que apenas conocemos a cargo? Mmm, no gracias. Por lo menos Crowley sigue teniendo la decencia de apuñalarte de frente."

"¡¡oh por favor!! Ese idiota y su falso código, ¿en verdad crees que dejara al ángel tomar la mitad del botín? Vamos, al menos déjanos ir, no suelo dar esa información gratis."

"Veras, seguimos teniendo un conflicto, en efecto es información muy valiosa... pero los atrajimos aquí... porque alguien quiere de regreso sus trajes de carne" con otra señal, nuestro profesor terminó el exorcismo.

_"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
_ _Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
_ _et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
_ _Benedictus deus. Gloria patri."_

Todo pareció terminar, cuando un humo negro salió de sus bocas. Por lo que todos, incluido Balthazar; quien se mantuvo a nuestro lado en caso de peligro, (como prometió a Len) nos apresuramos hacia los cazadores. Al hacerlo notamos que ninguno de los recién exorcizados respondía.

"hey, Rosie... ¡¡Rose!! Busquen heridas en sus cuerpos." sin perder tiempo, insufló energía en la chica y esta despertó de golpe.

"la maté... ¡oh por dios! ¡¡La maté!!" se puso histérica, al parecer se refería a su amiga.

"¡Len!" Bal se acercó con el cuerpo previamente ocupado por pesadilla 2.

"tranquila cariño, estarás bien" el toque cariñoso en su mejilla parecía estar cargado de energía. "Quédate con él ¿de acuerdo? Enseguida vuelvo" dejándome a cargo de la chica, ahora más tranquila. Eso fue sorprendente.

"el líder definitivamente está muerto, y a estos dos no puedo curarlos; ya lo intenté."

Nuevamente insufló en ambos, lo que debo de decir fue mucha de su energía, pero apenas y recobraron la conciencia; no como Rose, además sus heridas se veían muy mal. La súcubo dejó salir sus colmillos, cortando con ellos su muñeca. Dejándonos a los lobos y a mi sorprendidos, pues nunca los habíamos visto, siempre usaba el cuchillo oculto en su bota.

Alterno entre ambos chicos la ingesta de sangre, procurando darles solo la necesaria, pues nos explicó lo que sucedía con las sobredosis.

"cerraron lo suficiente. Isaac pásame esas botellas." sus bocas crepitaban al contacto con el agua bendita. "aún tenían residuos de esos cuatro... de nuevo Vorona" y esta vez el resplandor de las manos de Balthazar dejó consigo una piel lisa y sin daño.

* * *

Isaac

Subíamos a los tres ex-demonios a los coches cuando vi a Lenya tambalearse, Balthazar que se encontraba a mi lado, en un parpadeo ya estaba a su lado evitando la caída.

"hey, hey, tranquila. Sabes bien que la energía del cachorro no fue suficiente; tienes que alimentarte, estás herida y les diste casi toda tu energía (por no hablar de esa ráfaga). Podrías poner a todos en peligro si no lo haces."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" intervine cuando por fin pude alcanzarlos.

"pasa... que no importa lo buena que quiera ser, el hambre siempre dominara mi lado racional y el demonio terminara alimentándose de quien sea, incluso matando por ello si es necesario." Dijo con amargura; sin embargo, no podía imaginarla haciéndole daño a sus amigos o a su hermano.

"Bien, ahora ya sabes. Aliméntala." Exigió el ángel, casi arrojándola a mis brazos, antes de regresar a ayudar a los demás.  
\----------

Llegamos a casa de George con los tres chicos a cuestas, aún muy débiles, Balthazar se hizo cargo del cuerpo que sirvió de transporte al líder. No sabía cómo podían hacerse cargo de este tipo de cosas tan tranquilamente, tan normal.

"Estarán bien, George y Bal se harán cargo. Debes alimentarte." Asintió, tomó mi mano y subimos a su habitación.

Apenas cerré la puerta... sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello, estrellando nuestros labios en un beso necesitado. Sus manos deshicieron rápidamente mis pantalones, sin darme cuenta mis rodillas chocaron con la cama. Poco importó que intentase mantener el equilibrio porque ella misma me empujo. Ahí tendido de espaldas vi como bajaba sus pantalones y quito su camisa, quedando en ropa interior.

Su brazo izquierdo cubierto en sangre; que aún seguía emanando (con menor intensidad) de la herida provocada por el triple filo de la espada, su cuerpo lleno de cortes y moretones, que sin duda ocultaban huesos rotos bajo ellos.

Cuando se sentó en mi regazo instintivamente pose mis manos en sus caderas, calló su propio siseo contra mis labios, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra el bulto en mis pantalones. Ataque sus pechos en cuanto desabroche su sostén, mordiendo y dejando sobre su pálida piel una serie de marcas.

"no, te necesito ahora" aparto mi mano, la cual intentaba llegar bajo sus bragas. Me tomó en su mano, bombeando un par de veces antes de empalarse a sí misma todo el camino.

"oh por dios" se sentía increíble. Se aferró a mis hombros en cuanto salí de mi propia camisa, comenzando a bajar y subir por mi longitud. Instintivamente tomé entre mis manos sus mejillas ayudándola a ir más profundo.

"¡Ah! ¡Sí!" echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándome completo acceso a su garganta, resultaba tan primitivo que algo dentro de mí gritaba 'márcala' 'hazla completamente tuya'. Pero luche por ignorarla... si ella podía pelear contra su demonio para evitar drenarme; bien podría intentar mantener a raya a mi lobo.

Sentí sus manos empujarme por completo en la cama, ahora completamente recostado sus manos se posicionaron en mi pecho, dándole amplio control de la posición, no es que me quejara... sin duda la vista de sus pechos rebotar mientras me cabalgaba era mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo que podría tener. Masajeé sus pechos, burlándome de sus pezones con mis pulgares, recorrí sus costillas, haciéndola sisear por el dolor. Dolor que no parecía molestarla sino más bien excitarla. Se inclinó reclamando mis labios y entonces comenzó a alimentarse.

Nos di la vuelta y comencé a golpear dentro de ella sin descanso, viendo con asombro como la herida se cerraba. Como dije todo era tan primitivo, que no pude evitar que mi lobo se hiciese cargo. Mis garras se hundían profundamente en sus muslos, haciéndola gritar y entrelazar sus tobillos en mi espalda, permitiéndome ir más profundo en su calor.

"Lenya... voy a..."

"adelante lobo, lléname con tu semilla" me di cuenta que esta no era Lenya, no es que dudara que pudiese hablar sucio, sino que sus ojos seguían brillando; esta era la súcubo, la demonio haciéndose cargo para conseguir lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Como sea, mi lobo no se sentía intimidado y no dudo en cumplir con lo que se le pedía, intentando prolongar el momento lo más posible.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más brutales, la cama golpeaba contra la pared con fuerza y más frecuencia, sus gemidos y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos era lo único registrado por mis oídos. Mientras ella volvía a alimentarse, la sentí apretarse a mi alrededor y no fui capaz de soportarlo, mi ritmo se volvió errático, me estrelle en ella una y otra, y otra vez y con un gruñido más, explote dentro de ella ocasionando su propio orgasmo, lo supe al sentir sus paredes aferrarse dolorosamente a mi polla, exigiendo hasta la última gota de mi esperma como ella lo pidió. 

"diablos... eso... fue bastante bueno" dijo en cuanto me deje caer a su lado. Tratando de recuperar el aliento

"¿en serio?" pregunte nuevamente inseguro, parecía un serio caso de personalidad múltiple cada que mi lobo y yo éramos comparados.

"¿qué acaso no escuchaste a la descarada demonio?" rió un poco. Al parecer no solo era yo el que sufría con su alter-ego. "gracias" beso mis labios, esta vez con ternura.

* * *

Lenya

Sin duda darles casi toda mi energía, incluso la de repuesto, había sido una jugada arriesgada, pero sabía que contaba con Balthazar para detenerme de hacer algún daño si era necesario. Por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo de compartir su energía... y no, no es que deseara acostarme con él a espaldas de Isaac. Es solo que en casos como estos; cuando una súcubo queda casi vacía y además ha salido herida, su hambre no se sacia del todo a menos que ingiera lo equivalente a una vida.

En realidad... una súcubo está obligada a matar cada tanto para saciar por completo su hambre y vivir en 'armonía' con su demonio. Por desgracia, matar con frecuencia no era una opción, siempre luchaba contra ello, intentando alargar lo mayor posible el tiempo entre ingestas. Si bien esto me volvía casi inmune a las debilidades estándar de los demonios (exorcismos, agua bendita y esas cosas), me hacía débil en comparación con cualquiera de mis hermanas.

Irónicamente la energía vital de los ángeles, nos vuelve fuertes, inmunes y también saciadas. Pero está claro que ninguna súcubo se arriesgaría a morir a manos de un ángel por ello y ningún celestial estaría dispuesto a ayudar a una demonio. Excepto por Gabe... y ahora Bal.

Conclusión: tome lo suficiente para no matar a Isaac, pero aún tenía hambre.

Estaba tan cansado, que ni siquiera notó cuando me levante para buscarnos ropa. Lo observé atentamente mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormido; era obvio que había tomado más que suficiente de él.

"Hey Lahey... tomemos un baño, vamos." sonreí mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba dentro del baño. Abrí el grifo, mientras él terminaba de desvestirse.

"se han curado" toco mis costillas, ahora más alerta por el contacto con el agua. "tenías un par rotas"

"si, los demonios son fuertes"

"tu también" acuno mi mejilla en su palma.

"no, no lo soy, solo soy muy terca" me apoye en su toque, un gran contraste con lo sucedido en la cama hace unos minutos.

Había algo extraño en él, como si hubiese algo que quisiera decirme, pero no encontraba como... la incertidumbre era clara en su mirada. "¿en qué piensas?"

"...no tiene importancia" "Isaac" enseguida lo amoneste. Si algo lo molestaba, era mejor que lo sacase de su sistema ahora mismo.

"lo que dijo la demonio..." oh por favor! Tienes que estar bromeando. "¿pasa algo entre Balthazar y tu?" luche contra el instinto de rodar los ojos.

"no" "mmm... ¿no?" repitió la respuesta, casi como si la evaluara. "si, eso fue lo que dije: no" le confirmé

"porque si es así, creo... que podría aceptarlo. Digo él es un ángel y yo solo un cachorro como a él tanto le gusta señalar. No soy ciego, te quiere y... estarías a salvo con él, aun si no estuviese de acuerdo; sería la decisión más lógica. Después de todo, esto es una relación abierta y yo-yo... solo no quiero que sientas que debes ocultarlo por temor a hacerme daño." Terminó su divagación con un gran respiro... definitivamente lo estaba sacando de su sistema.

"¿terminaste?" "...si, termine. Pero lo digo en serio Lenya" "y yo también. No pasa nada con Balthazar"

"pero el dijo que mi energía no era suficiente."

"a Balthazar le encanta exagerar, es como una mamá gallina, por eso se lleva tan bien con Stiles" ambos reímos con eso. "En serio estoy bien. Y no necesitas preocuparte por Bal. Ahora apresuremonos o la inquisición terminará enviando a George por nosotros."

* * *

Jackson

"Vaaaya... me sorprende que Lahey sea tan bueno en el dormitorio, después de todo era el más perdedor de la escuela, incluso parecía temerle a las chicas."

"¡¡oye!! Deja ya de hacer esta situación más incómoda" amonestó Stilinski por encima de los gemidos y gruñidos que se escuchaban desde arriba.

"oh, se me olvidaba que había un virgen entre nosotros." No pude contener por más tiempo la risa, cuando Stiles envió volando uno de los cojines en mi dirección.

Menos mal que el resto de los invitados de George, se encontraban prácticamente desmayados, sino tendríamos mucho que explicar. Sin embargo, Balthazar estaba más que despierto y por el ceño en su rostro, se notaba que lo que más deseaba era huir. Esto no habría tenido sentido antes de esta tarde, pero según esos demonios; el ángel estaba mucho más comprometido con la súcubo de lo que habíamos pensado. Nadie deja el único lugar que ha conocido por miles de años de la noche a la mañana y mucho menos para ser la niñera de alguien que naturalmente debería ser tu enemigo.

Minutos más tarde, los amantes por fin abandonaron su burbuja para complacernos con su presencia, ambos completamente aseados.

"amm... de antemano siento los inconvenientes, pero si alguien comienza a fastidiar con esto, los haré sufrir." matando así las intenciones de Stiles por posibles comentarios.

"me agrada tu nuevo estilo, Lahey" ganándome una mirada de la súcubo que obviamente decía: '¿Qué acabo de decirles?' "¿Qué? Solo digo que desde las chamarras de cuero, la franela es un gran salto" dije inocentemente, aunque en realidad solo los molestaba, era obvio que esa ropa era de Lenya.

"bien como sea, llamé al padre de Rose al salir de los almacenes; viene en camino, tal vez esté aquí para media noche." La súcubo asintió a la información de G y creo hablar por todos al decir que teníamos curiosidad por como terminaría esto, es decir; que bien por Rose, pero ¿y los otros dos?

"¿qué tan mal te fue esta vez?" pregunto Len repentinamente en tono divertido, como si fuese una broma interna entre ellos.

"mmm, parece que no tan mal como a ti; moretones, un pequeño chichón, costilla rota y desgarro en el hombro."

"genial... invitas las bebidas en la próxima salida" todos estábamos confundidos, hasta que el ángel lo aclaro. Al parecer el par de dementes apostaban en cada pelea, quien resultase menos herido en la lucha, pagaba los tragos en el bar.

Aun si ambos se encontraban libres de heridas, era obvio que Lenya se llevó la peor parte; además de entregarles al trío diabólico toda su energía, tenía cuatro costillas rotas, puñalada en el hombro, pérdida de sangre, hemorragia interna en el abdomen y el labio roto. O eso fue lo que nos dijo Balthazar, cuando comencé a quejarme de tener que ayudar con todo este desastre, mientras ellos subían a divertirse a su habitación.

"D-disculpen..." todos regresamos a ver a Rose parada en el pasillo "sé que quizás sea mucho pedir, pero... me gustaría darme un baño ¿sería eso un problema?" note como se encogía ante la posible negativa que quizás se imaginó, era obvio que se había llenado de valor tan solo para dirigirnos la palabra.

"Todo lo contrario, es un placer tenerte de invitada. Vamos te enseñare donde puedes limpiarte mientras voy a buscarte algo de ropa." Ambas se alejaron por el pasillo.

"¿qué pasará con los otros? Después de todo la misión resultó ser un 3x1" mientras Stiles y George debatían si debían borrarles o no la memoria, sin querer capte la conversación de Len y Rose.

_'espera no te vayas...' su ritmo era acelerado 'quería disculparme por todo lo que dije e hice, nunca quise...'_

_'shh... tranquila, lo sé. No eras tú, necesito que entiendas eso ¿okay?'_ supongo que la chica solo asintió _. 'Bien, ahora relájate y cuando salgas, seguiremos hablando si eso es lo que quieres. También debes comer algo mientras esperamos a tu padre, ya está en cami... ough!'_ y me arriesgare a decir que eso fue un abrazo.

Por un minuto me sentí identificado con su situación, ambos fuimos manipulados por entidades externas e hicimos cosas imperdonables; sin duda el color de mis ojos me marcaria de ahora en adelante como un asesino de inocentes, pero a diferencia de mi... esta pobre chica, no pidió que la mordieran.

"oh lo siento ¿qué decías?"

"¿Qué sí pueden preparar sopa? iré a ver al resto de nuestros invitados." "te acompaño" rápidamente me ofrecí para escapar de las labores domésticas.


End file.
